


Forevertale: a new beginning

by elaspark



Series: Forevertale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After underground, Angst and Feels, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Blood and Injury, Death, Determination, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Feels, Female Frisk, Fights, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Goodbyes, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Hope, Jokes, Life Partners, Love, Mercy - Freeform, New Beginnings, Purpose, Real Life, Sacrifice, Sans Makes Puns, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Shipping, Skeleton Puns, Soul Bond, Time Travel, Time and space, True Love, Violence, grown up frisk, mission, new life, outside world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 58
Words: 103,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaspark/pseuds/elaspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk finally succeeded on her mission and freed the underground for good. After resetting one last time and thanks to her new boyfriend Sans’ help, she was able to bring everyone to a happy ending. At least that’s what she hoped. Truth is, the outside world is harsh and humans have different opinions when it comes to monsters. Plus, dark thoughts haunt both their minds as they try to grow up in this world… the return of an old enemy, the pressure trying to earn human’s acceptance, their own forgotten past... The couple is faced with new challenges that will thoroughly test their bond.<br/>Will they finally get the chance to be happy? Will they find that happiness together or will this journey take them separate ways? Will their souls' bond persist under constant pressure and exposure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Before you continue reading you should know this is the second part of another story. For you to fully understand everything that happens here, please read the following story first:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7189553/chapters/16317329  
> Anyways, I'm super excited about this, I'll be posting a chapter every week and as usual I hope you enjoy it!  
> I'm also trying (note the trying part) to draw some cute illustrations for every chapter in case you want to check them out (it's not much but it's actually kind of fun to do, so...) on my tumblr page: http://elaspark.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks for reading!

His feet left marks against the cold snow. The view was familiar; it was just like the outsides of Snowdin. He recognized this all too well. To be back gave him mixed feelings, melancholy mixed with anger. He had lost his freedom so many times before he couldn’t afford to care anymore. Time lines are so fragile, he thought, why bother with them anyways? He wondered why he couldn’t keep his fists from shaking, why he even kept walking. A long time ago, he had hoped to see the outside world but then, when the time abnormalities spread, he realized monster’s fates couldn’t be changed. He watched everyone’s dreams and couldn’t dare to tell them how useless they were. His own brother confessed many times how eager he was to see the humans and their big cities, the actual sunrise, the real stars that populated the skies… How could he erase the innocent smile on his little bony head? He didn’t dare… The wind grew stronger and his vision was compromised. A storm was brewing. Unable to keep looking forward, he noticed red dots staining the ground. The color contrasted with the white snow. He kneeled down and touched it. It was still warm… Without any warning, the storm subsided. He looked ahead of him and saw someone lying in the cold. Worried and intrigued, he approached the body carefully. He couldn’t recognize its shape thus he didn’t worry about it being one of his friends. Why would it even matter? They were all dead anyways. Absurdly, knowing it wasn’t someone he loved reassured him despite what he knew. The marks on the snow were getting bigger. Blood… What was going on? His eye sockets went completely dark… that… that was…

…

…

…

Frisk…

The whole world around him crumbled and was replaced with darkness. Only the girl’s dead body was in front of him, floating in the emptiness. Memories flooded his mind and he realized who was in front of him.

FRISK!

He looked at his shaking hands… they were covered in blood… warm, red blood… her blood. Tears filled his eyes as he desperately tried to see her face, to confirm it was really her. He stained his cheeks with blood in the process. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered.

Frisk… this can’t be right…

Her eyes opened abruptly and glowed red as a sinister smile spread across her face.

“You’ll never get rid of me.”

He struggled not to let go of her. It was still Frisk, it was still the girl he loved.

“Look at what you did to us… you were so desperate to get rid of me that you killed HER.”

He couldn’t have… he would have never hurt her.

“Don’t believe me? Just look at yourself.”

She laughed cruelly and Frisk’s face returned to normal. Her green eyes remained fixated on his even when life had left her body. He could see himself in the reflection…

His entire face was covered in blood and his left eye still shined with the traces of his magic.

Frisk… come back…

…

 I-I didn’t mean to… please just reset. Just reset one more time.

…

Come back. Frisk…

…

I didn’t know…

…

I can’t remember…

…

Please forgive me.

…

Come back, reset the world.

…

FRISK PLEASE!

…

…

“Sans, please wake up!”

The skeleton opened his eyes and frantically touched around him, trying to feel something solid. He grasped the sheets of a bed and gasped when the softness of the fabric made the tip of his fingers react. Stabilizing, he realized the figure that was on top of him.

“It was just another nightmare, love. It’s all over now. You’re here with me.”

He focused his vision on the source of that voice. It was her. His heart calmed down the moment he saw her. Frisk was looking at him with tears on her eyes and a smile slowly spread through her lips. Sans pulled her close and held her tightly, still gasping.

“Ouch! That hurts!” she groaned.

“I’m sorry. I just…”

“It’s alright. Was it that bad?”

He nodded as he felt the sweat that had formed on his forehead.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe later, doll. It really was a bad one…”

“Ok… I’ll go get you a glass of water.”

“N-no, don’t go. Please…” his voice was shaky. He held her strongly and wrapped his arms around her. The girl accommodated her head on his chest and calmly drew circles on his ribcage with her long fingers. Her touch was comforting. Soon, Sans’ pulse slowed down and he could close his eyes without fear. Frisk remained patiently on that position and didn’t say a word. She had gotten used to this kind of situation. Ever since they left the underground, Sans had been having nightmares every night. His body would become tense and he would start screaming all of a sudden. That was her signal to try and wake him up. It was getting harder every time, the dreams seemed to consume him. Frisk was really worried about her boyfriend but her friends had told her he just needed some time. He wasn’t the only one shocked and traumatized after gaining back all memories.

The skeleton turned around to face her and held her hands, maintaining intense eye contact. He eventually smiled and seemed to relax.

“What is it?” the girl asked as she blushed. She still couldn’t get used to their new relationship. Besides, she had never had a boyfriend before. It was a new experience for both of them. He stroked her cheek fondly.

“You look really beautiful under real sunlight.” His voice was melodic and attractive. She bit her lower lip shyly. “Ok. Now you’re actually killing me.”

“That’s not funny Sans.”

“I’m not laughing.” He pulled her in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Magic traveled through her chest and expanded to every limb with each heartbeat. She tried to minimize their distance and wrapped a leg around his thigh. Sans gasped and responded with a fiercer kiss. His bony hands traveled across her leg and made her mind go completely blank. The skeleton pushed her softly to get on top of her without breaking contact. The feeling of his bare bones against her skin was driving her crazy. She felt her face in flames and couldn’t control the rhythm of her breath. Sans seemed amused by this and pushed his body strongly against hers. He was really into that.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“SANS! FRISK! WAKE UP ALREADY! YOU HAVE TO GO TO WORK!” Papyrus’ voice echoed from the other side of Sans’ room.

Frisk could still feel her cheeks burning when Sans rolled around laughing nervously.

“Yeah bro, we’ll be down in a sec.”

“OK. DON’T TAKE TOO LONG, ALPHYS IS WAITING.”

Their eyes met and they quickly resumed their make out session. Before things went a little out of control, Frisk gently pushed Sans away and got up.

“Come on doll, really? You’re just gonna leave me like this?” his face was priceless. Sweat had again formed on his forehead and the tiny light in his eye sockets shined with lust.

“Hmm…yup. Come on you lazybones, we need to get things done today, like it or not.”

“I wanna get things done, just not the ones you’re talking about…”

“Sans!” Frisk blushed furiously.

“What? Did that send chills down your spine?”

“It’s too early for this. My brain isn’t ready.”

He laughed musically and got up. After returning to the surface the skeleton had been a lot more energetic. It seemed as his vitality had returned. He actually did want to get things done. The skeleton had resumed his scientific research and was working with Alphys. Frisk had found an undiscovered passion for science as well and had become a valuable addition to the team. She was naturally a hard worker and couldn’t rest without satiating her curiosity. She had a hunger for knowledge burning deep within her soul.

Leaving the underground hadn’t been easy. Once they joined their friends after leaving the mountain behind, they all decided to name Frisk their ambassador again. Luckily for everyone, the nearest human town was really small and after all that time, the inhabitants only remembered a tiny fraction of monsters and humans’ history. They met an older woman whose mother had actually lived in the times of war and at the time refused to fight. She grew with the knowledge that monsters too were rational beings that deserved to live in this world. The townsmen were scared at first so they had to camp outside for seven entire days, the time negotiations were made. Frisk and the elder managed to convince the people that monsters would be an asset as they would bring visitors, improving the economy. They finally agreed. After a few months and thanks to the kindness of the woman and her wonderful family, everyone could build their homes and start a new life. Monsters would have to pay for the terrains by donating five percent of their incomes to the town, the elder’s family helped seal the deal and build their houses. Monsters agreed to help them with anything they needed and provide free services as an act of gratitude. Soon enough, the village warmed up to the monsters, they learned to live in harmony and help each other prosper. Alphys was even able to install a small lab to continue her research. That’s exactly where they were headed. The monsters had plans to move forward to larger cities but it was a perfect way to start.

Frisk swiftly kissed Sans on the cheek before leaving to her house to shower and change. The skeleton remained on bed a little longer with a silly smile on his face. Despite his renewed energy he was still a lazy sack of bones. The girl waved at Papyrus on the way out and bumped into Alphys.

“You might as well wait for us there. I promise I won’t take long!”

“W-what about Sans?”

“That I can’t say!” the girl confessed lifting her shoulders and laughing. She could hear her sigh as she ran. Frisk had moved in with Toriel and Asriel. She considered them to be her mother and brother. Their house was right next to the skeletons’ so she would visit them every day and often throw sleepovers. Asriel loved hanging out with Papyrus so when the four of them were done playing games or watching movies, they would hang out together and leave the couple some alone time. Frisk and Sans had been all over each other since they left the Underground and their relationship was getting stronger every day.

“Hey, I’m home!”


	2. A new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I uploaded this week's earlier since I'll be out all weekend. I actually drew something for this one but I can't get a good image out of it so we'll see about that later :)  
> As always, hope you're enjoying it and feel free to ask me anything you want to know about the story or just tell me what you think about it! Thanks for reading :D  
> About the chapter... prepare for some lame jokes (you've probably read/heard them a million times by now but I couldn't resist). Also, enjoy a little peace... while it lasts ;)

“Welcome home my dear”, Toriel’s voice echoed from the kitchen. The smell of freshly baked pie filled her nostrils.

“Hi Frisk! How was your sleepover?” Asriel asked as he ran to hug her. The girl had grown so much after five years in the Underground that the little boy was literally half her size.

“It was great, we watched some movies and made popcorn too. You should really come next time!”

He nodded happily and left to help his mother in the kitchen. The goat mom asked if she was hungry but she denied her offer, she was already late for work. Truly though, she was starving, and Toriel’s food was the best… Shaking that thought off her mind, she went down the hallway to her room. The house was just like in the Underground, they had decided to build an identical one. That way, Asriel would come back to the home he had once left and live the childhood he really deserved. Everyone knew he wasn’t really a child anymore, only in appearance, but it was best to treat him as such so he could have another chance.

Frisk looked through her wardrobe expecting to find an appropriate outfit. The stripped sweater she wore for all those years was still hanging there like a relic. She had decided to change her clothes as soon as she could in an effort to try and leave all the past behind. It was their new start, their new life, after all. She finally opted for some dark jeans and a big red sweater Papyrus had made for her. Her hair was long and a little wavy now but still a mess after spending the night in a bed for one with a heavy sleeper skeleton. The girl blushed when she remembered the passionate morning she had just experienced.

“Thinking about me, doll?” his voice asked with a funny tone. Sans had teleported without her noticing and was laying on her bed with his legs crossed in a relaxed manner, hands behind his head. He had clearly noticed her red face.

“Did anyone teach you to knock? You can’t just teleport into someone’s room like that, it’s rude.” She replied hiding her face in the neck of her sweater. He laughed jovially.

“What happened to what’s mine is yours, babe?”

“That’s not fair!”

“It’s not my fault you never use your privileges” he replied with a wink. “Besides, you forgot this at my place.” The skeleton handed her a big blue hoodie.

“That’s yours, you know?” she said with a big smile.

“That’s hilarious you robber”, he responded rolling his eyes. She had kept that hoodie ever since they met after the last reset. Sans loved to tease her because she never returned it and called her a hoodie-thief or any other nickname of the sort. The girl took the piece of clothing and threw it on her chair.

“Messy girl, huh?”

“I learned from the best” she answered with a wink. She had gotten really good at imitating his expressions. The couple teased each other all day long. A day without jokes was off the table.

“Maybe one day you’ll have your own self-sustaining trash tornado. That’s a great birthday gift idea, actually.”

“Come on, you know I don’t celebrate birthdays… and if I did I would definitely not want that kind of gift.”

“Yeah, about that… I was wondering… Why don’t you celebrate your birthday?”

“I don’t really know when that is…” the girl whispered. She didn’t even know if she could feel sad about it, it had always been that way. She didn’t remember anything about her past. All she could remember when she fell was her name. Nothing else. Sans looked serious for a moment and they remained in silence. “But really now, we have to go to work. I told Alphys I wouldn’t take long…”

“Ok.”

The skeleton got up and seemed to return to his usual self. He handed her his arm like a gentleman and smiled widely. Frisk smiled as well and tried to leave those thoughts behind. She accepted his invitation and they quickly teleported to the lab.

Alphys was already writing some equations on the white board, completely absorbed in her own thoughts. Frisk signaled Sans not to bother her and they each went to their respective posts. The skeleton was really into physics while she had much interest in biology. Thanks to her adoptive mother’s library, she had grasped the basics of monster and human anatomy. She was currently trying to understand the nature of the soul and its morphological place in the body. The skeleton was helping her study its movements and composition. Alphys, on the other hand, was still trying to understand the meaning of determination. After the Flowey episode that marked their departure, she had learned that it was the sole element that could keep someone alive or bring them back to life; it was a mysterious force that even monsters could possess. She was still trying to understand how they had all been able to gain such determination to be able to break a barrier built by humans who had way more on their bodies from the start. Sans approached Frisk while she was reading her notes. The girl was so concentrated she didn’t even notice his presence. He placed a hand on her arm and she looked at him with a sweet smirk.

“Hey, listen. I had a cool idea.” Sans’ eyes were shining with inspiration. Frisk was listening. “If we really want to study the soul’s movements, we have to see them for ourselves, right?”

“Right, we can’t remain in theory forever. What’s your plan?”

“We can have Alphys watch a confrontation. We all remember the way a human soul moves and reacts to magic during a fight but we’ve never seen a human and monster soul fused together in action. Also, we haven’t seen a soul like mine, mostly monster and part human act. We should conduct a series of experiments and have Alphys take notes about it.”

“Are you asking me to fight you Sans?” Frisk seemed reluctant to the idea. It would never be ok for her to fight ever again. She would avoid it all she could. Still…a tiny fire was burning in her heart.“I sense this is more about curiosity than results…”

“Come on Frisk, you’re the curious one here. I hate fighting too, but it doesn’t need to be a real fight, you know? We just need to study each other’s movements.” The skeleton tilted his head and tried to give her puppy eyes. It wasn’t even cute, it was just hilarious. “I’ll go easy on you.”

“Oh, really?” Frisk’s eyes shined with a familiar spark. The fire burned even more. The skeleton shivered. He was making an invitation she couldn’t refuse. She nodded slowly with a cocky smile. The girl was extremely competitive despite her calm nature and her heart urged her to do it. “You’re on.”

They blinked and it all turned dark as usual for a fight. Alphys turned around and was shocked to see this. Frisk and Sans were standing a few meters away from each other, looking directly at one another. The scientist watched carefully. She knew they would never harm each other so there had to be a good reason for a confrontation. With a keen eye, she patiently waited for them to move without saying a word.

“Come on, Sans. We both know you love to start” the girl said inviting him to make the first move. His left eye started shining with the usual bright blue color. The skeleton slowly lifted his hand and stopped right in front of his face. Frisk’s breath was slow and steady, her body barely moved. She looked like a feline stalking its prey.

“C’mere babe” he said with a wink and gesturing towards him with his hand. Just like that Frisk’s soul was blue and she was flying towards the skeleton. The girl positioned herself to push him when she got close enough to his body. He noticed and let go of the grip and teleported away. Frisk landed on the floor gracefully.

“That felt just as usual” he said as he reappeared on the other side of the room.

“Why don’t you throw me a bone, love” she incited him. Sans laughed and casted a minuscule bone and threw it at her. Frisk wasn’t moving.

“You gotta dodge it sweetheart. I don’t wanna hurt your pretty face” he insisted, slowing it down. It was getting closer to her. Her expression didn’t change. She was completely steady. “Frisk, move and dodge it.” She didn’t. Sans was getting worried. He tried to make it disappear but a force prevented him to. He could sense his tiny piece of human soul resonating with Frisk’s desire. The skeleton was taken off guard and the bone was about to hit her. Terrified, he wished with all his heart she would move. Just like that, the piece of his soul within the girl’s responded and she was teleported next to him. The bone hit the walls of the lab creating a small gap.

“Ok. That’s enough” he claimed with a serious look on his face. The battle ended. “What were you thinking Frisk? Even with a tiny bone like that I could have hurt you! I don’t know the extent of my power now that we shared souls. What’s up with you?” he seemed really upset. The girl returned to her usual self.

“I-I’m sorry. I really wanted to know what our souls could do now that they fused… I’m really sorry Sans. I won’t ever do that again…” tears were forming on the corner of her green eyes. She hated to make him feel like that. The skeleton relaxed a little and held her against his chest.

“Ok. Never again.”

Frisk nodded. Alphys interrupted them.

“Why don’t you t-two take the rest of the day off? The-there are some things I really want to study and I could use the peace and quiet” she asked nicely. They both knew she was watching the battle so they figured that’s what she meant. They agreed and left the building holding hands. Sans didn’t feel like teleporting so they just walked through the long grassy path that lead to town. A calm breeze moved her hair as they strolled. They both knew they had been able to do amazing things during their confrontation, things they didn’t know they could do, but it was still a tense subject of conversation. The way Frisk behaved was completely wrong and the skeleton was really worried something bad was happening. The girl could sense his dark thoughts and couldn’t keep quiet.

“Hey… are you still mad at me?”

Sans turned his head and looked at her calmly. His expression was severe at first but it softened when he realized her lips were shaking.

“You know… if you really wanted my bone so bad you could have just asked” he said with a playful smirk. Frisk’s face was priceless. Her jaw dropped immediately. He started laughing loudly. The timing was perfect, the tension between them faded away in an instant.

“About that… can I ask you a question?” the girl said as a smile slowly spread across her face.

“That’s one scary look you got there… fine, ask away” he responded putting his hands on his pockets. He was trying really hard to dissimulate how nervous he was. Frisk was an expert asking the right questions… it was kind of terrifying.

“Can you do that?”

“What?”

“You know what…”

“I don’t.”

“Yes you do Sans!”

“You’ll have to tell me.”

He always knew how to turn the tables around but Frisk wasn’t about to give up.

“If you don’t know what I’m talking about it’s clear to me that you can’t.”

“Nah, I just don’t get what you’re saying.”

“I’m kind of disappointed…”

Sans knew exactly what she was doing, appealing to his pride.

“Why? You want me to bone you?”

“W-What?”

“Do you wanna get frisky?”

“That’s not…” She was completely red now. He smiled widely.

“Is this why you looked so desperate before?”

“I wasn’t desperate! Can you do it or not?”

“Can I bone you?”

“Yes! I mean… no! Not me, anyone…”

“Hmmm Frisk… I thought we were exclusive…”

“Just forget I asked.”

Sans had won this round for sure. The girl was clearly annoyed so he decided to stop teasing for a while. He placed his hand on her chin and made her look at him right in the eyes. Time seemed to stop around them.

“The real answer is yes, Frisk. I can do that. It’s a little complicated but still. It’s entirely possible with magic. Happy?”

He kissed her quickly on the lips and started walking again. Frisk moved as well. She didn’t miss the blue blush that tainted his skull. Soon enough, they reached the town.

 


	3. Bumps on the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The build-up is finally coming to an end! Hope you really enjoy this chapter :) next one on monday!

It was around 6 pm and the town was full of people and monsters moving around in all directions. It was a lively town and commerce was its most important activity. On a beautiful day like this, curious humans came to visit the Monster town, or so they called it. It had only been a month since they established themselves there and everyone seemed happy to get their lives started, so discovering the rest of the world had been put aside for the moment. Monster Kid was leading a group of children on what seemed like a pirate quest and Undyne was patrolling the streets to make sure there was no trouble. Even Muffet and Grillby had reopened their stores and were enjoying the waves of human costumers interested on trying new exotic food. The ones that visited were open-minded and wanted to meet the monsters so Undyne didn’t have much to do. Everyone was trying really hard to maintain a good relationship with the tourists.

Frisk caught up with Sans and held his hand. They slowly strolled across the main business street where most monsters had opened their shops. The owners waved at them, everyone knew each other in a town that small. Some kids approached them, curious. A little girl asked Sans in a high pitched voice:

“Are you guys in love?”

“Yeah, little girl, we are” he answered lowering down to her height and playfully poking her nose. She chuckled and smiled, touching his face, apparently satisfied with his answer. The other kids took her arm and ran away giggling.

“That was cute” Frisk said. The skeleton grinned but then realized some tourists were staring at them. He waved and grabbed his girlfriend’s hand. They looked a little disturbed, some of them blushed and others looked away. One of them broke the group and approached the couple. It was a tall and slim man.

“H-hi… I’m really sorry about that. We just… we had never seen a human and a monster together like that. We’re not from around here… Again, I offer you my most sincere apologies.”

“That’s ok, it’s not something you see everyday” the girl responded with a kind smile. Sans wasn’t as happy as her but decided to just forget about it. He offered the man his hand. He hesitated for a few seconds and then accepted. A loud fart noise was heard all across town. Everyone turned around to watch.

“The old whoopee cushion in a hand trick, heh heh. Nice to meet ya, I’m Sans the skeleton.”

The man couldn’t contain a sudden burst of laughter. The others that were with him joined them upon seeing such a friendly introduction and apologized as well. They shared a few jokes and then left.

“That went… better than expected. Thanks for that, by the way” the girl said as they resumed their walk.

“No problem. For a second there I thought it would get ugly. Anyways, wanna go to Grillby’s?”

“I was thinking we could have dinner at my place. Toriel made the most amazing pie this morning and I kind of can’t wait to try it…”

“Ok. I’ll tell Paps to join us.”

Sans texted his brother and they headed to her house. When they reached the front door, they noticed Asgore watering the plants in the garden.

“Hey, Asgore! I didn’t see you this morning” the girl said as she waved at him.

“Heya”, Sans added with his hands still on his pockets.

“Howdy, Frisk and Sans. I was just tending the flowers. With this amount of sunlight, they need lots of water!” the old king responded with a tender smile. To be fair, the golden flowers looked better than ever.

“Hey Assgore, shouldn’t you be watering your own flowers?” Sans asked mercilessly. Frisk face palmed in embarrassment. Everyone knew after leaving the Underground Toriel was still mad at Asgore but decided to make an effort and be friends with him for the sake of their kid. Ever since then, the king had been trying really hard to keep his ex-wife happy and regain her trust. Watering the flowers at her house, taking care of Asriel, spending the afternoons reading with her and buying her new books… he spent all his time preparing little details for her. Sans was a good friend of Toriel and resented Asgore for what he did to her. Frisk knew better, the old king was still completely in love with her. She and Alphys rooted for them to get back together.

“I’ll just take care of them later, it’s really ok with me” he replied ignoring the skeleton’s apathy. Sans shrugged his shoulders and signaled Frisk to enter. She dedicated him an annoyed smile and did as he wanted.

Papyrus was already inside playing with Asriel. They were solving puzzles.

“HELLO BROTHER! HELLO HUMAN!” he greeted with his usual loud tone.

“Hi Frisk! Welcome home! Hel…” Asriel frowned when he looked at Sans. He still remembered when he was given a bad time as a flower and had trouble leaving that behind.

“Come on pal, aren’t you gonna greet me?”

“Ha… ha… yes… hello…” he murmured and continued with his puzzle.

“Asriel that’s rude” Frisk nagged him.

“Nah, it’s fine. I don’t mind” the skeleton assured her carelessly. He proceeded to rest on the couch and close his eyes. He patted the spot right next to him. Frisk joined him and he rested his head on her lap.

They all enjoyed Toriel’s dinner together, including Asgore. The conversation was simple and casual. The couple decided not to bring up any of the day’s events; they didn’t want anyone to worry. Finally, everyone headed home and Frisk left for her room. Despite how calm everything was, despite how happy everyone was… something was still off. The girl rested on the bed and closed her eyes. There were too many things on her mind… Sans’ nightmares, her strange behavior during the fight, the way people looked at them… and the fact that she still couldn’t save. She hadn’t told anyone yet… she was scared to hurt anyone and wanted to bear the load by herself. What happened if she died? Would everything be reset to the last point? Would everyone be back in the Underground once more? Did she really have any power over time at all? It was all so confusing and no one seemed to have the answers. Even surrounded by all her friends and family she felt lost and alone…

Sans materialized in her chair. She was expecting him to come like every night and happily jump into bed with her… but he remained completely still. Frisk turned around to have a better look at him. His eye sockets were completely black just like when he was being truly serious about something.

“You can feel it too, can’t you?” he whispered. “You can feel how everything seems to be falling apart really slowly…”

“I wouldn’t put it that way… I didn’t expect everything to be perfect once we reached the surface, you know? There are necessarily bumps on the road and we just have to do our best to surpass them” she replied carefully.

“Frisk… I do love your optimism but I’m truly worried.”

“About what exactly?”

“When was the last time you saved?”

The girl remained silent and looked away, her stomach tied in knots. She wasn’t ready for that conversation. She didn’t want Sans to be afraid again. The skeleton noticed her reaction and sat next to her on the bed. She was holding the covers tightly trying to control her reactions. He placed a single hand on her cheek.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he inquired softly.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t want you to be scared and think our future was in danger… I didn’t want you to worry with all the nightmares you’ve been having lately…”

“Frisk, come on. You’re the one who told me we were supposed to tell each other everything” he replied as he lightly stroked her cheek.

“Then why didn’t you tell me about your nightmare?” she said gazing deeply into his eyes. Sans shivered and struggled to keep eye contact. Her eyes could see right through his very soul.

“Welp… same reason as you, I guess…”

“It’s not the only thing you’ve been hiding from me… is it?”

The skeleton gulped loudly. Frisk’s eyes filled with tears as she removed his hand. His heart ached and he had to hold on to the sheets not to lose balance. She had never rejected him before… and it really hurt.

“I knew it Sans… we’re really not doing our best here. I think we need to make an effort, both of us, you know?”

He couldn’t even speak. The girl noticed how much her gesture affected him and felt remorse. She softly took his hands and asked him to look at her. The skeleton closed his eyes for a second and then did as she said.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to treat you like that.”

“Frisk, stop. Just promise you won’t ever reject me like that again, please… you need to understand I’ve lost you too many times already and… I can finally be with you forever… so please…” he ended the sentence in a whisper. The girl had never seen him look so vulnerable before.

“I didn’t know… I… I promise…” Frisk replied with a kind smile. "But... do you really mean that?"

“I meant every word I said.”

“I want to be with you forever too, Sans… so let’s do this right, ok? If we’re really doing this, let’s be completely honest with the other.”

“Ok. You’re right. How about lunch tomorrow? We can talk about everything then.”

“Sounds like a plan” the girl replied. They both calmed down after that. It was their first kind of a fight. They decided it had been a long day and tried to rest.

They held each other close under the comfortable sheets. Even with the lights off, they could still see each other’s eyes. Frisk slowly caressed his skull. They were breathing in synch. He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. They could feel their souls longing contact through their bodies.

“It’s scary, you know?” he murmured calmly. “When you look at me I always feel you can see right through me.”

“Is that supposed to be a pun?” she said as she opened her eyes. He giggled quietly.

“Not this time. You say you really want to know what I think but you already do. Sometimes it’s like you knew me better than I know myself.”

“That’s not true… I mean, I do know you but I can only guess what you’re thinking… and there’s plenty I don’t know about you yet. You’re a really mysterious guy, Sans.”

“I have a few mysteries up my sleeve but you underestimate your abilities, love. It’s almost like you could use magic.”

“That’s an interesting thought… I really wish I could.”

They talked like that for a while, enjoying the privacy of their conversation. They shared a couple secrets they had never told anyone and eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms. Despite everything, it had been a great day.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to change the name to Forevertale :) it's shorter and nice, I think. Forever as in how Frisk and Sans' souls are bound forever. Hope you like it ;)


	4. The link

A mirror stood in front of her. Nothing else. She looked at her reflection and slowly followed the lines and curves that described her figure. She touched her pale cheeks and discovered her hands left a beautiful reddish blush. She had never realized how beautiful her factions were, how graceful she looked in that white long dress. Suddenly, a monster appeared behind her and gently put his hands on her shoulders. He was wearing a long black robe that contrasted with hers. He was a skeleton with a rather long and thin skull. It matched her perfectly.

“You look as beautiful as ever dear” his calm and low voice echoed.

She nodded slowly, hypnotized by the image in the mirror. His bony hands caressed her bare skin sending electricity through her body. She closed her eyes and gave up to the feeling.

“Everything’s ready. I’ll be joining you soon, my love.”

The monster disappeared, leaving her alone again. The last thing she could see before the mirror fell apart was a tear rolling down her cheek.

…

…

Frisk opened her eyes in the dark. What kind of dream was that? She couldn’t make it all out but she wasn’t in possession of her own body. It was someone else’s… She looked next to her and saw Sans was still asleep. What time was it? She grabbed her phone trying to avoid making any noises that could wake him up. 3:46 AM… Ok… that wasn’t so bad… right? She could still get enough sleep to be a functional human being by sunrise. She pressed her head against her boyfriend’s chest and suppressed the need to cry. What she had just experienced was really scary… That woman… she felt connected to her somehow… and that other skeleton really reminded her of Sans. The girl figured any skeleton should since she only knew two but something still bothered her deeply. Maybe it was best to wake him up… she really needed someone to talk to but… she noticed how peaceful he looked in his sleep. This could be the first night in a month or so without any nightmares. Frisk resigned and closed her eyes, hoping not to dream anything else.

Her phone vibrated once. Twice. Three times. Sans rolled around and groaned. The girl had barely slept all night and struggled to open her eyes. She was so tired… The phone persisted. She tried to pick it up and it feel to the ground. The skeleton woke up with all the uproar.

“What happened?” he asked with a barely audible voice. He didn’t even open his eyes.

“Someone’s texting desperately and I’m a mess that drops her phone” Frisk responded hastily.

“…Ok.” The skeleton turned around and fell asleep once again. Frisk envied his ability to doze off just like that. She moved her hand around trying to find the phone but ended up rolling out of the bed.

“Fuck… now Toriel’s definitely waking up because of me. You need to leave before she comes and finds you here.”

“…Ok.”

“Sans, I’m being serious. She’s gonna kill you if she finds you in my bed.”

“…Ok.”

Sans didn’t move an inch. Frisk cursed to herself and tried to push him out of the bed with the little strength she had after a lousy night. When she finally succeeded, she proceeded to roll him around the floor until his body was completely hidden under the bed. She regained her place under the covers and pretended to be asleep. She heard Toriel quietly open the door and take a look to make sure everything was ok. The goat mom kissed her forehead sweetly and left after bringing her extra covers. Frisk’s heart melted. She was blessed to have such a wonderful mother. She was finally able to look at the phone.

_Alphys: Frisk come by as soon as you can._

_Alphys: I have important news for you and Sans._

_Alphys: Don’t forget to come to my lab._

_Alphys: I hope I didn’t bother you._

_Alphys: I didn’t wake you up, did I?_

_Alphys: I totally did, I’m so sorry!_

_Alphys: I’m going to stop texting you now._

_Alphys: Just remember to come by the lab!_

That was a new low for Alphys, she thought to herself. The girl looked at the ceiling for a few minutes, unable to get up. She hadn’t felt so tired in a long time. The woman in her dreams still haunted her every time she closed her eyes. Who was she? Was she even someone or just an image her own brain had created? Although rationality indicated the second option, she was drawn to the first. With a heavy sigh Frisk got up.

“Let’s go lazybones. Alphys has something important to tell us back at her lab” she whispered as she ducked to see under the bed. Sans was still in the same position. He lazily turned his head to face her.

“How did I end up here?”

“I pushed you. Now please get up so we can leave, Alphys is waiting. She said it was urgent” the girl insisted. She was too tired to keep talking. Frisk got up and picked some clothes from her wardrobe. Sans had finally gotten up and was sitting in the bed. Without any warning, the girl started changing clothes. The skeleton’s face turned completely blue with blush.

“Uhm… Frisk?” he murmured nervously.

“Yeah?”

“You do realize I’m still here, right?”

“So?”

“So… you… heh heh heh heh…” Sans couldn’t even make up words anymore. He tried looking away but his eyes betrayed him. He felt an urge to watch her he just couldn’t resist. Frisk suddenly petrified. The skeleton could picture the blush spreading rapidly across her face.

“I’ll just wait for you outside…” he concluded and with much effort he teleported out of the room. The girl was now alone. A tiny smile formed on her lips. Her pulse was racing.

As soon as she was ready, the girl left the house and found Sans leaning on the wall, looking far away in the distance. The first lights of the day illuminated the whiteness of his skull. Frisk became red as soon as she saw him. He looked at her and blushed as well. The girl couldn’t resist it any longer and kissed him passionately. Surprised, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He greedily traced the curve of her back with his hands. His touch was driving her crazy; the magic his fingers dispersed tickled her skin like little discharges of electricity. It was an addictive feeling. They separated, knowing they needed to go. Without saying any words, Frisk took his hand and leaded him through the road to the lab.

Alphys opened the door as soon as they knocked. Her lab coat was covered in coffee stains and she looked extremely excited.

“Come in! Come in!”

Inside the lab was a cozy little room with four green chairs and a coffee table. They decided it was the best place to discuss. Bunch of books were piled up around the place, giving it a messy appearance. Alphys had clearly been up late working on her research. Frisk touched her hands nervously, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear the results of her investigation. It was a delicate subject for everyone. Sans looked at her from the other side of the room, he didn’t want to sit down so he was leaning on the brown walls, hands on his pockets. The girl could sense he felt the same way as her, only he tried to remain calm for her. The skeleton gave her a soft smile from the other side of the room to cheer her up.

“So…” Alphys began. The girl trembled lightly. “I stayed up all night watching the lab’s recordings. You probably didn’t know this but everything that happens here is videotaped so we can see experiments happening again or whatever. I watched your fight again and studied your souls’ behavior. Needless to say, it was abnormal. I had never seen something like that before. If I recall correctly, you two shared souls in the past, right?”

“Right” Sans responded.

“Ok, then a part of Frisk’s soul is inside of yours and vice versa. This means as a monster, you have strengthened powers since you carry a human soul inside of you. As a human, well… we didn’t know until now.”

“What did you see, Alphys?” the girl asked, afraid to know the answer.

“When Sans casted a bone to throw at you, as usual, the part of your soul inside him started growing or… expanding. It covered half of his soul. When that happened, he was unable to stop his attack as his magic could no longer answer to his will alone, yours was also in charge. Your determination overcame his for a moment and took control of his attack. That’s what happened.”

“But then I wished for Frisk to avoid the attack…” he added slowly.

“Exactly! You were determined to keep her from harm so the part of your soul that lives inside her expanded as well. After that, you were able to focus the magic that did answer to you on her and teleport her away. As far as I’m concerned, you’re unable to teleport anyone that isn’t touching you because you’re always the one moving through time. That’s because your magic can’t leave your body as it answers to your soul, which normally is only present in your own body. Get it? Now that you guys shared your souls, the limits have changed! Magic is bound to a monster’s soul, so now that Frisk lives inside of you, she is able to control it to some extent.”

“Are you saying I can use Sans’ magic? I thought humans can’t use magic” she intervened.

“Besides, the way you’re putting it, she could gain control over my body even against my will” Sans completed.

“It’s a little more complicated than that. Sans is a monster, thus he has magic. Frisk is human, therefore she hasn’t. What Frisk can really do is make Sans’ magic answer to her will when he is casting it. I don’t know how far that can go. I don’t really know if she can actually control it or just influence it. But Sans can use his magic through Frisk now, also to unknown extents. What’s really certain here is that determination has a powerful role to play. You two need to be completely in synch for this to work. If your wills go on opposite ways then you’ll only make each other weaker. If your bond breaks you two could…”

The room was filled with silence. The couple knew what she was going to say. They looked at each other. No words needed to be said. Alphys noticed and grinned.

“I can tell there’s nothing to worry about. You two share an unbreakable bond, there’s no doubt. You’re Sans and Frisk! You’re a perfect combination! Why don’t we just forget about those awful consequences that will never take place?”

They remained silent. Frisk knew there was something to worry about… her strange behavior during the fight… What if the one in control of her body wasn’t her? What if her mind was too weak and the darkness in her heart took over? Suddenly, she felt the skeleton’s hand holding hers. The bad thoughts disappeared like fog and love filled their place.

“I’m just curious about something”, Sans said carefully. “When Flowey killed her, or at least tried to… you said she couldn’t die as long as that part of her soul remained inside of me. Are you saying none of us can die if the other doesn’t as well?”

“Well… if by death you mean your consciousness leaves your body, then yes, you can die. Although… for your souls to truly disappear… both of you would have to depart this life. I think you might even be able to sense if the other is in danger or in pain or just really happy… but that’s just a theory.”

Sans asked the scientist if he could watch the tapes. She agreed and showed him where to find them. When the skeleton left, only the two girls remained in the room. Alphys’ expression rapidly changed from enthusiasm to preoccupation. Frisk stared at her, trying to figure out what happened.

“You’re worried about my behavior during the fight, aren’t you?” she asked with caution.

“Wow, Frisk… Sans was right! You are amazing at reading people. You knew exactly what I was thinking. I… I kind of am…”

“It’s ok… I’m worried too” the human confessed as she looked away.

“Y-you said… you said you killed Chara, right?”

Frisk nodded sadly. She still remembered the expression on the demon’s face before leaving this world. Her entire body shivered violently and she had to close her eyes to regain her composure. The scientist understood where that reaction came from.

“It’s just… I think maybe… maybe after everyone showed so much determination… she might have been drawn to come back…” Alphys proceeded.

“W-what? B-but… Sans and I put her down… how could she return?”

“That’s the thing, really… Chara is an evil spirit that feeds on determination. That’s all you need to exist in this world, remember? After that insane amount was displayed… I don’t think she could even choose to remain dead.”

“Are you saying you think Chara could still be inside me?” Frisk murmured as fear traveled through her body.

“Well… you are her favorite toy after all…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to know what's actually going on! Things are about to get crazy...  
> Next chapter on monday :)
> 
> I added a cute drawing on my tumblr page in case you want to check it out :)   
> http://elaspark.tumblr.com/  
> Hope you like it!


	5. A breath of fresh air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeleton jokes coming up! They practically all belong to Sans' Spooky SkelePUN Book :)  
> https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=537274165  
> In case you want to check them out, I honestly find some hilarious :D  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and as usual, next one on monday!

Sans dashed into the room, sweat covering his factions. He spotted Frisk and his body seemed to relax. Relief spread across his face.

“I thought something bad had happened to you, doll… I sensed your distress and came as soon as possible.”

“Oh my god! That’s amazing Sans! You just proved my theory!” Alphys looked extremely satisfied with herself. She calmed down a bit when she realized how inappropriate that comment had been.

“It’s fine, really… We can talk about that later. I just want to go now, my mind is spinning around with all that information” the girl replied, standing up. “Thanks for everything Alphys. I guess we’ll have to keep experimenting with our new abilities. We’ll be seeing you.”

She quickly left the room without looking behind. She had too many things on her mind but she was too tired to try and figure out what to do next. Sans followed her and took her hand. His contact spread warmness through her heart and made the world seem a bit brighter.

“We’ll figure this out, love. We’ll be ok. It’s just a matter of time” he calmly said as he wrapped her in his arms.

“Thank you… I really couldn’t face this all without you Sans…”

They remained like that for a few minutes, simply enjoying a moment to breathe calmly. They would have the future they wanted as long as they stayed united like that. The thought reassured them.

“Hey… I need my daily dose of Sans… think you can help me out?” the girl asked with a sweet look on her green eyes. The houses that stood around them were still silent as the day had just started. The breeze was slightly cold but the sun that lightly touched their skin was temperate. It was the perfect weather for a walk. The skeleton chuckled and smiled widely.

“For you, my lady, I must oblige. Why can’t skeletons play church music?”

“I don’t know. Why?”

“Because they have no organs. What do skeletons say before dinner?”

“What?”

“Bone-appetit! What do you call a lonely skeleton?”

“Oh! I know that one! A boner!” Sans laughed out loud after hearing her say it. Frisk realized the reason and blushed furiously. She couldn’t help but to laugh too.

“Really Frisk? A boner? I know you humans have crazy hormones and stuff but… a little control please” he responded as tiny tears formed on his eyes from all the laughter.

“Oh, come on! You asked for it!” she yelled as she held on to his hoodie and pushed him lightly. “Ok, ok… I’ll behave. Please continue.”

“Alright… what did the ill skeleton say?”

“I don’t know…”

“I’m going tibia ok. Who was the most famous skeleton detective?”

“Hmm…”

“Sherlock Bones. How do French skeletons greet each other?”

“You tell me.”

“Bone-jour” he answered as he bowed. Frisk chuckled and covered her mouth with the over-sized sleeves of her sweater. “How do you make a skeleton uncomfortable?”

“You ask him to bone you” she answered. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it!”

“Frisk, honestly, you’ve got quite the dirty mind. I was gonna say by crossing his bonedries.”

“That’s… actually pretty clever. Whoops, I guess?”

They continued like this for hours. Sans could tell puns all day if he wanted to. He was an inexhaustible source of jokes. The girl wasn’t funny like that and she admired his witty mind. They didn’t even notice the entire town woke up because of their loud laughter and the people complaining and screaming at them from their windows. They were having too much of a blast to even care. The couple enjoyed some good laughs and then took a nap beneath the shadow of a large tree just outside the village. It was the perfect morning.

Afterwards, Frisk felt a little bit better. She was still tired but the nap really helped her recover. She reincorporated and sat in front of Sans who was leaning against the tree’s wide trunk. The skeleton quietly watched her expression shine with enthusiasm.

“What’s on your mind, doll?” he asked as he closed his eyes and covered his skull with his hoodie.

“It’s lunch time!” she replied excitedly. He opened a single eye and smiled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. Sans kissed her and they teleported rapidly.

The usual bar materialized in front of them. It was packed. Both humans and monsters were enjoying a good meal and some beers on their respective tables. The skeleton noticed a couple tables where monsters and humans seemed to be playing drinking games together.

“Who would have thought booze would bring us all together?” he whispered with a large toothy smile. Frisk was feeling a little dizzy.

“I’ll be back in a sec…” she said with a barely audible voice. Sans nodded as he chuckled and she ran to the bathroom.

The skeleton sat down at his usual place on the bar and waved at Grillby. Without saying a word the monster handed him a bottle of ketchup and a soda. He ordered some burgers and fries for later and opened the drink. Suddenly, he felt a stinging feeling on his stomach. _Shit Frisk… looks like you’re having a bad time_ , he thought. The sensation was making him really uncomfortable. A tall redhead woman approached him. She was wearing a tight red dress and black high heels.

“Is something wrong handsome? You look a little pale” she asked with a seductive voice. Sans couldn’t speak as the feeling was getting stronger. Little drops of sweat formed on his skull. “Oh, I’m making you nervous! That’s so sweet!” The skeleton was getting a little desperate. He waved his hand trying to shoo her off but she thought he was asking her to come closer.

Frisk came back right when the woman was placing her hand on his back. Her eyes opened widely and her jaw dropped. A feeling she had never experienced before took control of her body and clouded her mind. The flame burned on her heart again. She approached Sans taking big steps. The skeleton watched her and blushed immediately. He still hadn’t recovered from the nausea. The girl planted herself in front of the redhead. He noticed how her eyes were reddish. Frisk violently pushed the woman’s arm and gave her a creepy smile.

“Hey! What the fuck!” the woman yelled.

“Might wanna think twice before hitting on someone else’s boyfriend” she murmured with a sinister voice.

“Look little dwarf, why don’t you leave? We’re in the middle of something.”

“Last warning” she replied as her eyes widened. They were practically red.

“Oh my god I’m so scared. What are you gonna do about it?” she said upon placing her arm on Sans’ shoulders. The girl grabbed the bottle of ketchup and Sans stopped her right on time. No one else had noticed what she was planning to do. The skeleton regained composure and without taking his eyes off Frisk said:

“Sorry. Not interested buddo. Off you go.” He gently pushed the woman with his magic. The red head cursed and left embarrassed. Sans didn’t let go of Frisk until they could no longer hear the sound of her heels taping the ground. The girl was still holding on to that creepy smile.

“Hey, I’m flattered and all but I only have one girlfriend and that’s not you. Leave Frisk alone” he whispered as his left eye shined. The tension could be cut with a knife. His hand was still holding her arm tightly.

“So you recognize me? That’s even better. Look I’m only here because our girl was feeling jealous. That’s kind of your fault.” The red eyes flickered. Sans laughed slowly.

“I have my reasons but whatever. So… when Frisk gets a little altered you take control of her body? Why are you even here? We already killed you.”

“Sorry, pal. Time’s up. Looks like your girlfriend can’t stay mad at you for long. We’ll be seeing each other soon” she responded as the redness faded away. The girl closed her eyes and trembled. When she opened them again, they were back to normal. Sans was staring expectantly.

“So… when were you planning to tell me Chara’s still alive?” he inquired letting go of her arm and taking back the bottle of ketchup. Frisked seemed completely disoriented.

“I… I wasn’t sure… when were you planning to tell that redhead you’re not available?” she replied with a visible frown. The skeleton’s expression softened and he laughed.

“I tried to but I was busy feeling your nausea, love. Then I was busy keeping you from smashing my bottle of ketchup in her head.”

“Wow… sorry, I guess. I got a little carried away and Chara definitely didn’t waste her time. At least now we know for sure she’s alive and living inside my head” she said as she sighed.

The food was ready. Frisk took a zip of soda and moved her booth closer to Sans’. He wrapped his arm around her waist. The episode left behind, they tried to enjoy their date. The girl fed him some fries and he offered her some of his ketchup. Some humans and monsters that were sharing a table applauded their romantic gestures and bought them some shots.

“You gotta love drunken people sometimes” the skeleton said with a large grin.

“Have you ever been drunk?” the girl asked as she took a bite of her burger.

“Well… yeah” Sans confessed as he blushed lightly. The girl looked amused and curious. “It’s actually kind of funny… before you reset and things went crazy… remember dinner at the Hotel’s restaurant?” She nodded slowly. “After I left I was feeling upset. You looked almost as grown up as now and I… I started having feelings for you. I got to know you and I thought of what would happen if I had to put you down. The idea was killing me. How could I ever hurt you knowing my heart already belonged to you? Well, I went to Grillby’s and got a little carried away. Paps had to carry me home afterwards, it was kind of nasty.”

“I… I don’t know what to say…” Frisk whispered as she held his hand. The skeleton laughed and seemed to cheer up.

“What about you?”

“No, I’ve never even had a proper drink before.”

“Welp… we should change that right now. What do you say? Wanna try? I know you’re curious…” he challenged her with an appealing voice. The entire bar started shouting her name, trying to get her to drink.

“Ok, fine! Bottoms up Sans!”


	6. Because of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is supposed to show you what's inside Sans' heart after everything he's been through. it might not be as exciting as the rest of the story but it's all to build up for something greater and intense that hopefully will bring some feels. The more you understand the characters' feelings, the more the future events will impact you, and that's kind of the greatest thing when you're reading :), at least in my opinion... so... just be a little patient, the action will come soon!  
> That being said, hope you enjoy it :)

“Come on, we’re almost there.”

“’m fineeeeeee. I can walk on my ooooooown.”

“We could have just teleported…”

“naaaaah not again. I don’t wanna puke please nooooo.”

“We’re not teleporting, we’re just walking. Look, my place is right there.”

“noooo I wanna go to my houseeeeee. you’re a bad bad boyfriend!”

“There’s no way I’m gonna let Tori see you like this. Now shush, we don’t wanna wake up Paps.”

“shhhhhhhuuuuuushhhhhh. can you carry me like a pwincess? pwetty pwease?”

Sans was trying not to laugh out loud but the girl was making it harder every second. He picked her up and carried her like a princess, just as she asked. She squeaked happily. The skeleton moved carefully around the house. Papyrus’ snores could be heard across the hall that connected both their rooms. He managed to get to his and closed the door without a sound before dropping the girl on his bed.

“it’s bouncyyyy yeeeeey!”

“Ok. Never again. I learned my lesson” he whispered as he tucked her in and lied down next to her. Frisk was staring at him with her big green eyes. Her face was all red from all the drinking. She slowly seemed to be gaining back her consciousness. He put the hair that covered her face aside. “Do you even remember what we did?”

“of courseee… not.” Sans chuckled.

“Welp… after a few shots you started seeing kind of fuzzy. You wanted to dance with me but kept tripping. Some random guy actually tried to hit on you and I had to send him away. Then some dudes asked us to join their drinking game and you agreed before I could even say anything. We played and you lost way too many times. I think you drank half a bottle of rum. It was hilarious until you started feeling nauseous… again… so I felt nauseous too and things got ugly. You kind of threw up for the both of us and then chased a little white dog around. After a few minutes you fell to the ground and cried a bit. I picked you up and took you home… and now we’re here.”

“oh…sounds like fun” she said with a drunken smile. “how are you so… so… cool?”

“Wow, love, that’s sweet. For starters I didn’t lose as much as you during the game. I also had to take care of you, so naturally I only got a little tipsy, that’s all” he replied as he playfully poked her nose.

“you’re the best boyfriend eveeeeer” she whispered slightly bouncing on the bed. The skeleton smiled widely. After saying that, she closed her eyes and stopped talking. He stared at her quietly, watching her every reaction. Her chest moved up and down regularly and her pulse was slow. The room was completely silent. “I… I don’t wanna close my eyes anymore…”

“W-what?” Sans inquired. Where did that come from?  Frisk slowly opened her eyes and looked deeply into his. He could feel the way she saw right through his very soul. His body shivered.

“I’m not alone anymore in the dark… she’s always there… always watching…”

“Who’s watching?”

“She is… the red… she looks at my soul… I don’t know what she wants…”

“Are you talking about Chara?”

The girl didn’t respond. Her lower lip trembled as tears filled her green eyes. Sans’ pulse increased rapidly. It was her soul… it was shaking. Frisk was feeling so much fear… but why? He placed his hands gently on her cheeks.

“Hey, look at me, love. No one’s gonna hurt you. Not on my watch, ok?”

She nodded slowly, still terrified. He held her against his chest without saying another word. They remained like that for hours, in deep thought. Little by little, Frisk’s body stopped trembling and she stopped crying. The skeleton had many questions hunting his mind but he realized it wasn’t the time to ask. The girl clearly couldn’t think straight and was answering only to her overflowing emotions. The alcohol increased their magnitude. He decided to ask her about everything once she recovered.

The room was completely dark. Sans had turned the lights off to help the girl sleep. They were under the covers, side by side, looking at each other. Frisk wasn’t feeling as drunk as before and she had calmed down. The atmosphere was intense. She asked him to kiss her. He smiled faintly and slowly approached her lips. Her body warmed up with his touch. She wanted more. Frisk grabbed onto his white shirt and pulled him closer. Sans’ hands traveled across her legs, her waist, her arms and finally her face. Every touch was like electricity and made her long for more. He softly caressed her cheeks and ears. Frisk felt like she was melting. As their hearts beat faster, Sans explored her neck. He covered every inch of her skin in kisses and rejoiced when her body responded. His breath and his smell blinded her senses. All she wanted was to be closer. The kisses became more and more passionate. The girl gasped and wrapped her legs around his, bringing their bodies even closer. He gently pushed her away.

“Frisk… we have to stop…”

“I don’t want to stop Sans… I-I really want you… don’t you want me?”

“How could you possibly think that? Can’t you tell how much I want you? Don’t you see how hard it is to control myself around you?”

“Then why control it? We can just let go… I want to be closer to you… I want more…”

“You’re killing me Frisk, I’m barely holding myself right now…”

“Just let go… please…”

“I can’t. We can’t. Not like this. Look you… you’re not completely aware of what’s happening. If we’re gonna do this... then I need you to remember every detail, to feel everything the way it’s supposed to be. Once it's done it can't be erased, it's a point of no return, get it?”

“I know… you’re right but…”

“I crave you Frisk. I desire you more than anything in this world. But this is not right. This is not the way.”

She remained silent for a moment and then smiled sweetly. The girl nodded and hid her face on his chest. Sans sighed and held her tightly. Making that choice was truly hard for both of them but they knew it was the right one.

“Aren’t you scared?” she whispered. He kissed her forehead.

“Why would I be scared?” he responded softly.

“Because we’re bound forever… even if we wanted to stay away from each other it would be impossible…”

Sans smiled lightly and made her look at him. Their souls felt like one.

“Truth is… this is the first time I’ve felt like this about anyone. When I started studying time anomalies I realized nothing I did… nothing any of us did would make a difference. Time was following a specific path that could not be stopped, you know? My hopes and dreams vanished, I became depressed… Why even bother thinking about a future that wouldn’t exist? The thoughts tormented my mind every hour of every day. I couldn’t tell anyone that, of course… why would anyone want to live with that knowledge? It was a burden I had to bare on my own… Then, I realized it was you. I realized the one with the power to control the timelines was you and I… I wanted so bad to convince you to change its course. Frisk you were the only glimmer of hope I had in years. Even when I lost all my memories after a reset, I kept reminders to help me see it again, see it sooner… so I would have a remote chance to change your mind. If anyone could really give us a future… or take it away… it was you. The idea alone was enough to keep me going when I was ready to give up. At first your intentions were clear, you wanted to go home… but time passed in the Underground and you learned to love all your friends. I asked you many times if what you had to do was that important… if what you had with us wasn’t actually enough… but you were too determined. You eventually freed us and I saw the goodness in your heart. You kept resetting until one timeline you lost your mind and I lost all hope again. I didn’t even intend to truly stop you, I knew it was futile. I tried to reach you while we fought, I tried one last time to make you give up. I couldn’t… I wasn’t speaking to you anymore. When I saw you lost in the darkest corner of your mind I realized Chara was the one I had been trying to reason with. She played with your mind. Yes, you were weak and let her do it, you were tempted, you though there would be no consequences. I can’t blame you for that… but even at your worse, your heart was pure. After everything we went through, after what you did to me… I still wanted you to be happy. Deep down… my only remaining hope was to see you smile again. I had lost everything Frisk, I had even lost myself but you saved me. You were the only light I had left. You gave my life a meaning again. Not only did you bring me back but you also gave me your soul. You gave me yourself in the most meaningful way. When that happened, I found myself wrapped in a warmness that refused to leave no matter how depressed I was, no matter how badly I wanted to give up. I realized you would never leave my side, you would never stop rooting for me… you would never hurt me anymore. You filled me with determination, Frisk. You took away the darkness that had grown inside of me. From that point and until the day my soul ceases to exist, I promised I would always be devoted to you; I would always protect you… I need you to understand that my life without you has no meaning because I’m only here because of you and truth being said… I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

She remained speechless for a moment. A smile slowly spread across her lips as her eyes shined. Sans gazed at her as his heart started pounding faster.

“I love you” was all she managed to say. The skeleton didn’t need to hear anything else. Those words meant everything. Those words gave his life a purpose.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note, I'm returning to college tomorrow so if by any chance I can't upload a chapter in time, please know I haven't forgotten about this, it's just the timing wasn't right :) Apologies in advance!


	7. I miss her

Frisk’s head was lightly pounding when she woke up in his arms. Her mouth was completely dry and her hair was all sweaty. _That’s just great_ , she told herself ironically. She rubbed her eyes lazily and stretched like a cat. Her stomach was still a mess and the slightest movements threatened to bring back the nausea from last night. The girl frowned visibly and groaned. The skeleton’s hand grabbed hers.

“Good morning, love” he said softly, body facing her. “It’s good afternoon actually. You slept all morning.”

“WHAT? What time is it?” she answered frenetically. “Poor Alphys must be going nuts with all the work we haven’t done yet!”

“Doesn’t matter, doll. It’s Saturday. Alphys is probably hanging out with Undyne as we speak. No need to work yourself down to the bone” he responded with a swift wink.

“WHAT ABOUT TORIEL?” she exclaimed eyes widely open. Sans’ eye sockets turned pitch black.

“Ok. You can freak out now.”

She quickly stood up and tried to find her shoes in all the mess. The floor started spinning really fast. Too fast. Crap. Frisk stumbled and fell. The skeleton struggled not to laugh and helped her get up.

“Could you please erase that mocking smile off your face?” she asked slowly.

“Ok.”

“You’re still doing it Sans.”

“You never specified for how long. By the way, your shoes are in the tornado.”

She groaned loudly and tried to catch them. They were spinning too fast and a tiny white dog was chewing on one of them. The girl moved her arms around trying to hit the sneakers and divert their trajectory. She failed miserably. The skeleton let out a muffled laughter. He covered his mouth with his hands. Frisk was not amused. She was about to protest when her hands hit a slightly opened ketchup package. It splashed in all directions and landed directly on her face. She let out a high pitched scream and blushed intensely. The redness of the liquid blended with the color of her face. Sans couldn’t contain it any longer. He roared with laughter. It was so funny he fell on the floor, clapping it like a seal as tears formed on his eyes. The girl watched this scene and couldn’t help laughing as well. She didn’t know if it was because of their emotional link or if she was actually having fun. Without notice, she grabbed what was left of the tiny package and threw it at her boyfriend’s face. It landed directly on his eye socket.

“Yeeeeessss! Perfect shot!” The girl danced in celebration.

“What the fuck Frisk!” he yelled with a huge smile on his face. “You can’t catch some shoes but you can score like that?”

“Guess you didn’t SEE that one coming!” she mocked him and immediately raised her arms in the air, triumphant. Sans’ eyes opened widely and his grin enlarged.

“I’m so proud, doll” he responded. She bowed slowly, ketchup still dripping from her hair. “You know what? You can take a shower here and then we’ll go to your place. I’ll tell Tori you stayed up late helping with something or whatever.”

Frisk agreed. The skeleton used his magic to get the ketchup package out of his eye while she stood up. As soon as she reached the bathroom door she stopped walking. Sans gave her a funny look. The girl slowly turned her head around and looked at him with seductive eyes. He gulped loudly.

“Care to join me?” she whispered as she bit her lower lip playfully. His face turned completely blue.

“W-what? Really? You’re not joking?” he asked hoarsely. His eyes shined with desire. She dedicated him half a smile and winked. He was losing his mind. Sans snapped his fingers and appeared right in front of her. The girl didn’t even blink. She took one step back without taking her eyes off him. Her hips swayed lightly. The skeleton was about to follow her, hypnotized, when the door slammed a few millimeters away from his skull.

“I changed my mind” she claimed as she giggled from the other side. He softly bumped his head against the door and chuckled.

“That’s cruel, babe.”

“That’s what you get for making fun of your girlfriend” her voice echoed.

“I’ll have my revenge, you just wait and see” Sans whispered maliciously.

 

As soon as they were ready, they headed downstairs. Papyrus wasn’t home but he had left a bowl of spaghetti and a note on the table. Sans read it out loud.

DEAR BROTHER AND HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MADE THE FINEST SPAGHETTI JUST FOR YOU. I HEARD YOU COME HOME REALLY LATE AT NIGHT AND FIGURED YOU WOULD NEED SOME GOOD SLEEP AND FOOD TO RECOVER. I WILL BE SPENDING THE AFTERNOON WITH THE KING AND UNDYNE DISCUSSING CLASSIFIED MATTERS. I CANNOT TELL YOU ABOUT THEM. IT’S TOP SECRET. DON’T ASK ME. I REPEAT, I WILL NOT TELL YOU. DON’T INSIST… OK, FINE… SINCE I KNOW YOU’LL KEEP INSISTING UNTIL I SAY SOMETHING, I WILL ONLY TELL YOU THE REUNION HAS TO DO WITH SOME HUMAN PROTEST MARCH UNDYNE SAW ON TV. THAT’S ALL.

PS: SANS REMEMBER TO FEED YOUR PET ROCK.

The spaghetti was practically glued all together and didn’t look good at all but Frisk’s stomach was empty and the smell had woken up her senses. They decided to eat some before leaving. It wasn’t as bad as they thought. The skeleton was actually improving over time. 

“What do you think those manifestations are about?” the girl asked once she finished her plate. Sans shrugged his shoulders and asked her not to worry about it.

“We’ve got plenty to deal with to care about some humans telling the world how they feel. One step at a time, remember?”

“I guess you’re right… there are more pressing matters.”

Frisk cleaned up a little while Sans rested on the couch. After they were done, he teleported them to Toriel’s house. Asriel was quietly reading a book in the living room.

“Hey Frisk! Hey… you. Mom was worried sick when you didn’t come home last night. She’s in her room. You might want to tell her you’re here.”

“Thanks Asriel, I’ll go right away” she responded with a sweet grin. The skeleton grabbed her arm before she could move.

“Don’t. I’ll talk to her” he said as he winked at her. The girl looked grateful and kissed him on the cheek before he left. “Wish me luck.”

Frisk sat next to Asriel and he put the book down.

“You know… you’re really gonna have to get used to Sans. Why do you still resent him? I mean, it’s been a while since you two fought and everything.”

“I guess you’re right… It’s just hard Frisk… I was a flower for too long, I felt hatred for too long. Love and forgiveness feel like new emotions to me. I had forgotten what if felt like to have a family, friends…” the little goat boy said with the saddest smile painted on his face. Something else seemed to be bothering him.

“Is something wrong?” the girl asked cautiously. Asriel suddenly looked at her. He seemed conflicted.

“Frisk… you would never lie to me, would you?”

“Of course not! You can trust me, little brother” she replied cutely tilting her head to the side and lightly patting his head.

“Then please tell me… please tell me what happened to Chara.”

The girl was now completely pale. She wasn’t expecting such question. She nervously touched her fingers, trying to think of the best way to say it. Asriel expectantly stared at her.

“I-it’s complicated… the truth is kind of brutal Asriel… but if you really want to know, I’ll tell you.” He waited for her to continue. She sighed and closed her eyes. “During the genocide timeline, she kicked me out of my own body and trapped me inside my mind. She wanted absolute control and she succeeded. Sans fought against her until after many resets she killed him. At least she thought she did. He actually time-jumped and found me. We helped each other stop Chara once and for all. We had to put her down…” Asriel’s face contorted in pain but he urged her to keep going. “We thought it was over but when everyone helped you break the barrier, there was too much determination. She came back, lured by it.”

“I-is she here? Is she with you now?” he asked as his eyes widened.

“…Yes. She’s living inside my mind.”

“Can I talk to her? Please…” the boy implored as he leaned towards her. His entire body was shaking.

“I’m sorry Asriel… I can’t. If I let her take control I don’t know what she could do. It’s too dangerous. Please understand.”

He nodded slowly. He knew deep down it wasn’t a good idea.

“I just miss her Frisk…” he confessed in a whisper.

“I know… I know…” she replied as she consoled him. He cried bitterly. It brought back some memories… They remained like that for some minutes until he finally calmed down.

“It’s kind of nice knowing after this I won’t be left alone… last time you had to console me… I was saying good bye. I’m really glad I won’t ever have to tell you that again, Frisk. I still get to see you every day, I still get to play with you and I still get to stay. I can’t thank you enough for what you did for me…”

They chuckled quietly. At last he was smiling again. The girl loved to see him happy. He really deserved it after all he had been through.

Toriel and Sans barged into the room with a preoccupied expression on their faces.

“My dear child, I’m relieved to see you’re safe. Sans told me you helped him with his investigation last night. Please remember to send me a message next time you’re not coming home. I know you’re a grown woman now Frisk, but when I look at you I still see the fallen and lost kid I found on the Ruins...” she said as her factions softened.

“I know Toriel… I’m really sorry” she responded, embarrassed at her own lack of judgment. The skeleton smiled at her and her muscles relaxed.

“However… I’m afraid you’re required at the laboratory once again. It’s an urgent call… Please be safe, dear. I trust Sans will take good care of you and bring you home as soon as he can.”

“Will do Tori, don’t worry. Let’s go” he responded, grabbing Frisk’s hand. She was confused. What urgent call?

“I’ll see you soon, I guess…” she said before quickly exiting the house, leaving Asriel and Toriel behind.  The little boy frowned as he saw her walk away. A dark thought was forming on his mind.

As soon as they were outside, the skeleton stopped and faced her. He looked deeply worried.

“What’s wrong? Why are we going to the lab?” the girl asked naively.

“I’m afraid Alphys needs to test something urgently… with you. She wants to try and reach Chara…” he whispered. His voice was about to break. She held his hands tightly and nodded. It was only a matter of time before she struck again… they had to know what she wanted. She would do whatever was needed to prevent another disaster. Sans didn’t look convinced at all but he was under pressure. He couldn’t refuse for her. It was her choice, after all. Letting out a loud sigh, he snapped his fingers once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry if it's a bit sloppy :( I guess I had a cute image on my mind and couldn't find the right way to describe it. Anyways, the moment's finally here. We're in for some Chara action.   
> Thanks again for your time and enjoy!


	8. Chara

Alphys, Undyne and Asgore were waiting in front of the lab. The three looked really serious, even worried. Frisk could read their expressions perfectly… they were scared of her… they were scared to know Chara could eventually gain control and do it all over again.

“H-hi Frisk… I-I’m sorry about all this b-but you know… it’s just something we need to do to make s-sure everything will be fine” Alphys explained while nervously looking at her paws. Undyne threw a protective arm over her.

“Come in punk. The sooner the better. I trust you know this is the right thing to do.”

Frisk nodded slowly. She wanted to take a step forward but Sans wouldn’t let go of her hand and stood firmly. The light had completely left his eye sockets.

“It’s ok Sans… I’ll be fine. It’s just an experiment and our friends are here to make sure everything works out” she told him with a faint smile. Deep down she was scared… but she decided it was her turn to be strong for both of them. The skeleton remained silent and walked with her, tightening the grip on her hand.

“This way” Asgore signaled.

The couple followed them to a big black room. The walls had been painted black to try and remind Chara of a battle. The entire place was empty except for a long tube made of glass with a chair in the middle. A weak light illuminated the spot. It was very cold…

“A-are you ready Frisk?” Alphys asked. She was sweating.

“What do you need me to do?” the girl responded. _Be brave_ , she told herself.

“I’m going to inject you a tiny dose of determination and I’m going to put your mind to sleep for a while, ok? You’ll be inside the tube so when she comes, she’ll be contained. We’ll talk to her and figure out what she wants. We’ll see how strong or awake she seems to be. That’s the plan.”

“What if something goes wrong?” the skeleton’s voice echoed. His voice sounded just like back in Judgment Hall… dark… serious… deadly…

“D-don’t look at me like that Sans… W-we’re not going to hurt Frisk, of course. Undyne and Asgore are here to prevent any accidents” the scientist replied trembling like a leaf. He didn’t look satisfied with that answer. The girl suddenly let go of his hand and walked forward. Sans’ arm remained extended for a few seconds and then withdrew. His expression reflected how much his heart ached. She gave him an encouraging smile. His expression grew darker. Without any warning, he teleported to the back of the room. He leaned on the dark walls to watch carefully, hands still on the pockets of his blue hoodie. Undyne and Asgore joined him at a proper distance. They had never seen their friend so upset.

When the liquid passed through her veins, Frisk was still trembling in fear. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Inhale. Exhale. Emotionality would only make the presence in her mind more powerful. The transparent door locked in front of her. The air was thick. Alphys waved at her tenderly and walked away, joining the rest of the spectators. Even from that distance, the girl could sense Sans’ fury and despair. He hated leaving her alone like that, he hated seeing her held up like a criminal, he hated being far away from her, unable to reach her through the solid glass wall that separated them. She watched their worried expressions from afar as her consciousness slowly faded away. The last thing she heard before the injections’ effects kicked in was a sinister laughter.

“F-Frisk?” the scientist timidly called. The girl’s eyes slowly opened.

“That’s not Frisk…” Sans declared. The red eyes fixated on him. The skeleton didn’t move an inch.

“This is curious… you had never called me willingly before” Chara claimed. “But here I am… What is this? Some sort of glass prison? Pathetic.”

“Hey, you punk! Let’s not waste any time with stupid chit chat. Why are you here? What do you want?” Undyne yelled as she casted a magical spear. Chara raised a single eyebrow, unimpressed.

“Who wants to know?” she replied with a creepy smile.

“What do you mean who? Me! Undyne, head of the royal guard!”

“Don’t make me laugh. We both know we don’t stand in the same ground any longer. That’s who you used to be, that’s the woman I’ve killed before. Here, you are no one, you have no power. You’re completely worthless to me.”

“Listen you little shit…” the knight started saying before being interrupted by Asgore.

“Stop this nonsense. We just need to know what you pretend, reappearing in this world. We will not leave until you answer our questions.”

Chara chuckled. The three shivered at the sound. Sans remained completely silent, still staring directly at her.

“I’m here to have fun. You’re all my toys and I’ve been away for a long time. It’s time to play a game… a game of life and death.”

“Look… it’s futile. You’re surrounded and you have no weapon. Just give us what we want and leave peacefully. There is no way you can win” the king carefully explained.

“Oh, really? I’m afraid you’re mistaken. You three are way too weak to even stand a chance against me. If I wanted to, you’d be dust in a second. So easy to manipulate… Allow me to explain… I would kill the yellow dinosaur first, then the fish here would get mad and try to hit me. I would have the perfect opportunity to strike her down. That leaves you old man completely defenseless. One hit KO. Obviously, the biggest threat is the hooded skeleton right behind you but he won’t dare touching me sicne I'm inside her body. Just like that… all of you... dead.”

Silence filled the room. The atmosphere was so tense even Undyne was slightly trembling. The way she so coldly explained their deaths made them panic. Only Sans remained completely calm. His breathing hadn’t changed since the demon appeared and his body had remained completely still. He took three steps forward, leaving the rest of the group behind. Chara’s smile grew wider.

“But that’s no fun for you, isn’t it?” he intervened.

“You’ve had the most time to get to know me. Naturally, it isn’t. That’s way too easy.”

“Then why come here? Why tell us this?”

“The rules have changed. We’re facing a game changer right here. Tell me something, skeleton… do you love her? Would you give your life for her?”

“Yes” he replied immediately. The sinister laugh echoed, bouncing against the walls. She was completely out of her mind.

“Good.”

With a swift movement Chara punched the glass in front of her. It shattered at her touch. She moved incredibly fast. Her hand reached for the largest piece. It blasted towards Sans at full force.

“Dodge this” she whispered before bursting in a creepy laughter. The skeleton closed his eyes and braced himself. The broken glass pierced right through his heart. Chara shivered.

“SANS!” everyone yelled.

“Don’t move or you’re next” the demon claimed loudly. “Now, now… you could have dodged… why didn’t you? Please, I’m curious. You should have a few seconds before turning into dust. Do tell me.”

He panted and reached out for the weapon pinned to his chest. With a rapid movement, he pulled it out. Pain traveled across his limbs, paralyzing him on the spot. The burning feeling soon disappeared as his body became numb. The room was completely silent. Sans chuckled quietly and smiled.

“I never understood why you always kept that smile until the very end… Dying is not a pleasant experience… why?”

“It’s just funny” he murmured. It hurt to even talk. Chara was quietly listening. “You don’t know, do you? I’m not dying. Not even close.”

“I’m terribly sorry to say you only have 1 HP, you simply can’t withstand that attack” she declared as her red eyes opened widely.

“Heh heh heh heh… wrong again. You're not paying attention.”

“What?”

“Look at your own HP.”

The demon realized… she was hurt. It was down exactly by one point. She stared at the skeleton furiously.

“Frisk and I share our HP now. That’s how strong our bond is. No matter what you do… no matter how much you try to hurt me… you’ll only wind up getting yourself killed. How’s that for a game changer, huh?” he explained with a satisfied grin on his face.

“…Is that so?... This is amusing… Don’t YOU know?”

Sans’ smile faded.

“Pain... suffering... it's more fun together.”

Chara grabbed one of the broken pieces and rapidly stabbed herself in the stomach. The skeleton contorted in pain and fell to the ground.

“STOP IT! DON’T HURT HER!” he screamed desperately. He could feel her pain like it was his own.

She removed the piece slowly and let the blood come out. Her sickening grin widened. Quickly, she stabbed herself again. Chara laughed like a maniac. She didn’t mind hurting herself… Frisk would feel all the pain along with her stupid lover boy. In fact, it made her feel alive. The skeleton stopped her arm using his magic. He could barely control it, the pain was too vivid. His soul trembled for Frisk. They stared at each other, struggling to win the battle. He wouldn’t endure it for long… the flashing blue on his eye flickered. She was too strong. Just before Sans’ grip slipped, Chara was hit by the back of Undyne’s spear. She lost consciousness.

“Quickly! We have to stop the bleeding! Asgore, help Sans while we take Frisk to the emergency room!” the scientist yelled while tears fell down her eyes. She could have never predicted this outcome.

“NO! I need to go with her! I need to be with Frisk!” the skeleton implored. Asgore helped him reincorporate and he ran behind the two woman, following the human. Every step felt like being stabbed again. At least she couldn’t feel the pain yet. He stumbled and fell, defeated. His mind was slipping away as the edges of his vision grew darker. Warm tears rolled down his skull.

…

He only remembered the feeling of being lifted and carried away.

…

_Frisk… I need to find Frisk..._

…

_She needs me… please…_

…

_Don’t go… I need you… I love you…_

…

…

Sans slowly opened his eyes. He was disoriented and couldn’t remember what had happened after he blacked out on the lab. Her memory filled his mind.

“Frisk…” he murmured. His hands moved around slowly, desperately looking for hers. The feeling of her skin against the tip of his fingers brought him back to life. The skeleton reincorporated. The stinging pain on his chest wasn’t gone yet but he noticed a bandage covering the wound. It didn’t even matter… He watched the contour of her face against the faint light coming from a window. The girl looked peacefully asleep. A hand reached his right shoulder.

“She’s going to be ok. The doctors said she’s really strong and there won’t be any surgery related complications” the king’s voice explained. The skeleton realized they were in a hospital room. He was sitting on a white chair, covered with a warm blanket. Frisk was wearing his hoodie. A slight memory came to his mind. He had wrapped her in it to keep her body temperature stable… and so she could know he was by her side. Sans softly caressed the palm of her hand, he knew how much she loved that.

“Is everyone safe?” he wondered with a hoarse voice.

“Yes… they are all waiting outside. We take turns to visit… we had to beg the nurses to let you stay with her all the time.”

“Thanks…”

“Sans… we’re really sorry things ended up like this…” Asgore started explaining.

“Stop. All I care about is Frisk and I know she would have wanted me to forgive you. So… that’s what I’ll do. Tell Alphys we’re good, ok?” he curtly interrupted. The old man slowly nodded and left the room.

The skeleton watched Frisk until the need to sleep vanquished his will, his hand still wrapped around hers protectively.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm uploading this on a rush so I'll make a few updates tomorrow as soon as I can (not on the story itself but I have some exciting hints about what's to come) :)  
> Thanks for your wonderful support and enjoy!
> 
> *UPDATE* (only for the curious minds)  
> Lately I've been very inspired and I've finally reached the part of the story I'm most excited about (we're not even near yet but mark my words, every single event matters as the story progresses). I thought it would be fun to share this with you:  
> http://youtu.be/ZaADPWRoaDE  
> That's a song from an amazing group, Woodkid. I found it recently and it actually goes along with what I'm currently writing. A lot. If you're interested, listen to it and try to find out which character could be the one singing. You should be surprised once you find out the real answer. Anyways, the lyrics and the ambient it creates are both important and match the plot that's currently building up. So... Let your imagination flow or just listen to some awesome music :) have fun!


	9. The game of life

“You’ve been busy…” Frisk said, glaring at the intruder inside her mind. Chara didn’t respond. She looked really upset and wasn’t in the mood to talk. “Come on. You owe me a conversation. I’m the one who feels this body’s pain right now. Thanks a lot. I have no idea what you just did but great job, I feel awful.”

“What the fuck did you do with that skeleton?” she asked suddenly, giving her a mean look. Frisk sighed and rolled her eyes.

“You already know that.”

“I truly don’t. I just know you like fucking shit up like you were some sort of freaking god. What happened to you? You used to be so predictable and weak…”

“I grew up, might wanna try that. And no, I don’t pretend to be a god or something, that’s just ridiculous. I just wanted to help a friend.”

“Right, that’s all you wanted to do…”

The two girls looked away from each other. Their moves were mirrored. Frisk decided to break the silence.

“Look… Sans needed to remember everything that happened in the underground. There was no other way.”

“Bullshit. Everyone seems to remember me.”

“Ok well that’s not my doing. Flowey gave everyone back their memories.”

“So you shared your soul with him for nothing? He would have remembered it all anyways. What an idiot” she mocked her. “Now you’re bound to him forever. Congratulations on your marriage, by the way.”

“That’s hilarious” she responded angrily. “This doesn’t even concern you. Why don’t you just leave?”

“Tell me then, where would I go? I have no body. I’m trapped in here with you.”

“Wait… are you saying you didn’t come back here on purpose?”

“Bingo. You, lady, deserve a cookie.” Frisk frowned, visibly annoyed. Chara laughed in pleasure. “When your lover boy killed me I was actually happy. You overpowered me, there was nothing left. You broke our link, you know? I was just a wandering spirit that would never reach the light down there. You guys did me a favor… but then, you lead the monsters to prove such determination… I was brought back to life, again, as a bodiless entity. You’re the only mind strong enough to live with me. I hate sharing this body with you but I have to admit the new possibilities are way too tempting. This world above is amazing. I want back in the game.”

“What game are you talking about?” the girl inquired, confused.

“The game of life, my friend. I want a body of my own. I want to start over” she declared joyfully. Her red eyes shined with a new found passion. She really meant it.

“You can’t seriously expect me to help you, Chara. I’m not about to unleash a murderer into the world just because she wants to play. You obviously don’t have good intentions.”

“You don’t get it… everything’s changed. I want to become strong on my own… I want to live again.”

“What for? What would you do if you were alive and free?”

Chara remained silent and stared directly into Frisk’s eyes. The girl could have sworn there was something different about her… she looked… scared?

“I don’t know…” she confessed slowly. “I just want the chance to find out…”

Suddenly, the human felt her body pulling her back to reality. She was waking up.

“Just one more thing before I go… Why did you hurt us?” she asked rapidly.

“…I just wanted to feel something.”

The green striped sweater was fading away as the pain in her limbs increased. The last thing she saw was a tear falling down, disappearing in the dark.

 

Frisk was invaded by a pain she couldn’t recognize. She felt her face contorting as soon as her mind regained control. Her senses gradually noticed everything around her: the increasing burning sensation on her abdomen and chest… the brightness of the room… the smell of fresh flowers… and a familiar hand placed around hers. Her eyes struggled to adapt to the light. She carefully moved her head, feeling like herself once more. How long had she been asleep? She looked to her right and found her favorite person in the world. Sans’ skull was peacefully resting on his arms and a blanket was lying on his shoulders. She noticed he was wearing his usual white sweater and had a bandage wrapped around his chest. A little blood had left a stain on his clothes. Frisk placed a free hand on the hoodie she was wearing and smiled. Then, the girl lightly pressed his hand. The skeleton opened his eyes immediately and lifted his head. His expression illuminated once he saw her and a relieved smile spread across his face.

“Hey… I’ve missed you” she whispered sweetly. Sans quietly chuckled.

“I’ve missed you too, doll. How about you never leave again?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They both laughed happily. They were reunited again. The skeleton softly kissed her forehead, cheeks and nose. Her heart melted with every touch. The pain was dissipating.

“What happened exactly?” she asked nervously. He tenderly stroked her cheek. Sans was trying really hard to comfort her despite how terrible everything was for him as well.

“It doesn’t matter now, love. Everyone’s fine.”

“Please… I need to know exactly what she did…” she begged. After the conversation both girls held inside her mind, she felt the need to understand Chara. She sought to clarify the reasons behind her actions. The humanity she had shown before shocked her deeply… the demon had definitely changed. His face reflected how hard it was to talk about the events in the lab.

“Chara threatened to kill everyone; she described exactly how it would go down so I tried to talk her out of it. Things got a little out of hand… she tried to kill me, I’m guessing as payback for what happened back in the Underground. She failed because she didn’t comprehend how united we are now… maybe you don’t realize it either and that’s why she didn’t know. She was so desperate to hurt us she stabbed herself, realizing we would all share the pain. I tried to stop her but I was weakened… we fought until Undyne hit her and she lost consciousness.”

Frisk’s eyes opened widely. Sans giggled, amused by her reaction.

“Wow… what a psycho. That explains a lot but… there’s something you should know. I talked to Chara when I was asleep. She confessed she just wanted to feel something and that’s why she hurt us. She wants a chance to live, she wants a body of her own. Plus, she didn’t come back willingly, she had no choice. At least that’s what she told me.”

“Do you think she was telling the truth?” he questioned. Her boyfriend was clearly reluctant to believe any of the demon’s words.

“I think I do…” Frisk responded. He seemed surprised. “I noticed her fear. She seemed… lost and alone. I pitied her for a second…”

“Ok. If you trust her… then I trust her too. I’ve told you this before but you’re really good when it comes to understanding people’s deepest thoughts and desires. It’s like your superpower. I could never doubt my girlfriend’s keen senses” he said with a playful wink.

“Superpower, huh? I like the sound of that” she declared while holding a heroic pose. She quickly frowned. Moving hurt too much.

“Take it easy, doll” Sans insisted. The girl blushed and nodded. “Hey… remember the last nightmare I had?”

“Sure. You never really told me about it.”

“Welp… Since we're talking about all this... I dreamed I killed you…”

“Oh…”

“Chara was there… she told me I put you down because of her. I was trying to stop her. I had this nightmare before we even knew she was back.”

“Do you think it means something?” she asked while shivering lightly.

“Not anymore. It’s an impossible situation.”

“Why is that?”

“Because you can’t die if I’m alive and because I would never hurt you, silly. I just thought you might want to know I’ll always protect you, no matter what. I want you to feel safe, Frisk. I realize how hard it must be to feel that way under our circumstances but… a skeleton’s gotta try.”

The girl looked at the bandage covering Sans’ chest, protecting the wound on his heart. She closed her eyes and smiled. Now that their souls were united, she could also protect him. The thought eased her mind.

“Thank you…” she whispered. He softly pushed his lips against hers in response. They were interrupted by a growing uproar. A group of familiar faces abruptly entered the room. Sans and Frisk blushed furiously and rapidly separated. Everyone was there: Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys… even Asriel!

“Frisk, my child, you’re awake!” her goat mother shouted joyfully.

“We were worried about you” Asriel added. He was sitting on Asgore’s shoulders.

“F-Frisk I-I’m so sorry about e-everything...” the scientist murmured, unable to contain her overflowing regret.

“It’s fine, really! Please don’t be so hard on yourself Alphys!” the girl said with a kind beam.

“I HAVE THE BRAVEST HUMAN FRIEND EVER! AND BROTHER TOO, OF COURSE! I HAVEN’T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU, SANS!” Papyrus claimed lifting his brother up in the air and hugging him fondly. The smiling skeleton curled up into a blue ball of blush. Everyone laughed, relieved to see their friends alive and well.

 

Frisk had to spend the next couple days in the hospital to recover. Sans refused to leave without her and keeping her company became his sole task. The health care personal admired his gesture and even got him a hospital bed so he wouldn’t have to spend the night on a chair. However, the skeleton kindly refused since he wanted to keep an eye on his girlfriend during the night. She thought it was to notice any suspicious Chara-related activity but he actually just loved watching her sleep. He loved the way her mouth slightly opened, the regularity of her breath and the way her face seemed completely calm and peaceful. He would spend sleepless nights just gazing at her and his heart would beat faster every time she would open her eyes. Their friends visited every hour and often brought gifts with them. These included a drawing Asriel made of their family (he even drew little goat ears on Frisk for fun), golden flowers from Asgore, spaghetti from Papyrus and cinnamon-butterscotch pie hand-made by Toriel. Despite the affection and good care, the girl missed her home.

“Let’s play a game” Frisk asked her boyfriend one day.

“Ok” he eagerly responded.

“Let’s count how many humans and how many monsters come by this hospital. Well… at least how many pass through that hall.”

“Sorry cupcake, already did.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah. You’ll be pleased to know 26 monsters and 27 humans have passed outside this room. What’s even more surprising it that they all seemed to get along just fine, like friends” Sans explained.

It looked like monsters were being accepted all over town and even further away. At first, humans seemed scared, but after a long history of racism and prejudice they had learned not to judge so quickly. After a great number of events encouraging monsters to reintegrate society, rejecting them became unacceptable. Everywhere they went, monsters were treated as equals. The minorities that refused this new convention slowly gave up under social pressure. Mankind was ready for a new era of peace. On the other hand, all the media focused on a particular group of monsters and their ambassador… and some powerful men would rather watch the world burn before changing their ways.


	10. The man in a grey suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! I can't believe this reached 1000 views :') It's crazy!  
> Thank you so much :)  
> Hope you enjoy today's chapter!

_What do you even do all day when lover boy’s not around?_

“None of your business.”

_It’s boring in here. Let’s go out._

“How about no?”

_Come on. Move your ass._

“You don’t get to nag me Chara. Go to sleep or whatever.”

_Fuck you’re annoying. I won’t go out, I won’t eat chocolate, I’ll just lay in bed all day thinking about that damn skeleton…_

“What about you? I’ll just stab myself because fuck me that’s why.”

_You’re so uptight. If I had a body I would actually be doing something fun with it._

“Trust me, not everything is as fun as it looks.”

Frisk was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. Chara had been quiet the first few days since the lab incident but she had rapidly become chatty and annoying as usual. At least she wasn’t as sadistic as back in the Underground. Sans told her he needed to catch up with some late investigation so she was alone-ish for the first time in a while. Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on her door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, Asriel” the voice responded timidly.

“Come in!”

_Is that… it can’t be…_

The little goat monster slowly entered the room holding a piece of pie and two forks. Frisk smiled widely and invited him to sit down next to her. They both took a small bite and rejoiced as their mouths were filled with the distinct magical flavor. Food cooked with fire magic truly was out of this world.

“Mom’s pies are the best” he told the girl with a nostalgic look on his face. “I had forgotten how good they are… every time I take a bite it’s like all those years alone never existed. I don’t really know if it’s because of the magic or just because of her...”

Frisk didn’t know what to respond. She tenderly patted his back and smiled instead. Asriel giggled cheerfully.

“How’s your recovery going?”

“Well… the doctors said I lost a lot of blood and the cuts were nasty so… it’s gonna take some time. At least it doesn’t hurt as much now, only when I move too much” she explained. “Plus we had to lie to the hospital and say Sans and I got attacked by a criminal and now everyone’s looking for this mystery man that doesn’t even exist. They said the wounds were made by an expert hand to inflict the maximum amount of pain.”

“Looks like Chara really wanted to hurt you…” he murmured.

“Maybe… I don’t know what to think anymore” Frisk confessed.

The boy leaned on her shoulder and sighed. She noticed the way his heart ached every time he spoke about his long lost friend. The voice in her head was completely silent as well.

“She wasn’t always like that Frisk, I swear… Chara wasn’t the best person in the world but she wasn’t evil! I don’t understand why… why she would do such a thing…” Asriel whispered.

“Well… Sans once told me he thought the reason I was doing such harm back in the Underground… was because I was unhappy. Maybe I just needed some good food, nice friends, bad laughs… He asked me if I thought even the worst person could change…”

“What did you answer?” he asked as his eyes glimmered with hope. The girl kindly smiled.

“I couldn’t really say anything… but his words brought me back… When he offered to spare me I knew what would happen. I knew I would die and truth is… I wanted to get dunked on. I really did. I wanted to give up for him.”

“But… but you didn’t… I remember…”

“That’s where you’re wrong… I did give up. Chara refused. She realized what I intended to do and locked me inside my mind, took control of my body and finished what we started. You know the rest of the story…” Frisk explained cautiously.

“You must really hate her…”

“Not really, no. Just look at us… we changed, didn’t we?” she replied with a sweet smile. Asriel felt a little better. There was still hope for his best friend. They finished the meal quietly, deciding not to keep discussing such a dark subject. The girl’s phone vibrated.

Sans: a group of weird humans is looking for you. meet me at muffet’s now.

“Go” the boy quickly said. The girl nodded and immediately left. She had a bad feeling about this…

 

A crowd was gathering outside the bakery. Humans and monsters from all over town were watching as a group of suited men questioned Muffet. Sans and Papyrus were waiting for her inside. Everyone turned around to look at her. The noise halted immediately.

“That’s ambassador Frisk! Let her through!” a monster shouted. They created a gap to let her pass. The girl slowly advanced and looked at the multitude. Both human and monster faces stared at her. They seemed scared of the newcomers. They expected her to fix the problem. Frisk felt the immense pressure lying on her shoulders and shivered. She stood next to her friends and faced the group. A slim man took a step in front of the others. He was wearing a grey suit and a black tie. His presence was intimidating but the girl didn’t flinch. He was noticeably taller than her and was using this as an advantage, trying to look stronger and fiercer.

“You’ve finally come, ambassador. We’ve been looking for you” he declared. His voice was guttural and unveiled the darkness of his heart. The girl knew he was up to no good.

“Who are you? Why are you here?” she asked firmly.

“My name is Walter Cross, pleased to meet you. I’m the head of the new human-monster relationship unit. My job is to ensure humanity’s safety now that your… friends… have decided to invade our lands. I’m here on the simple mission to protect what’s rightfully ours. I’m sure you understand.”

“I don’t understand what doesn’t make any sense. The world doesn’t belong to you or humanity, it belongs to life. My friends are not invaders, they are merely returning home. We have peacefully coexisted for a while now, there’s no need for people like you” she explained staring directly into his eyes. The mob applauded and encouraged her.

“A couple months are not enough time to ensure this “peace” of yours will last. I don’t expect a child like you to know a thing about politics. We’re just trying to prevent the outburst of another war. Humans conquered this world, it belongs to us, and we are the Alpha civilization. Monsters threaten our supremacy and that cannot be tolerated.”

“That’s nonsense! There’s not a single monster that has ever tried to harm a human being! They just want to live freely like any existing creature deserves. They work for a living just like us, they care for their families just like us, they deserve to be happy just like us! We never had any right to trap them Underground, we made a mistake. Let’s not make another one” she insisted. “Besides, you can’t just come here and impose your selfish thoughts to a town that already learned how to live in harmony. The only one disturbing peace is you.”

“I see… you were raised by these monsters, it’s only natural your judgment is clouded” he sentenced with a sinister grin. “You don’t belong with them; you belong with your own people. I hope you see that one day, before it’s too late.”

“You’re wrong” she responded as her hands reached the skeletons’. “I belong with my family and if you even think about harming them… you’re gonna have a bad time” she finished with a satisfied smile. Sans looked at her adoringly and tightened the grip on her hand.

“Leave this place!”

“We don’t want your filthy organization!”

“You’re not welcome! Monsters and humans belong together! We are no different!”

The crowd shouted, supporting their ambassador. They imitated Frisk’s gesture and held hands. Monsters and humans supported each other and were forcing the outsiders to leave quickly. Walter’s eyes flashed in disgust.

“We’ll be back. This revolutionary attitude threatens to destroy life as we know it. I will not allow such loss.”

“Just know next time you want to talk to our ambassador, it will be on public television. That way, the entire world will see how wicked you are” Sans added with a menacing voice. The entire town cheered.

“I’ll have no problem exposing your sins openly, you freak. Until next time” the man answered before clapping his hands and leaving the store with his unit. They would definitely be back.

The mob slowly dissipated; there was nothing to see anymore. Frisk burrowed her head on her boyfriend’s chest, allowing herself to be scared. He stroked her hair gently. She could feel the worries making his heart heavy.  Papyrus gently patted their heads, trying to calm them down.

“IT’S OK, MY FRIEND. THOSE CRAZY MEN WON’T HARM US. YOU WON!”

“I wish it was that simple Paps” his brother intervened.

“OH BUT IT IS, SANS! FRISK WILL DEFEND US IF ANYTHING HAPPENS JUST LIKE SHE ALWAYS HAS. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BELIEVE IN HER!” Papyrus explained optimistically. “I’LL TELL METTATON TO BE READY ONCE THEY COME BACK. IF WE HOST THE SHOW, WE HAVE THE ADVANTAGE, RIGHT?”

“That’s a pretty good idea, bro.”

“Yeah, Papyrus, good thinking!” the girl added. The taller skeleton blushed and left happily.

“Do you think they know about us Sans?” she asked in a whisper. He sighed. Frisk noticed how tired he looked.

“Yeah… and they’ll use it against us for sure. I don’t know how most people feel about relationships like ours but… it could also turn out to be our biggest strength. We need to show the world how strong our bond is. We are the living proof monsters and humans are meant to be together after all.”

“You’re right. Love has always inspired people. They could root for us…”

A plan was forming in their minds. When the time came, they would be ready. They just hoped the show would be the end of it all. The couple agreed their relationship would be their last resort in case Walter tried to use Frisk’s life against them.

“I just don’t get it though… I thought people were on our side…” the girl said, confused. “Where did that guy even come from?”

“Let’s find out” Sans declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm sorry the last chapters have been kind of short. College is consuming most of my time (anatomy is hard to memorize) and I don't really have much time to fix these chapters so... I promise I'll try my best to give you a little more next time :) 
> 
> A little note: Frisk loves to use Sans' words but she sure has a powerful voice of her own ;)


	11. Our voice

A week had passed since the suited men came by. Frisk and Sans had looked up information about Walter Cross but it proved rather useless. He was part of a wealthy and known family, a politician and also the leader of the anti-monster movement, AMM for short. Ever since they left the Underground, he held speeches trying to convince people to believe him and promoted humanity’s supremacy. The man insisted the world was theirs and it shouldn’t be shared with anyone else, he wanted everyone to see monsters as threats. Clearly, he was afraid of something he didn’t quite understand. The information just let the girl know how influent he was. The debate would prove harsh if they didn't play their cards right. 

“We can’t just win the debate Frisk, that’s not enough” Sans told her one day everyone gathered to discuss the upcoming show. “We have to destroy his image so no one believes a word he says.”

“Do you really think it’s necessary?” she asked a little worried. Men like Cross shouldn't be underestimated...

“Absolutely” Undyne intervened. “Just make sure to tell everyone the real way things are and we’ll do the rest.”

“YOU’LL DO A GREAT JOB FRISK!” Papyrus encouraged her.

“W-we’re counting on you!” Alphys said.

“And remember, I’ll be waiting backstage in case things get ugly. We’ll be ready, doll” the smaller skeleton explained.

“Did he actually respond to Mettaton’s invitation?” Frisk questioned.

“Y-yes… it’ll be aired worldwide so he couldn’t refuse. Our f-friend made sure it was announced everywhere” the scientist quickly replied.

Everything was ready. All they had to do was wait and train.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the day had come. The human’s role as an ambassador was at last being tested. Frisk was nervously wandering around her room. She had never done something like this and she sure didn’t like being on the spotlight.

_If you don’t know what to say you can always let me do the talking._

“Oh shut up.”

She looked at the clock… 9:58. She had to be at the studio at 10. Sans materialized in front of her. He was wearing a black hoodie with a white tie printed on it for the occasion. The skeleton wanted to stay true to his style. The girl admired his confidence.

“Ready?”

“No… but let’s go” she declared with a shy smile. The skeleton smiled as well and immediately teleported them away.

Mettaton’s face was the first thing she saw once they arrived.

“Oh, darling, what a disaster! Someone please put some make up on this girl!”

“Don’t. I need to look natural, like I have nothing to hide” the girl protested rapidly. The robot seemed pleased with her answer and agreed. Besides, the show was about to start and he didn’t have time to argue. Her boyfriend chuckled next to her, surprised to see her lame excuse actually worked.

“At least put on a nice black dress. This is a formal event, gorgeous” he added before turning on his heels and leaving. “Show begins in ten!”

“W-what? So soon?” she babbled. She was going to lose her mind. Sans wrapped his arms around her waist and chuckled.

“Hey, look at me. You’re ready.”

“I’m too nervous… what if I can’t say anything right?”

“That won’t happen, love. You’ve been through a lot worse than this. Besides, Mettaton won’t let you down. He’s rooting for you. We all are” he whispered lovingly. Her body slowly relaxed.

“I wish I could be as laid-back as you…”

“Nonsense. What you need in moments like this is passion, and you have tons. Now go get’em” he said with a swift wink as he softly pushed her towards the stage. She sighed loudly and tried to look confident. Maybe if she didn't care as much like Sans and was as fearless as Papyrus or Undyne, things would be easier... but she only had her words and ideals to work with. Hopefully that would be enough to convince the entire world she was right. Maybe not... Frisk tried to snap out of it and simply do her best. Everyone trusted her, trying was the least she could do.

The girl noticed the main platform had two entries, one for her and one for Walter. She was supposed to wait until Mettaton called her on stage. Her eyes traced the surroundings. Terraces were filled with expectant public and three sofas were accommodated around a coffee table for them to discuss. It looked friendly enough but she knew it was all an illusion. The stage would be a war zone. Cameras covered three different angles and they could easily record their every reaction. She had to be extremely careful to convey the right message. Body language and controlled expressions were fundamental. Thankfully, Alphys had helped her train her reactions so they would be in sync with her words. Suddenly, shining lights illuminated the scene and the robot made his appearance. The audience cheered loudly. Frisk then noticed Walter on the other entrance. He was staring directly at her with a sarcastic smile.

_This will be fun…_

“Please welcome to the stage our favorite ambassador, Frisk the human!”

It was show time.

 

“So, Walter, why don’t you tell us about yourself? Were you always such a racist person?” The audience chuckled. “I’m just messing with you, of course. Do tell us about your posture.”

“I wouldn’t call myself a racist; I’m more of a realistic person. People don’t know enough about monsters to fear them but I do. How many of you know monsters can wield magic?”

“What do you know about that exactly, Cross?” Frisk asked calmly. “You talk a lot about the way monsters are, what they can do… but tell me, have you ever seen it up close?”

“Our ancestors did and deemed it dangerous. Are we doomed to repeat the same mistakes over and over again? The world was perfectly safe for humans when monsters were underground. Now they’re here and they have power we don’t understand and can’t use. Only a fool would remain calm as they take over our lands and change our ways.”

“Maybe you should learn a little bit about logic, my friend. If I held a knife in my hands, would that make me a killer? Have monsters ever shown any intention to mess with our lives? The answer is no. We made a mistake in the past when we trapped them in the Underground, when we forced innocent ones to live without ever being able to feel the sun’s warmth, a cold breeze, without ever being able to look at the sky. This planet is not our property. We coexist with other animals as well, how are monsters any different? Who are we to deny their right to live in the surface? They were born here just like us, they belong in the outside!”

The public encouraged her speech. She had successfully reached their hearts… but the man wasn’t about to give up just yet.

“It looks to me you’re just living a beautiful lie. I can’t blame you though, you were trapped in the underground too for a long time. You were raised by monsters, you believe what they taught you.”

“Then how come most humans have welcomed monsters with open arms? Humans that haven’t even met me or my friends, humans that didn’t go through what I did… Acceptance was their natural reaction.”

“Humans need leaders, every single one is different. You inspired them to follow your ideals. A child trapped with monsters that successfully freed them all is subject of admiration. It shocks to see your whole world crumble all of a sudden. Naturally, you tend to follow the crowd not to fall. But I want to discuss something you just said… these humans don’t know you. They don’t know who you are…”

“Well, darling, Frisk has openly told her story for everyone to hear. The entire world knows the monsters’ ambassador, don’t you think?” Mettaton intervened, trying to make the spectators laugh like it was nonsense.

“That’s entirely my point. Everyone knows Frisk the ambassador but… who other than monsters knows Frisk the human? Frisk before falling down to the monsters’ realm? Who are you Frisk?” he continued, clearly satisfied. 

“What do you mean?” she murmured, confused. 

_Touché._

“I had my group look you up and surprisingly… there was no information whatsoever.” The audience gasped. Frisk was frozen to the spot. “There is no birth certificate, there’s nothing. It’s like you didn’t even exist, it’s like you weren’t even born. How can people trust you if they don’t even know who you are?” His smile was triumphant. The stage was completely silent. She had never really wondered… who she was before the fall. Humans murmured incomprehensible things, judging the girl sitting in front of them. Looking around frantically, not knowing what to do next, the world grew too large while she became smaller. She wished to disappear, for that moment to end. Why was he asking those questions? Why didn't she even know? Who was she? 

“I know who Frisk is” a voice echoed. Everyone turned around to see Sans slowly walk in stage. His girlfriend remained stupefied, hands trembling on her knees.

“Everyone, this is Sans the skeleton. Apparently he has something important to say. Would you care to elaborate, darling?” the robot improvised, succesfully hiding his nervousness. Walter frowned for a second and waited. The skeleton reached Frisk’s side.

“Yeah. Truth is… Frisk has no memory of her past. She fell in the Underground only remembering her name. She didn’t know who she was at the time… but then she met us all. One by one, she proved us her kindness, her honesty, her courage… She became the Frisk we all see today on this stage with us. At first, we were scared of her. You see, unlike what this man wants you to believe, humans are stronger than monsters. You have powerful souls and material forms, unlike us. If a monster dies, it turns into dust, that’s how fragile our bodies are. You are all filled with insane amounts of determination, just like her. We monsters can’t have as much… or at least we couldn’t have until she came and changed our world. Frisk gave us back hope, she was willing to sacrifice herself for us even when we were scared enough to attack her. She refused to fight and showed us a better path.”

“That’s a great story, but do you have any proof?” Walter hissed.

“We do. Everything’s recorded” Mettaton claimed.

“What?” the girl whispered. Frisk didn’t have time to process what was happening.

A TV monitor descended right behind them. It displayed the fight against Flowey, the last fight before they were finally set free. Thankfully, the video didn’t have any sound, it would have been hard to explain how she could control time and revived thanks to time travel. She watched herself fall to the ground, wounded after dealing with Asgore, the monster’s weapon thrown away. She watched how Sans held her close, trying to keep her awake. She watched how Flowey’s bullet pierced her heart and how the skeleton’s eyes filled with tears. She watched how everyone fought for her while she was drifting in a place with no time or space. The audience ran out of breath when they saw her consoling the golden flower that had just tried -and managed- to kill her.

“Frisk would rather die before hurting any of us and she meant so much to us, we risked our own lives to keep her alive. This is who she really is. It doesn’t matter who she was before the fall… no one could become so selfless in a place like the Underground without a truly pure heart. She is a human raised by the ones you see on this video. She is Frisk Dreemurr, Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr’s adoptive daughter.”

“S-Sans…” the girl babbled as tears filled her eyes. She couldn’t resist it anymore and embraced him, sobbing uncontrollably. The skeleton held her tenderly, momentarily forgetting about the spectators. The audience cheered and clapped upon seeing their gesture. Some humans and monsters looked at each other with different eyes. Walter was speechless. He despised them. He hated them.

“Not only did Frisk become friends with every single monster but she also won my heart. When I was lost, she guided me, she saved me, she loved me… and I love her too… I love you Frisk” he concluded as he stroked her cheek.

“I love you too Sans…” she responded as the brightest smile spread across her face. The spectators lost their mind and stood up in an ovation. Every single monster or human applauded their tender display. There was no doubt their love was genuine, and that was enough to make everyone root for them. The suited man couldn't compete against the one thing that made the world spin, not even with the best reasoning, not even if he was right. 

Admitting defeat, Walter left the stage without looking back. They had won. The whole world now knew monsters were good-hearted and deserved to be treated as equals. The whole word trusted Frisk Dreemurr. After what they had witnessed, not even the foulest could deny it.

Before things got out of hand, Mettaton pressured the girl to leave the stage and go home. The crowd was already gathering outside the building, ready to catch on the latest revelations. Sans quickly lost his girlfriend out of sight, blinded by the amount of people.

“Frisk! Frisk where are you?” he shouted, hoping to hear her voice and find her.

The girl tried to follow the sound and reach him but she could barely move. She was suddenly dragged out of the mob. Before she could say anything, it all went dark.

Hours later, the skeleton was still looking for her. He screamed her name, getting more desperate every second… but there was no response.


	12. Vengeance, Part 1

Sans watched the empty alley unfold in front of his eyes as sweat formed on his skull. He was shaken by a terrible feeling. Everything was so quiet… Where was she? He looked around one more time and then teleported.

“Tori! Tori where are you?” he yelled.

“Sans is that you?” Toriel responded as she entered the living room, confused.

“Is Frisk here?” he asked, still shouting. The goat mother’s expression darkened as she slowly shook her head. The skeleton stumbled, placing a shaky hand on his chest.

“Tell me what happened Sans” she begged, lowering down to his height. He looked at her with tearful eyes.

“I can’t find her… I… I don’t know where she is…”

“You were with her at the show, what happened?” she insisted heavily.

“I lost her in the crowd… she’s gone Tori… she’s…” he mumbled in between sobs. She helped him sit down and tried to comfort him but her friend wouldn’t calm down.

“Just concentrate, try to find her. You two are connected, you should be able to feel her somewhere. I’ll call everyone.”

The skeleton closed his eyes, body still shivering, and tried to focus on Frisk. He looked deep down and found her soul inside of him. He held on to it, hoping to catch a glimpse of her whereabouts. It wasn’t working… With every failed attempt, his got more desperate, making it even harder. In the meantime, Toriel called all their friends. In just a few minutes, everyone arrived. Even Mettaton showed up. Papyrus immediately located Sans and hugged him fondly. He wouldn’t stop shaking.

“IT’S OK BROTHER, WE’LL FIND HER, I PROMISE” he whispered while gently patting his skull. There was no response. The skeleton’s eye sockets were completely deprived of light. He was starting to lose hope.

“What could have happened? When was the last time everyone saw Frisk?” Alphys asked, carefully retracing her steps.

“We all saw her at the show” Asgore answered.

“Sans says he lost her in a crowd” Toriel intervened.

“Oh, yes! The audience was crazy about Frisk’s revelations so they waited for her outside the studio. She must have tried to leave like I suggested and gotten lost” Mettaton explained.

“No. That’s not it” Sans sentenced. “You don’t understand… I can’t sense her… it’s like she lost her consciousness or…” he couldn’t bear to say it.

“What about Walter?” Undyne whispered. Everyone stared at her. The sudden realization hit them hard. “Where did that asshole go, Mettaton?”

“I… I don’t know…” he admitted.

Silence filled the room as they understood what had most likely happened. The skeleton’s left eye flashed violently as rage took over his body, heart about to shatter.

“We have to find her” Undyne claimed. “We need to go now.”

“How? He could be anywhere!” Asgore insisted desperately. The fish monster looked down, feeling defeated.

“I’ll find him. I’ll look all over the world if needed” the smaller skeleton murmured menacingly.

“No, Sans, you can’t come” Alphys interrupted him.

“You can’t keep me from going. I need to find her!” he shouted completely out of his mind.

“If you go she’ll be in more danger! By keeping you safe here, we know she’ll survive.”

“Alphys please… I can’t just stay here while she’s being hurt or tortured or…”

“SHE’S RIGHT SANS. YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT’S BEST FOR FRISK” Papyrus slowly told his brother. “I KNOW IT’S HARD BUT… DO IT FOR HER.”

He broke down in tears, devastated. He knew they were right… but being far from her was killing him. He was terrified to leave her alone. He bitterly cried in his brother’s arms. It pained everyone to see him like this. It wasn’t like him to break down like that, in front of everyone, but he couldn’t help it. Why wasn’t he feeling her? What was going on? The skeleton was about to have a panic attack.

“Papyrus and Alphys, please stay with him. Everyone else, let’s ask for help around town. We leave right now” Undyne ordered. “Babe, you’re in charge of communications, alright? As soon as Sans is able to feel her, you have to tell us everything you guys learn.”

“Will do… please be careful” the scientist pleaded. They shared a quick kiss and the party rushed outside.

“Every time… I fail to protect her every single time… we just can’t be happy…” he murmured hoarsely. “She always gets hurt because of me… I can’t protect her from Chara and I can’t protect her from some crazy human…”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself… it’s because of you we know she’ll stay alive. I’m certain you’ll both get your happy ending. It’s only a matter of time” she tried to console him.

“YOU BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER, THAT’S WHAT REALLY MATTERS, SANS” Papyrus added with a tender smile.

“That’s right. We’ll find her, ok? We’re all scared but we need to be strong for her, just like she’s always been for us. We’ll get through this together.”

He tried his best to listen to their kind words. Sans knew giving up wasn’t an option and his feelings were getting in the way. _Calm the fuck down. Do it for her. Do it for Frisk._ The skeleton started counting quietly, attempting to calm down. _Concentrate. She needs you to be strong. Find her… I have to find her. I WILL find her._ He nodded and faintly smiled as the last tears rolled down his cheekbones. His friends had successfully filled him with determination.

 

_Finally, you’re awake._

“What… what happened?” Frisk murmured as her eyes slowly opened. It was dark and cold, she couldn’t recognize where she was. Her sight eventually adapted to the darkness and she saw it. A cage. She was locked in a cage in the middle of an unknown room, boxes piled up around her.

_They kidnapped us. That fucking Walter Cross was so pissed at you he didn’t think of a better way to settle things. I heard him say he wants revenge._

“Revenge?”

_Shut up, they’re coming. Pretend to be asleep._

Frisk quickly closed her eyes and lied down. She wasn’t sure if Chara actually wanted to help her but the pressure forced her to blindly follow her commands. She could hear noisy steps approaching her. In her mind, Chara’s voice urged her to remain calm so she wouldn’t blow her cover. For the first time, her presence was reassuring. She didn’t want to be alone. The girl smelled the familiar cologne. Walter Cross…

“She hasn’t woken up yet, sir.”

“Should we wait or should we do it now?”

“We can afford to wait a little longer. Once the cameras are ready, be sure to let me know. Then we’ll make sure she’s conscious.”

“Yes, Mr. Cross.”

“Now, leave me alone with her.”

“Yes, sir.”

Frisk heard the men leave. She could still sense his presence right next to her, too close. She could almost paint his figure on her mind, his sinister face staring at her. Her heart was pounding too fast. The girl had to admit… she was terrified.

“Sleep tight while you can, you little pest. You will pay for what you did to me. This world is all about strength and I’m about to gain my respect back. I’m going to hurt you, kid… I’m going to torture you and make your monster friends watch. I’ll make the entire world watch just how weak and vulnerable you are. Unless… you end up defending yourself, that is. That’s right, if you wish to survive, you’ll have to fight. Your honorable and peaceful image will be shattered. They’ll all know you’re human and we humans fight to live. Your monster friends will be banished once again… because of you. The ideals you so strongly defended will mean nothing once you do what it takes to get out of here alive. I’ll get my revenge… just wait and see.”

The man left and his creepy laughter echoed, repeating itself over and over again in her mind. Frisk curled up, holding her legs, trying to remember how to breathe. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks. She struggled to cry quietly so they wouldn’t know she was awake, so they wouldn’t come for her. It was only a matter of time but she was too afraid.

_He won’t get away with it… I won’t let him. You have to let me out._

I can’t, Chara… I can’t fight.

_I promise I won’t hurt anyone._

There’s no way I can believe that…

_You’re gonna get Sans hurt. Every time they wound you, he’ll feel it too. Is that what you want?_

No… but I don’t have a choice… if I defend myself, Walter wins. If he wins then all our sacrifice will be for nothing.

_Just trust me, Frisk. Let me take control. When they come, let me take the damage._

I can’t trust you… not yet…

_You won’t survive this alone._

I know…

 

“I can feel her… she’s conscious. She’s scared…” Sans whispered suddenly, eyes still closed.

“Do you know where she is?” Alphys questioned.

“No… she doesn’t know where she is.”

“What else can you feel?”

“Frisk is terrified… Chara is there too. It's cold and dark, she's confused. I think… I think she’s getting ready to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is about to taste cruelty that knows no limits.


	13. Vengeance, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! To celebrate Undertale's anniversary I wanted to do something special. This time I'm posting two chapters :) Hope you like them!  
> I also uploaded a new drawing on Tumblr in case you want to check it out.  
> Thanks again for your support!

“What do you mean?” she whispered.

“This feels just like back in the Underground… before she encountered Asgore. She was ready to die for us. Her mind feels the same way now. They want to hurt her Alphys.”

“Oh no… w-what can we do?”

“EVERYONE… LOOK AT THIS” Papyrus interrupted. Walter Cross was on TV. He looked completely out of his mind. Sans noticed this wasn’t planned. He was being broadcasted on every available channel. They all remained quiet and listened, fearing the worst.

“I am now aware of the weakness of your mind. You blindly believed every word ambassador Frisk told you on the show, you watched the video and immediately believed it to be true… but I will illuminate you. I will show you who this woman really is. We’ll conduct a little experiment… we’ll see how strong her will is. We’ll prove her ideals are too hard to live by, irrealistic, unsustainable. They are only an illusion, an utopia. In just a few minutes, you’ll watch how she’ll be forced to fight to stay alive. If she does fight, you’ll see how false her story is. If she doesn’t, well… you’ll see what happens when you defend your own annihilation.”

The camera showed Frisk’s face. She seemed calm, despite her situation. The skeleton’s hands started shaking and sweat formed on his forehead, wishing to reach her and bring her back... but he was powerless. He desperately tried to capture any detail that could point out to their location. There was nothing. The room had been deprived of any decoration. It only resembled a jail. Everything was dirty and covered in dust. Walter asked his men to bring her to his feet. They violently obeyed his command, throwing the helpless girl to the ground, making her cheek rasp against the minuscule stones, skin giving up and finally letting the blood pour out. He forced her to look at him, lifting her chin in a way that hurt her neck. The psychopath enjoyed watching her face show the pain she was experiencing despite her efforts to stay strong. Much to his disappointment, the girl’s eyes were burning with determination. 

“Any last words before we begin?” he asked with a sinister voice. She refused to speak. He forced her to look at the camera, punching her face right where the bleeding was coming from. Tiny drops stained her clothes. Frisk closed her eyes and gasped. Sans’ face contorted painfully. “I want all your friends to remember this expression… the look on your face right before betraying them.”

“I won’t betray my friends.”

“Then you’ll die.”

“So be it” she whispered. Her resolution was absolute.

“As you wish. Here we go” he sentenced as he kicked her away from the screen. They all tried not to scream. He wasn’t about to stop. His violence would only escalate from there… they were running out of time.

“Let’s see how heroic you are after my friends here are done with you” he claimed as three masked men entered the room. They tied her hands and feet to restrain her movements and then gained some distance. They were all holding knives. One by one, they pointed at her. Frisk didn’t flinch, it was not the first time someone tried to stab her. Furthermore, they were trying to put on a show, which made them sloppy and gave her some advantage. The first man launched his attack. The girl easily dodged it with a simple head movement.

“What? You think I’m just gonna stand there and take it?” she shouted. The skeleton grinned… if she could withstand the attack maybe that would give them more time to find her.

“Sans, can’t you help her? Remember, just like you guys did back at the lab!” Alphys explained rapidly. The teleportation phenomenon could be their only way out of that mess, their only way to save her.

“I don’t actually know how… she must be aware of my magic first… and she’s way too busy to notice.”

The next two men threw the knives at the same time. They missed again. Walter was getting impatient. They launched consecutive attacks. Frisk couldn’t dodge them all. The knives ripped her clothes and cut her skin, but she didn’t give up. She didn’t even cry or scream. She embraced pain like an old friend. Every hit reminded her of harder times. She had died a thousand times already and faced even bigger challenges... and succeded. Ignoring the physical damage was easy, but picturing her loved ones' expressions while watching the carnage... Sans slowly feeling her drift away from his grasp... it broke her heart.

_You can’t keep dodging forever… trust me. This is Sans’ fight all over again. You’ll get tired soon enough and that will be the end of it._

The girl smiled faintly. It wasn’t the same… she wasn’t trying to hurt anyone… she wasn’t even expecting to survive. She was just trying to keep the love of her life from suffering. Walter was pissed off. He yelled at the incompetent group and grabbed a sword himself.

“Untie her. It’s time for the boss fight.”

They cut the ropes and ran away. Their commander wasn’t acting as himself and they were freaking out. Cross threw a knife in front of the girl.

“Take it.”

“I won’t.”

“Do it!”

“No.”

He charged against her with all might, swinging his weapon around. His attacks were so erratic the girl couldn’t predict the next one. He quickly wounded her. The girl gasped desperately. She didn’t know how long she could hold on.

_Frisk you have to let me out. We don’t have much time left._

She quickly shook her head and continued avoiding the blade. With every cut, his blood lust increased. He enjoyed the power he had to hurt her. It fueled his darkest desires.

“Sans she’s not gonna make it… please… do something!” Alphys screamed, completely freaked out.

“I need her to concentrate on me! I can’t do it without her!” he responded, breathing heavily. He could feel the burning sensation spreading through his veins. Her body was giving up. It wouldn't take long now for her soul to shatter.

“If you don’t fight I will end you!” the man shouted. “Come on, show the world who you really are.”

“Is it my turn now?” she murmured with a weak voice. A faint smile spread across her face.

“Tell the world...what are you going to do?”

“I’ll show you my special attack.”

“Finally” he laughed out loud. “Go ahead, everyone is waiting.”

Frisk fell to the ground. She had lost too much blood, her body didn’t respond. She shivered, it was getting colder. Walter was getting closer and was preparing the final blow. The fight she once had against Sans replayed in her mind. His exact words formed on her lips.

“Here goes nothing. Yep, that’s right. It’s literally nothing.” She chuckled. It sounded funny coming from her.

“What?”

“People like me… we never give up. You can’t win this fight, Walter. I won’t give up even if there’s no benefit to persevering whatsoever. Even if it means I have to die. That’s what my determination is all about…”

The man looked extremely frustrated. He wasn’t thinking straight. The blade elevated in the air. The girl closed her eyes.

_Frisk this is it. Let me take this hit or else you’ll die. You can’t come back if you have no body to return to! I’ll buy you enough time to save us._

How? How could I save us?

_He’s reaching out for you._

S-Sans?

_The pain is blinding your senses. I’ll take it from here, you have to find Sans._

How can I trust you? Chara… if you kill him… it’s all over for us!

_There’s no other way. Just do it!_

The girl closed her eyes and lost control of her body. She could no longer feel the pain. She couldn’t feel the room. She didn’t feel cold anymore. Her mind was free to roam. His soul resonated within her. Frisk grabbed on to it and wished with all her heart to be with him. She imagined the warmth of his arms holding her, the spark on his eyes every time they shared an intimate moment… Suddenly, she felt blue. The world started spinning around.

 

_We did it._

Where are we?

_Home… I mean, at your place._

What happened?

_The skeleton teleported you like back in the lab, remember?_

Did you kill Cross?

_… I promised, didn’t I?_

Then what happened?

_I stopped his sword before he could strike and threw it away. He freaked out and yelled something about how it was impossible you were still alive and humanity was doomed. It was pathetic. Then we disappeared. Humans must be startled but they’ll understand once you explain. Now wake up, you’ll like what’s waiting for you._

Chara… why did you help me?

_…I kind of need your body to survive, so…_

…Right… Thank you… I won’t forget it.

_I wouldn’t let you forget anyways. Now go._

She suddenly felt her body. Frisk carefully moved her fingers and grasped the sheets that covered her. She was indeed safe back home. Chara had kept her word.

“Frisk? Are you awake?” a familiar voice reached her. She slowly opened her eyes. The light hit her like it was the first time. The girl blinked repeatedly before adjusting to it. Her blurry vision focused on something white near her. It slowly took the shape of a skull. Two big shining eyes were gazing at her. Her heart skipped a beat when a smile spread across his face. She just smiled as well in response. Her throat felt dry and sore. “How are you feeling? Oh… can’t really talk, huh? Ok. I’ll just lie in there with you then.”

Sans cautiously got in bed and put a bony arm under her neck. He placed a hand on her hair and happily played with it. Frisk stared at him tenderly and placed her lips against his. The skeleton didn’t expect such a warm welcome but immediately kissed her back. He stroked her cheek delicately, avoiding the cuts that marked her face. She was back.


	14. His end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder, I uploaded two chapters at the same time so there's another before this one you should read :)

 “4 DAYS?”

“Yup.”

“I was asleep for 4 entire days?” Frisk screamed, hesitant to believe it.

“Yup.”

“And you stayed in here with me all that time?”

“Yup.”

“In my room?”

“Yup.”

“And Toriel was ok with it?” she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah… about that… heh heh heh… She really was in no position to forbid it. I kinda cried like a baby bones when you were kidnapped and she felt sorry for me” he confessed while blushing intensely. Frisk chuckled lightly. “Come on, doll, you gotta stop disappearing all the time. If you keep this up I’ll be forced to move in with you. I mean it, you’ll have to see this face every second of every day. It’s a cool face, I reckon, but still…” he said with a classic wink and grin.

“Sans, please. Let’s keep this conversation serious. I really want to know what happened” she insisted trying to hide a wide smile. She didn’t fool the skeleton.

“Hmm… I see what happens… you haven’t had your daily dose of Sans in four days, that’s why you’re so cranky.”

“I’m not cranky you bonehead!” He giggled. Point made. “Ok, fine. Maybe a little… but it’s reasonable.”

“Hey, it’s not like you didn’t have enough sleep” he insisted, raising his hands in a carefree manner. Frisk looked really pissed off. “Don’t give me that look, cupcake, I had to wait a long time to mess with you.”

“Could you just… not?”

“I just wanna tickle your funny bone.”

“Sans!”

“What?”

“Stop it.”

“Stop it what?”

“Stop messing around.”

“Ok.”

“Oh, no, don’t ok me, I’m begging you.”

“Ok.”

“Saaaaaaaaaaans!”

“At your service.”

“Could you please tell me what happened?”

“Ok.”

“Right now?”

“Ok.”

“Would you please tell me what happened now?”

“Ok. You asked me a bunch of questions. That’s it.”

“Are you seriously doing this?”

“Yup.”

“I’ll just ask someone else…” she whispered resignedly as she stood up. Sans watched her walk away and laughed.

“Hey Frisk.”

“What?”

“I hate to see you leave but I love to see you go.”

The girl furiously threw a pillow at him. He caught it and tossed it across the window.

“I think I scored” he continued relentlessly.

“Oh my god…”

“You gotta admit this is rather humerus.”

“I’m leaving now.” The girl turned around and realized she couldn’t move. “Come on… that’s not fair.”

“You can’t leave unless you say I’m sansational.”

“This is abusive” she protested. The skeleton’s smile widened playfully.

“I told you my revenge would be sweet” he responded. Frisk sighed loudly.

“Fine. You’re sansational.”

“You gotta mean it, love.”

“You’re super duper sansational and nobody can deny it” she screamed trying not to laugh. Toriel and Papyrus were just passing outside the room. They gave her a weird look and continued. Frisk blushed furiously. Sans nodded slowly and unleashed the grip of his magic.

“Was it really that hard?” he asked innocently.

The girl was about to leave her room when he appeared right in front of her, leaning against the doorframe. The skeleton looked extremely satisfied… confident… she was really into that… She softly bit her lip and looked away. He stared at her intensely and chuckled.

“You said I could leave if I said it…” she murmured.

“I said you couldn’t leave unless you said it. Anyways… don’t you wanna know what happened?” he answered with a raspy voice. She felt her cheeks get warmer. He grinned mischievously. Frisk couldn’t form a coherent sentence anymore. “Or… we could do something else…”

“Something… else?” she asked expectantly.

_I hope you realize how retarded you look right now. You’re practically drooling._

“You look too adorable, doll. I can’t let you go just like that…” he continued as he approached her. Her breathing intensified.

_He should take a picture of your face and write [heavy breathing]._

“But since you reaaally want to know about the last four days, this will have to wait” he declared before kissing her swiftly on the cheek and disappearing.

_K.O._

Frisk’s head was still spinning. She kind of deserved it but Sans really knew how to play… and he didn’t tell her a thing.

The girl walked down the hall once she calmed down. Chara was still mocking her when she reached the living room. Papyrus, Toriel and Asgore were sitting around the table having some tea while her boyfriend was sleeping on the couch… apparently. She eagerly joined them, trying not to look at him.

“How are you feeling, dear?” her adoptive mother asked sweetly.

“Better, as far as I’m concerned. I don’t really remember anything that happened in the last four days” she explained.

“DIDN’T MY BROTHER TELL YOU?” the tall skeleton questioned.

“No, he didn’t” she murmured as her face turned red again. The skeleton giggled from the couch.

“SANS! THAT’S NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR WOUNDED GIRLFRIEND! APOLOGIES, FRIEND. MY BROTHER LOST HIS MIND WHEN YOU WEREN’T HERE AND IS FINALLY BACK TO HIS USUAL LAZY SELF.”

“What do you mean lost his mind? Actually, could you explain everything from the start?”

“Well, Toriel, Undyne and I left to look for you. We figured this maniac couldn’t be far so we had to get moving as soon as possible. Papyrus was here with Sans and Alphys giving us information and watching the live transmission” Asgore calmly told her while drinking.

“ALPHYS TOLD MY BROTHER HE COULDN’T GO LOOK FOR YOU BECAUSE IT WAS DANGEROUS AND I HAD TO KEEP HIM CALM. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT, FRISK! HE WAS UNCONSOLLABLE. I HAD NEVER EVER SEEN HIM LIKE THAT BEFORE!” Papyrus added loudly.

“Yes… Sans was really scared when he couldn’t find you, my child. Alphys told us everything once we came back from our mission. When you teleported back here, you had already lost consciousness. Papyrus called for help and some human doctors took care of you. Sans remained by your side every step of the way. The relief on his face when your vitals stabilized was priceless” Toriel continued.

“HE REFUSED TO TALK TO ANYONE UNTIL HE WAS SURE YOU WERE OK. THE DOCTORS SAID YOUR BODY WAS HEALING BUT YOUR MIND WASN’T RESPONDING WELL. THEY CALLED IT A COMMA OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. MY BROTHER MONITORED YOU EVERY HOUR FOR DAYS UNTIL YOUR… WHAT’S IT CALLED?”

“Brain activity” his brother completed from afar.

“YES! UNTIL YOUR BRAIN ACTIVITY WAS NORMAL. THAT MEANT YOU WERE GOING TO WAKE UP SOON. I HAD TO FORCE HIM TO EAT, HE REALLY DIDN’T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE.”

“I… I don’t know what to say” Frisk admitted, embarrassed. She would have never imagined Sans acting like that. She knew he cared about her and lover her but… this was too much.

“You don’t need to say anything, love. I know how you feel” he told her, sitting beside her and holding her hand. She smiled warmly.

“But that’s not the important part of the story” he whispered. “Walter Cross is gone. His group was scared of him so they shared the coordinates to his hideout in order to survive. He was acting so crazily they feared for their own lives. Alphys got them and sent them to Undyne.”

“We had already gathered a large group of followers, both human and monsters. He wasn’t far but by the time we reached him, he was completely out of his mind. Unfortunately, one of the humans died defending Undyne…” the old king explained. His hands trembled as the scene flashed before his eyes. It had been a rough night for everyone.

“W-what?” The girl was speechless. Walter had actually taken an innocent life… and a human other than her had defended a monster.

“When he realized he was outnumbered and alone, he killed himself. He claimed this world was doomed and he wasn’t going to see it happen” Toriel ended with a sigh.

“So even after I made Chara promise not to kill him… he ended up dying anyways…” she said without thinking. Everyone at the table stared at her. Frisk shrinked on the chair.

_Oooooh… you spilled the beans._

“What’s that?” Asgore inquired firmly. His expression was severe.

“W-well… truth is… Chara saved my life. She took control of my body before Walter hit me with his sword one last time and stopped him while I focused on Sans’ magic. If she didn’t help me then… I would have never reached him” Frisk confessed. “The pain was too much to bear in the end. I couldn’t concentrate on anything else. She promised not to hurt anyone and she didn’t fail me.”

“WOWIE! WHAT A PLOT TWIST!”

No one really knew what to say. They didn’t expect Chara to act selflessly ever again, especially after stabbing Frisk the last time they met and threatening to kill everyone in her way.

“I think it’s best if everyone takes some time to think about what happened… there’s not much left to say now. Asriel will be back from school soon as well and… I don’t want him to worry about his sisters” Toriel said with a forced smile. “Would anyone like some pie? It might lighten up the mood…”

“I’ll help you Tori, I’ll make some more tea” Asgore replied standing up. The two skeleton brothers and the girl remained silent around the table. Sans reclined on the chair and put his hands on the pockets of his hoodie.

“Welp. At least our lives aren’t boring” he claimed before bursting into laughter.

“Yes, they’re sansational” Frisk exclaimed cheerfully.

“NOT YOU TOO FRISK” Papyrus whined while energetically moving his arms in complaint.

“Plus we have Paps” she said with a giggle.

“Such a cool bro” Sans completed.

“So cool.”

“So cool.”

“FRIIIIIISK!!!!”

“So cool.”

“So cool.”

“SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!!!!”

“So cool.”

“YOU TWO DESERVE EACH OTHER.”

Teasing Papyrus never failed to make them laugh and they were pretty sure he actually enjoyed it. The three were still toying around when the two goat monsters joined them with food and hot drinks. The rest of the conversation was merry. The girl realized how pointless it was to go over the events so soon. They didn't have enough information to fully trust or give up on Chara. Truth was, her intentions remained hidden. Perhaps she could reach her somehow... one day... and then decide. It was best to enjoy the joyful moment shared with her family and be thankful that she could stay by her love's side. Problems would be dealed with at the right time and place...


	15. Crazy

Over the course of the next few days, Frisk had to attend various meetings and interviews. She was asked to explain everything that happened with Walter Cross in detail. Her message had successfully spread across the world and she had managed to get humans moving, trying to approve a new law project. They wanted monsters to be considered just like men in front of the law. That way, they would be able to live anywhere they wanted, enroll their kids in normal schools and integrate society the way any human can. The girl had become the head of a powerful monster rights movement that grew stronger every day.

Her recovery was going smoothly; the wounds were slowly fading away, leaving no visible scars. People sent her gifts, thanking her for the sacrifice and the traumatic moment she had to endure during the kidnapping. Chara was pleased to see loads of chocolate. One morning, a few weeks after the Cross incident, Sans accompanied Frisk to the doctor. It was the same one that had healed her after being stabbed by Chara.

“You sure love to get in trouble, don’t you Frisk?” he asked jovially while examining her face.

“I guess I have a deeply disturbed mind” she replied rolling her eyes.

“Well you sure keep me busy, so thanks for that. You always bring me the most interesting cases” he said with a large grin. She chuckled happily. Frisk had to admit her damaged body was anatomically priceless, she also loved comparing it to the images on Toriel’s books and realizing how similar and different it was at the same time. It was fascinating. The skeleton watched the exchange with a slight frown on his features.

“Ok, I’m going to take a look at your back. Could you please take your shirt off?” he indicated while washing his hands.

“Whoa, pal. At least buy her a drink first” Sans interrupted with a menacing stare, a toothy smile still painted on his mouth. “Or should it be for me? I don’t know the code when a bro asks another bro’s girlfriend to take off their clothes.”

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just a medical procedure, that’s all… I need to see the cuts on her back” the young man tried to explain, intimidated. The girl wanted to say something but seeing her boyfriend jealous was way too amusing and rare. Frisk had to admit she loved seeing Sans acting all protective, making sure everybody knew they were a real couple. She tried to hide an excited smile.

“Buddy… pal… what you’re saying… just goes right through me.”

“I get that, it’s because you’re a skeleton, right?” he asked timidly. Sans’ smile widened.

“Hey friend… that’s a little offensive, don’t ya think?”

“Wha…”

“One does not simply tell a skeleton something like that, dude.”

“I’m sorry…”

“He’s just playing with you, don’t mind him” she finally explained, trying not to laugh. “That’s enough Sans…” The doctor seemed to relax just a little when the skeleton’s eyes met with hers and he returned to his normal, carefree expression. Frisk signaled the skeleton to look away so he wouldn't watch. He slowly shook his head.

“Sorry, doll. I’m not leaving you alone with him. Boyfriend duty.”

 She sighed and decided not to care. Maybe she enjoyed it... just a little. The girl quickly did as asked, trying to forget about his presence.

“Let’s see…” the medic murmured to himself as he looked for the distinctive marks staining her skin. “A few of the deepest cuts still remain but there’s no signs of infection. Your body seems to be recovering extraordinarily.”

“Hey, that’s great!” she cheered, relieved.

“Although… there are more marks… scars, actually. They don’t look similar to the recent ones. This one right here is very distinctive” he told her as his fingers grasped the contour of an old wound. “It resembles the letter X. Right behind the heart.”

“Let me see” Sans suddenly whispered, carefully pushing him aside. His mouth trembled slightly upon watching it. His eyes rapidly lost their light, a former darkness taking hold of him. “That’s… Frisk… I didn’t know…”

“Is something wrong?” the surgeon inquired cautiously.

“It’s nothing… if everything’s fine that means I can go, right?” she quickly responded as she covered herself. Before he could respond, the girl left the room. The skeleton followed her silently. He hastily grabbed her arm and teleported them.

They materialized on a hill outside town. The tree they had once slept beneath was still blooming and a calm breeze moved its leaves around. It was deserted. Sans delicately touched the scar with his bony fingers. Frisk shivered and closed her eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me… or show me this before?” he questioned with a worried look on his face.

“I forgot it was still there… I’ve been kind of busy counting the new ones.”

“Frisk…”

“Why do you care so much?” she replied, staring deeply into his eyes.

“I did that to you.”

“That doesn’t matter now. It’s all in the past, Sans.”

“Frisk you don’t get it. I did that to you. I hurt you. I KILLED you.”

Frisk put her hands on his cheek bones and brought him closer. The light had completely escaped his eye sockets again, like he was going back to his old shell, refusing to look at her. She placed a shaky hand on his chest and found the scar of the real knife forever marking his ribcage.

“And I did this to you.”

“No, you didn’t. That wasn’t really you.”

“I lead us to that point. You need to realize none of it matters now. We are here. We are alive. We are together.”

 Sans looked away and his lips trembled. She could sense a terrible idea forming on his mind. His mouth opened slightly. She didn’t want to hear what he was about to say, the girl knew it wouldn’t end well.

“If I told you… if there was a way…”

She felt a stinging sensation on her stomach, a dreadful pain that took over her entire body.

“If we didn’t have to be together for the rest of our lives… if we could go back to our former selves…”

Her heart was beating too fast. She could hear the racing pulse on her neck. She needed to sit down.

“Would you do it? Would you… would you want to leave me?”

She forgot how to breathe. The skeleton watched her skin grow paler and realized the impact of his words. Frisk was standing in front of him, trembling from head to toe. Her chest moved irregularly and her hand held her chest like her heart was about to fall out. He felt her drift away from him. His own soul was trying to hold on to hers. Their bond was being tested. Could it ever break?

“Why are you asking me this? Do… do you want to leave?” she whispered. Her voice was barely audible.

“No. Absolutely not, Frisk. I would never leave you! I… I’m just frustrated. You keep getting hurt and there’s nothing I can do about it. I fail to protect you… I even hurt you more than anyone ever has” he tried to explain. Sweat accumulated on his skull. “You bound us together because you wanted me to be happy… I just want to know if this is what you really want… for you.”

“You’re such a bonehead” she murmured, lifting up her face and staring at him furiously. Sans’ eyes flickered. “If it wasn’t for you, I would be dead. Don’t you realize how many times you’ve saved me ever since we arrived to the outside world, Sans? You’re not the one who makes me gain enemies; you can’t blame yourself for every single mad man that tries to murder me! The choices I make… they’re the ones that get me in trouble. We live a dangerous life, that’s true… but it’s worth it. And yes, I’m scared. Hell, I’m terrified Sans! I never thought I would tie myself to someone so soon… or ever. That doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you. Forever scares me… but I want it. Do you ever think about the future? Well, I do. I think about my future and it instantly becomes our future. 20 years from now I want to be by your side, I want to be your wife. Maybe I want kids, if that’s even possible… but there is no possible outcome without you!”

Frisk finally let it all out. She told him the entire truth, confessed her deepest feelings. She felt free, like a heavy weight had fallen off her back, one she didn't even know she was carrying. The girl had chosen to go along with everything that had happened until that point, completely forgetting about how it truly impacted her life. And now, it was all out in the open. The skeleton looked troubled. __Then, doubt filled her mind. Perhaps it was too soon to talk about _their_ future. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if she had said too much? She felt stupid and exposed... but it was done. Taking short breaths, she examined his changing expression.

Sans couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. There she was, standing in front of him, telling him everything he wished to hear. Not even in his wildest dreams he had thought she loved him as much as he loved her. A future together was all he wanted. She was so brave, saying those powerful words... he needed to step up and tell the truth about his feelings as well. She deserved the best of him. No... she deserved the best, period. Maybe he couldn't give her everything she wanted in life. Maybe she shouldn't settle for someone like him... Finding his courage, the skeleton finally talked.

“Of course I think about the future, Frisk! Don’t you know I want the exact same thing? I could never love anyone else… but I don’t think I can give you everything you want… everything you need. I could never give you kids… even if I wanted to, it’s impossible. Why should you settle for less because of me?” he argued, trying to remain as calm as possible. The skeleton desperately wanted to fulfill her every need and he thought what he had wasn’t enough. It broke his heart to think she wouldn’t be as happy as she deserved because of him.

“Because nothing in this world matters to me more than YOU! I’d never be happy without YOU! Settling for less would be settling for a life without you and I can’t have that! I’d rather die! How the hell can’t you understand that, Sans?” she yelled, enraged. She couldn’t believe how stubborn and ridiculous he was acting.

“I do understand that! I just needed to be sure before I did something crazy!” he replied rapidly.

“Crazier than this blasted conversation? What could ever live up to it?”

“Move in with me” he declared all of a sudden. They both remained silent for a moment. The heat of the fight had left them out of breath. Frisk’s eyes were wide open and her mouth was slightly open, shaken by intense breaths. Sans was gazing at her passionately, body completely tense.

“What? Why would you say that in a moment like this?” she stuttered, trying to recompose herself.

“Frisk you just told me you want us to spend our lives together! I wanna be with you now and always. Let’s move in together” he repeated expectantly, his eyes still fixated on hers.

“You have to promise to never doubt me again” she murmured, taking a step forward.

“I promise” he whispered, approaching her as well. “So… is that a yes?”

“Yes” she confirmed before jumping into his arms and kissing him. They fell to the ground, wrapped in a tender embrace and started rolling down the hill. It definitely didn’t stop them. They didn’t even realize when they stopped spinning, busy with each other’s lips. All they could think about was the amazing new step they were about to begin together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I added a couple more drawings on my tumblr page in case you want to check them out.  
> Also, I've been thinking it could be fun to make that blog an ask blog as well :) so... if you're interested, you can ask the characters anything you want to know and they might respond. Anyways, I can't promise the blog to be too active since I have 5-6 tests this week (college is hard). Thanks again for the support and hope you like this fluffy chapter!


	16. A wish come true

_Where are we going?_

“Patience.”

_When did you become so good at keeping secrets?_

“People have been messing with my mind for a long time; a girl’s got to defend herself.”

_Fine. Should I close my eyes?_

“How about you close your mouth? You’re making me regret this.”

“I don’t think I can get used to this, doll” Sans interrupted, hands on the pockets of his usual stripped pants. Frisk glared at him and he chuckled lightly. “I can only hear what you’re saying. It looks to me like you’re nagging yourself.”

The couple walked down a desolated path in the middle of an unknown place, forgotten. Birds were singing around the abundant foliage and pink and white little flowers decorated the soil beneath them. It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for a calm walk outdoors. Chara watched the landscape through Frisk’s eyes and couldn’t help to feel fascinated by it. There was nothing in the Underground that could compare to the outside world’s beauty. She hadn’t been that impressed and marveled in years… she had forgotten what it felt like to care about something. Even without a body of her own, she could experience it through the girl’s. The sun was warm and soothing, the breeze was relaxing, the temperature was perfect… so different from the darkness she had slowly gotten used to. Frisk’s heart vibrated with the same frequency as every single living being around them. She belonged to that world, she had a beautiful and pure soul, unlike hers... The ghost couldn't even recall the last time she experienced the world on her own, in control of her senses. The fallen human became her vessel and she slowly got used to her ways. Now, they were stronger than ever, her mind was clear and strong. The child wondered if there was even a place she belonged to, like Frisk. Probably not. Demons like her don't belong in a world so full of life.

“Is that it? Over there” the skeleton asked pointing at the distance.

“It has to be… it looked different in the pictures though” she replied, continuing forwards decisively.

Sans took her hand and let her lead the way. Stone formations appeared before their eyes as the path was grew narrower. Soon enough, demolished buildings invaded the horizon.

“What happened here?” she whispered.

Sans casted a tiny blaster and moved it around, trying to detect any possible threat. It quickly came back to its master.

“There’s no one around. The town’s abandoned.”

They walked a little further, examining the old stone constructions now spread across the ground. A few pieces of furniture were still standing, covered in dirt and dust. Vegetation had grown all around them, claiming its rightful place. Men’s buildings had become one with nature, pray of its regained strength.

“Do you mind if I go on ahead?” Frisk asked her boyfriend calmly. He nodded and smiled widely.

The girl slowly made her way across the deserted place, attempting to reach a high plateau near the edge of the village.

“So… what’s on your mind?” she questioned the voice in her head.

_…_

“Do you remember anything about this place?”

_No… but it looks familiar. There’s something odd about it all._

“Well… our brother told me this is where you were born. This is where you lived before falling into the Underground.”

_Our… brother? Asriel?_

“Yup… he made you a promise long ago… I’m here to fulfill it.”

_What do you mean? I don’t understand._

“Chara… when you became ill… you told him you had one last wish.”

_Yes… that I remember…_

They had finally reached the end of their journey. From that height, they could see the sun setting in the ocean far away. Its rays of light softly reached the hill and made the grass sparkle in a warm golden color. Golden… like the bed of flowers that covered the open space in front of them. Both girls remained silent and watched what lied before Frisk’s eyes. The vibrant colors danced peacefully with the wind, shining brightly, complimenting the light of the sun.

_It’s funny… I really believed if I saw these flowers once again… I would finally be freed of all the hatred in my heart. I really believed I would feel peace once and for all… maybe even happiness. I would be allowed to leave this world for good and find my place somewhere else… wherever we go when we die. But… that’s silly of me, isn’t it? I’m way too attached to life… I desperately cling to your determination to survive… because I want to feel it again. I don’t want to be a spectator anymore… I don’t want to be powerless and alone… I want to become one with this world so badly… I want to feel alive again._

“Chara…”

_It’s ok, Frisk. I know you did this with the kindest intentions. Your soul is pure and your heart is caring. I bet mom and dad are really proud of you… Thank you… for trying to bring me peace… for forgiving my crimes. I’m glad you trusted me after everything I’ve done._

“Is there anything I can do to help you?”

_Could you… bring me to the center of the field? That’s where Asriel left my body. I want to know what happened to me after he was forced to leave._

Frisk calmly continued her way. She could sense Chara’s presence getting anxious. She understood how she felt. A small pile of dust rested on a bed of golden flowers. There were still traces of white hair around it. That was all there was left. Their presences, practically erased, gone with the wind. The girl's soul felt heavy.

_How ironic… I turned to dust, just like every monster I murdered. I guess that’s the finale I deserved..._  

Frisk’s heart ached for her… after all they had been through she was finally being honest to herself and it hurt… it was hard… did it really need to end like that? Sans reached her and placed a tender hand on her shoulder. He had heard the loud call of her melancholy.

_Maybe… this is the right time to say goodbye. Frisk… I don’t want to live inside you anymore, staining the wonderful life you’re about to start with him… I can’t do this anymore… it’s not worth it. I want you to truly be happy, Frisk._

“What are you saying?” she murmured… but she already knew the answer. Chara was choosing to let go.

_I know I said I wanted to live in this world once more… but I can’t do it if that means I’m taking away your chance to be happy. You deserve better than this._

The girl felt her entire body tremble violently as Chara’s spirit left her body. The couple watched the girl’s old self appear in front of them, completely ethereal.

“My time has come… I can’t stay in this form for very long so I’ll have to be quick… Frisk, you’ve been a wonderful friend. Probably the only friend I have, Asriel aside. Thank you… for everything… and I’m sorry. Sans… you were the real challenge… not only because you’re strong and determined but because you’re chaotically good. It makes me really happy you two found each other and chose to remain together despite everything you’ve been through. Although… I always believed you were meant to be together…” the ghost said with a fond smile. She gazed at her remains and closed her eyes. “I don’t really want to say it but… I guess this is good bye…”

Before they could respond, six colored lights flashed brightly leaving Frisk and Sans temporarily blind. Chara, terrified, watched the six lost human souls gathering around her. She was afraid they were trying to hurt her, but once they touched her eerie skin, the fallen child felt a rushing warmness spreading through her. The sins she had once felt crawling on her back slowly faded away. Her old wounds were healed, renewing her damaged image. Golden flowers swirled around her, clouding her sight. They were carefully covering what could have been her entire body and tenderly wrapping her. The souls combined their power and time seemed to stop. The girl delicately descended until her golden feet could feel the grass. With a sudden shiver, her entire self shined with the brightness of the sun that illuminated the field. Chara felt determination flooding her being as her senses started working once more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asriel heard a soft knock on the front door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s us, Frisk and Sans” the voice answered.

“Just a moment, please!”

The little goat boy left his book on the coffee table and joyfully walked to receive the guests. He opened the door… A familiar child wearing a green striped sweater just like his was standing in front of him. She was holding a tiny crown decorated with golden flowers. Her own brown hair was adorned with the same detail. He watched her rosy cheeks and her red eyes staring at him intensely. The girl carefully extended her arms, trying to offer him that gift. Asriel’s eyes filled with tears. Without saying a single word, he hugged her, body trembling uncontrollably, enjoying the proximity of her soul. She sobbed, embracing him like it was the first time. The siblings were at last reunited.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pieces are falling in place.


	17. Celebration

Frisk took one last look at her room. Everything was packed and ready. She was extremely happy but she had to admit… she couldn’t picture how living with the messy skeleton would be. She sat on a big cardboard box and sighed. The girl had left Toriel’s home back in the Underground and it had been really hard… but she knew then it was the only way. Now, their future was unknown… it was both exciting and scary. Guessing the thoughts on her mind, the six souls fidgeted around her, tickling her nose and cheeks in encouragement. Frisk still wondered why the lost souls returned and remained by her side. At least their presence was comforting and eased her nerves. Her phone vibrated.

Sans: hey roomie

Frisk: hey, how’s papyrus taking it?

Sans: he’s practically throwing me out already. he says he’ll miss me but living alone will be fun.

Frisk: looks like we’re ready then…

Sans: yeah. see ya soon love. can’t wait.

Frisk: are you sure this isn’t a terrible joke?

Sans: it’s not a joke, doll. really, truly, seriously we’re moving in together.

The girl smiled and giggled nervously. She stood up and danced around in joy. Living with Sans… it was all so exciting! It would be messy and different but… it would also be amazing. Frisk blushed intensely, thinking about everything they’d share and all the privacy they would finally get. No one would tell her she looked retarded or ridiculous around him anymore. Freedom sure was nice! The six lights extinguished rapidly as someone approached her.

“You look seriously retarded right now, Frisk” a feminine voice interrupted her daydreaming.

 “Really, Chara? I thought we were done with the shaming!” she exclaimed with a large frown.

“Not even close” she claimed with a proud grin.

“Sis… could you at least try to be nice?” Asriel said, entering the room as well.

“This is me trying” she protested as she crossed her arms. Frisk and her brother raised a single eyebrow.

The girl examined her two siblings while they argued about Chara’s behavior. Despite having lived for quite a long time, they both looked like children. When the fallen child regained a material form, the souls recreated the way she looked before she died. She figured it was somehow imprinted on the ashes in the field… or maybe the flowers remembered her like that. She was a little taller than Asriel. They looked cute, wearing the same green outfits… she was grateful for being part of that wonderful family.

“Anyways, mom and dad are waiting for you in the living room. They said they want to help you decorate your new house” Chara explained. The girl nodded and smiled, looking for her cell.

Frisk: could you take care of my stuff?

Sans: sure. make sure you’re touching every box.

The girl asked her brother and sister to help place everything next to her. As soon as they were done, she lied down on top of the boxes and concentrated. Her soul responded as Sans’ magic reached her. She blinked once and they disappeared in thin air, making her fall ungracefully and bump her head on the ground. Chara laughed loudly and Asriel slightly bounced in surprise.

“That’s quite a neat trick” the little girl claimed.

“Let’s go” Frisk declared, quickly getting up and concealing the blush that invaded her cheeks.

 

The new house was literally right next to Papyrus’ and Toriel’s. The townsmen had collaborated and brought furniture and decorations to make the place feel like home. As for their friends, Papyrus and Asgore had prepared the garden. It was filled with both golden and blue flowers to match the couple. The outside was full of life. Toriel and Asriel had gathered Frisk’s favorite books to display on the empty racks. These included the anatomy books she was so enthusiastically studying and some quantum physics books Sans had stocked at his old place. Alphys and Undyne got them some cool replicas of their favorite anime weapons to hang on their wall. Mettaton had gifted them an autographed picture of himself and a karaoke game to play on TV. Last but definitely not least, Chara had bought booze. No one knew how a girl her age had managed to buy it but they just rolled with it. Sometimes it was best not to ask when it came to her.

The skeleton brothers were already waiting outside when Frisk and her family arrived. The girl shyly looked at her new roommate and blushed. He smiled widely and met her near the front door. Papyrus followed after him with a suspicious grin.

“Hey doll. Ready to party?” her boyfriend said with a wink.

“I didn’t know we were having a party” she confessed. That’s when she noticed the taller skeleton’s cool dude crop top. He was well aware of the celebration.

“Of course. Before we settle down we gotta almost destroy the place. It’s tradition” he explained.

“I CAN’T STAND IT ANYMORE! GIVE HER THE GIFT SANS!” Papyrus exclaimed excitedly. Sans sighed loudly.

“It was supposed to be a surprise, bro.”

“I DON’T CARE SANS! I CAN’T WAIT ANY LONGER!”

“It’s not for you, Paps.”

“I KNOW, JUST DO IT!”

“Fine” he yielded. The girl watched how Papyrus handed him something white.

“What’s that?” she inquired jovially.

“This is your new pal. Remember the little white dog you were chasing the other night? Probably not… but still, it’s the same pet. Paps even made him wear a bow tie to look cuter. Happy housewarming, love” he explained, blushing lightly.

“Sans I can’t believe you did this! I love him!” she responded while hugging their new friend. “Does he have a name?”

“Nah, you should choose it.”

“I KNEW YOU’D LOVE IT FRISK! I LOVE HIM TOO EVEN THOUGH HE KEEPS RUNNING OFF WITH MY LEG.”

“Maybe I’ll call him Bones.”

“THAT SOUNDS EXTREMELY APPROPIATE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, APPROVE!”

“Thank you guys… you don’t know how much this means to me” she whispered before jumping into the brother’s arms and planting a quick smooch on Sans’ cheek bone. Bones fondly licked the girl’s cheek before jumping and biting the skeleton’s slippers. The little ball of fur happily wigged his tail while playing around.

“Now I know what to get you” Frisk said and giggled.

 

About half an hour later, everything was set for the party. The house’s first floor was completely empty and ready for the guests. Every monster in town showed up, including some of their human friends. The best magic users prepared a light display to illuminate an improvised dance floor and Shyren sang the latest Sia songs. Undyne waved at Frisk.

“Hey, punk! Check this out!”

The three friends joined her. She had a single arm wrapped around Alphys protectively and was surrounded by a group of humans. They had placed a long table with two sets of six red cups arranged triangularly.

“This game is awesome! You gotta try it out!” she yelled loudly, shaking Alphys’ shoulders. The scientist blushed and smiled.

“Nah, Frisk is really bad at drinking games” Sans explained.

“We’ll see about that, babe” she whispered in his ear, deciding to play anyways. “You against me. Let’s settle this down once and for all!”

“Ok. Prepare to get dunked on, doll” he answered with a playful grin.

“Prepare to get drunk, lazybones” she replied with a swift wink.

“I want Sans on my team!” Undyne screamed, raising her hands up in the air.

“Then Alphys is with me” the girl declared. The monster nodded nervously, not liking that idea.

The teams were set. Each took a side on the table and prepared to start. Undyne was up first. She threw the ping pong ball with all might, just like one of her magical spears. It landed right on the nearest cup, almost tilting it over.

“Drink, sucker” she exclaimed as the humans cheered. She was really good. Frisk was in for a bad time. She swallowed the beer rapidly, looking at the fish monster directly in the eyes. She nodded proudly.

“You’re up, Alphys” Frisk calmly said, trying to keep composure. She HAD to win. 

The scientist shyly grabbed the tiny ball and examined the necessary distance and strength to score. After a couple seconds, she threw the projectile. It landed right in the center of the cup. Both women jumped up and down in celebration. Sans drank the liquid and immediately got in position, ready to play. He turned around, back facing the objective and laughed loudly.

“Which one?” he asked Frisk firmly.

“Oh, come on. Just throw it already” she replied crossing her arms. She could picture his widening smile.

“Ok.”

The skeleton’s left eye lit as his left arm propelled the ball backwards. His magic covered the object in a blue aura as it traveled directly to its target. The yellow liquid splashed around the table in front of the girl. _Cocky skeleton_ , the girl thought. Alphys sipped it slowly while her partner prepared. She was completely concentrated and determined to prove her boyfriend wrong. He was staring at her intensely from the other side of the table, trying to make her nervous.

“Anytime you want, human” Undyne said. The crowd started shouting her name, urging her to move. She squinted and finally threw the ball. It bounced once on the corner of the cup and landed inside. Sans looked surprised. Undyne chugged the beer like a champ. Alphys wasn’t looking so well.

“I need some time out. Can anyone replace me?” she begged. The scientist wasn’t a good drinker. Chara joined Frisk’s side.

“I will. Since I’m not allowed to drink, if we lose Frisk has to do it for me” she declared.

“What? That’s some unfair advantage!” the girl whispered.

“Trust me, you won’t need to drink. We’re gonna win.”

The teams agreed and the game continued. Undyne failed the next throw much to everyone’s surprise. She was kind of drunk and really upset. Chara giggled and took a step forward.

“This is where it ends, losers. To make it even more interesting, I'll just throw all our attempts at once. If I lose, Frisk drinks everything on the table.”

"Could you stop?" her sister begged with widely open eyes.

Chara laughed like crazy and threw the balls. They landed on a cup every single time. The two sisters won the game, just like that.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Undyne yelled enraged. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

Sans’ smile faltered, realizing Frisk had actually won that round. The girl couldn't even believe it. Then again, that kid was a maniac. She happily high fived Chara.

“Is that little girl a human or a monster?” a member of the crowd asked the skeleton.

“I honestly have no idea.”

After they finished their drinks, the couple decided to move on to the dance floor. Mettaton was showing Papyrus some of his best moves while the bravest humans tried to imitate. Some succeeded better than others but overall they seemed to be having fun. Frisk was rapt watching the scene when her companion coughed loudly behind her. She turned around only to find a bony hand extended towards her.

“Shall we?” he declared with a bright smile.

“Really? I didn’t know you liked to dance” she responded, surprised.

Sans wasn’t the kind of guy to move around a lot voluntarily. He took her hand and made her spin around rapidly before holding her closer. Frisk’s heart skipped a beat. The skeleton giggled, enjoying her reaction and winked invitingly. They both started dancing to the music’s rhythm. The girl swirled around gracefully, her brown hair swaying and shining under the changing lights. He couldn’t help staring at her, completely lost in her movements. He was happy just being a mere instrument that allowed her to dance more freely, spinning her around and catching her delicately. Sans’ eyes were absorbed on the accentuated curves on her body and on her widening and sincere smile. As much as he enjoyed watching her, he longed to touch her. With a firm grip, he caught her and pulled her towards him. His magic was overflowing as his left eye exposed. Frisk panted, pulse racing on her neck. She was so beautiful he was losing his mind. Her eyes fixated on his mouth and back and forth to his lustful eyes. Her agitated breath caressed his bones, clouding his thoughts. Sans’ instincts urged him to kiss her and minimize the distance between them. He desperately wanted to savor her soft pink lips. Control was rapidly slipping away…

“What did I do to deserve you, beautiful?” he whispered narrowing his eyes. The girl bit her lip as he tightened the grip on her waist. He strongly embraced her, enjoying her familiar aroma. They slowly moved their feet together, following the beat of their hearts, forgetting about the entire world around them. If only the world forgot about them too, just once… 

A soft cough next to them shattered the moment. A small white figure was standing besides the couple with bright eyes.

“Frisk, I’m sorry to interrupt but someone’s here to see you” Asriel’s voice interrupted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reality is finally catching up to them.
> 
> UPDATE:  
> I've been posting new drawings lately with clues concerning what's coming next on Forevertale :)  
> You can see them on my tumblr page: http://elaspark.tumblr.com/


	18. The unexpected visitor

The couple quickly separated as the new guest made its appearance. Frisk snapped back into reality and ran to hug the newcomer.

“Granny! I can’t believe you came!” she greeted happily. In front of her was standing the very first monster supporter she encountered once they left the underground, the very same human that introduced everyone to the townsmen and gave them a chance to stay.

“Long time no see, dear” she responded with a sweet smile.

“I didn’t know you were into parties” Sans interrupted, grabbing his girlfriend by the waist. 

“Well these old bones still enjoy a nice dance” she replied. The skeleton’s smile widened. “And that’s exactly what I’m about to do. Asriel, little one, if you’d be so kind…”

“Of course! Please, come with me!” the boy replied joyfully.

“Frisk, there’s something we need to discuss later. Come and join me when you’re all partied out” she murmured before leaving with the youngster.

“I like her” Sans told her once they were gone. She chuckled lightly and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 

The celebration continued for hours. Around 4:00 am the last guests left, leaving only the main friends group behind. Toriel and Asgore cleaned up the empty cans and the trash while Asriel and Chara slept, leaning against each other. Papyrus covered the pair with a warm blanket before joining the couples sitting on the floor. Alphys wrapped her arms around a passed out Undyne and softly stroked her hair. Sans hugged his sleepy girlfriend, allowing her to rest on him. They enjoyed the calm silence that filled the new house. Frisk looked up and realized the old lady was still in the house, looking outside a window. She slowly stood up. The skeleton stared at her doubtfully but understood she needed the privacy. With a tender smile, she left to join the woman.

Papyrus sat next to his brother, crossing his long legs, still smiling. They were the only ones in the group on the floor that remained awake.

“Long night, huh?” Sans asked.

“YES… BUT I HAD A GOOD TIME” he replied happily.

The older brother looked down, deep in thought. After a while, he decided to say what was on his mind.

“Hey bro… I’ve got a confession to make…”

“WHAT IS IT SANS? YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING!”

“Welp…”

“WAIT A SECOND. COULD IT BE? IS IT POSSIBLE? AM I GOING TO BE AN UNCLE?” he questioned with sparkling eyes. Sans blushed furiously and rapidly shook his head.

“N-no, Paps. Oh, come on. Don’t give me that disappointed look, that’s not fair” he babbled, averting his eyes in embarrassment.

“JUST IMAGINE THE LITTLE THING RUNNING AROUND, SO CUTE!”

“Thing? Bro, what would it even look like?”

“AHA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MADE YOU CONSIDER IT! AND BY THE WAY, IT WOULD LOOK AMAZING NO MATTER WHAT” Papyrus responded proudly. The short skeleton watched Frisk from the corner of his eye and quickly looked away, still completely blue. He was right… Sans had imagined it a couple times… but he knew it wasn’t possible. He just didn’t have the heart to tell his brother. The sole thought had caused such an enthusiast response… He didn't look forward to crush his hopes and dreams, specially being aware of Papyrus' persistence.

“Anyways, that’s not what I was gonna say. I’m kinda worried to leave you alone Paps… I know you say you’re cool with me moving out but you’re my lil’ bro and I’m worried.”

“SANS… YOU NEED TO STOP BABYSITTING ME ALL THE TIME. I’M NOT A KID ANYMORE, REMEMBER?”

“Yeah but…”

“NO BUTS! I MEAN IT BROTHER! I’M TRULY GLAD FOR YOU. TRUTH BEING SAID… I’VE NEVER SEEN YOU THIS HAPPY…”

“Paps…”

“I KNOW YOU’VE DONE YOUR BEST TO RAISE ME ALL BY YOURSELF AND THAT WE’RE REALLY DIFFERENT. IT MUST HAVE BEEN HARD, I REALIZE THAT NOW. DESPITE YOUR EFFORTS, I’VE ALWAYS NOTICED YOU WERE CONSTANTLY DEPRESSED SANS… NOTHING COULD TRULY MAKE YOU HAPPY. YES, WE HAD FUN TOGETHER AND THERE WERE GOOD TIMES TOO… BUT IT ALWAYS FELT LIKE YOU WERE ASLEEP OR JUST SOMEWHERE ELSE ALL THE TIME. AFTER WHAT HAPPENED BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND I KNEW THE TRUTH BEHIND ALL THOSE SHADY FEELINGS… YOU WERE HOPELESS AND ALONE… BUT SINCE FRISK BECAME A PART OF YOUR LIFE, THINGS CHANGED. I DON’T THINK YOU FULLY UNDERSTAND HOW AMAZINGLY COMPLETE YOU SEEM RIGHT NOW… AND I’M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT SEES THAT. SO, PLEASE… DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME. BESIDES, I’LL VISIT YOU GUYS EVERY SINGLE DAY TO MAKE SURE YOU’RE EATING ENOUGH SPAGHETTI AND YOU’RE ACTUALLY HELPING WITH THE CHORES.”

Sans chuckled, holding back a tear. Every word Papyrus said made perfect sense to him… he never realized how much his little brother had grown up. For the first time in a while, he hugged him. The younger skeleton gently patted his head and comforted him. He deeply appreciated his brother opening up to him and allowing himself to be vulnerable.

 

While this happened, on the other side of the main room, Frisk accompanied the elder. Both watched the quiet town through the window and enjoyed the calm. The girl took a deep breath, trying to completely relax. For some strange reason, during the most peaceful time of her life until now, her body remained tense and her mind remained a mess. She was still expecting her happiness to be suddenly taken away, just like every time…

“You shouldn’t frown so much, dear. When you grow older you’ll have wrinkles” she said with a calm tone. Frisk smiled shyly. “Besides, with a future husband like yours, people will definitely notice!”

“Future husband?” she murmured as a soft blush spread across her skin.

“No need to be embarrassed. We elders can tell when something’s meant to be, and you two… the kind of bond you share is eternal. Don’t you feel the same way?”

“Y-yes… of course… the word husband freaked me out a bit, that’s all…”

“You younglings and your fear of commitment, I honestly don’t understand you. Sweetie, you two are already fully committed to each other. You've even decided to share the same home. Don't be scared, dear, that's all I meant.”

Frisk lowered her head and tried to cover her face with some of her hair. She didn’t want to admit how true her words were. The old lady softly laughed.

“Time… time is a funny thing, is it not? When I was around your age I was already expecting my first child. Now, you fear silly words like “husband” or “marriage”. Same goes for everything else. Time is ruthless and change comes right with it. One day you’re here and the next… well, you already know much about that, don’t you Frisk?”

She remained silent. A soft shiver ran down her spine as a knot formed on her stomach. Where was she going with that?

“You’ve been through so much, dear… you’ve become such a strong woman… you’ve changed everything and allowed the world to become a better place for us all... That’s why I fear for you.” The elder’s expression showed deep sorrow. The girl stared at her, confused.

“Granny I don’t understand. Is something wrong?” But she didn't want to hear it. Something about that moment made her feel uneasy... terrified.

“I’m afraid you may have drawn too much attention to yourself.”

Frisk coughed loudly, feeling dizzy.

“What does that mean?”

“As I said… time is ruthless. You have altered it too much. You had to, I’m not blaming you or judging your actions, dear. I would have done the same thing… but I don’t think changes like these go unnoticed.”

“Who other than us could notice such a thing?” she inquired, trying to breathe normally.

“Have you ever heard about the angel of death?” she questioned, widely opening her eyes. Frisk trembled and shook her head. “The angel of death is the guardian of time. It is the sole being outside of its reach, timeless, absolute. This powerful entity guards what people commonly refer to as “timelines”, taking lives when their time has come, keeping everything under control. It sees everything, it watches everyone… and will not hesitate to put an end to anyone who deems themselves worthy enough to disturb the flow of time and space. It is a powerful and dangerous creature. Some say it takes the shape of a woman… the most beautiful woman you could ever imagine. She haunts a few chosen ones and makes them fall in love with her, luring them to a fatal trap. They say she’s lonely and seeks a companion in the darkness she inhabits… the only problem is no one survives the transition to the other world… and their souls are lost in the abyss forever.”

“A woman, you say?” she whispered as a terrible feeling paralyzed her every muscle.

“Indeed… at least that’s what the legend says” she responded. The elder paused, noticing the girl's expression. “Does that mean anything to you?”

“I… I don’t know. It’s just a legend, right?” the girl mumbled, trying to calm down.

“Yes… I’m just worried about you, dear, that’s all. I’m sorry I frightened you. If you wish, come by my house as soon as you can and we’ll look for some books with more information.”

“I’d like that… Thank you Granny…”

She nodded and gave Frisk a sweet smile. The girl felt a little relief. They said their goodbyes and Toriel offered to escort the elder to her house, to which she gladly agreed. Asgore decided to take the children back to their home to get some sleep. The old king lifted the kids, one in each arm and carefully carried them. Chara had never looked so innocent and calm and Asriel had the most adorable smile on his face. Papyrus left with Alphys, both trying to carry Undyne, only after reassuring his brother one last time he’d be ok. The height difference made the scene look really funny, the tall skeleton carrying the woman’s arms and the tiny scientist carrying her feet. Thankfully, since it was late at night, no one was watching except their closest friends. Not so thankfully, one of them was Sans. They were finally alone, the place completely to themselves.

“Come with me, I wanna show you something” the skeleton said, offering his hand.

They entered their new room. Frisk was surprised to see everything was already in place. The bed, the furniture, both their things… everything was arranged.

“Sans you…” she couldn’t finish the sentence. He fondly kissed her, lightly stroking her cheeks.

“Do you like it?” he slowly asked, still smiling.

“I love it. You’re amazing.”

“You haven’t seen the best part yet” he declared, pointing upwards. She followed the trajectory of his index finger and realized there was a window on the ceiling right over the bed. It was about the same size, maybe a little smaller, but it had a clear view of the sky. She jumped in and watched the stars shining in the sky. Sans watched her green eyes sparkle and her mouth open, driven by emotion. “Do you remember Waterfall?”

“Of course! This… the sky… you always wanted to see the sky…”

“Yes… and now I can do it with you every single night” he completed with an adoring look on his face.

“Just like we did back in the Underground… when we gazed at the blue lights…” she whispered. Frisk sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her boyfriend with loving eyes. “I have something for you too. I still owe you the slippers though…”

The skeleton joined her eagerly. The girl offered him a package she had hidden on the pockets of her jacket. It was wrapped in a plain blue paper with a golden ribbon, soft against his fingertips. He carefully opened it, trying not to damage the wrapping. Inside was a blue and violet stripped scarf.

“I-I made it myself… Papyrus taught me how to knit. I made two, one for you and one for me, they’re identical. I thought since I always steal your hoodie you must get cold sometimes and… a scarf would be nice… I made it blue and violet, the colors of my old clothes, so we can always remember all we’ve been through and how we got here today… besides, I know how much you like blue so… do you like it?” she shyly explained. Sans chuckled joyfully.

“I love it, sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart? That’s a new one…”

“Yeah… it suits you. A new pet name for a new step in our lives, right?” he murmured. She softly nodded, holding back some happy tears. Bones jumped into Frisk’s lap and accommodated. The little dog quickly fell asleep. They both laughed, all worries forgotten. The couple decided to take the day off and just rest and enjoy their new home. Papyrus and Toriel would come by to help them set everything up, so they needed to sleep at least a couple hours. They turned off the lights and shared their bed for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... in case you've forgotten, the "angel of death" reminded Frisk of a dream she had a loooong time ago.  
> Also, now you know why Frisk and Sans always wear scarves on my drawings :)  
> Thanks for your wonderful support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	19. Loss

“Sans, please don’t do this!” her voice echoed.

He felt the desperate need to stop but his body didn’t respond.

“Please, I’m begging you! This is not the way!” she insisted, voice breaking.

He could hear her crying. What was going on? He couldn’t see his surroundings, everything was dark. He couldn’t even feel his own limbs. Frisk… she was in pain. It needed to stop at once.

“N-no… it can’t be… honey listen to me please! Please!” the girl pleaded.

_What the fuck is going on? I’m listening sweetheart, I’m here! What can I do?_

“It hurts! It’s going to be too late! SANS STOP THIS PLEASE!” her voice embodied a pain beyond his imagination.

_FRISK WHAT’S HAPPENING TO YOU? STOP THIS! ANYONE! HELP ME!_

An agonizing scream tore his heart apart.

_FRISK!!!!_

“Sans… I… can’t… I…”

He fought, trying to break free and reach her… but his will wasn’t strong enough to break the barrier that separated them.

“N-no… I can’t… fight… back… promise me…”

He kept fighting, trying to vanquish the gap between them. A little light flashed before him.

“Promise… me… please…”

_HOLD ON A BIT LONGER LOVE, I’M COMING!!_

“D-don’t… hurt… him… please… please… pl-….”

Despair hit him with a relentless wave. He pushed with all his might, completely out of his mind. All he could think about was her. Why did her voice extinguish all of a sudden? Why couldn’t he feel her? Frisk… he begged to anyone who could listen for help…

“S-sans… a-are y-you… here?”

The weakness of her voice hurt him. The light became brighter. Suddenly, he was a spectator. He realized the body he was in wasn’t his own… but it felt extremely similar. All he could do was watch and hear. He was holding Frisk on his arms. She was… covered in blood. The scarf she had made for them to share was torn apart. Her pale and bloody hand was being held in his. The contrast of her torn skin against his white bones made the scene even worse. Her green eyes were barely open, staring directly into his. A single tear still rolled down her cheek. Sans wanted to scream but the body refused to answer.

“I-I’m… sorry…”

_Why are you sorry? Frisk what’s happening? What’s going on?_

“It’s… over… now…”

_No. Nothing’s over. We just started our life together. Don’t say that! Frisk stop!_

She coughed violently. Blood fell down her mouth and stained the scarf. The skeleton tried to hit the imaginary walls that contained his conscience. He imagined punching them until his bones cracked. He was falling apart. A little bit of dust accumulated on his hands.

“P-promise… me… y-you’ll…” Her expression shifted and showed how much she was suffering. She tried to breathe but it was futile. “Live…”

_FRISK DON’T LEAVE ME! WHY ARE YOU SO HURT? PLEASE DON’T GO! I CAN’T KEEP GOING WITHOUT YOU!_

“Y…you… ha…have… to…”

_HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEBODY! HANG ON SWEETHEART, I’M BEGGING YOU!_

Sans called for help.

But nobody came.

Her eyes finally closed. Frisk faintly smiled. He could tell how much it hurt her.

“I…l…l…love…y…you…” she murmured with the last of her strength.

He watched her die. She died and he couldn’t do anything. Somehow, he knew it was over. He would never reach her again. Something was absolutely wrong. He couldn’t feel her. All that was left was his conscience, completely torn apart. The skeleton lost all will to live or return to his rightful place. There was nothing left for him without her. He couldn’t even say goodbye. He couldn’t even kiss her one last time. His determination faded away and he was drawn back into the darkness. Sans didn’t fight it. Nothing made sense anymore. She was gone. He floated around in a dead space, slowly starting to feel himself again. Closing his eyes, he accepted whatever came for him next. Why even care anymore?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened up his eyes. He saw the window he had made for them to gaze at the stars together. It was a cloudy day. Without light. Without her. He didn’t dare to look next to him, where she should have been sleeping…

Suddenly, something poked his nose. He tried to ignore it but the feeling intensified. Annoyed, he searched for the source with his bony hand and was shocked to realize it was hair. Brown, long hair. Without taking a single breath, he turned his head around and saw her. Her eyes were still closed but her chest described a regular breathing rhythm. He struggled not to wake her up. She looked so peaceful and beautiful… His mind worked rapidly. He intently stared at his hand… his bones had little fissures and a bit of dust covered them. How could he be hurt if she was alive? If it was only a dream how could he explain the marks on his body? It didn’t make any sense…

“Hey honey… are you awake?” Frisk whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. His thoughts collapsed and he forgot about everything. She was alive. He turned his body towards her and stroked her hair. Her smile stopped his heart.

“Yes, love, I’m here. Did you sleep well?”

“Yup… I must have been tired because I didn’t even have any dreams last night.”

“Those are the best nights, doll. Lucky you…”

She laughed. He came back to life. Her dying expression flashed before his eyes, making him gasp in agony. The girl stared at him intently and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” she inquired reaching out for his hand. Frisk’s eyes opened widely when she realized he was scarred. “When did this happen? Are you alright?”

“Truth is… I don’t know what happened. I don’t know if what I saw was real or a dream…”

“What are you talking about?”

“We don’t need to talk about it…” he whispered. Her expression was enough of a warning. “I saw you die, ok? Just now… I could only watch and hear you, I couldn’t feel my body… or anything at all for that matter. You kept telling me to stop but I couldn’t. It felt like a cage. I tried to break it and this happened” he declared, raising his bony hands. “I was suddenly swallowed by darkness and woke up right here. At first I thought you were gone and then it turns out you were sleeping right next to me, completely safe. The scars are still there… which makes it seem real. I don’t know…”

She remained quiet for a moment and then embraced him. He wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction. Sans could feel her steady heartbeat. Its rhythm calmed him down. He hadn’t realized he was crying. She must have worried so much…

“I’m sorry you had to see something like that Sans… I know it’s hard but please don’t worry about it too much. Let me try and deal with it. Here, let me get something for your wounds.”

“Frisk…” he started saying… but she was already up and going. The girl was quickly back with some bandages. She cleaned up the accumulated dust and put it in a tiny sack before covering his wounds.

“There, that should help… I’m keeping the dust just in case we need it someday… somehow… I don’t know. It’s better this way, right?” she babbled rapidly. “I have to go now. I know, I know you don’t want me to but it’s urgent now. I have to see Granny. Maybe she has the answers we need. I’ll call Papyrus so he comes over to watch you.”

“Why can’t I come with you?” he questioned, trying to stop her.

“You’ve been through enough already. Please understand. Besides, I don’t know if she’ll tell me everything we need to know if you come along. I’ll be fine, I promise!”

Frisk put the scarf around her neck and walked away. She stopped at the door frame. Sans waited for her to say something.

“Sans…”

“I know. I get it, sweetheart. I won’t leave this room until you come back. I hate it but if it’s what you really want…”

“…Thank you…”

The girl left running, eager to get to the elder’s house. The skeleton lied his skull down on the soft pillow and looked at the sky. He could now feel her soul… if anything happened, he could protect her. The thought kept his emotions under control. His body felt so heavy… he was exhausted… Soon, he heard the front door opening.

“Paps, is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, just a little reminder that you can check out Forevertale drawings on my tumblr page (I'm trying to keep it as active as I can) and that I'd love to hear what you think about the story so far :) I hope you like this chapter!


	20. Close call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe this fic reached 2000 views! Thank you all so much :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and have an awesome Halloween!

Frisk ran across town as fast as she could. What Sans had just experienced… she definitely needed to worry now. What he saw had to be real somehow… how else did he get those wounds? Punching the air wouldn’t have turned his knuckles to dust and she would have noticed the violent movements. No… he had remained perfectly still, completely gone. A piece of the puzzle was still missing. To be honest, she didn’t quite understand why she kept dying over and over in the skeleton’s dreams… but it always seemed to mean something for them in real life. Maybe the elder would know how to explain the visions… she had to… otherwise, they were lost. She hastily grabbed her phone and texted Papyrus.

_Frisk: Let me know when you get there._

The girl finally reached the entrance to the old lady’s house. Her children weren’t home. That was a good sign, she would probably have the chance to talk more freely. She knocked on the door… it was open. Strange, she thought to herself. Without any time to be concerned, she decided to just enter. Frisk stepped carefully, trying not to make any noise so she wouldn’t think someone broke in. She silently made her way across the empty hallways. Everything was too quiet… it bothered her deeply. Maybe something was wrong… Fear slowly spread and took over her mind. Her fast pulse beat way too loudly and disturbed her. Forgetting her initial approach, she decided to call her name. At first, her voice only allowed a whisper, but as she approached the end of the path, her anxiety grew stronger. She was now talking at a moderate volume. There was still no response. Her brain surrendered to the increasing panic. Frisk screamed, trying desperately to find her.

“No! What are you doing here?” the woman’s voice echoed from afar. The girl ran, following the sound. She found her in the garden, next to a tall cherry-tree. The reddish leaves were falling as it was reaching the end of its life. Frisk approached her, still panting. The look on her face was alarming.

“Granny… I thought something bad had happened to you…” she murmured, trying to catch her breath.

“Frisk this isn’t the right time… you need to leave.”

“W-What? No, please, I need your help!”

“Listen to me, child. Leave!” the elder begged.

“You’re my only hope!” she responded frantically.

“Leave! Now! Frisk there’s no more time! You have to leave RIGHT NOW!”

The old woman pushed her away. Frisk couldn’t believe it was actually happening. Hurt, she walked away, struggling not to come back. She leaned against a wall inside the house and cried bitterly. She didn’t understand…

“So… the legends were true…”

The girl stopped as soon as she heard that weak voice. Realizing her position, she hid and cautiously looked through a window. She watched, trying to find the elder. When she did, her heart stopped. By her side was a tall woman… the woman from her dreams… the beautiful lady in the white dress… Frisk was frozen in the spot, terrified like never before.

“You already know what I came here for” the presence’s voice replied. The sound pierced her very soul and her entire body trembled in response.

“Yes. My time has come, hasn’t it?”

“It has.”

“Can I ask for just one thing?”

The woman slowly nodded. Her body wasn’t material… it was visible but she was not there. The girl listened carefully, trying not to give her presence away.

“Why are you hunting the child?”

The specter seemed resilient to respond. Her voice pierced the air like a sword.

“Her time is up as well. Frisk doesn’t belong here anymore. She needs to return to her rightful place. That answer will have to suffice. Now, are you ready?”

She wanted to jump out and stop her but her words had paralyzed her muscles. She was glued to the ground, useless, powerless. The entity moved a single hand and Granny was gone. Her lifeless corpse fell violently to the soil. Frisk was about to scream when two white hands materialized in front of her, covering her mouth and suffocating her cry. Without any warning, an equally white face appeared before her eyes, staring directly at her. It was the man from the dream! She was surrounded by what seemed like black smoke. It clouded her view, only allowing her to see the one in front of her. His skull was rather thin, resembling a mask. His eyes were pitch black with just a pinch of light moving around, just like Sans’, only narrower. Two dark visible scars traversed his eye sockets, one leading to the curve of his mouth. She noticed his hands were detached from his ghost-like body and had perfectly circular holes in them. He stared at her intensely, examining her eyes, looking for her soul. Something about him made Frisk feel a little better. His similarity to the skeleton brothers was undeniable. The light in his eyes flashed brightly once he found it. The ghost smiled sadly, as if he had remembered something long lost. He slowly lowered his hands, letting her breathe. The girl was about to speak but he signaled her not to. She realized how dangerous it was to be seen by the woman in white. Was he… protecting her?

Bzzzzt.

Her phone vibrated. The man looked horrified. He quickly shrouded her, covering her entire body with the black smoke of his ghostly presence. It was all black, she couldn’t see a thing. Another hand materialized, asking her to be patient. Frisk didn’t have any other choice but to trust him.

“What are you doing?” the feminine voice questioned. She struggled to control the shivers taking over her.

There was no response.

“Don’t disturb me like this ever again, Gaster.”

 The girl could feel movement around her, but she couldn’t understand what it meant. He was communicating with her, that was certain. His gesture persisted.

“You know where to meet next. I have to leave now. Only one left...”

When her presence disappeared, Frisk felt a crushing pressure fade away. Her body gave in, completely worn out. She was about to faint. He caught her before hitting the ground. A warm feeling spread across her numb limbs, bringing her conscience back. The dark fog dissipated. Was that… magic?

“Thank… you…” she managed to murmur.

Gaster looked at her with a kind smile. His magic reflected his despair. He rapidly indicated her to leave. He softly placed her on the floor and left. Before she could say anything, he vanished in thin air. Frisk difficultly stood up and gazed around her. There was no one to be seen. The elder’s corpse was still lying on the green grass. She wanted to see her one last time… but it was too risky. Stumbling and weakened, the girl walked away from the death scene.

 

Rain poured down furiously, soaking her clothes as she walked down the street. She held the scarf covering her neck tightly, trying to think of him, trying to gain enough strength to get home. She reread Papyrus’ text once more, just to make sure nothing had changed.

_Papyrus: SANS WAS ASLEEP WHEN I GOT HERE. I MADE SOME SPAGHETTI FOR WHEN HE WAKES UP. DON’T YOU WORRY ABOUT A THING!_

He had to be safe… he could still feel his soul, just like always. It was just a matter of time before the spirit… She trembled and decided not to think about it anymore. Her head was still spinning. She had to make it home… she had to warn him… before it was too late…

 

Sans sat in the bed and examined his surroundings. He didn’t recall falling asleep in the first place. He felt disoriented and cold. Papyrus entered the bedroom holding a cup of tea. He smiled, happy to see his brother up again.

“Hey, bro… how long did I sleep?” he said with a loud yawn.

“ABOUT EIGHT HOURS” the tall skeleton replied, sitting next to him and offering him the beverage.

“Wait a second… where’s Frisk?”

“SHE’S STILL OUT. DON’T WORRY SANS, I’M SURE SHE’S DOING JUST FINE.”

The skeleton brothers heard the front door softly opening. Sans jumped out and teleported to the hall. He found Frisk right before she collapsed on his arms.

“Frisk? What happened? Are you ok?” he yelled, trying to get a response. The girl took a few deep breaths and stabilized. His presence filled her with energy.

“Y-yes… Sorry… I just witnessed something terrible” she whispered. He touched her wet clothes, worried.

“We can talk after you change into something dry and have some food, ok?”

“Sans, it’s urgent…”

“Calm down, love. We have to take care of you first. Please” he insisted. She nodded, accepting her boyfriend was right.

Papyrus joined them downstairs. He immediately left to get the girl some freshly made dinner while his brother raised her and carried her to the bathroom. Frisk closed her eyes and cuddled against the skeleton’s warm chest. Bones followed their footsteps, worried about his friend. A thunderstorm raged outside.


	21. Hunted

“There you go” Sans declared, satisfied with himself.

“HOW ARE YOU FEELING, FRIEND?” Papyrus asked, taking away the empty plate in front of her.

“I feel much better now… thank you both so much…” she whispered.

“THAT’S GREAT! YOU’LL RECOVER IN NO TIME! I’LL GO CLEAN UP AND I’LL BE RIGHT BACK UP.”

That said, the tall skeleton exited the bedroom, leaving his brother and Frisk alone. He gazed at her and smiled widely.

“You look like an adorable lil’ burrito, doll.”

That’s exactly what she looked like, wrapped in a warm blue blanket, only her head popping out. She tried to smile for him but she realized how fake it looked. His grin faded away. The skeleton joined her side and turned her around so they could comfortably talk. The couple remained silent, feeling the heavy pressure of their situation. It had been a while since Frisk looked so hopeless and worn out. Sans only remembered seeing that same expression when he found her trapped inside her mind, before everything else happened. So lost and worried… He held both her hands between his, trying to give her the strength to talk. Her chin trembled lightly, mind unwillingly trying to reject his tenderness, like she didn't deserve it. 

“S-Sans…” she murmured with a shaky voice. He couldn’t stand seeing her in such misery. She took a deep breath and looked at him directly in the eyes. “We’re being hunted… I’m being hunted…”

“What do you mean hunted?” he softly asked, trying to ignore the images that flashed on his mind. Images of her death blinded him, pushing him back to the darkness. She was right there, in front of him, and yet her presence felt so fragile...

“They want to take me away… forever… they want to take me away from you!” she screamed, crying bitterly. Sans held her close, trying to make her feel safe… but he was just as scared… he was shivering uncontrollably as well. The skeleton felt tears rushing down his own face, despite his massive efforts.

“I won’t let them, sweetheart. I’ll stop anyone who wants to take you away from me, I promise… We’ll find a way…” he whispered, trying to control the fear that took over his body.

“What if we don’t stand a chance? I… I saw her kill Granny. She took her soul like it was nothing!” she responded desperately. “She’s real Sans… the woman from my dreams… the angel of death…”

“I-I’m sorry…” he babbled, interlacing his fingers with hers. The skeleton didn’t know what to say or do… Everything was happening way too fast. He couldn't even remember where it all started. What was truly happening? Why was everything falling apart all of a sudden?

“I would have died too if it wasn’t for the man…” she confessed. Sans felt a stinging sensation on his chest.

“What man? The man from your dreams?” he inquired. “If someone’s by our side we have to find them.”

“He won’t help us… he can’t… he has to follow her” the girl tried to explain, recalling his sad expression. “I think he recognized my soul Sans…”

“Frisk I need you to tell me everything that happened from the start so I can understand, ok?” he asked, trying to focus on a possible solution.

She had to wait for a couple minutes, trying to calm down. The sobbing slowly stopped. Her boyfriend had regained his usual control and was watching her expectantly. He smiled, letting her know she could do it as soon as she felt ready. His sweet gesture helped her. The girl told him the entire story, without leaving out any detail. Sans’ expression darkened as she described the man’s ghostly appearance. The girl felt his soul shivering violently inside her.

“W-What’s wrong? Your soul is…” she whispered, worried. The light had abandoned his eyes. “S-Sans?”

“Do you know his name?” he questioned with a grim tone.

“Yes… Sans w-…”

“Tell me.”

“Sans…”

“Say it.”

“Sa-“

“Just tell me, Frisk. Please.”

“Fine… His name… his name is Gaster” she finally told him. Sans’ mouth twitched upon hearing the word. His eyes opened widely and his left eye shined with a furious color blue. He constricted the girl’s hands, making her squeal in pain and surprise. She had never seen him that upset. Without a single warning, his gestures made a wall of bones rise from the ground and pierce the mattress, traversing the entire first floor. One of the larger bones hit Frisk’s right arm, burning her skin. She screamed in pain. The skeleton heard her and his magic evaporated instantly. His gaze returned to normal, realizing what his burst of anger had done.

“F-Frisk… I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed, voice breaking. The girl was still holding her wounded arm, panting. “What have I done?”

“WHAT HAPPENED? I HEARD FRISK SCREAMING!” Papyrus interrupted, reaching the couple. His hands were still soaked after washing the dishes. He stared at the scene, terrified.

“I-I’m really sorry…” Sans whispered before teleporting away from there. Frisk tried to stop him but it was too late. Her extended arm touched the emptiness he had left behind.

“ARE YOU OK? WE HAVE TO POUR SOME WATER INTO THE WOUND, QUICKLY. COME WITH ME” the tall skeleton indicated helping the girl stand up.

He led her to the closest bathroom and helped her treat the burn. The water’s temperature eased the pain but there would definitely be a scar. The lesion was deep.

“I know what you’re thinking Paps…” she explained sadly. “And I don’t blame him. I know he didn’t mean to hurt me… in fact, he didn’t mean to use his magic at all. This all happened because of a name…”

“I KNEW YOU’D UNDERSTAND, FRISK… I’M GLAD TO KNOW YOU’LL FORGIVE HIM. BUT… WHAT KIND OF NAME COULD CAUSE MY BROTHER TO LOSE IT LIKE THAT?”

“Gaster’s the name. Does that mean anything to you?”

Papyrus closed the tap and sighed. She waited patiently.

“I SEE… I GET IT NOW…”

“What? What does it mean?” she insisted.

“SANS HAS ALWAYS BEEN RESERVED ABOUT THIS… BUT I HONESTLY THOUGHT HE TOLD YOU.” Frisk gulped loudly. She couldn’t help feeling a little heartbroken. Was it that foolish to think they had no secrets anymore? The girl tried to stop thinking about it and concentrated on the skeleton. The tall one's expression was severe.

“THAT’S… OUR FATHER’S NAME.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy about this one so I might fix it later if I have the time :)  
> I'm also sorry I haven't posted anything on my tumblr lately, I'll get back to it again as soon as I can!


	22. Tick Tock

Rain poured down vividly and thunders raged in the sky. Sans was completely soaked, sitting beneath the tall tree on their favorite hill, skull hidden between his bony legs. How did his life suddenly end up a nightmare? He wished to wake up, Frisk by his side, safe… and Gaster gone for good. He thought he could finally put his past to rest but it just kept coming back to haunt him. His dad’s ghost was back and was actually following the source of their problems, the only remaining threat to their happy ending. Why couldn’t they just be happy? Why, every time he was given the chance to spend his life with the girl, someone wanted to take her away? He held his legs furiously, feeling helpless and weak. The skeleton hadn’t cried in years… not even when Papyrus died… not even when he lost everything… and now, he couldn’t stop. Running away from her was awful, he was well aware, but he needed time to calm down. He knew she’d understand… somehow… The skeleton watched his soul display in front of his eyes. Frisk’s piece of soul was still strongly attached to his, lightly vibrating. After everything that happened, they were still united. He put it back inside his chest and took a deep breath.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, pal?” a familiar voice echoed. Sans looked around frantically, trying to find the source.

“Who’s that?” he said with a menacing tone. His left eye ignited, ready to fight.

“Come and find out” it playfully responded. The skeleton quickly stood up. He wasn’t in the mood for silly games. With a single jump, he reached a favorable position. He watched carefully, waiting for it to move. Laughter reached his ears and deeply disturbed him. Sans tried to concentrate and trace it… behind the tree!

“Gotcha.”

Using his telekinesis, he grabbed the target and launched it towards him, stopping a few meters away from his body. The storm lit up the sky and that’s when he realized… in front of him… was another version of himself. The guest looked just like him, same face, same eyes, same body… the only difference was the color of his sweater. It was black while his was white. He was even wearing the same scarf, displaying a greener shade of blue and a paler shade of purple.

“Heh heh… OP Sans is OP…” the copy whispered with a wide grin. “You can let go now, buddo. No need to fight.”

“Who are you and why are you here?” he questioned, refusing to let go.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m you. Kinda. I come from a different universe, another timeline if you wish. Crazy, huh?”

“How is that possible? We can’t travel through timelines…”

“Wrong. You can’t. I absolutely can, at least for a while. So hey, I’d love to talk about it some other time, but right now I need to tell you something important, k?” he explained, looking extremely annoyed. Sans’ magic faded away, making the intruder land roughly on the grass beneath them. “Thanks man.”

“So… waddya want?”

“I can’t stay here for long so I’ll be quick. If you wanna keep Frisk alive, you better work on that bond of yours. If it breaks, you’re doomed. Trust me, I know…” His expression darkened and his eye sockets lost their light.

“What do you mean?”

“You already know. You saw it happen, didn’t ya?” he claimed. The other Sans showed the main Sans his soul. It was completely blue, broken into tiny pieces… no trace of Frisk’s.

“W-What? You mean the dream I had…”

“Not a dream. Cold, harsh reality. My reality. Yeah, I lost her… I couldn’t stop that fucking woman… I made a huge mistake and because of it she died… I can’t allow you to do the same. Get it? So just do as I say” he whispered. “You look confused. I expected as much. Look, I’ll come back as soon as I can. For now, go back to her, stop acting like an idiot and never leave her again. Cuz’ if you hurt her once more…

Y o u’ r e  g o n n a  h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e.”

With those last words, the other Sans teleported away, probably back to his own timeline. The skeleton felt numb. Frisk had really died… it just wasn’t his Frisk. He fell down on his knees and covered his face, trying to snap out of the shock. The threat was closing in and they didn’t have a plan… did they even stand a chance? He needed to contact the time traveler again, he needed to know everything… but when would he come back? Was there even time to wait for him? The clock was ticking…

Sans felt something on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head around. The girl was bending towards him, a warm hand placed on his sweater, the other holding a red umbrella. Her lips were curved in a sweet smile. The skeleton gazed at her lovingly, mouth trembling.

“Let’s go home, love” she whispered.

He softly nodded, grabbing her free hand.

 

As soon as he stepped inside their home, Papyrus lifted him up in the air in a caring hug. The girl giggled behind them.

“SANS! I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE BACK! PLEASE DON’T EVER RUN AWAY LIKE THAT AGAIN!” he exclaimed with his usual loud voice.

“Yeah, Paps, I’m really sorry… I needed some time out, you know?” the skeleton responded, regaining his usual grin. His brother delicately placed him on the ground. Out of nowhere, he felt a stinging pain on his stomach. A tiny figure had just punched him.

“You idiot! Hurt Frisk again and I’ll end your fucking life!” Chara screamed taking a couple steps back.

“Apologies, Smiley Trash… I mean, Sans. She’s just being protective” Asriel attempted to explain, restraining the enraged kid.

“Language, children!” Toriel urged, sitting around a small coffee table.

“That’s my Chara! I’m proud of you dear!” Asgore yelled right next to her. She gave him a threatening look and he immediately stopped talking. “Sorry Tori…”

Sans was surprised to see everyone gathered in their house. Undyne and Alphys were cuddling on the couch. They waved at him.

“What’s going on?” he asked his girlfriend.

“It’s just a little reminder we’re not alone. Everyone, please gather around” she declared, moving to the center of the room with the two brothers. The friends reunited around her and waited expectantly. Sans stared at her, silently asking her not to talk about the man’s ghost. She smiled, reassuring him.

“Wait a second dear, let me cast a fire to keep you both warm” Toriel interrupted.

“I’ll help you” the old king added. They both held their hands up and made tiny fireballs that circled around the young couple. “Don’t worry, they won’t burn your clothes.”

“Thank you…” the girl whispered. She could feel Sans’ soul steadily recovering, as if it was thawing out of cold ice. Their affectionate gesture helped cure his heart. “For starters, I suppose Papyrus filled you in with the details of our current situation, right?”

Everyone sadly nodded. Frisk took a deep breath before continuing.

“It seems we’re running out of time… time to stop this new menace… and perhaps even time to spend together, as a family. We know what’s coming, we just don’t know when or how to face it. That’s why I need to ask something of you… First of all, I need your help. If there’s any way to defeat death, it’s by your side. You each are strong in many different ways… and I would gladly give my life for any of you. This time, however… I’m forced to ask you to put your own lives at risk to help ensure our future. I hate putting you on such a situation but… there’s nothing I can do now to stop it.”

“You can count on us, punk! We’ll protect you!” Undyne exclaimed, raising her fist up in the air.

“We won’t even let her get close to you, Frisk” Asriel added bravely.

“YOU ARE OUR DEAREST FRIEND, HUMAN. WE WON’T ALLOW THAT THING TO TAKE YOU AWAY” Papyrus reassured her, gently patting her shoulder.

“Everyone… thank you so much…” she murmured, closing her eyes and smiling. But it slowly faded away. Sans held her hand tenderly, trying to give her courage. “I’m afraid… that’s not my only request…”

The skeleton lowered his head. His friends observed his gesture and feared the worst.

“As I was saying… there’s something else I need you to do. While we figure out what to do… while we still have time… please, let’s go on with our lives. Let’s watch anime together, go out to eat or just have some tea and a nice chat… If I die… I don’t want my last moments to be all sorrow, I don’t want your last memories of me to be a torture… All I really want while I live is some good food, bad laughs and good friends. I know it’s hard… but I’m begging you. Please. Let’s live life to the fullest while we still can, ok?” she ended in a whisper, voice breaking. Every single monster in the room felt tears accumulating on their eyes. They all sadly accepted her last request.

“FOR YOU, FRISK, WE’LL DO ANYTHING” the tall skeleton declared, trying to keep a steady face.

“We promise, my child…” Toriel murmured in between sobs.

Frisk faced the small skeleton. He adoringly kissed her forehead and embraced her. She buried her face on his chest.

“I love you sweetheart…” he softly said, holding her warm body against him like it was the last time. Deep down, Sans hoped those words would be enough. He didn't want to accept her last wish like the rest of them. He could never let her go.

_I'll find a way, love. That I promise._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update but here it is!  
> Introducing my own version of Sans :D (I waited so long for this!).  
> Again, thank you all for the support and I hope you like where this story is heading :)


	23. Sunshine

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“If you can’t.”

“If you can’t who?”

“If you can’t stand the heat, I’ll steal your Frisk. Heh heh heh heh.”

Sans grumbled, visibly irritated. The other skeleton was floating around in the darkness in front of him, laughing at his own bad joke. They were both alone in the middle of nowhere.

“Not a chance, pal. So… you can visit me during my sleep now?” he asked.

“Ok, you’re for sure not the brightest Sans I’ve met. You’re not sleeping, buddy, you’re traveling. You’ve been here before, remember? You looked for Frisk’s conscience around this place, a place with no time or space…. Does that ring a bell?” he explained, expression darkening as usual.

“Oh, give me a break, pal. I don’t know how to do it, it just happens, and I’m pretty sure I fell asleep. Anyways… how long can you stay here?” he replied, fighting the urge to punch his clone in the face. He wasn’t that annoying, was he?

“As long as we need. Can’t say the same about you so let’s make it count, aight?”

“K. You said you’ve met other Sanses? How exactly?”

“Yeah. Sad stories, really… you’re not gonna like this but your Frisk is the only Frisk left… at least the last one I've traced” he whispered. His face contorted in a painful grin. Every time he mentioned her name, light completely escaped from his eyes and his smile wavered. Sans had seen him lose his only hope, future stolen forever. The skeleton was terrified to end up the same way. “That lady managed to kill them all, one by one. She’s been visiting every timeline, eliminating her every single time. She always succeeds. See, you’re not the first one I’ve visited. The others didn't have a promising future... or a future at all. Some I just couldn’t find. No happy endings whatsoever…”

Sans gulped loudly, trying to assimilate the painful truth. How low were their chances to beat the thing?

“Hey, bud. Sorry to burst your bubble but you’re not allowed to feel that bad” the other interrupted. The skeleton looked at him with widely open eyes. “Look… you still have Frisk. She’s the embodiment of hope, she’s your future, she’s your everything. You haven’t lost everything. So… take it from a fellow Sans… you better enjoy it while it lasts.”

His words pierced his heart. He lowered down his head and looked away.

“You can’t understand how this feels…” the time traveler continued. His speech seemed oddly familiar. He remembered he had once told her the same. Sans noticed how his attitude seemed to change all the time. Normally, he looked calm and careless, like he didn’t mind a thing going on in the world, but when it came to her, he would speak in a dark tone of voice, his expression would become dead serious and menacing, filled with a sorrow and anger beyond any he had ever seen. He was scarred, broken, lost… The skeleton stared at him intensely, making Sans realize the pressure on his shoulders.

“The thing is… you need to get it together. Right now, before it’s too late.”

“Yeah, got it…” he finally responded.

The other smiled, satisfied, putting his hands on the pockets of his black striped pants.

“Welp, anyways, you should know you still have some time to figure out a strategy and build your bond with Frisk. We had a long and exhausting fight back in my universe, she’ll need time to recharge before trying to take out the last one. She won’t risk going to you if she’s not at one hundred percent capacity.”

“How long should she rest?” the skeleton questioned.

“Around a month.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I asked the others. She always follows the same pattern. I can’t think of a reason for her to break it.”

“Any advice on the fighting part?”

“Yes. D o n’ t” the dark one replied curtly. “Do not, under any circumstances, fight the angel.”

“What? Why? How are we supposed to beat her, then?” The skeleton asked vividly.

“It’s quite simple, pal. Frisk doesn’t want to fight. She’s a pacifist. You two have to work as one to win. You need to let go of your anger or you’ll doom her to die” he explained, closing his eyes. When he opened them up again, light danced like a burning fire on his eye sockets. “You’re just gonna have to trust me on this one.”

He just needed to trust him on everything. There was no way to know if he was lying. Sans started feeling his limbs going numb. He was being drawn back to his world. He nodded carefully, accepting the other skeleton knew much more than him. 

“I’ll go back to your world once I find a way to stay for as long as I want. We’ll finish this conversation then. For now, focus on what I told you. Strengthen the bond. You better not fail, Sans…”

Everything was spinning around by the time he heard those parting words. The fire of his eyes was the last thing he saw before being consumed by the darkness around him, violently returning to his own body. He gasped, breathing like it was the first time. His chest moved frantically responding to his body’s needs. He lightly touched his skull, discovering traces of cold sweat. Traveling sure drained a lot of his energy, he was exhausted. However, everything the other Sans had told him still replayed on his mind, preventing him from getting any sleep. The skeleton looked around him. His friends were all sleeping, spread across the floor in awkward positions. The whole scene looked like a tetris game. He remembered everyone decided to keep them company and stay the night after hearing the girl’s speech, realizing how much she needed their presence. He looked to his right, where his girlfriend was supposed to be sleeping, but his eyes only met her empty pillow. Reincorporating, he saw a shadow in front of the large window in their living room. He quietly stood up and made his way through the guests’ sleeping bodies, finally reaching some free space to walk. Frisk was calmly looking out the window, holding a warm cup of tea on her hands. She slightly turned her head and watched him join her side. Her lips curved in a warm smile.

“Can’t sleep, honey?” she asked in a whisper, offering him the cup. He grinned and took a zip of the tea. The heat relaxed his tense bones. Sans deeply exhaled, slowly recovering some of his strength.

“Not without you, love” he replied. She lightly blushed and giggled. He placed a bony arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. “So… what’s on your mind?”

“Well… I was just admiring the view. Sometimes you just have to stop and watch to truly appreciate what’s around you” she explained with a peaceful tone, gazing at the landscape with shining eyes. The skeleton examined her soft features, the length of her eyelashes, the way she blinked in admiration, her reddish cheeks, her long and graceful neck… Yes, she was right. Stopping for a moment to appreciate the beauty of what’s around you truly was worth it. “Did you know a squirrel climbs that tree every hour to visit her babies? She always comes back with a little present for them, never goes far from the tree, protecting her loved ones… and they wait for her, trusting she’ll return every time. So I thought… what would happen if she never returned? It’s a dangerous world out there after all. I decided it could be a good idea to give her treats myself. That way, she wouldn’t have to risk her life and she could feed her children… So that’s what I did… I’ve been feeding her crackers for a couple hours now and she’s become quite a good friend.”

“That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard” he whispered, tenderly kissing her head. The skeleton couldn’t understand why someone would want to take the girl away. She made the world a brighter, better place for everyone she met. She leaned her head against his and smiled.

“What’s on your mind Sans?” she asked carefully. He gently stroked her hair. “Wait… does it have to do with the angel?”

“Yeah…” he admitted.

“Then could you tell me some other time? I… I just want to enjoy this moment with you…” she begged, staring directly at him. As much as the skeleton wanted to tell her everything, he agreed. They still had time… Her face illuminated in gratitude, making his heart beat faster. She turned around, facing the sleeping monsters inside the house. “Don’t they look cute?”

“Welp… I’m not sure cute’s the word” he replied as he raised an eyebrow.

While Frisk saw her siblings comfortably sleeping between their parents, Sans saw Chara’s drooling face and heard Asgore’s loud snoring.

“At least Bones looks comfy” she murmured with a short giggle. The puppy was still holding on to Papyrus’ leg, kicking it as he dreamed. The tall skeleton was periodically petting him, completely asleep. Maybe they were sharing the same dream…

“Yeah… speaking about comfyness… sorry I destroyed our bed, doll. That’s not the way I was expecting to break it, if you know what I mean” he murmured with a swift wink. The girl blushed furiously, causing him to burst in a muffled laughter. Undyne rolled around groaning. “Whoops. That was close.”

“Yup… guess we’ll have to break something else” she whispered with a flirty smile. A chill went down Sans’ spine. He chuckled nervously as she pressed her body against his.

“F-Frisk… you’re not teasing me, are you?” he asked, keeping a shaky, toothy smile. The girl slowly shook her head, hair swaying appealingly. She bit her lower lip incitingly. The skeleton wanted to jump on top of her and devour her. He felt his magic moving around inside of him, like blood flowing to the right organs. A loud snort made them jump and gain some distance. Sans rolled his eyes visibly.

“We just can’t get our moment, right?” she said.

“Don’t worry, it’ll come. I’ll make sure it comes, ok?”

“Ok…”

Sans leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, lovingly stroking her cheeks. They watched the world unfold before them until the sun rose up in the sky. As the first lights of the day reached their home, their friends woke up. Papyrus helped Frisk make everyone breakfast while the others discussed the most pressing matters. Bones followed them around, happily waving his tail. When they left the kitchen with everything they needed, their friends were staring at them looking really excited.

“We have amazing news, my child!” Toriel exclaimed joyfully. “We’re going on a trip!”

“What? Really?” she questioned with shining eyes.

“A TRIP? WOWIE! I CAN’T WAIT!” the tall skeleton yelled. The white dog barked, joining the excitement.

“Yeah, punk, we’re going to the beach for a couple days. We just need to grab our stuff and we’re out of here” Undyne added.

“I can’t believe this, it’s amazing! I’ve never been to the beach before!” the girl said with the brightest of smiles.

Sans was relieved to see her that happy. After he had explained everyone what he learned during his time jump, they decided to make sure Frisk got to live everything she could while they figured out ways to strengthen their bond. She was so thrilled to go to a new place she ran straight upstairs to start packing. They all agreed to meet back there in an hour. It was settled.


	24. Making new memories

The sun was shining strongly when they set foot at the hotel. It was a beautiful day and they finally got to fully enjoy it. They specially chose a place not far from home and where they wouldn't be followed by curious tourists. That way, Frisk wouldn’t be bothered with people asking about her private life, recognizing her from the incident on TV and her role as the monsters' ambassador. Undyne and Alphys checked in at the lobby while everyone else waited around a round coffee table.

“Frisk, why don’t you go outside and look around while we get everything ready?” Asgore incited. “Sans can keep you company.”

“Really? You don’t mind?” she asked shyly.

“Of course not! We’ll meet you guys later” Asriel added while softly hitting Chara with his elbow. The kid forcefully smiled and nodded.

“O-Okay” she replied, walking away. Sans grabbed her hand mid-way and lead her outside. Papyrus joined them, carrying Bones with an orange leash. The pup's collar looked very similar to the skeleton’s scarf, only this time he was wearing a “beach boy” top, a simple red cap and some shorts.

“Doesn’t my brother look cool?” her boyfriend asked, putting on some sunglasses. He had changed his usual white sweater and was instead wearing a plain white T-shirt.

“You both look amazing! I wish I had something nice to wear too” she lamented. “Well, at least I can take your hoodie off for a change.”

The girl slowly unzipped it, revealing the yellow tank top she was wearing underneath. She tied it to her hips and fixed her hair. The small skeleton stared, realizing that shirt showed off her cleavage. Small drops of sweat formed on his skull, giving away his lustful thoughts. His brother looked at him, genuinely worried.

“IS SOMETHING WRONG SANS? YOU LOOK FLUSTERED.”

“I’m fine Paps…” he murmured, trying to dissimulate. “It’s just hot in here.”

“OH! SPEAKING OF HOTNESS, DOESN’T YOUR GIRLFRIEND LOOK HOT? I WAS TOLD THAT WAS A COMPLIMENT FOR HUMANS” he insisted naively. The girl watched her boyfriend expectantly, examining his reaction. Busted.

“Heh heh… yeah, she does… so hot…” he admitted, blushing with a bright blue color. She smiled widely, knowing she was the cause of his nerves. Sans knew how much she was enjoying it and couldn’t resist to chuckle, embracing defeat.

The three strolled down the coast for a while, enjoying the calm salty breeze and the warmth of the sun. The girl even bought a straw hat with a pretty pink lace to compliment her outfit. After a while browsing around the various shops, they decided to hit the beach. Frisk couldn’t contain her excitement. She hastily took her sneakers off and without looking back left them behind. She ran freely, feeling the sand touching her bare skin for the first time. The girl stopped as a wave reached the tip of her fingers. The cool water surprised her, easing the heat. The wind mixed with the water perfectly complimented the sun’s warmth. Papyrus reached her, experiencing the same feelings. A bigger wave soaked them. They laughed and started playing with the water, throwing it at each other like children. Sans watched from the distance with a toothy grin. Images of a younger Papyrus flashed before his eyes. He was finally getting memories he deserved, unlike his real childhood… Suddenly, a splash of salty water hit him right in the face. Snapping out of it, he joined their little game.

“NYEH HEH HEH, BEWARE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ WATER BENDING! NYEH!” he shouted, moving his bony arms around in strange shapes.

“Avatar Frisk! Help me!” Sans yelled, playing the damsel in distress.

“I will protect you, my dear lazybones!” she played along, shielding her boyfriend from one of the tall one’s attacks. “Water bender Papyrus, prepare for a combo!”

The couple danced in synch in front of him and finished him off with a big splash.

“THAT’S NOT FAIR! THERE’S TWO OF YOU!” he denounced, pointing at them.

“That’s not true, bro. You’ve got an extra bone on your side” Sans explained as the little dog splattered water around with the movement of his tail.

“SAAAAAAAAAANS!!” the skeleton screamed. His brother laughed loudly along with the girl. He took the pet on his arms and left grumbling, sitting on a pile of sand away from the pair.

“Oh, come on, Paps. Don’t be like that” Sans exclaimed.

“I GOT TIRED OF PLAYING ANYWAYS! PLAY WITH FRISK!” he responded with a flagrant wink before lying in the sand, struggling to keep Bones away from his leg.

Frisk gave Sans a funny look. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down in the wet sand. She calmly joined him, hands barely touching. He turned around to face her. She shivered.

“What’s up with you? You’ve been giving me these weird looks all day” she questioned, trying to hide how flattered she was behind a shy smile.

“Sorry, doll… it’s just… you look hot as hell” he admitted, slightly squinting, a passionate fire building inside his eye sockets. “And truth is… I can’t wait to get carried away with you.”

The girl’s face turned completely red as a tickling sensation traveled across her stomach and limbs. Sans wasn’t usually that intense about anything, but this time she could tell he really meant it. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. She stared at the skeleton, noticing the way his ribcage was exposed under the translucent and wet white shirt, eyes fixating on his lustful smirk. He stared at her too, captivated by the length of her legs, the yellow top stuck to her skin, round bust displayed by that revealing cleavage… and those full inciting lips of hers… slowly driving him crazy. Their agitated breathing synchronized for a few seconds. Frisk couldn’t resist it anymore. She threw herself on top of him, kissing him passionately. He embraced her, hands greedily touching her back and bottom. He grabbed her wrists and swapped their positions, driven by the mad need to subdue her. The girl gasped when his mouth reached her neck, tilting her head to the side, allowing his lips to travel further. His breath against her bare skin made her entire body tremble. He returned to her lips. His tongue clashed against hers mercilessly, making her grab on to his back harder, trying desperately to bring him even closer. His magic gathered, traveling rapidly through his bones, ready to burst out at any moment. She pressed her body against his, attempting to unleash it once and for all. Sans was breathing heavily, trying to contain himself. She wasn’t about to make it easy. The girl pulled his shirt, exposing the bones that formed his right shoulder. She pushed her lips against them, tongue playfully tracing the path they left behind. The skeleton groaned, unable to resist her.

Interrupting their passionate moment, a force beyond recognition clashed against their chests, taking them by surprise and stopping their hearts for just a second. Sans rolled around as if he was being pushed away with tremendous strength. Frisk couldn’t remember how to breathe. Her hands shakily held on to her chest as a wild pain spread. He soon recovered, leaning towards her, looking for a response. Her eyes remained widely open. Her lungs burned, her entire body vibrated rapidly, making her head spin. Vision unfocused, she tried to hold on to something, feeling her consciousness slipping away. His voice reached her ears. That was enough for her to stay awake.

“Frisk… Come back…” he whispered. Another violent tremor took over her body. The girl felt something returning inside her as she regained control. The unease she had just experienced faded away in an instant.

“I am… I’m back…” she managed to say. Something was different, she could feel it, but somehow she was back to her old self. Like nothing had happened. The skeleton looked terrified. “I’m sorry… I didn’t expect this to happen…”

“Don’t say that, sweetheart” he responded with a warm smile. “This isn’t your fault. Are you ok?”

“Surprisingly… yes. Something strange just happened, I can feel it… but I can’t tell what the difference is” Frisk explained as he helped her sit.

“That’s ok, we’ll figure it out together. Let’s just forget about it for now. Maybe we’re just too tired… I don’t know. Can you walk?”

“Yes, that’s what I’m telling you. My body feels just fine. It’s something else... but you’re right, we didn’t sleep all night. That could be it” she murmured.

“Come on, I bet everyone’s here already.”

Frisk swiftly nodded as he got up, helping her do the same. They shook off as much sand as they could from their wet clothes and calmly walked towards the group. As usual, Sans was right. Undyne and Alphys had gathered around his brother with some food and drinks. The girl put her hat back on, pretending nothing had happened. The skeleton gazed at her every minute, expecting her to faint, but it didn’t happen. He observed her movements. She was walking normally; he couldn’t perceive a single issue.

“Hey, love birds, looks like you had some fun in the sand” Undyne exclaimed with a sharp smirk. Alphys giggled, covering her mouth with her claws. The couple blushed immediately, wondering how much they had actually seen.

“Whatevs, didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff” Sans replied wittily, raising an eyebrow provocatively. Frisk wished he had just remained quiet, but that was a foolish thought and she knew it.

“S-Sans t-that’s not w-what she m-meant!” the scientist babbled nervously. “I-I mean we do ship y-you but… n-not like that!”

“Babe you’re making this sound even worse” the former knight murmured, face palming. The skeleton’s grin widened in satisfaction. He proudly turned around and found a comfortable spot next to his brother.

“SANS… DON’T YOU HAVE ANY LIMITS?” Papyrus asked before taking a bite off his sandwich.

“Nope” he simply declared. His brother rolled his eyes and occupied himself with something else. Frisk joined her boyfriend in the sand beneath a wide parasol and decided to rest. Their tired dog sat on her stomach and curled up, getting ready for a nap. It looked so tempting… The girl closed her eyes for just a second and fell profoundly asleep. He gently stroked her cheek with his fingertips.

“I-is everything alright? You look troubled” Alphys asked him.

“That depends. How much did you see?” he responded, figuring out where to start.

“Oh… t-that… n-nothing really. Frisk’s hair looked all messy and she had t-this cute face, w-we just assumed something happened.”

“Welp…” The skeleton made sure his girlfriend was fast asleep and breathing normally before continuing. He sighed loudly, deciding to confide on his friend. He had nothing to lose, after all. She waited patiently. “Ok. Fine. We were getting frisky when suddenly something pushed us apart. It felt like a strong punch right in the chest. I recovered and saw Frisk all pale and troubled, lying in the sand… For a second there I thought she was gonna die… but after a couple minutes she came back, looking like she never felt ill in the first place. I don’t know what happened… none of us do.”

“F-Frisky?” she repeated, giving him a weird look. Sans was losing his temper.

“Yeah. Frisky. Bony. Whatever you wanna call it. You know what I mean, Alphys.”

“Err… o-of course. That’s not it! I-I was just wondering… did y-you guys do something with your souls?”

He took a moment to think about it and slowly shook his head. He hadn’t seen her soul in a while, and definitely not during that moment.

“Why? What do souls have to do with this?” he wondered.

“I’m just saying maybe what happens to monsters when they’re together applies for you too. You know, the way their souls share everything, allowing them to become as close as one single entity. Of course, your case is different in many ways. Monsters can’t literally share their soul like you two did and Frisk is not a monster, but… if you felt something hitting your chest… that might have been your soul transforming somehow. It’s just a theory, clearly, but it’s best if you take a look” the scientist explained cautiously. “Perhaps being that close for the first time, minds expecting what comes next… was enough to get your souls moving.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE:  
> I uploaded a new sketch about our time traveling Sans' story (just a glimpse)! You can check it out on my tumblr page: elaspark.tumblr.com  
> Thanks again for all the kind comments and support! You are what makes this story special and meaningful!


	25. A bittersweet surprise

“Open your eyes, my child.” The voice reached her like a soft whisper. “I have a little surprise you might like.”

The girl lazily obeyed, mind still rebooting. Toriel’s smiling face was the first thing she saw. She seemed excited about something, although her eyes hid the deep sorrow in her heart. Frisk tried to avoid looking too much into it. She was aware of the reason and she knew how much she was struggling to overcome it just to see her happy. There was no point remaining in that space of her soul, gazing into the abyss that awaited her. Shaking off those thoughts, the human reincorporated, covering up an impending yawn.

“Heya, sweetheart. How was your nap?” Sans asked, playfully poking her nose.

“DON’T BOTHER HER SANS! YOU WERE ASLEEP TOO UNTIL LITERALLY FIVE SECONDS AGO!” Papyrus said a bit too loudly.

“Now, now, don’t fight. Let’s not ruin the gift” the goat mom insisted, as patient as always. Her furry paws handed her a small white box. Frisk smiled and thanked her before opening it. Inside was the most beautiful white dress. The details were delicate and minimal, very feminine. She had never owned or worn a dress before in her entire life.

“I-It’s so beautiful” she whispered, unwilling to believe what an amazing gift Toriel had brought her. “Thank you so much!”

“Do you like it?” the monster asked with shining eyes.

“I love it!” Frisk responded, throwing her arms around her. Toriel felt genuinely happy to see her daughter's reaction, holding her tenderly. The faint memory of a little girl, asking her to read something for her, filled her mind. Frisk had grown up so fast...

“Welp… now you’re really gonna look like a doll” her boyfriend interrupted with a large grin. The girl blushed, eyes sparkling in excitement.

“I also got you a bathing suit. I thought you might need one now” her mom explained. “But that’s for tomorrow. It’s getting late and we should probably return to the hotel. You can wear your new dress tonight if you wish, innocent one.”

“Tonight?” the girl questioned naively.

“DIDN’T SANS TELL YOU?”

“No, what?”

“It’s date night sweetheart. We have dinner reservations with Undyne and Alphys. I wanted it to be a surprise, thank you oh so very much Paps” the skeleton declared, raising both hands in the air implying he didn’t actually care.

Alphys had the idea, knowing Frisk had never been on a double date before, figuring it would make her happy. Dinner at a cool restaurant with great food and amazing company would definitely bring an honest smile to her face. It was everyone’s sole mission, just as she asked. To live life to the fullest. To do things she never had the chance to do before. While the girl tried to take her mind off the inevitable, they worked hard to prepare for that moment.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple’s hotel room was a dream come true. Illuminated, simple, cozy, vermillion curtains adjusting it to the right amount of light. Frisk tried on the new dress and gazed in the mirror, not knowing what to expect. It fit her perfectly. Looking at herself like that vaguely reminded her of Toriel. She looked… pure, just like her mom. Flashbacks from back at Asgore’s house in the Underground clouded her mind for a few seconds.

_Despite everything, it’s still you._

The girl held back a tear, allowing herself to believe it was still true. She was still her. Still true to her beliefs, her choices, even if that meant death was coming to get her soon. She was aware every action, every decision, every thought had lead her to that moment, but she couldn’t regret a single thing she had done during her journey. Not even the genocide. It had all culminated on a reunited family and love in every sense of the word. No, she had made the right choices, she had followed the right path… then why? Why was destiny so cruel? Why didn’t she deserve a place in that world she had contributed to build? Was she a mere tool, alive to bring others happiness, never allowed to reach her own? And if that was indeed the case, why did she have to leave now that her loss would mean pain for so many persons she loved more than anything? How could she leave Sans when she had vowed to remain by his side forever?

_But who are you anyways? Why are you even here?_

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” his voice called her. After a short moment to calm down, the girl left the image in the mirror behind and decided to face reality step by step. She needed to live the present. After all, she asked her friends to help her make it happen.

“Coming!” she answered, fixing her hair and stepping into the bedroom. The skeleton’s eyes widened as soon as he saw her, heart beating faster.

“Wow, Frisk… that dress sure sends chills down my spine…” he whispered. His smile slowly faded, exposing his sorrow. She could feel his soul aching, about to fall apart.

“Sans…”

He didn’t respond.

“You have to stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re going to lose me any second…”

She ran towards him and jumped into his arms, hands softly stroking his skull, comforting him. The skeleton melted in her embrace, accepting the warmth of her soul, allowing her to reach his deepest scars.

“I’m here now. I’ll stay with you until the end, I promise” she murmured, trying to reassure him. Sans separated from her and held her hands, gifting her a smile.

“I’m sorry… I know that, love. It’s you and me forever, right?” he declared, looking a little better. She appreciated how much effort he was making to be strong for her.

“Right” she affirmed, returning the smile. The girl didn't look convinced, but the skeleton chose to believe her anyways.

“Ok. Let’s go have dinner then.”

 

The restaurant had a relaxing atmosphere, people loudly enjoying their meals, laughing out loud for everyone to hear. Some attendants turned around and watched her enter holding the skeleton’s hand. It was truly a funny image, the girl in the sweet white dress next to the rather simply dressed monster, opposite in every visible way. Her rosy cheeks contrasted with the whiteness of his bones. Still, those who followed their steps had to admit they looked rather cute together, somehow complementing each other. Sans covered the burn on her right arm strategically with his hand, avoiding the uncomfortable questions that would follow if anyone realized she was hurt. The two women were waiting for them at a nice looking table on the terrace. Frisk was delighted, realizing they would be able to watch the waves hit the shore while eating.

“What took you love birds so long?” Undyne asked suggestively as soon as they sat down.

“Give us a break, will ya?” Sans immediately replied, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

“Whoa, relax. Just order already so we can get this night started” the fish monster said, taking a zip of coke.

Frisk signaled a waitress. She came flashing, recognizing the girl. She asked them what they wanted with a big smile on her face, kind of nervous.

“I’ll have a soda, please” she asked shyly. She still couldn’t get used to the way people looked at her, at them. The waitress looked at the skeleton expectantly, hands a little shaky.

“Bring me the finest ketchup you have” he declared with a kind grin. The human looked troubled.

“I-I’m sorry… we don’t serve any ketchup here… Uhm… would mayo be ok?”

The skeleton’s expression changed abruptly, disappointed.

“Ok, I don’t wanna be rude but that’s like asking someone if Pepsi is alright when they ordered Coke. Not cool, lady” he explained, clearly upset with her suggestion. The young woman started sweating, not knowing what to do.

“H-Honey…” Frisk interrupted. “It's not a problem, right?”

“Welp… if that’s all there is… yeah, fine. I'll have a soda too.”

“S-sure!” she exclaimed, relief spreading across her face.

“How ‘bout some fries, sweetheart?” Sans asked, clearing the hair that covered his girlfriend’s face.

“Definitely!”

“I’ll be back soon with your food and drinks” the waitress said, excusing herself and quickly leaving.

“This is why I go to Grillby’s…” he whispered between teeth. Everyone around the table chuckled in response.

The hours went by and the group enjoyed a nice meal next to the ocean. The light from a candle right at the center of the table flickered with the calm breeze, illuminating their expressions. Frisk watched the couple in front of her interact, noticing for the first time how close they were. The scientist always gazed at her partner lovingly when she wasn’t looking, hiding the extent of her emotions out of timidity. What she didn’t know was the former knight actually did the same thing. Despite her toughness, Undyne had a soft heart when it came to her girlfriend. Her eyes shined with admiration every time she looked at her. She wondered if she looked that way when she looked at Sans…

“Earth calling Frisk” Alphys murmured, gently tapping her hand. The girl hadn’t realized how cold it had gotten, placed on the icy drink she was holding.

“Oh… sorry! I drifted off” she explained, slightly blushing, all eyes placed on her. The skeleton grabbed her frozen hand and interlaced their fingers. He seemed worried. “I-I’m fine. You were saying, Alphs?”

“Actually I suggested a fun game of truth or dare, punk!” Undyne exclaimed, raising her glass in the air, dropping a little of the liquid.

“Ok, I’m in!”

“Me too” Sans added, finally taking his eyes off her.

“Ngaaaah! That’s what I wanna hear! I go first, obviously. Sans, truth or dare?” she continued.

“Dare.”

“Good choice, good choice… babe, do the honors” the fish monster replied, slightly pushing her partner with her shoulder.

“Uh… o-ok… uhm… do your best Papyrus impression” Alphys declared, happy with her choice. Undyne face palmed hard next to her. The skeleton giggled and covered his face with his bony hands. Everyone stared at him, not knowing what to expect. He swiftly removed the hands, exposing his brother’s exact same expression when he nagged him.

“SANS! WHY WERE YOU SO RUDE TO THE WAITRESS! HUMAN, YOU SHOULD CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND!” he screamed, replicating his tone.

“Oh. My. God” the scientist murmured, mouth dropping.

“NYEH HEH HEH! HAVE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SUCCESFULLY COMPLETED YOUR REQUEST?” Sans continued, squinting just like the tall skeleton.

“Yes, definitely! That was amazing!”

He bowed gracefully, returning to his usual self.

“My turn. Alphys, truth or dare.”

“T-truth” she responded excitedly.

“Ok. Tell me your worst sin, and don’t even think about lying, Frisk here will see right through you” he declared sinisterly. The alluded blushed intensely, remembering everything she had ever done. She started sweating abundantly all of a sudden, mind filled with the right image.

“W-Well… I-I… wow… I didn’t expect to ever admit this… ok, here I go… n-no not yet… I can totally say it… right… so… I might have drawn Undyne in anime style… on the beach... with a bikini… while she wasn’t looking… with lots of details… oh my god that’s so awful!” she finally explained, hiding her face between her paws. Frisk’s eyes widened, trying to digest that piece of information. Her boyfriend deeply regretted asking.

“Yeah… let’s move on. I’ll ask now since she chose the last time” Undyne said, breaking the awkward silence. “Frisk, truth or dare?”

The girl shivered, knowing her friend had absolutely no intentions to go soft on her. They were all expecting an answer.

“I’ll go with truth…” she replied carefully. The knight’s smile widened. Bad choice…

“Careful there” Sans menaced, pointing at Undyne with a toothy grin, sweat forming on his skull.

“So you’re hiding something…”

“N-no, not at all!”

“We’ll see, punk. Here’s your question. What’s the nastiest thing you’ve done with Sans?” she asked, straight to the point. The girl thought about it for a couple seconds and realized they hadn’t really done anything.

“Not much, we just made out on the beach… that’s it” Frisk answered, feeling a little disappointed. The skeleton tightened the grip on her hand, guessing her thoughts, sharing that same feeling. The fish monster stared at her intensely and in the end decided to speak her mind.

“Hey, Frisk, I know you don’t wanna hear this but I have to say it. If you’re not happy with that truth, hurry up and change it, or else… you might not get the chance to.”

“U-Undyne! T-That’s way too inappropriate!” Alphys shouted.

“I know, but someone had to tell her!” she replied hastily.

Frisk was completely silent, feeling those words slowly sinking into her heart. She was right. Time was running out for her… She only had a few days to spend with the skeleton, to love him completely, to live… She struggled to fight back the tears that rushed to her eyes.

“You all treat me like I’m brainless or something of the sort, but you know what? That’s not fucking true. I’m aware Frisk asked us to help her live to the fullest. Well that’s exactly what I’m doing. I’m being honest and harsh, telling her what she needs to hear even if it hurts. Do you both actually think she doesn’t see how hard it is for us to play along like nothing happens? The girl is way too smart, way too perceptive to fall for our act! So, yeah, I’ll talk about it, even if you don’t want me to. Call me an ass, see if I care. She needs to know the truth now, before it’s too late!” the former knight exclaimed. She stood up abruptly and left, not looking back. Alphys ran after her, leaving the couple alone. The girl knew her friend didn’t leave because she was angry… she left because she was scared to show her weakness. Undyne hated the situation as much as anyone else, was afraid to lose her as much as everyone else. She just hid it under a tough exterior, a mask protecting her from showing her emotions.

“Sweetheart…” Sans whispered, reaching out for her.

“I need to be alone for a little while, ok?” she declared, kissing him rapidly on the lips. “Please… I’ll join you soon.”

“Ok…” he yielded, trying to understand it was best to leave her alone. “When you’re ready, you know where to find me.”

She was all by herself, surrounded by the regular sound of the waves clashing against the sand. The candle’s light extinguished. The moon was still brightly illuminating the sky along with thousands of stars. It was a beautiful world… and she wouldn’t get to be a part of it anymore…

 


	26. The dilemma

_Isn’t it funny that the moment you truly get to appreciate life is when you’re about to lose it for good? We humans, weak minded, always need to reach rock bottom before understanding what it is we possess. Appreciating something’s worth doesn’t come easy for us. What fools…_

_I’ve been a fool too. I’ve wandered thinking life was just a toy to be played with. Taking it away as I pleased, hurting innocent ones, unafraid of death, given the power to reset. I’ve never feared it… I always understood one day you must go, simple as that. You should do the best with the time you’re given. I’ve been prepared to face it many times before, ready to sacrifice myself, knowing I could probably never return. I learned that the hard way… but I was fine with it. I really understood. My soul understood. My heart was set on a worthy goal._

_Then… why?_

_Why?_

_Why does it feel wrong now? I’ve been sentenced to death. I’ve been told how much time I have left. I should be as ready as I’ve always been. Of course, that doesn’t mean I’m not scared to leave this place. I’m terrified. I don’t want to go… but if that was truly the way it’s supposed to be, I would understand._

_What if it is a mistake?_

_What’s the true meaning behind this hunt?_

_I don’t want to leave…_

_I don’t want to leave him…_

_I want to be with Sans forever…_

_I want to share my life with him…_

_I would give anything to make that dream come true…_

_Maybe if I hope and dream… the way I have before… I’ll have a chance._

_…_

_But a chance is not enough._

_The uncertainty could end up hurting him more than ever. If I die… and our bond fails to tie me to this world… he’ll be alone, empty, scarred. I would doom him to spend the rest of his days feeling an empty space on his chest. I would deprive him of all hope._

_The closer we get… the more it hurts. The more damage I cause._

_I don’t know what to do anymore…_

_I can’t impose my selfish need for him and crush his heart if we fail. I don’t want to imagine what would happen to him…_

_I…_

_…_

_I don’t know what the best choice is… if there’s even one._

_Give it my all to strengthen our bond, knowing the result will be far worse if we don’t manage to stop the angel of death…_

_Or…_

_Accept my fate and help the loss be as bearable as possible, protecting him at all costs._

Sans walked down the hall that lead to his hotel room, making the key spin around his bony finger. A weak light illuminated his steps. His heart felt heavy.

“SANS? IS THAT YOU?” a loud voice tried to whisper. The skeleton lifted his head up and saw his brother waiting by the doorframe. He was wearing an orange shirt with a cute pumpkin doodle on the shirt. Sans couldn’t help chuckling, it was way too big for Papyrus.

“Heya. Can’t sleep?”

“N-NO… I HAD A TERRIBLE NIGHTMARE” he confessed, sitting down on the floor, embracing his own legs.

“Wanna talk about it?” his brother softly said, joining him.

“NOT REALLY, BUT SOME COMPANY WOULD BE NICE.”

“Ok.”

Sans silently stared at the white wall in front of him. The tall skeleton watched him, noticing the exhaustion marks on his face.

“SO… WHERE’S FRISK?”

“She needed some time alone…” he quickly answered, mouth slightly trembling.

“DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?” Papyrus innocently asked. The tired skeleton’s eyes closed for a few seconds. “SORRY… YOU DON’T HAVE TO TELL ME IF YOU DON’T WANT TO.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Undyne snapped and reminded us of how little time we have left. Frisk and I… have yet much to live together, you know? We haven’t really had the chance and… it’s slipping away” Sans explained, a broken smirk on his lips. His younger brother wrapped a slim arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him. “Heh heh… sorry Paps, I was the one supposed to help you with your bad dreams… and I’m being a crybaby instead.”

“YOU’RE NOT, BROTHER! PLEASE DO NOT SAY THAT. WE HAVE TO LOOK OUT FOR EACHOTHER NO MATTER WHAT.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Silence reigned again. Papyrus decided to break it, a new doubt popping on his mind. His older brother tensed up in anticipation. He was showing his curious face. That was never a good sign.

“HEY, SANS…”

“What?” he inquired, slightly raising an eyebrow. The other skeleton grinned timidly.

“CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING PRIVATE?”

“Hm…”

“WOULD YOU MARRY FRISK?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I REALLY WANT TO KNOW…”

“Ok, but why?”

“COME ON SANS! JUST TELL ME!” Papyrus insisted with an intense expression.

“We haven’t really dated for that long, bro…”

Sans’ brother looked extremely disappointed. He chuckled lightly and placed a hand on his skull anxiously, feeling the heat reaching his head. The thought of Frisk wearing a white wedding dress was… actually pretty nice. The skeleton started laughing, unable to stop. She would look so beautiful. He pictured the girl smiling at him, blush on her cheeks, that gorgeous mess of a hair raining down her shoulders. For a second, the image of a family formed on his mind… but it quickly faded away as reality set upon him, the burden on his back returning.

“WOW…”

“What? What happened?”

“I WISH YOU COULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE, BROTHER.”

“Stop it, Paps. Marriage is a crazy idea. I don’t want to think of a future that could never exist.”

“BUT… IF IT WAS ACTUALLY POSSIBLE, WOULD YOU WANT TO?”

“Yeah…I don’t know… maybe I’d want it. No, who am I kidding? Of course I would. It’s Frisk we’re talking about, bro. I mean, she’s the only one for me” the skeleton confessed as his heart beat faster. He couldn’t stop thinking about her as a bride. “But honestly, what are you expecting? First the kid, then this. You’ve been really insistent lately.”

Papyrus’ smile widened as he giggled like an excited child. A little sadness sparkled on his gesture.

“NYEH HEH… TRUTH IS I ALWAYS WISHED I HAD A BIG FAMILY. NOT THAT I’M NOT HAPPY WITH YOU SANS, PLEASE DON’T TAKE IT PERSONALLY. THE MORE THE MERRIER, THAT’S WHAT HUMANS SAY, RIGHT?” he explained carefully, nervously playing with his bony fingers.

“Does this have anything to do with… dad?” the smaller one inquired delicately. That word made his insides twist painfully. He felt sick saying it out loud. His brother looked down and took a deep breath.

“MAYBE… IT’S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST DREAMED ABOUT HIM… BUT NOW I CAN’T SEEM TO GET HIM OFF MY HEAD. DON’T BE MAD… I JUST WANT US TO GET THE LOVING FAMILY WE’VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF.”

The skeleton family had seen better days. During their childhood, around the time Papyrus was born, brothers and parents shared a sturdy bond. Sans was especially close to his mother. They spent entire afternoons reading about the universe around them, pretending to be astronauts and then watching Waterfall’s “stars” at night. She was the one to teach him about constellations and comets, the one to introduce him to physics, the one to shape his passion for space. Both dreamed to see the real deal one day. Their life was perfect and harmonious until she passed away. The older brother refused to discuss the past and no one knew what eventually destroyed that family. No one even knew where the skeletons came from. Not even Frisk.

Sans was aware that little Papyrus was too young to remember any of it, so he couldn’t blame him for asking. Despite wishing to share the truth with him, the skeleton was afraid it would be too harmful. Once again keeping the secrets, he playfully punched the other’s arm and smiled tenderly and simply declared:

“I know, Paps. We deserve it, after all.”

That was all he’d ever say. That was all the tall skeleton knew he would get.

“IF YOU REALLY FEEL THE SAME WAY… THEN DON’T EVER GIVE UP. YOU DESERVE THE CHANCE TO START A FAMILY WITH FRISK!”

The alluded slowly nodded, feeling inspired. Suddenly, his brother’s look shifted, gazing at something that approached them. He followed Papyrus’ eyes and found his girlfriend standing in the hallway, hands strongly holding her arms. He felt a steady pat on his shoulder as his sibling incited him to go to her. The couple met halfway right when the tall skeleton entered his room to go back to sleep, satisfied after a meaningful conversation.

“Heya, sweetheart. Feeling any better?” Sans asked lovingly, without taking his eyes off her. She shook her head, asking him to follow her into their room. With a bad feeling, he traced her steps and closed the door behind them. The wooden door creaked, making him shiver. They both sat on the edge of the bed. He stared at the girl expectantly.

“Sans…” she started saying, looking down.

“No.”

He forced her to look at him right in the eyes. The girl gasped, lips trembling. The skeleton’s presence exuded a determination she had never seen before. It made her feel small, perceiving the strength he was proving.

“No, Frisk.”

“No… what?” she whispered.

“Just no. Stop giving me that hopeless look. I refuse to give up. I know exactly what you’re planning to say and it’s not even worth saying. Listen to me. I will never give up on us, ok? I will never give up on our future. I don’t care about the odds, I don’t care if I get hurt. We are going to do everything we can to ensure we win because this is not fair. I just know deep down this is not the way it’s supposed to end. Not now, not ever. It just doesn’t feel right. We’ll stop her, no matter what happens, or we’ll both go down trying. I already chose you, Frisk, so let’s just cut the crap. You can’t save me now, not without saving yourself as well. We’re in this together, regardless of the outcome. So stop.”

Her eyes lit up as soon as the words came out of his mouth. She slowly grabbed her boyfriend’s arms, tightly placed around her shoulders, and pushed them away. He sighed, expecting Frisk to leave. Had he been too rough? He wasn’t even sure how he managed to speak his mind coherently. The girl stood up and walked a couple steps away from the bed, stopping right in front of the skeleton, back turned on him. When she finally faced him, her cheeks were completely red and her chest burned with fiery passion. Sans’ pulsed accelerated immediately, astounded.

“If that’s what you chose… if that’s what you really want…”

“Yes.”

“Then…”

Hands shaking, she unbuttoned her dress, unable to look at him. She barely had the courage to keep going, exposing her body for the first time. A wild blue blush spread across his face as the piece of clothing dropped on the ground and their eyes met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I tried to make this chapter a little longer (not that much though, there are some reaaally long ones coming soon). Anyways, as always I hope you enjoy it and don't hesitate to comment or ask anything you'd like to know!


	27. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! This chapter contains smut, only proceed if you're ready for it.  
> It also presents a crutial event that you should know about if you intend to keep going.  
> In case you just want to skip it and read this part, just go to paragraph 13 and finish the chapter!

_How far can a bond stretch before reaching a critical point? It seems as if there were only two possible options. Either it breaks, unable to reach the amount of energy needed to find the new stability… or it changes completely. It changes its nature, its intensity, its purpose. Everything. There’s no going back once it happens. All or nothing. It’s a gamble. To play, you have to deal with the fact everything will be out in the open in ways you’ve never imagined before. Every single fiber that composes your essence, your true self, exposed. Every layer that hides the truest intentions, the craziest thoughts, your intimacy… gone. That’s not the only requirement. You also need to embrace a wave of information regarding the other one. You have to allow yourself to open up and accept everything that comes along willingly. Once you do, life will never be the same. You won’t ever be alone again. You’ll never be yourself again. You’ll transform into a new and complete being… your soul will become one with another._

At first, he was reluctant, nervous. Being that close to someone managed to expose the hidden fears that resided on his mind. Seeing her, opening up to him, giving herself to him… was terrifying. He knew deep down once they took that next step… they would be bound forever in any possible way. He loved her. He loved her more than anything in the world. He wanted to be with her until the day he parted. He wanted to give her his everything… but he was too scared to move. And there he stood, trying to remember how to breathe, looking at the whole picture with widely open eyes.

She waited, trying to be patient, but with every second lost it became harder to stay. Wasn’t she enough for him? Didn’t he want her now that the consequences had become so real? Her brain urged her to stop thinking and just go with her guts. She was ready, even if it hurt, even if it terrified her… Wasn’t he the one that chose for it to be that way? She decided to be strong for him and keep waiting until he was ready. Her body shivered, blood strongly pumped on her chest.

Sans’ mind was clearer now. What was he even thinking? That moment was everything he ever dreamed of and he was about to let it slip away. He swallowed loudly, his pulse’s rhythm increasing. He watched her quietly, sparkling, beautiful as ever. Frisk looked so vulnerable… The skeleton let go of his fears and nervously stood up.

The girl’s heart pounded strongly as the distance between them disappeared. Sans’ magic reached her with the soft touch of his lips against hers. The familiar warmth spread across her limbs, waking up her senses and reassuring her. The feeling of his bones against her skin was simply perfect. It felt right. She had never felt so happy, so complete.

He didn’t quite understand why her touch felt so different this time… like her body was made exactly for his, like they belonged together, created with the same purpose. He gently stroked her cheeks, her hair, her shoulders… he didn’t feel alone anymore. The way she kissed him eased his heavy heart, scars finally in sight. Every contact took away a part of the burden he had carried on his shoulders all these years. He wanted to share it all with her. The skeleton gently lowered his hands, discovering the narrowing curve of her waist. Rapt, lost in the feeling, the tip of his fingers caressed her hips. The girl trembled, increasing his desire for her. Sans greedily seized her bottoms and pulled her towards him, the presence on her mouth intensifying. His immaterial tongue frantically looked for hers, insatiable.

As his arms raised her in the air, legs wrapped around his waist, carrying her to the intimacy of their bed, her rosy lips reached his cheek bones, his clavicles, the very first rib. It was magical, the way his entire being gave in and let her in. There were no limits now. It was his own way, she realized, to give himself to her. Her hair fell messily on her face, already covered by a thin layer of sweat.

Placing her tenderly on the white sheets, he rested next to her, bony fingers traveling the curve of her spine. Frisk closed her eyes and shivered slightly as a sweet smile spread across her lips. His mouth explored the bulge of her ribs cautiously. The tickling sensation made her grin widen. His eyes met hers. She melted, noticing for the first time how bright and expressive they were… how much they resembled hers. They held hands, fingers interlaced, taking a moment to breathe.

She looked as beautiful as ever, lying next to him, mouth barely open. Sans brought her closer to him and kissed her wildly, letting the love he felt for her flow through him uncontrollably, letting go once and for all. Frisk’s heart synchronized with his, movements following his like a mirror. The girl forgot about the world. He was the only existing being in the universe, the only one that mattered.

She eagerly pulled his shirt, swiftly throwing it in the air. His ribcage was now hers to touch, along with the twelve thoracic vertebras that composed his mid spine. Sans lost all control when she climbed on top of him, hands and lips focused on their newest discovery. Her skin against his bones ignited a burning passion he had never experienced, a small groan escaping his lips despite his efforts to stay focused. He closed his eyes, the illusion of control shattered as she dominated the action. Frisk playfully traced the contour of his mouth with the tip of her tongue, causing a feverish heat bring his magic to a peak. She carefully started lowering his shorts.

Freeing the animal inside, the skeleton rolled around the bed, claiming his place on top of her. With a quick movement, he spread her legs in front of him and attacked her neck. Her back arched in response, unable to resist the strength of his magic against her body. Sans steadily placed his arms beneath her, following that movement, using it to apply even more pressure on her skin. Her mouth opened a little more, a wave of pleasure travelling her entire system. Relentless, he kissed the corner of her breasts, her arching ribs, her tense and firm stomach, making her squeal lightly. She pushed him away, eyes fixated on him as she got rid of his pants for good.

His magic had already gathered, ready to fit her perfectly. They gasped, taking a good look at each other, savoring the seconds before it happened. With a loving smile and courage on their hearts, they approached their bodies. He leaned on her softly, trying not to hurt the young woman as his magic penetrated her for the first time. She felt herself give in to his presence, allowing them to unite. Then, he stopped. As if time had paralyzed, Sans and Frisk rejoiced, understanding their promise was at last a reality. The couple let pleasure take over as they resumed their movements.

They couldn’t tell where their own bodies began and where the other one’s started. Lost in a powerful embrace, they followed their instincts, finding it easy to share themselves with the other. His magic was so strong it filled her entirely, feeling like her own, like she was the one wielding it. Their hearts beat as one.

Gradually and carefully, their thoughts traveled the same path. Unique, irreplaceable, a path that belonged to no one else, only reached through the overwhelming feelings that united them. They didn’t realize the way their minds merged and shared every memory, every emotion. As their eyes closed and their bodies experienced this newly found closeness, their souls danced, materializing in the air. The heart-shaped essences shyly looked for each other in the dark, seeking to reunite. The world was silent as they merged once more.

Inside a thin cloud, in the middle of the room, right above the lover’s heads, it happened. They could no longer live without the other. A silent vow joined them forever. They shared a love so strong, capable of breaking every rule just to exist, finding its ways against all odds, against all physical barriers. Human and monster became one for the first time.

Red and blue merged to form a beautiful purple, seeking to stabilize, changing shape from time to time. It was difficult, natures so different. Once the bonding had concluded, once the matter was equally distributed, containing the same amount of information, the same essence, the process continued. Just like cells, just like any living creature, it felt right to divide. Only two halves had to return to their rightful places. However, the amount of energy needed to reach that point was extremely high. They were drawn to the other like opposite charges. Frisk and Sans gazed deeply into each other’s eyes and struggled to stay connected. Their determination to live sufficed. With great effort, the new soul created two of its kind. Relief spread across their limbs rapidly.

Each part shined brightly, getting to know everything around them like it was the first time. The newly born shifted between an intense red, a peaceful blue and a pure purple color. It was done. Life had changed and carried along a long lost hope. All there was left to do was join their homes and wait for their physical parts to accept the alteration. There was no telling if they would manage to hold such power given their original forms but there was no returning now.

Just as the couple reached ecstasy, the souls returned to their bodies. Disoriented, they could just take in the wave that crashed against them, trying their best to be strong enough to survive it. They reached for their partner’s hand, clinging to the material world as they tried to adapt. The soul trembled inside their chests, modifying their very nature, building a proper vehicle.

Sans felt himself turning to dust but it was only a mind trick. Magic filled every organ, opening fissures that quickly healed, turning the monster into something else entirely. Despite the insanity, despite the pain, he was happy. He felt the girl’s voice asking him to stay patient. He smiled widely. The skeleton felt her anchoring him, keeping him alive as her essence traveled across him. He embraced it, realizing how incredible it was to be with her in every possible way. The magic finally settled. Spirit awoken, he was ready.

Frisk’s lungs burned vividly, her heart was about to breach her thorax and her limbs trembled uncontrollably. Her partner’s magic found its way in, filling her veins and arteries, collapsing her entire system. Her organs were rapidly filled with it as the blood was pumped, reaching every corner. The pain was intense… but she loved it. She loved every second her brain recognized the blue presence spreading, every moment she could feel his essence mixing with hers, turning her into a new being. The girl rejoiced, knowing their bond was complete, solid and unbreakable. Her human body fought to keep her awake, knowing the minute she left they would lose the battle and perish. She visualized him on her mind, extending his left arm towards her, the usual toothy smile on his mouth. She accepted the invitation and reached out for him, fingers lightly touching. The ethereal contact sent a wave of energy that made her stronger. This power helped complete the metamorphosis. Before she even realized what had happened, the soul stabilized. Gasping for air, Frisk was born again.

The girl opened her eyes as a faint light filled the room, illuminating their faces. She was lying next to him, hands still holding. The world seemed clearer now. She felt different but the same. She was still herself, after all, only complete. She had never known how lonely she felt inside until her other half filled the emptiness. She knew right then that was the way it was supposed to be. Sans had always been the one she belonged with, there was no doubt. Their eyes met. His smile was still there, waiting for her. The skeleton looked surprised. No words were needed. He was crystal clear before her eyes, like she could read his mind. Her free hand carefully touched the contours of her cheeks, seeking the source of his reaction. Her mind showed her what he was seeing. The skeleton chuckled, noticing the extent of her abilities. Frisk gasped as the image formed in front of her.

Her right eye shined brightly in the dark… with a profound blue color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is embarassing... I've never written anything like this before so I'm just gonna say I tried my best :)  
> Thank you all for the amazing support and I hope you enjoy it!  
> I'm also taking requests on my tumblr page to celebrate 100+ followers in case you want to check it out, probably drawing tomorrow though.  
> Until next week!


	28. Different

“Do you think they’ll tell?” she asked Sans, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

“Let’s say you can’t unsee it, doll” he replied, standing by her side. “I mean… look at us.”

Frisk frowned, admitting he was right. The bonding had changed their physical appearance in obvious ways. The girl’s skin was now nearly translucent, with a fragile look she’d never shown before. Her right eye remained blue while the left one was still the usual green.

“You look so cute, though” he whispered, swiftly kissing her cheek while wrapping his arms around her. Even the contact felt different. His bones were thicker, solid, with thin fissures all over his arms, legs and chest. It seemed his body had grown stronger, more material… while hers had turned weaker, kind of eerie. Their eyes met in the mirror. His had changed as well. The marks beneath his eyes were now deep triangular cavities. At least he didn’t look tired anymore. It actually looked pretty badass, she thought.

“Heh… thanks, love” he said. She gave him a funny look, processing his words. After a couple of seconds, he realized Frisk hadn’t opened her mouth.

“Did you just read my mind?” she asked, surprised. “I mean, did you actually hear me talk inside your own head?”

“Yeah, guess I did. Welp, what do you know? There’s more to this than just physical changes.”

The girl nodded happily, excited to have a peek at what they would be able to do. Worry quickly took over her again, reminding her they still had some explaining to do. Once everyone saw them, they would definitely be asking questions. She didn’t look forward to confess what they had done last night. Her stomach twisted inside imagining their reactions. Undyne would of course laugh and mock them, making Papyrus uncomfortable… Oh god, no… How would she tell Papyrus she and her brother had… And Toriel would freak out and…

“Wow, Frisk. Please stop that” Sans begged, walking around the room nervously.

“S-sorry… I’m just worried” she murmured. “Maybe you should stop peeking.”

“I’m trying but it’s hard to concentrate with the ruckus inside your head, sweetheart.”

“Let me try.”

She closed her eyes and focused on him, effortlessly entering his mind. She had somehow trained for years, paying close attention to human and monster’s reactions, studying what hid beyond their eyes. It was a second nature for Frisk. A web of ideas and emotions was drawn in front of her. _So beautiful_ , she thought, examining the star shaped centers articulating it all. It looked like the Starry Night painting she had once read about on her mother’s books, but bigger and even more breathtaking. The network also resembled the brain’s synapses she studied back at the lab. Perhaps that knowledge would help her now. Regaining her concentration, the girl calmly browsed, using her instincts to find the right channel. It was a success. The skeleton gasped the moment her eyes opened and the right one started glowing. Was she using magic? Was that even possible? Suddenly, his head cleared and his muscles relaxed, ideas slipping away. The feeling took over him in a matter of seconds.

“There you go. Better?” she inquired, returning to normal.

“Sure thing but… what exactly did you do?” he questioned, genuinely intrigued.

“Uhm… I’m not sure. I saw the communication channel linking our minds. It was too tense. I touched it… or something like that… and it relaxed. I think you were a little overwhelmed after the fusion and just needed to relax. Think of it as a muscle. If you push too hard you may trigger a cramp. We’ll have to get used to this, I guess” Frisk explained as best as she could. He nodded slowly, trying to understand and visualize her description.

“It must easy for you to deal with that kind of things. You were always good with people’s minds. Heh heh… you’re amazing sweetheart…” he finally recognized, smiling widely. She blushed lightly, smiling back. “Ok. We have to go. It’s breakfast time and they’ll be suspicious if we’re late.”

“Is there any way they wouldn’t be?”

“Guess not… heh heh heh. Whatevs, we have to deal with it anyways. It’s a good thing, after all. They can’t be mad. We needed to bond completely and we did.”

“Yes… it is a good thing, right?” she murmured, looking down. He softly lifted her head with his thumb.

“This is definitely the best thing that’s ever happened to us. Ever. Ok? Trust me… for the first time in a while I feel like we actually have a chance to change our future. I know you can feel it too” he lovingly said, trying his best to fill her heart with his joy and hope. His partner noticed his efforts and allowed his warmness to reach her. The imaginary bridge connecting them was stronger than ever, and his feelings traversed it as soon as she opened the door. The dark thoughts dissipated immediately. With renewed will, Frisk grabbed Sans’ hand and decided to face the unavoidable.

 

Her face turned completely red as soon as she saw everyone sitting around the table. The girl hid behind her boyfriend, freaking out. The skeleton chuckled nervously, blushing as well, skull covered in sweat. Papyrus heard his brother’s laughter and turned his head, searching for him. He waved happily at them. Frisk wished to be invisible.

“SANS! FRISK! OVER HERE!” he shouted, making everyone else notice their presence.

“What if we tell them we’re sick or something and just teleport away from here?” she incited, reluctant to take another step.

“Not a chance. Paps won’t let us leave. It’s too late” he replied, body swaying around in an attempt to relax.

“WHAT’S TAKING SO LONG? I SAVED YOU TWO SEATS!”

They simultaneously took a deep breath and joined the group. Sans sat next to Papyrus and Frisk beside him. Their friends seemed too busy with their own stuff to even notice they were there. Toriel and her son were completely focused on their own conversation about school while Asgore daydreamed, slowly biting a piece of toast. Undyne and Alphys didn’t dare to look at them after what the first had said during dinner. Only two threats left…

“HUMAN! YOU LOOK REALLY PALE! ARE YOU SICK?” the tall skeleton exclaimed with his usual loud voice. The girl petrified on the chair.

“N-No. I’m fine, Papy, don’t worry.”

“DID YOU GUYS HAVE A BAD NIGHT?” he insisted, genuinely worried.

“We didn’t get much sleep, that’s all bro” Sans explained. He face palmed once he realized what he was implying. Fortunately, his brother was too innocent and didn’t even bother thinking about what he meant.

“OH, I SEE. THE SAME THING HAPPENED TO ME, IT MIGHT BE THE HOTEL. I HEARD SPENDING THE NIGHT AWAY FROM HOME CAN MAKE IT HARDER FOR YOU TO REST” Papyrus simply replied. The couple shared a relieved look.

 _Are we saved?_ Frisk asked her partner using the silent communication channel they now shared.

 _Maybe… we’re not usually this lucky_ , his voice said filling her mind.

 _Right… I really don’t know how to do this…_ , the girl silently told her partner.

_Yeah, me too. Maybe we’re being silly. This is great. I couldn’t think of better news, actually. We should just say it. They’ll notice anyways._

_Ok, you tell them._

_That’s not fair, doll…_

_You said it._

_…Fine._

Chara lifted a single eyebrow and watched the quiet exchange. She had some experience with telepathy and it seemed quite similar. She examined the couple sitting in front of her carefully. It was clear they were ashamed of something. Plus, they looked different, but she couldn’t identify what exactly had changed. Seeing them every single day made it harder to notice any variation. Their blushing faces were revealing though… It didn’t take her long to connect the dots. She grinned proudly at Frisk. Her sister froze, widely opening her eyes. That’s when the kid saw the blue eye. His blue eye on her face. Suddenly, everything became clear. The paleness, the marks under the skeleton’s eye sockets, the possibility of telepathic communication… they were completely different beings.

“Frisk… What did you do?” the child whispered, still fixated on her.

“WHAT’S WRONG?” Papyrus inquired.

“Is everything okay Chara, dear?” Toriel asked, noticing her daughter’s strange behavior. Just like that, the entire table was staring at her. Sans’ heart pounded rapidly beneath his ribcage. Everyone followed the little girl’s eyes and looked at Frisk curiously.

“F-Fascinating!” Alphys exclaimed, trying to get a better view. “I can’t believe you two actually managed this so perfectly!”

“What are you talking about?” Asgore questioned.

“O-Oh… my… I-I’m so sorry Sans… Frisk… I totally messed up” the scientist babbled uncontrollably, her yellow skin turning red.

“Sans you better explain this right now” Toriel insisted with a scary face. His skull was damped in sweat and he was so intimidated words wouldn’t come out of his mouth. The only sound he managed to make was a nervous laughter that made the goat mother even more suspicious.

“WE BONDED!” his partner finally yelled. The entire restaurant silenced. The girl covered her mouth with her hands in embarrassment. “I-I mean… we…”

“We completely shared our souls” he finished her sentence, grabbing her hand. Frisk looked at him tenderly and softly smiled. No matter the problem, he would always come to her aid. “Our bodies had to adapt to survive the new ones. That’s why we look like this.”

“WOWIE! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT!” his brother said excitedly. He wrapped his long arms around the two, signaling his support.

“My child… I can’t believe you made it… this is incredible” Toriel whispered, tears of joy filling her eyes. This meant a better chance to survive, to keep Frisk with them.

“But how? How can this be possible?” the old king insisted.

“It doesn’t matter” Undyne interrupted, sharing a knowing look with Frisk, deciding to keep the secret. “Congratulations, punk. I have a feeling things are looking up now thanks to this.”

 

The ride back home was peaceful. Frisk watched the sun slowly disappear from the window of the car, Sans’ head leaned against her shoulders as he slept, his bony hand still holding hers protectively. She could almost see the dream materializing on the landscape, both of them, laying on the meadow, surrounded by the smell of flowers and the orange sky. The girl could almost feel the breeze on her hair, reminding her of their earned freedom, their beautiful future. Her mind quietly slipped deeper into the image, taking hold of her ghostly body. The tall grass tickled her skin. He looked so genuinely happy, fulfilled. The girl tried her best to take a mental picture of that honest smile, just in case she never saw it again. The skeleton’s eyes pierced hers intensely, making her shiver in the spot. His lips moved, articulating words she wasn’t able to hear. It didn’t matter. Everything was perfect. Then, their intimacy was disrupted as a tiny figure approached them. The shadow was completely black against the dying light of the day. Somehow, she was sure it wasn’t someone evil. It felt familiar. Sans waved at it, standing up and running towards it with open arms. They met mid way, the shape leaping into his arms, hugging him. Who was that? She narrowed her eyes to try and see a bit better but it was futile. With great effort, she moved the imaginary body and walked, trying to reach her loved one. They both turned around and signaled her to come closer. With every step, it was harder to go further. With every step, the need to meet the dark figure increased. Her vision turned blurry, making it impossible to go on. The last thing she could distinguish was silver, messy hair.

 

“We’re here, punk” Undyne declared, shaking Frisk’s shoulders. “You can both get out of the car now.”

The girl woke up, protesting quietly. Sans stretched next to her, blinking repeatedly, examining his surroundings. They were right outside their home. All their friends had already left and were probably asleep in their respective houses. Alphys looked at them from the copilot’s seat with a sweet smile.

“Come one, hurry up! It’s freezing out here and I’m exhausted. You don’t get any rest when you’re the driver” the fish lady explained.

“S-sorry guys… she gets a little cranky when she doesn’t sleep at least 8 hours” the scientist whispered. The couple chuckled in response.

“Moooooove iiiiiit!” she pressured them.

“Yeah, ok, chill” Sans answered, softly pushing his girlfriend to make her move.

“H-hey, Frisk… I’m really glad this whole double date thing ended well. I was worried you’d be mad at us after what happened but… I guess I’m just trying to say thank you… for forgiving us”, Alphys shyly said. A tender smile spread across the human’s lips.

“We have to admit, in a way, what we accomplished was thanks to you both. Undyne made Sans and I realize what we really needed. It’s true what they say, everything happens for a reason. So… thank you guys! Let’s just make next time a little more relaxing, ok?”

“Y-yes! Oh, don’t forget to come by the lab tomorrow!”

“Right” the skeleton replied.

The car left, leaving a trail in the pavement, a yellow hand energetically waving before disappearing inside the vehicle. Once they were gone, the girl looked around her purse, trying to find her keys. A snow flake fell on the hoodie she was wearing, quickly melting against the blue fabric. It was strange, seeing the raging sun in the morning and coming back to a white rooftop on the same day. The skeleton wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against him to keep her warm. She closed her eyes, enjoying the proximity that always made her heart beat faster. Sans pulled back her hair and playfully poked her nose.

“No luck finding the keys, huh?” he guessed.

“Nope.”

“How about a walk, then? There’s no rush coming back home.”

Frisk nodded happily. A little calm was all they needed. Holding hands, the couple strolled slowly, following the curve of the street, heading towards their favorite place outside town. Snow was quietly falling over their heads. The soil was already white, a thin layer covering it. Memories filled both their minds, vividly replaying before their eyes.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” the girl suddenly asked, lost in the landscape. He closed his eyes and chuckled lightly.

“Of course I do. Yeah… this looks a lot like it” he responded with a large grin.

“Do you ever miss it, Sans? The Underground, I mean.”

The skeleton remained quiet for a few seconds. He watched the empty streets around them. Tall lanterns illuminated their path, creating a magical atmosphere. Flowers danced, animated by the snowflakes that decorated their petals, giving them a shiny appearance. He remembered his life in Snowdin, the vivid monster crowd that gathered every single day around the main plaza, the sentry posts, the puzzles he and Papyrus –mostly his brother- prepared, the snow figures they used to play with… Despite the sadness that tainted those memories, he experienced some nostalgia. She visualized his thoughts and leaned her head against his shoulder, tightly interlacing her arm around his.

“Welp… my life in there was great sometimes. I had Papyrus with me and we had fun. I always liked Snowdin. I loved to see my brother playing in the snow when he was younger, so innocent and full of life…The view was quite beautiful too, but it can’t be compared to the outside world. Here, we are free, you know? The mountains are taller, the sun is brighter, the colors are clearer… the real stars shine at night…”

“You always dreamed about them, didn’t you?” she asked in a whisper, absorbed by his speech.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, heh heh. I always felt they represented the limitless options we have ahead of us. Like I could be anything I ever wanted, make my dreams come true. They always made me feel hope, and I definitely needed some of that back then… Waterfall was the only thing that even came close to them but they’re still incomparable. I used to spend entire nights just watching the crystals light up in front of me, wishing to see the real deal one day.”

The couple reached the hill with the tall tree right outside town and stopped walking, taking a good look around them. The view was breathtaking. Every roof was covered in a white layer, faint lights on every corner of the gray and brown streets. The clouds were moving towards the south, letting the sun’s light reach the frozen grass and making the ice melt, minuscule drops of water falling from the leaves, flowers moving across the field to the wind’s steady rhythm. The calm and the storm were coexisting in a delicate balance.

“It’s kinda funny” he suddenly murmured. Frisk stared at him closely, trying to figure out his expression. “The way I see this world is only because of you.”

“W-What do you mean?” she replied, confused. He stroked her cheek lovingly.

“The first time we saw the sunset with everyone, the first time we got to know what was out there… it was incredible. I couldn’t believe my eyes. But… when I saw it after I shared everything with you, it was different. It simply blew my mind. The beauty was enhanced to different level. I think it was because of you that I managed to see it completely. Then, when I think about it… your right eye…”

“Oh… I get it now” she admitted merrily, a warm feeling reaching her heart.

“I always wondered why my magic only manifested on a single eye… and it was within you all along, just waiting to be revealed. That’s why I couldn’t see properly. That’s why I was always drawn to you, sweetheart” Sans calmly explained, smile widening. “It all makes sense now.”

“Yes, now that you mention it… everything seems different for me too. I’m not as observant as you but… you’re completely right. Would you say we were always meant to meet? To end up together?” she wondered out loud.

“I don’t know about that. I’ve never wanted to think we’re headed on a strict path, everything already written. I don’t wanna feel like my choices don’t matter, you know?”

“I see…”

He softly pushed his lips against the tip of her nose, holding the girl as close as he could. Their breaths synchronized, creating a silent melody that only belonged to them, to that moment.

“Then how… how do you explain what’s coming for me?” she asked with a broken voice. His hand trembled upon hearing those words.

“I can’t. I can’t explain it. I don’t even wanna believe it” he admitted, kissing her forehead tenderly. Her eyes met his. Her expression was severe.

“I don’t understand, Sans… It doesn’t make sense to me. If what we just realized is true, if we help each other see more clearly, why are we doomed to be separated? Now of all times, now that we belong to the other in every possible way, why would the universe want me gone? I just… I simply can’t understand… We made the impossible real and now I’m supposed to leave like it never happened. Something’s wrong about the whole thing, I know it. This can’t be how it ends, this can’t be our future…”

Her lower lip shivered as anger and desperation took over her body. Warm tears accumulated on the corner of her eyes and her cheeks rapidly turned rosy. Trying his best to control the overflowing emotion that swamped his own conscience, the skeleton helped her calm down. He asked her to inhale and exhale repeatedly, acting as a guide. Despite his efforts, the girl buried her face on his sweater and sobbed bitterly. She had hidden those feelings for too long and now they were too strong, overpowering every wall she built to lock them. Her partner shared her thoughts, a storm unleashing inside his heart. He let go and closed his eyes, splitting the load, opening up to sorrow. Frisk cried until she was dry. Even then, her thorax was shaken with the same violent movements over and over again until it finally settled down. Afterwards, there was nothing left. All the pain she carried on her back was out in the open, lost in the unceasing flow of time. Only emptiness remained, heavy on her chest and stomach, a reminder of the scars they shared.

_We’ll get through this together, sweetheart. I promise._

Without saying another word, they stood up and headed back home. Weakened, they struggled to walk and had to lean on each other. When they finally reached the front door, most of their energy had been consumed. The couple was exhausted, internal wounds exposed and gradually closing.

The door creaked as Sans opened it. His hand looked around in the dark, touching the adjacent wall until finding the switch. The light blinded him for a second. It all happened so fast…

Frisk froze, staring at the shadow in front of them.

Her expression immediately darkened.

Without any warning, the girl blacked out and started falling.

He was too confused to react.

It vanished in thin air and reappeared right next to the skeleton.

The time traveling Sans stopped her right before her head hit the cold wooden floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas everyone! I hope you like this week's chapter and have awesome holidays with your family and loved ones.  
> I'll try to upload a Christmas themed drawing on my tumblr page as well!  
> Thanks for your incredible support and kindness and see you next week!


	29. Sans

_“Is something wrong?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“Then why are you looking at me like that?”_

_“Like what?”_

_“I… I don’t know… like that!”_

_His jovial laughter filled the room._

_“Stop teasing me, Sans!”_

_“Heh heh… sorry. I just love how pretty you look all flustered.”_

 

***You feel the world around you spinning. Everything's confusing. You can't remember your own name.**

_“Hey Frisk... can I ask you something?”_

_“Sure, honey.”_

_“Are you happy?”_

_Silence._

_“Of course I am! I’ve never been happier!”_

_“So you wouldn’t change a thing about our lives?”_

_“Well… It would be nice not to be under constant murder threat but… everything that’s happened as brought me to this moment with you. If I changed anything, any detail, this could disappear. Trust me, I’d choose to die any day if it meant ending up right here, next to you.”_

_“Yeah… I get what you mean. According to you, everything happens for a reason, then.”_

_“That’s right. Why, what do you think?”_

_“Welp, I stopped believing I had any real impact in the turn of events a long time ago. Time can be controlled by a few, like you did in the Underground. You had the power to change everything, power I could never have.”_

_“But don’t you see? It doesn’t matter who possesses such power. Even when I had it I couldn’t predict the future and I was always influenced by the ones I care about, like you. If I acted differently, so would you and everything would change again, making me lose all control. It’s an illusion, you see. There are so many paths life can follow… but our choices direct us. That’s the way I see it, at least.”_

_“…”_

 

***You're surrounded by memories that you can't recognize. You now remember your own identity. A voice calls your name in the dark, but it's too far away for you to reach it.**

_“You look tired.”_

_“Yeah… I couldn’t get much sleep last night.”_

_“Did you have nightmares again?”_

_“No… There was a lot on my mind, that’s all.”_

_“Sans…”_

_“Don’t worry about it, love.”_

 

***The voices seem so familiar. A strange sensation takes over your body.**

_“Sans please tell me about him, I need to know what we’re up against!”_

_“I can’t Frisk, I just can’t.”_

_“We need this…”_

_“I can’t.”_

_“…”_

 

***It's all blurry. The feeling gets stronger.  
**

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I’m sorry too… I hate these fights, they’re not worth it.”_

_“I know…”_

_“Let’s just… move on, ok?”_

_“I’ll do my best.”_

_“That’s all I can ask of you, sweetheart.”_

 

***It fills you completely. Something inside of you starts to shift.  
**

_“I’m scared Sans.”_

_“I’m scared too, sweetheart, but we have to keep going. We have to try.”_

_“Yes… yes, you’re right. We have each other.”_

_“Always.”_

***You're surrounded.  
**

 

_“I love you…”_

_“Don’t go…”_

_“…”_

_“Don’t go…”_

_“Sweetheart..:”_

_“I love you so much…”_

_“Please don’t leave me alone in the dark, Frisk..:”_

_Please hold on to that promise no matter what. Please don’t give up yet._

_I’ll miss you so much, my love…_

***The memory of one last promise... fills you with DETERMINATION.**

 

***It wakes up.**

 

The girl’s mind slowly became clearer, sounds reaching her ears normally once again. Her senses were still numb, but the voices next to her were comprehensible enough. She felt a soft lump supporting her back. Her head was burning, contrasting the cold of the rest of her body.

“I think she might have a fever” her boyfriend whispered.

“Go get a wet towel. I’ll look after her” the other responded just as softly.

“Why don’t you go get it instead?”

“’Cuz I don’t know where you keep the towels, you retard. Just do it.”

“Whoa, I didn’t know I was such a nice guy” Sans complained ironically. “Fine. Don’t do anything stupid. I’ll be right back.”

“Sure, pal.”

The wood cracked under the skeleton’s furious steps. Frisk could feel the rage building up inside of him. The guy definitely knew how to piss him off, which was surprising given her partner was always calm and relaxed. His voice though… she was drawn to it. A little spark ignited every time he opened his mouth, making her heart beat faster, making her temperature rise. Giving up, tempted, she opened her eyes. The shadow was sitting beside her, slightly bending towards the girl. At first, her vision was too blurry for her to recognize his factions. She promptly recovered and focused on the figure, an increasing urge crawling down her spine. Her mind went completely blank once she noticed his white, round skull, big black eye sockets… the scarf covering his neck. He noticed and turned his head around to look at her. As soon as their eyes met, she collapsed, face immediately turning red. A bright light flickered inside the darkness of his stare.

“S-S-Sans” she muttered nervously, completely out of her mind. His lips trembled when she mentioned the name, curving into a genuine and small smile.

“Heya, sweetheart… long time no see…” he murmured intensely. She frowned, not knowing how to feel about that nickname. “I’m sorry. I-I forgot… you’re not that Frisk… you’re not my Frisk.”

She remained silent, looking away. How was she supposed to treat him? Why did he have that effect on her? Everything was too confusing.

“Anyways… how are you feeling?” he said, trying to break the tension.

“That’s a difficult question… I’m having trouble understanding what’s going on.”

“Didn’t he explain? Didn’t he tell you I was coming?”

“Y-yes, he did. It’s just… I guess I didn’t know what to expect. I’m disoriented, I lost all track of reality” she confessed. He chuckled lightly. The sound made her head spin.

“That’s ok, it’s always hard at first. Don’t worry, you’re probs the smartest person I know, you’ll get used to it in no time. I mean… welp… you know what I mean, right?”

Her muscles relaxed, finally adapting to this new presence. Frisk nodded carefully, trying her best not to move much. She examined the newcomer, trying to find out what was happening inside his mind. His tender and loving expression forced her to look away. The blush remained on her cheeks.

“Your eyes… you still look at me like my doll used to… Could it be possible?” the skeleton whispered, talking to himself.

“W-what?” the girl asked.

“I wonder…” he continued with a playful tone. His bony hand cautiously moved towards her face. Frisk found herself a mere prey, immobilized, a steady and invisible force holding her against the mattress. She longed his contact in ways she couldn’t understand. It was wrong, she knew it, but it was impossible for her to ask him to stop. It was a mistake because that wasn’t her Sans, that wasn’t her partner, his soul mate… it was another, with whom she shared memories she never lived with her current body, one that stole her heart in another timeline. His entire face radiated hope. Perhaps he believed she could still be found, somewhere inside her mind. Suddenly, his arm stopped mid way. His expression darkened as soon as he felt his soul turn blue. Rapidly, his arm flew back towards him, punching his skull against his will.

“Don’t you dare” the girl’s partner declared heatedly, releasing the grip of his magic.

“Sans you didn’t have to hurt him!” she shouted in response, abruptly sitting and reaching out to the time traveler. A stinging pain on the back of her head made her lose balance. Her boyfriend materialized behind her, swiftly catching her.

“He hit himself, love” he replied before kissing her rosy cheek. The girl tried her best not to laugh but it was actually hilarious. "Here, this should make that headache go away.”

He placed the wet towel on her forehead and gently embraced her, keeping her warm. Whenever he was around, Frisk’s mind was clear and peaceful. The other skeleton’s effect on her was neutralized.

“Yeah, ok, I’ll leave you guys alone” the visitor interrupted. He had regained the usual dark expression and his eye sockets were absolutely deprived of light. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back tomorrow morning. Be ready, we don’t have any time to waste.”

“Where are you spending the night? You can stay here if you want” she offered with a kind smile. He seemed to lighten up just for a second.

“Nah, there are some places I wanna visit. You don’t travel to another timeline every day, you know?”

Smile fading away, he disappeared, leaving no trace behind. The girl’s heart felt heavier. Her partner rested his skull on her shoulder quietly, taking deep and regular breaths.

“Hey… wanna tell me what happened?” he questioned, worried.

“I-I… I’m sorry honey…” she muttered nervously, trying to explain.

“It’s ok. I’m not trying to make you feel bad, Frisk. You did nothing wrong.”

“No, that’s not true. Something happened to me, Sans. His presence… it changed me for a moment. It’s hard to explain but… I don’t know. I can’t explain it” she confessed. The headache was getting worse.

“Why don’t you try and show me?”

That was a brilliant idea. Sans was right, if she couldn’t use words to explain, maybe she could just show him. They shared their thoughts now, after all. It was worth the shot. She carefully turned her body around to face him. Magic gathered around her right eye. He held her hands and smiled lovingly. A veil of darkness slowly surrounded them, making the room become ethereal, transporting their consciences to the deepest corners of her mind.

Sans watched a complex constellation unfold before his eyes. The stars shined brightly, all beautifully connected forming a stable net. Not even when traveling across time and space, not even when looking for her soul to bring her back to life he had seen such breathtaking view. Everything that made Frisk who she was, right there in front of him, exposed.

 _Yours looks different,_ her voice echoed. _I wish I could make a map and travel around here. Who knows what could be found... Seeing this makes me think no one knows their real self that much. Maybe we’re not supposed to know everything that’s out there if we can’t even find our way inside of our heads, right?_

The skeleton couldn’t find a way to speak. He knew, however, his girlfriend was aware of his difficulties and wasn’t expecting an answer.

_Do you see it? Do you see the trace? I think if we follow it we’ll find what we’re looking for._

He felt desperate, unable to recognize what was supposed to be a clear path ahead of them. Frisk was too good at it, moving around like it was nothing, identifying the lights so easily. Simply following her seemed like the best choice. The girl led him, focused on finding the source of the voices she heard in her sleep.

_We’re getting closer. There, there it is! How strange… this star is different… is it really mine?_

He could finally see it, emitting a faint light. The atmosphere was heavier around it. It was hard to look at. Even without any knowledge, Sans was aware of the painful memories it contained.

_You have to touch it, honey. Once you do, it will open up and the content will be revealed. Just… be careful, ok? This… I’ve never done before._

He wasn't ready. He was terrified. Was it the right thing to do? Was that knowledge meant to be taken? Would finding out the truth about another timeline's past change everything for them? As he questioned it all, his hand slowly reached out, pulled towards the object. It was too late. Sans lost his conscience as his fingers grasped the star, unleashing its power.

 

***Somewhere deep inside of you, it trembles.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I posted this so late! I had problems with my internet connection.  
> Happy new year everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and getting to know Forevertale's new Sans.  
> As usual, don't hesitate to message me on tumblr or comment if there's anything you'd like to know or say. I also uploaded a couple new drawings.  
> One last thing: there will be a couple of weeks I won't post a new chapter since I'll be traveling. I'll let you know so you don't have to worry about it. I hope you understand!  
> Thanks again and see you next week!


	30. V

“Are you ready to meet them?” Frisk whispered cautiously. The light in his eyes flickered in response.

“Yeah” the time traveler hastily replied, putting his hands on the pockets of his black sweatpants. The way she looked at him was intimidating. It forced the words to come out of his mouth. “Maybe not Papyrus… err, it’s been a while since I’ve seen him.”

“Don’t forget. You’ve never seen this Papyrus, he doesn’t know you” the girl explained. “Why haven’t you seen him though? Everyone else is alive… right?”

“Let’s not talk about the past, doll. We’ve got the present to deal with” he said, moving away from her. She chose to keep quiet and simply move on, holding back her curiosity. Everything about this new Sans was mysterious and incomprehensible. It was driving her crazy. However, they had to be patient and kind. What they’d seen last night was enough of a warning… She rejoined him, keeping a safe distance.

“No shortcuts this time?” she asked, trying to smile. He chuckled quietly.

“Sure. Why don’t you take me there?”

“W-what? You’re the time traveler, not me.”

“I’m pretty sure you can do it. C’mon, I’m tired” he insisted with a wink. She didn’t like where he was going with those gestures at all. “What? Too scared to come closer?” he teased her relentlessly.

Frisk was well aware of his game. That was his best tool of manipulation, pushing her to do things like she didn’t dare, like she didn’t have the guts. She knew it and yet… she was anxious to take the bait. She wanted to be a part of it and win. She wanted to prove she was in control of her own desires… at least when it came to him. Perhaps she simply wanted to convince herself that she possessed the strength to stay away from him and never forget who she truly belonged with. Silently accepting the challenge, the girl faced the skeleton. His toothy smile didn’t budge, he didn’t even blink. The young woman analyzed the steps to follow. To be honest, she had never teleported before. What Sans did was a complete mystery to her. Still, they shared his magic now and she was starting to feel her own, growing roots in her entire system.

“You look troubled. Want me to give you a hand?” the visitor mocked her.

She ignored him and tried to concentrate. What did her boyfriend always do before they used a shortcut? It was hard to think around this other skeleton…

“I’m bored” he insisted as he yawned.

“Please be quiet, I can’t concentrate.”

“Concentrate? You sound just like Tori. Concentrating won't do it. You need to FEEL it” the skeleton explained. With a quick movement, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Frisk blushed immediately, stupefied. His touch made her head spin and her mind emptied again. “First, you gotta touch the one you wanna transport. Like this, get it? Otherwise, you’ll be the only thing moving, and you don’t wanna leave me behind all alone, right?”

She slightly opened her mouth to answer but only a high pitched squeak came out. Had she ever been that embarrassed in her entire life? His grin widened. He was having a blast.

“Now… just do it. Picture the place you wanna go. A little reminder, since you don’t seem to recall, we’re going to Alphys’ lab” he continued, moving his hand across her arm and stopping at her wrist. She couldn’t remember how to breathe. “Let the magic flow and do it, Frisk. Do it now.”

She blindly followed his commands, not realizing what she was actually doing. The girl blinked once and they were outside the scientist’s door. He released her, returning to his previous pose. Her brain started working again. She looked around, shocked.

“Did I really do it?” she questioned frantically.

“Yep.”

“R-Really?”

“Yep.”

Excitement invaded her, illuminating her face. She jumped up and down, celebrating her newest achievement. The skeleton’s body relaxed as he watched the scene. Every minute he spent next to her seemed to melt the ice covering his wounded heart. He had chosen to reject any form of happiness when he lost his only love, realizing it would only be an illusion, a miserable moment that would soon be gone once the harsh reality hit him again. Now… now it was different. The way his pulse raced, seeing her in front of him, even though she was unreachable, reminded him of better days. The way his lips curved into a smile despite his efforts to reject any emotion made him feel alive. But then, when she left his sight, he could no longer hold on to that happy feeling. He was invaded by the cold and the dark that settled inside of him, erasing him from existence. Sans died every time Frisk wasn’t there and revived every time they met. The skeleton was trapped in an endless cycle of hope and pain. _As long as I can see her smile one more time… all the suffering will be worth the while_ , he thought. _As long as she’s happy… I don’t mind being miserable._

The girl waved a single hand in front of him, bringing him back to the present day. She desperately wanted to ask what was going on inside his head, but it wasn’t right. Being so close to him was dangerous. Without saying another word, they both entered the laboratory. Her boyfriend was waiting inside, a worried expression painted on his features. She ran towards him, jumping into his arms. The familiar embrace relieved her. Sans closed his eyes, feeling her heart joining his after what seemed like an eternity. He grabbed her hand tenderly and indicated the visitor to follow them. As the void inside his soul grew a little bigger, he took a long step forward.

 

“So… everyone, this is Sans. I mean, the time traveler that warned us about the menace” Frisk explained as her friends stared at the newcomer. “As promised, he’s here to help us deal with this in the best possible way. He already faced her once so he knows how to proceed next.”

“Yeah, well, this is too confusing. It’s way too complicated to talk about two Sanses at the same time” Undyne complained hastily, crossing her arms.  

“S-She’s right, I guess. Maybe we could come up with some nicknames?” Alphys suggested.

“How about Smiley Trashbag and Smiley Scumbag?” Chara said with a cold grin.

“That really wasn’t necessary, my child” Toriel protested. “Please excuse her, dear visitor.”

The alluded shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands on his pockets. The other Sans face palmed. How rude could that guy even be?

“Here’s an idea. Let’s ask him some questions and we’ll think of a name depending on his answers” Asgore declared. No one could come up with a better one. Everyone was rather surprised he didn't suggest a lame nickname, given his history as king of the Underground. “Alright, let’s begin. Do you have any hobbies?”

He remained silent, eyes fixated on the goat monster. The way he looked at him was unsettling.

“Ok… that’s fine. What’s your favorite color?”

The response was exactly the same. He didn’t even blink. The old king gave up.

“Look, buddo, we really need your help here” Sans insisted, visibly irritated.

“Sans… could you please help us out? We have to work together, it would make things easier for everyone” Frisk begged. His expression shifted as soon as she talked. The kindness returned to his eyes.

“If you ask so nicely…” he replied with a half smile. “You can all call me V.”

“V?” they all questioned. “What does it stand for?”

“Nothing" he lied. "It just sounds badass. There, problem solved. Can we do some actual work now? We’re running out of time and she won’t wait for us to be ready.”

The monsters decided to ignore his attitude and agreed to call him like that. He looked at the girl and smiled. She nodded, thanking him inaudibly. Noticing her satisfaction, the skeleton closed his eyes for a second and walked away. He slowly looked for a note pad inside his pockets and a worn out pencil. Once he found a steady surface, he proceeded to write down the important things he’d need to remember and analyze later. Papyrus shyly approached him. The tall skeleton hadn’t spoken during the entire conversation, not knowing what to think of the visitor. When his brother told him about V, he never realized how impressive it would be to actually meet him. They were so similar and yet so different. It was frankly terrifying.

“H-HI. MY NAME’S PAPYRUS… I GUESS YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY. ANYWAYS, IT’S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU. I HOPE WE CAN BECOME GREAT FRIENDS!”

“I didn’t come here to make friends” he immediately sentenced.

“OH… WELL, THAT’S OK, BUT SINCE WE’RE SPENDING LOTS OF TIME TOGETHER, MAYBE WE COULD GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER A LITTLE BETTER. THERE’S NO REASON NOT TO GET ALONG” he replied with a large smile on his face.

“Look… I’m busy right now. Go bother someone else.”

The smile faded away. Papyrus left, crushed by his words. Rejection hurt even more coming from someone who resembled his brother so much…

On the other side of the room, Sans’ hands closed into fists as anger spread across his limbs. He had no right to treat his brother that way. _Be patient, remember what you saw_ , he needed to remind himself. Frisk planted a kiss on his cheekbones and joined the tall skeleton to try and cheer him up. _Do it for her_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you but I love and hate V.  
> Thanks for reading, see you next week!


	31. Moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's longer than usual, just so you know!

Frisk caught up with Papyrus almost immediately. The skeleton turned around, faintly smiling. She knew he was only doing it to make her feel better, for her not to worry. That was the kind of soul Paps had: kind, selfless, full of hope. He was the best friend you could ever wish for. Seeing him hurt was heartbreaking.

“Hey, Papy… are you ok?” she asked with a tender voice.

“OF COURSE, MY FRIEND. YOU SHOULDN’T WORRY ABOUT ME” he replied hastily. His eyes betrayed him. The girl’s look pressured him to talk. “UHM... FRISK… YOU’RE GIVING ME THAT FACE…”

“I’m only doing it because I care about you and I’m not going to stop until you tell me everything” she declared, right eye shining intensely. _It’s unfair but necessary_ , she told herself.

 _Don’t push him too hard_ , Sans’ voice reached her in the depths of her mind. Her partner’s brother was all worked up, palms slowly getting sweaty.

“I THINK HE HATES ME” he finally confessed, unable to resist any longer. “AND IT’S HARD... HE’S SO MUCH LIKE SANS… DID I DO SOMETHING TO UPSET HIM? I REALLY DON’T UNDERSTAND…”

“Well… no. I don’t think you did anything wrong. The thing is… V’s been through tough times lately and he hasn’t recovered. Who knows what happened to his brother? He wouldn’t tell me a thing about him or the others. Maybe they argued or they grew distant after… it happened. Does that make any sense?” she tried to explain. Truthfully, Frisk didn’t know the full story. The girl had only seen what her other half had witnessed. She could only guess what the time traveler was hiding. Still, after watching the memories contained in her head, it was certain V was broken, unstable and lost. He needed help. They had to be understanding. The tall skeleton nervously looked at her.

“I’M SCARED THE SAME THING WILL HAPPEN TO MY BROTHER, FRISK…”

She couldn’t respond. Unknowingly, Papyrus had just reminded the girl of her biggest fear. Is she didn’t make it… if they failed… would Sans become the same as V? Would he be as broken as him? Would he forget about the ones that care about him? Would he give up on his own life? It was getting harder to hold it together.

“I’M REALLY SORRY… YOU MUST BE JUST AS SCARED AS I AM… BESIDES, WHAT AM I SAYING? WE WILL WIN AND YOU’LL GET TO STAY WITH MY BROTHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, JUST KNOW IT! WE’LL ALL BE A BIG AND HAPPY FAMILY, THAT’S FOR SURE!” he exclaimed, bringing a steady hand to his chest. He honestly believed it.

“Right!” she simply said. His smile widened upon hearing that word.

Frisk, on the other hand, was slowly forgetting what an honest smile felt like.

 

“Sit over there, guys. This is so exciting! I’ll finally get to use my newest invention!” Alphys excitedly shouted, pointing at two grey chairs in front of her computer. The couple followed her instructions and waited. They didn’t know what to expect or what that machine did. The scientist seemed extremely enthusiastic, it had to be good. “Ok, ok, the image’s forming… Just wait a few more seconds! We’re almost there… stay still please.”

“This isn’t gonna hurt, right?” Sans questioned, slightly raising an eyebrow.

“Of course not and don’t move” the other replied, without paying too much attention.

“Is it working, babe?” Undyne asked, getting closer to her girlfriend. The rest of the group gathered around them, curious about the experiment.

“I’m not sure. The image’s not clear enough…”

“What are we supposed to be looking at?” V asked, standing next to the yellow monster. Everyone stared at him, not knowing if that remark was supposed to be helpful or just mean. The skeleton was wearing a white lab coat on top of his grey sweater. It contrasted with the darkness of his eyes and clothes.

“Well, it should work like a scanner, only we would see their souls. It’s just like what we see during battle only simpler. It would also allow them to see their own souls” she carefully described, expecting an incredulous face. Without changing his expression, the monster wrote something down on his notebook and softly pushed her to the side, gaining control of the computer. “W-What do you think you’re doing?”

“Got it. Here, let me fix this for you. If I change this…” he whispered, talking to himself. “It should do the trick. Try it now.”

She fearfully approached the keyboard and pressed enter. The screen instantly illuminated and vibrant colors covered it, taking the shape of two hearts in the center of each one of the subjects’ chests. Everyone gasped in surprise. Both souls shined powerfully, changing from red to blue to purple periodically.

“I-I’ve never seen anything like this… Amazing…” Alphys muttered, not believing her eyes.

“It’s beautiful…” Toriel murmured, astonished.

The visitor remained silent, eyes widely open. He couldn’t move his eyes away from the screen. _So this is what we could have been…_ , he thought, a deep pain stinging on his heart. His bony fingers trembled around the pencil he was holding.

“Alphs, come on, we want to see” the girl complained, feeling a bit desperate.

“R-Right! Sorry! There’s a screen to your left” the scientist indicated, making the corresponding arrangements. Once the image popped, both Sans and her forgot how to breathe. Getting a chance to see themselves, their essence, was crazy. They had created that, they had made the impossible come true and it was right in front of them. It was real… She lovingly held his hand, marveled. As soon as they touched, the souls flickered and moved towards each other, seeking the proximity their bodies were allowing. They vaguely fused, color stabilizing. Afraid, she let go of him and the souls returned to their original places, changing once again.

“Fascinating…” Asriel quietly said.

“Welp, I think that’s enough. You’ve all seen enough of our souls for one day, right?” Sans declared. He quickly stood up and grabbed his girlfriend’s hand, taking her with him. The image distorted and soon disappeared. “Sorry pals, show’s over.”

The group laughed in embarrassment. What they were doing could be disrespectful, after all. Frisk felt a soft lump on her shoulder. V was staring at her intently.

“You didn’t tell me” he murmured, the light on his eye sockets flickering.

“We haven’t really had the chance to talk much” the girl protested.

“How? How did you manage to bond like that?” The way he talked scared her. The visitor was uneasy, constantly trembling. Her boyfriend watched the exchange, ready to jump in if it was necessary. Alphys interrupted them all of a sudden, asking Frisk to come with her for a moment. The two Sanses were left alone, sharing an uncomfortable silence.

She followed the scientist to a place where no one else could hear them talk. The monster seemed worried about something. The girl waited eagerly for her to say something. The other looked around them, making sure they weren’t watched.

“Frisk, I need you to promise something.”

“What? Is everything ok?”

“I’m worried about you” the woman admitted. “This V Sans… there’s something off about him. The way he behaves around you is completely different from the way he normally acts. It’s like he was… dead… and then alive only around you. What’s even more troubling is the way he makes you behave. I’m just trying to say… promise me you won’t do something stupid. Promise me you’ll be careful around him and try to minimize whatever effect he has on you. Now more than ever, you and Sans need to be as close as possible. You need to share everything and break any barrier that could stand between the two of you. I’m aware this other Sans is here to help you, and I don’t know his mind or his heart but… he could end up becoming an obstacle. Just make it very clear to him you are in love with Sans and work on your control. I can help you with that last part, if you want… Trust me, Frisk, clear your mind before everything starts falling apart.”

Realizing the toughness of her speech, the scientist leaned towards the girl and hugged her fondly, trying to encourage her. The latter knew she was just trying to help and wanted to see the plan succeed. She was right… but it was hard. Alphys hadn’t seen what she saw, she didn’t know… Even her own boyfriend agreed on the way to deal with the time traveler’s presence and understood the nature of his influence on her. Despite this, the girl promised to sort things out, aware of the delicate situation they were in. Saving their future was her priority, no matter what.

The two separated and that’s when Frisk noticed the shining object on her friend’s left hand. Confused, she stared at her, pushing the words out of her mouth.

“Undyne and I are engaged” Alphys declared before covering her mouth with her hands. “F-Frisk! Stop doing that! I-I mean… uhm… I was going to tell you… it just felt wrong under the current circumstances… and now I said it and I’m super embarrassed and… oh…”

“Alphs, I need an explanation right now.” Her yellow skin turned red in an instant.

“S-She asked last night. I wasn’t expecting the proposal at all and I was so happy! I’m so happy I can’t even hide it! It’s like a dream come true, you know? I’m sorry, Frisk, I really wanted to tell everyone and I messed up. How about we celebrate once we’re done with the tests? We could all go to Grillby’s together and have a great time!”

“Congratulations! I can’t believe this finally happened! Of course, we should all go there, count me in. I’ll go tell Sans right away” she replied, unleashing her excitement. She could sense the scientist’s joy. It was contagious. Perhaps they could just forget about mistakes and destiny for one night and enjoy life moving forward. Perhaps it was right to feel happy even in the hardest times. At least that’s what she thought upon seeing her friend’s bright smile.

 

The sound of colliding cups and cheerful voices reached her ears, reminding her of where she was. The girl had been absent minded ever since the morning’s events, strolling around the depths of her mind, visiting the darker places, feeling the pain that bound her to reality. Her memories haunted her, she replayed them over and over, trying to understand what decision made her die, what was the last mistake she made. It filled her with hope to even think she could avoid making it again on that timeline. However, it was futile. Present was formed after innumerable choices and moments throughout her entire life. Trying to find a single error that lead to the end was ridiculous. Everything she had done so far directed her towards death. The days were passing by, slowly but steadily, and she had no power over it. Frisk directed her eyes to the bar and saw her friends having a wonderful time. They too knew it was all coming to an end soon, and yet they were strong enough to keep going. Life continued no matter what happened to her or her loved ones, every path took its rightful place despite everything else. Undyne and Alphys were engaged now. They were celebrating what would be one of the happiest moments of their lives, the beginning of a new chapter, the first steps of a new life together. She wondered why she wouldn’t get that chance too. Embracing the bitterness, Frisk lowered her head and looked at the drink on her hands. It all looked meaningless under that kind of light. She tilted the glass to the side, admiring the liquid’s movement, the way in stuck to the inner surface of the recipient, taking its shape, adapting. Life flowed like a river… and she was drowning. _Maybe you should stop being so damn selfish and enjoy the party with your family. What good does this do? Sitting on this booth, thinking about how fucked up your life is turning out… so pathetic._

 _Sweetheart_ , Sans told her silently, _I don’t want to hear you say something like that ever again. You’re not pathetic, you’re allowed to be sad. You showed me that, remember? Just take your time, breathe, and join us when you feel like it. We’re not going anywhere, ok? And if you need me, just say the word._

_S-Sans… I’m fine… I’ll be fine. Just make sure everyone has a great time for me._

_You got it, love. Hey… please don’t forget you’re the one that always makes others smile. You’ve always been the positive one, full of hope, spreading joy all over the world. That’s just who you are. Never lose what makes you so special… and what makes me love you like crazy. Promise me._

_…Ok…_

The girl softly smiled. Her partner always knew what to say or do to bring her back to surface. He would never let her drown. He would never leave her alone. More importantly, he would always love her like she loved him. She watched him across the room, winking at her, holding a ketchup bottle. As soon as he was sure she was back, the skeleton turned his attention to Toriel and his brother who were discussing about the best meals to cook for the upcoming wedding.

“Heya” a voice interrupted her. V’s grey sweater blocked her sight as he sat down in front of her.

“Hey” she simply replied, feeling a bit nervous. The time traveler was holding a rum bottle on his bony hands. Frisk rose an eyebrow, trying to figure out how drunk he was.

“Why are you here all alone? Is everything ok?” he asked, rapidly drinking directly from the bottle. His face contorted as the booze burned his throat.

“Why are you trying to get drunk? Is everything ok?” she imitated him, trying to make it clear she didn’t want to talk about it.

“Fair enough. I’ll tell you my secret if you tell me yours.”

“You know very well I can just make you spill it out without having to confess a thing” she warned him, mouth turning into half a smile. He chuckled.

“Feisty Frisk is feisty… you’re too good for that. It wouldn’t be like you at all.”

“You don’t know me, V.”

“I know you better than you know yourself, sweetheart. You can’t fool me with that attitude” he sentenced playfully. She hated that he was right. Was she really that predictable? “So… I’ll let you start.”

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. Thankfully, it was getting easier to be around him. At least she could make up coherent phrases on her head and didn’t look absolutely dumb while talking to him.

“Fine. I’m here because I’m terrified.”

“What’s wrong with being terrified?” he questioned, eyes fixated on her intimidatingly. Frisk was caught off guard.

“W-Well… it feels awful. It’s not a good feeling at all. I don’t want it” she muttered, confused. His expression softened.

“That’s your problem, doll. You reject everything you deem to be negative, like you couldn’t live it. You don’t have to act all perfect all the time, you know? Feeling sad, angry, scared… that’s just life. Trust me… you’d miss it if you couldn’t have it. Maybe it’s best if you start appreciating the bad times too. They’re the reason you get to have good times, after all.”

“I… I don’t know what to say…” she admitted, astonished. His words made complete sense to her, like he could read her mind and tell her exactly what to do to get better. He was wiser than she ever imagined. To be honest, the girl felt ashamed to have underestimated him. “I guess it’s your turn then…”

“Ok. I’m getting drunk because I don’t give a shit about me anymore.”

“What do you mean? Like you gave up on yourself?”

“Something like that. I’m dead inside. I mean that, I'm not exaggerating. My soul is practically gone, you see, so drinking makes me feel alive again. It makes the demons go away for a while so I can breathe another day” he explained, expression unshifting.

“Why would you want to be alive if you’re not going to live?”

“Ah… asking the right questions, I see. Easy answer though. I’m only alive for you. You’re the only thing that keeps me attached to this world. I think you know what I mean, don’t you? You’ve seen it… you’ve seen my love’s memories, lost inside your mind. I can tell by the way you’re looking at me now… you pity me. You shouldn’t. I didn’t choose this. You did. I would have chosen to die the second I lost you but you didn’t let me” he murmured. The fake grin on his face faltered. The skeleton looked out of his own mind. Before she could even dare to move, he returned to his normal, absent expression. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

“I-It’s ok…” she managed to say, looking away. For a moment there, she feared for her life.

“Hey… if I’m being completely honest here, I think it’d be a good idea if you saw it.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You should see what happened, the way I experienced it. You know your own version but you don’t know mine. Maybe there’s something you’re missing that could end up saving your life when the time comes” he told her with bright eyes.

“You want me to enter your mind?”

V nodded carefully.

“There are too many differences between our timelines. I can’t predict the outcome anymore. That’s a good and a bad thing. The good part is you did exactly what I asked you to do, you bonded to the point you’re inseparable. We’ve gained some fair advantage thanks to your new souls that we need to learn how to use. About the bad part, welp… she’ll probably act differently during the encounter, making her unpredictable and even more dangerous. My point is… it can’t hurt to know more and I’m willing to provide the information.”

Frisk accepted his proposal, knowing it would be harsh to watch it again. Dying again, losing him again… every time she thought about it, the girl felt a little more lost. The more she entered that other world, the more she looked at her other half’s memories… the closer she felt to V, the stronger his power over her grew. They were playing a dangerous game, indeed… but she didn’t have a choice.

“You should go be with your friends” he declared. “Enjoy these moments, treasure them. You never know what will happen next.”

“Right… Thank you V…” she whispered, standing up, letting go for a while. He winked at her and disappeared, leaving the empty bottle behind. The bride-to-be waved at her, inviting her to join the party. Taking a deep breath and putting on the best smile she could manage, Frisk followed the skeleton’s advice.

 

“Would you look at me, sweetheart?” Sans asked with a calm tone. His breath slightly tickled the back of her neck. Arms surrounding her softly, he waited patiently for the girl to turn around. She held on to the scarf on her hands, unwilling to move and find his adoring face reminding her of everything she could lose. He carefully inclined towards her and kissed her exposed skin, closing his eyes. His warmth made her shiver, body giving up to the pleasure his proximity made her feel. Analyzing her quiet response, he continued, lips unraveling her shoulders. Frisk’s head tilted to the side, allowing him to go further. The skeleton’s hands pressed even more against her stomach, pulling her closer. Then, he stopped. He rested his forehead on the back of her skull, still strongly holding her against him. Their breathing synchronized as their bond was proven.

“Have you noticed?” the girl whispered. Avoiding to read her thoughts, Sans grinned and waited for her to speak again. “Every time we’re together, touching, talking… it doesn’t matter what we’re doing… there’s nothing but the other on our minds. It’s like nothing else existed, only us at that time and place.”

“I guess you’re right” he answered, thinking about all the times spent together. She finally faced him, lower lip trembling. His hand traveled to her cheek. His thumb lovingly touched her mouth until it stopped moving.

“I’m scared Sans…” she confessed, looking deeply into his eyes.

“Why are you scared?”

“I… I’m terrified to be left behind.”

“That’s nonsense, love. No one would ever do that” he tried to comfort her. She shook her head and looked down.

“It just seems… life won’t wait for me. Eventually I’m going to get lost and everyone else will continue, and I know I’m being selfish but… I don’t want to be forgotten or erased from existence…”

“Are you feeling this way because of the engagement?” he questioned patiently. The girl blushed, proving his theory. “Frisk… have you ever thought maybe they wanted to share that moment with you? Alphys and Undyne both wanted you to be there when it happened. You must understand we are all as afraid as you are. No one wants to lose you and even if they believe we’ll win the battle, even if the odds are in our favor, the possibility is already hard to accept. This is just another way to show how much they care about you, and the ones that love you that much will never forget you.”

Before he could say another word, she leaned towards him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. The skeleton stroked her hair as she minimized the distance between them, hands finding the back of his skull and bringing him even closer. With a swift movement, he lifted her up, legs wrapped against his pelvis. Sans effortlessly carried her upstairs to their bedroom, mouths only separating to allow both to breathe.

“I love you so much…” she murmured, immediately interrupted by his touch.

“I love you too, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have bad news... I'll be traveling for most of Frans week. That means, since I won't have internet, I won't upload a new chapter on 02/05 and probably on 02/12. After that I'll be back and posting as usual!   
> About my tumblr account, I'll try to join the week as soon as I'm back with a little something for you guys.  
> I hope you understand!  
> Thank you for reading and supporting this fic, see you next week!


	32. Crisis

“Don’t be afraid” he whispered, eyes set on her trembling hands. V desperately wanted to hold them, to make her feel safe. She kept looking down steadily, refusing to face him. Deep down, she longed for his contact too. He was the only thing standing between her and all those painful memories, yet he was also their source.

Leaves were falling down outside, swirling around in the wind, peacefully following the air current. The skeleton and the girl had chosen to meet early that morning, near the entrance to Mount Ebott, where they could be alone. Only then would Frisk be able to concentrate and find his deepest recollections… but she didn’t feel ready.

“Are you sure this is necessary? Are you certain this is the right thing to do?” she questioned weakly. It was, she knew that already. She simply didn’t want to see it again.

“Yes” he sentenced.

They were sitting in front of each other, legs crossed, both slightly inclined forward. The girl finally decided to look at him. Their eyes met silently, the magnetic pulse that bound them growing stronger.

“Are you ready?” he simply asked, attempting to ignore the oppressing feeling on his chest.

“No… but we don’t have any time to waste.”

 

Sans rolled around the sheets, mind refusing to let him rest. It was too early to get up, the whole town was asleep… minus his girlfriend, of course. She was out there getting hurt by some other Sans’ memories. The mere thought was driving him crazy. He hated leaving her alone with him. He didn’t trust V’s control… or was it hers?

_Stop it, you fool. Doubting the love of your life? Way to go, champ._

Remorse crawled down his bones as he turned around once more, throwing away his pillow. Frisk had closed every channel linking them so she could focus on the past and not be overwhelmed. At first, the skeleton thought it would be nice to have some free time to roam his own mind, to feel like himself again, but he was wrong. The monster he had once been was gone. He was someone else now, someone incomplete without the girl. So there he stayed, unceasingly grunting, wishing for time to go faster so he could see her again.

_Faster? Are you nuts? You don’t need time going any faster, you need it to slow down, to stop even! Why would you want your time with Frisk to grow short?_

Sans rolled one final time and hit the floor, forgetting there was no bed to land on to his right. He covered his eyes, exhausted.

_Maybe that asshole is right and you are the stupidest Sans alive._

“Take my hand” V declared cautiously, moving his arms towards her. She hesitated. “You might want to hold on to something, so you won’t forget where you belong.”

The girl struggled to find a reason not to do it, but the skeleton knew what he was talking about. Noticing her trouble, he slowly wrapped his hands around hers. Frisk gasped as his presence reached her. It somehow felt so familiar…

“Don’t worry. This is as far as I’ll go” he murmured mockingly. She chuckled. She might have been overreacting. Holding his hand so she wouldn’t lose her way wasn’t a crime, was it? She couldn’t deny how warm his bones felt against her skin. It was reassuring. He just needed to understand she wasn't the one he needed. Frisk belonged to another timeline and she could never replace the one he lost. No matter how much she wanted to help him, reach him, heal him… his loved one was gone.

_They why is it so hard to keep our distance?_

V softly called her name. Blinking rapidly, she reincorporated, ready to pay attention to the real problems they needed to face.

“You must guide me. I don’t know where to start” she confessed. The skeleton nodded, signaling he was ready to go. The grip on her hands got a little tighter as he closed his eyes and remembered. Heart racing dangerously, Frisk dived into his mind.

 

_Peace. Light gently touching her skin. The warmth of a clean, new bed. The softness of a white pillow. It all filled her as soon as she entered a new world, numbing her senses. For a moment, she forgot who she was, where she was… For a moment, she breathed calmly once again and life was bright. A spark of joy ignited as her muscles relaxed. It was too good to be true._

_Too good… to be… true…_

_Then, it hit her. Frisk was inside V’s memories. That life didn’t belong to her. That life didn’t even have a happy ending._

_“Good morning…” a familiar feminine voice whispered next to her. The girl watched bony arms raising up and stretching lazily in front of her. It only took a couple of seconds to realize, given her point of view, she was inside his body. It was only logical, but still shocking to acknowledge. Frisk realized she had no control, stuck as a mere passenger, just watching._

_“Good morning, sweetheart” his voice echoed in response. She could feel the love and tenderness shining through his words. The skeleton turned around, and then she saw… herself. She was lying right there, looking exactly the same as her... or what she used to look like before the fusion. Her brown hair, her green eyes, her soft features… Frisk wished for V’s eyes to close but the body refused her command. The girl struggled, overwhelmed. But there was nothing she could do._

Outside, her arms started trembling uncontrollably. The time traveler held her hands even tighter, trying to maintain their link. She was pale, clearly frightened.

“You can do this, Frisk. Stay focused” he murmured, hoping she would somehow listen. The girl slightly calmed down, fighting to stay. “That’s it, good job… Let’s keep going.”

_The images kept moving while her grasp to reality stabilized, making her miss part of the conversation. Once her conscience cleared, she noticed the couple holding hands. A tender smile was drawn on the girl’s lips._

_“Sans… are you ok? You look troubled” she said with a worried look on her face._

_Frisk was surprised to hear that name. She sometimes forgot V was once called Sans too… That was his real name, his identity, and he was willing to give it up just to help them. The skeleton’s pulse accelerated upon hearing those words. He was hiding something._

_“Yeah, no, I’m fine. I just remembered there’s something I need to do today” he quickly answered._

_“Really?” the girl insisted._

_He sloppily pulled her towards him and kissed her. When they separated, she was glowing, overjoyed._

_“Ok, ok, I believe you!”_

_V chuckled happily in response, refusing to let go. He held her strongly against his chest, closing his eyes and enjoying her sweet smell._

_“I don’t want to get up… I wish we could spend all day like this” she admitted._

_“What’s stopping us?” he questioned, yawning loudly._

_“Didn’t you say you have something to do?”_

_“Welp… yeah, but it can wait.”_

_Her jovial laughter filled the room._

_“Come on, you lazybones. We can stay in bed tomorrow” she declared, tenderly pushing him aside and sneaking away._

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

_Frisk put on an oversized sweater and her boyfriend’s hoodie while the skeleton rested a little longer. She kissed him on the lips one last time before heading out. V recalled she was supposed to meet Toriel for lunch._

_Everything seemed too peaceful and the girl began wondering what she was supposed to see. Why was he showing her this anyways? It had nothing to do with the battle at all! She silently cursed, wishing to go back but feeling lost. The pull of his mind was too strong to vanquish on her own. It was easier to just let go, falling deeper into the black hole she was in, the immense force crushing her resistance._

_The skeleton stayed in bed, thinking about her, having mixed feelings about something. She couldn’t figure out what was going on inside his head. Frisk was caught on a wave of emotion that carried her for the longest time. She swayed around with it, following the current, synching with the memory._

_Then, without notice, V jumped and stood decisively. Hours had passed and the water was calm again, or so it seemed. Taking a deep breath, he picked out a new outfit. It was a special day. Indecisive, he threw away those clothes and tried something else. He repeated the process a couple more times, rejecting every option. Shaking his head from side to side, he ended up wearing a simple blue sweater and the usual sweatpants._

_“Ok, Sans, don’t overdo it” he whispered, softly smiling._

_Frisk had trouble processing the image. Why would he even bother about the way he looked? Sans had always been messy and carefree. That attitude didn’t fit him._

_He watched his reflection in the mirror cautiously. V was awfully nervous. She wondered what it was all about. The skeleton nodded slowly and sat on the bed. His steady hand moved towards a drawer right next to him, looking for his keys._

_But then…_

_Frisk realized…_

Her body convulsed violently as she lost all control. She was losing herself. V’s eyes opened widely as terror activated a response. He yelled her name over and over again, grabbing her shoulders, trying to keep the movements from hurting her neck. Breaking his word, the time traveler held her close to his chest, trying to calm her down. Nothing seemed to work. Suddenly, Frisk was choking. The skeleton desperately looked for an obstruction. There was nothing to be found. The girl could not breathe because her mind was telling her not to. He embraced her, tenderly stroking her hair, whispering with a reassuring voice.

“Come back to me, Frisk. It’s just a bad dream. Open your eyes and it will go away. Trust me. Come back, Frisk…”

Feeling indescribable pain, Frisk returned from his memories, consciousness forcefully landing on her body. When the tears started falling she knew it was over. The girl slowly opened her eyes and remembered where she was. V’s hands were on her back, skull softly placed against her head.

At first, she was relieved to have him that close. However, everything became gradually clear. Her heart was moved by a new found rage and despair. Without hesitation, Frisk pushed him away, causing him to fall. She clumsily stood up, legs numb from all that time sitting down, and walked away.

“What the… Frisk, wait! Don’t go!” he screamed, trying to catch her.

“Let go of me, you prick!” she answered with a menacing voice, running away from him.

“Frisk, stop!” he insisted, unwilling to give up.

“Go away!” she yelled with all her might.

The skeleton appeared in front of her, blocking the way. She weakly punched his thorax, trying to pass. He didn’t budge an inch. Still sobbing, she kept going. Soon enough, the energy left her body. The girl needed to recover. Refusing to stop, her arms kept moving, attempting to hit him. When she finally calmed down, her fists rested against his clavicles. Frisk breathed heavily, head down, hair stuck to her humid cheeks. She felt his hands on her shoulders, consoling her.

“Why did you show me this?” she murmured, eyes finding his.

“Frisk…”

“How could you do this?” she continued, voice breaking.

V didn’t respond, feeling miserable and guilty. She cried bitterly, deeply hoping the sound would drown the image haunting her mind.

The image of a tiny box and a beautiful golden ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think V showed Frisk that memory? Was it on purpose? Was it a mistake?  
> Thank you for reading and see you next week!


	33. Tension

Exhaustion spread across her entire body, steadily numbing her sensibility. Then, everything seemed meaningless, emotion was forgotten and her mind shut down. Like a robot, unresponsive, Frisk reincorporated, a blank expression on her face. That was her last resort. Unconsciously, she locked herself in a closed space where no soul could reach her. She was safe there, away from other’s mistakes, free to drown in the pile of dirt that filled her inside, accumulating day after day.

“Frisk…” V’s voice called her. His tired eyes found her, standing in front of him, fists still shaky. His hand slowly moved towards her but stopped midway, realizing he didn’t deserve being close to her. He had done enough. What could he do? How could he make things right? Attempting to talk was useless, the girl wouldn’t listen.

She moved, following only the desire to leave it all behind. She walked right past him without even looking back. He gasped, turning around, only to watch her leave. What was he supposed to do? Was there even anything he could do? And as he asked those silent questions, she was getting farther and farther away. His mouth contorted, ready to shout her name or just scream to get her attention… but no sound came out. A cold sensation on his chest kept him from acting. So, there he stayed, breathing slowly, embracing the guilt as she left him behind.

As soon as she was out of sight, the lonely skeleton let his weight pull him towards the ground. Resting his skull on the tall grass, V closed his eyes. Once he opened them, the faint light of his soul illuminated his features. Broken, minuscule pieces piled up in the shape of an inverted heart, that just like grains of sand, they slowly slipped between his fingers. For a moment, V wanted to crush it and make it disappear, but he didn’t dare.

 _How am I supposed to keep my promise, love, when you don’t even want me near?_ As the words filled his mind, his soul shined a little brighter. _You made me promise to keep going without you, to find something worth fighting for… but you never understood you were the one making the world spin. Now, I’m stuck here because of you. You didn’t want to hurt me, but you condemned me… And when I finally find you again, you reject me, taking everything away again…_

_But that’s not you, right? The Frisk that just left… that’s someone else entirely. Similar, yes, but not the same. The way she talks, the way she looks at me, the way she thinks, the way her skin feels against me… is the same. The only difference is… she doesn’t belong by my side._

_Where are you now, sweetheart?_

_Do you miss me? Are you happy?_

_…_

_I hope I’m right and she is as understanding as you are… or were. Then, perhaps she’d realize I didn’t mean to hurt her. I didn’t even remember the day I lost you… was the day I asked you to share your life with me._

_Frisk…_

_I’m sorry…_

Frisk didn’t realize the moment she got home. The house everyone had built together for the couple was utterly silent. Maybe Sans had already left or was still asleep inside. Her feet followed the involuntary curiosity that drove her to that place. Heart beating faster, she carefully opened the door to their bedroom. All she could see was a disarranged bed along with the usual furniture. Her boyfriend was nowhere to be found. The girl didn’t know what she was thinking as her hand slowly looked for a way to open his drawer. Movement ceased as her insides twisted unpleasantly, a lump on her throat keeping her from breathing. Her mind ordered her body to give her a chance to make a choice. The minute she opened that drawer and found out the truth, there would be no going back.

With a loud gulp, she ignored the signals and kept going. Even if she wasn’t ready, Frisk would not rest until she knew. The dry sound of his spare keys hitting the wood startled her. Her eyes looked frantically around all the stuff he kept there. She moved everything, anxiety growing, but only the feeling of cold metal greeted her fingertips. That was it. No box. No ring. Only garbage he had for no reason in particular. Scattered coins, broken pieces of paper, empty chip bags… nothing meaningful.

_Well, what did you expect? You’re not dumb, you know for a fact the timelines are all different. Why would he have such a thing?_

_… But… why wouldn’t he? Weren’t they supposed to spend the rest of their lives together? Hadn’t they shared everything already? A ring… is only symbolic but… Why?_

_No, stop this. You’re being irrational. You can’t possibly doubt him because of a stupid piece of jewelry. That’s just not the way he does things… Maybe V is different, that’s all._

_… But V and his Frisk didn’t get to spend as much time together as the two of us… and it looks like they were ready for more… I bet they had no secrets… I bet they knew everything about each other._

_Even if that’s true, they couldn’t stay together. What does it matter anyways? You’ll be dead in less than a month._

_… Am I not enough for him? Doesn’t he trust me completely?_

_It’s best not to make promises you won’t be able to keep. He understands that, so why can’t you?_

_… Doesn’t he love me as much as I love him? As much as V loved her?_

Divided and weak, Frisk left the house, the debate tearing her apart. She felt like a thin piece of paper, flying away, moved by unstoppable forces. Little by little, the voices inside her head grew quieter, until there was none left. Then, there was silence, followed by a shattering emptiness.

 

Her phone vibrated abruptly. Her hand automatically looked for it on the leather backpack she carried on her back. The silver keys scratched her skin, making a soft electric wave traverse her nervous system. Somehow, her receptors failed to respond to the signal. She felt nothing. Her fingers traced circles on the back of the electronic device as she read the new message.

**Chara: Meet me outside now.**

Frisk’s eyes felt heavier than usual and her heartbeat was abnormal. It was clear something was wrong… but she couldn’t care less about it. The girl refused every sensation her body provided, raising walls around her, protecting her from the darned world she had to face. Following her sister’s directions and forgetting about the last revelation, she headed out. The drawer remained open as she did not look back.

“Hey” the child quickly said as the door closed behind them. Frisk lazily waved at her, hands quickly returning to the pockets of Sans’ hoodie. Chara raised an eyebrow, examining her strange attitude. “Not that I really care but… is something wrong?”

“No.” Her voice was cold.

“Fine” she replied, calmly strolling down the street. “So… I need to talk to you about something.”

“Ok.”

“So… are you busy?”

“No.”

“Yeah, ok, then let’s do this.”

“Sure.”

The little girl stomped on the floor in front of her, forcing Frisk to stop walking.

“Hey!”

“What?”

“I said I need to talk to you!” Chara protested energetically, pointing at her menacingly.

“Then just speak” the older one murmured, wishing to disappear.

“Do you even realize we’ve been walking for at least ten minutes and you’ve ignored me this whole time?”

“What are you talking about? It’s only been like thirty seconds.”

“Ok, forget about me, what’s with you? You’re acting seriously weird. Look behind you!”

Frisk slowly turned around, realizing she had no idea where they were standing. If what she thought was true, and they had only been walking for less than a minute, then they would still be able to see her house. That wasn’t the case. Nothing around her looked familiar. An uneasy feeling took over her as she noticed the last minutes were a blur, unreachable, lost.

_Wh-What’s going on?_

The kid’s red eyes were still staring at her, increasing the pressure on her shoulders. She felt a lump forming on her throat again, forcing V’s memories back into her mind. There was no escape. She could not breathe. Her chest… her lungs… what was happening to her?

“Frisk! Come on!”

Chara’s voice seemed so distant… Her fingers moved around her chest, frantically looking for relief. The girl, disoriented, watched the world close around her, trapping her soul and keeping her a prisoner. Reality was becoming too much to bear.

“Frisk, look at me!”

“We’re here, it’s going to be fine.”

His bony fingers caressed the contour of her cheeks. Next to him, the time traveler watched her with a worried expression. _When did you get here? Where am I?_ Frisk noticed the dark walls surrounding her. They were inside some sort of building. _But how long has it been? Why is this happening?_ The second those questions took over her mind, it got even harder to stay of her feet. Staggering, she held on to the closest thing she could find.

“Let go of her, I mean it” Sans’ voice echoed.

“Stop being an asshole, she need my help too!” V responded with a furious tone.

“NO, she needs MY help, not yours, pal. I suggest you listen to me right now and move.”

_W-What?_

“I’m not going anywhere as long as she wants me here.”

“We don’t need you, you just make everything worse!”

“I’m the only one that can save you, prick. You have no idea what you’re up against.”

“Liar! Let go of her! She’s not yours to save!”

_Please… just stop…_

The room was spinning. Frisk could not take it anymore. Her trembling body move away from the two skeletons, trying to find balance.

“You CAN’T save her without me” V whispered, mouth slightly twitching.

“All you’ve done since you got here is make everything harder for us. We were just fine without you. Back off” Sans declared, magic gathering around his left eye.

“What are you gonna do, buddo? Hit me? Kill me? Go right ahead, see where that gets you.”

Losing control, he lifted the time traveler into the air and threw him strongly against the wall, creating an enormous fissure. The horrid sound of his bones cracking broke her free. V’s laughter reached her ears.

“Breaking news, Sans. You can’t kill what’s already dead.”

Her boyfriend ran towards the skeleton, ready to strike again.

 

**STOP!**

 

Their bodies had completely stopped moving. One because of her voice, the other because of her power. Sans was petrified in place, imprisoned by his own abilities. His eyes found her, standing between the two monsters, a dark look on her face. Only then he realized what he had done. Driven by anger, he had disappointed her. Her had forgotten about her needs. He had lost his way.

“I… I can’t do this anymore” she whispered.

“Frisk…” V tried to say… but the way she looked at him was enough of a warning. His heart stopped as he watched her lower lip tremble in despair, all because of his foolish mistakes.

“V… I’m not the one you love. I’m not the one you lost. No matter how much you want me to be… I can’t… I don’t know how to help you… I can’t even help myself. This is too much and I can’t deal with it right now. So… I’m sorry. I wish I could go back in time and keep this from happening but… I can’t do it… not anymore. There’s nothing I can do.”

“Sweetheart…” Sans begged.

“No. I can’t even look at you right now. What you tried to do… is against everything we’ve been fighting for so far. You know this. I… I need some time… some time to think…”

“Please…” he continued, trying to reach her. His muscles didn’t respond.

“I need to go.”

“N-No…”

It was too late. She was already gone. When he finally regained the capacity to move, Frisk had long vanished, teleported somewhere unknown. Bridges between the couple still closed, Sans was left behind to be tormented by guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for the kind comments and messages, I've had lots of fun reading you thoughts and ideas. I just want to remind you next week I'll be away, so no chapter will be posted. The same thing will probably happen the following week. So... I'll definitely be back on the 19th :)  
> You can follow my tumblr for updates and Forevertale art: http://elaspark.tumblr.com/  
> See you soon!


	34. Lonely

Sans stared at the sky, seeking distraction, but her face kept showing up, perpetually clouding his view. Frisk looked disappointed and hurt… he couldn’t even remember what was on his mind the moment he hit V. Ashamed, the skeleton’s hands covered his eyes, as if he needed to hide from the world around him.

There was a good reason for what he did, he was aware, but that wasn’t enough. Throughout the entire day, he felt miserable and alone, trapped inside his own mind and unable to reach her. The warmness of her soul inside of him was suddenly out of reach, yet haunting him like a ghost. He had to admit it, he was desperate. Spending only a few hours without her everlasting presence was hell.

_What am I gonna do if she…_

The monster energetically shook his head, trying to throw away such thoughts. His eyes fixated on the wooden floor in front of him. Even his own home no longer meant anything without Frisk by his side. The universe’s charm ceased to exist when she was out of sight. Was it just like that for him or was it simply her? Was her sweetheart the reason the sun came out every morning and life followed its course? He would never now… nor it would matter. Right then, if he tried hard enough, Sans could still perceive the echoes of her jolly laughter. He could still imagine the way her rosy lips curved to smile at him and how her clear green eyes closed for just a second before giving him that profound look. Yes, he fell in love with her again each time.

Sometimes he wondered what he would be like without her. What kind of being he would have become. Had Frisk never entered the Underground, what would be his fate? It seemed impossible though, a universe without them meeting, without a bond forming. One way or another, they were meant to be together.

_But that only makes it harder to understand._

His other self didn’t deserve it. Sans didn’t act like the man she loved and cared about. He wasn’t true to himself. A moment of weakness was all it took to fuck everything up. Would he forgive his rash attitude? All V needed was a chance… was he making a mistake judging him like that?

“Hey.”

The skeleton followed the sound of that voice and found the time traveler standing next to him, a grim look on his face. For a second, he wished to disappear. Then, he wouldn’t have to deal with the guilt, he wouldn’t need to look him in the eyes. But that wasn’t an option. He refused to become a coward again, hiding behind the illusion his actions didn’t mean a thing. The chance was there, waiting to be seized.

“Hey” Sans simply responded, inviting the visitor to join him on the sofa.

“How are you holding up?” V asked, expression unshifting. The way he stared directly at him made the monster extremely uncomfortable. He noticed there was a purple bruise on his skull.

“I’ve seen better days, to be honest. How ‘bout you?”

A joyless chuckle filled the room. The TV noises quickly drowned the sound. Sans didn’t even watch it but listening to the shows made the house seem less... empty. The images danced in front of his blue eyes, keeping him distracted.

“I’m worried” V murmured, finally looking away.

“About Frisk?”

“No. I’m worried about you.”

_What did he just say? Is he serious?_

The skeleton stared at him impatiently. The time traveler could visualize the incredulity building up inside of him. It was easy to read his expressions. He was just like him, after all.

“Don’t look so surprised, pal. Frisk… Frisk is stronger than you think. She’s not like you.”

“What are you trying to say?” Sans pressured.

“I’m not trying to offend you, if that’s what you think. This has to do with the way you two view the world, the way you believe the universe works” he continued with a calm tone. “Let’s see… You and I used to believe what we did was useless. Time followed a certain path that could not be diverted by any of us. Only beings of great power, like Frisk, could change its course. She, however, thinks every single action and every single word matter. Do you understand what this means?”

“No… I sincerely don’t think I see the point” the skeleton admitted, lowering his head. He felt his jaw become tense right after saying those words. _At least now you confess how useless you are._

“That’s ok. It took me quite a while to figure it out too.” Sans looked at the visitor with widely open eyes. “I think this difference makes us believe there is no us without Frisk. If Frisk lost one of us, she would still have herself. She would still have a strong identity to hold on to, to develop without us. Her life would still mean something, whereas our own disappears the moment she ceases to exist. There is no Sans without Frisk because we gave up on us a long time ago. The only reason we’re still here is for her. At least that’s the way I see it… and it's actually true for me.”

They both stared at each other in silence, noticing for the first time how similar they were, connected.

“So you feel that way too…” Sans whispered, head resting on the palm of his hand.

“Of course I do. Look at me” he replied, revealing deep exhaustion. It was like he wore a broken mask, always concealing the truth but growing tired of it all. The skeleton saw he was always about to fall apart. His body could barely host his soul.

“V… why did you really come here?”

The visitor sighed loudly and closed his eyes. The other waited patiently, realizing the difficult spot he was in.

“I can’t live without her… When I lost my sweetheart, I lost everything. She made me promise… she made me promise to stay alive, to find something to fight for, but… it’s always been her. It can only be her. Frisk is… She’s…” His bony fingers trembled when mentioning her name. “So I did. The promise I made forced my soul to stay inside my body and gave me life. I tried to leave this world behind and find her, wherever she may be, but it was futile. It refused to go. I guess my soul doesn’t belong to me, it still belongs to her. Then, what was I supposed to do? I studied, I left everything and everyone behind to find a way to bring her back. In doing so, I stumbled upon the source.”

“The source?”

“Yes. Your timeline is the source of all others, of mine. Once I realized this I had to keep looking. That’s when I figured out your Frisk, this Frisk, is the source. She created every alternate universe. Every single time she reset this world, a new one was born. With it, a new Frisk and a new Sans, a new everything. However, they were different. The people, the landscapes, the choices, it all changed. The only thing that remained the same was her. Time doesn’t seem to affect Frisk like it affects the rest. It’s like she’s immune to it. You must have realized by now that your Frisk acts and looks just like my beloved…”

“So… when you saw her… you made her your reason to stay alive and keep your promise” Sans deduced. His body felt heavy and numb. V nodded carefully and continued.

“But not like that. I… I want to protect her. I don’t want to see her die again. I also don’t want you to go through what I’ve been. What I know is not much, but it can make a difference. And I’ve seen what happened to the other Sanses… We’ve been through enough pain already, haven’t we?”

Time, the ultimate power that reigned their world, couldn’t touch her. Was Frisk even human to begin with? How could someone be stronger than the everlasting? How could someone stop the unstoppable? And yet… there they were. Preys to time's grasp. It didn’t make any sense. Sans imagined its claw-like hands ready to suffocate her when the signal was given. Perceiving his confusion, V smiled warmly at the skeleton.

_Have I been wrong about you all this time? Perhaps, in your place, I would lose control next to Frisk as well. My love would never fade away, just like yours, right? If she died, I'd probably become just like you...  
_

“V… Why was Frisk so upset?”

The visitor’s face shifted immediately as he remembered.

“I made a mistake” he acknowledged. “I forgot…”

“What?”

“The day I lost her, I was going to propose.”

Sans shivered in response, a cold sensation spreading through his limbs.

“That means she…”

“I think so.”

“But then…”

“Were you going to?” V managed to ask. The other tried to regain composure. He didn’t dare to look at him.

“No… I wasn’t.”

Suddenly, the noise was loud and annoying. Uneasy, the skeleton turned the TV off and threw away the remote. It broke as soon as it hit the floor, making a disturbing sound. He could feel the time traveler’s accusing eyes on his back.

“I didn’t think it was necessary. I mean… we shared our souls, we are like a single being already. Why is it so important anyways?”

“For starters, that’s what she wants, and don’t lie to me, I know you want it too. I think I see what’s going on.”

“Yeah, you always think you know what’s going on but you have no clue, buddy” Sans sentenced. _You asshole… he’s just trying to help. Why are you like this?_ He took a deep breath and continued. “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean that.”

“Ok. It’s fine. I’m sorry too but I must say this… It’s obvious that you’re scared to lose her. So am I and so is she. But you see, to Frisk, marrying you makes everything real. She feels like she doesn’t belong here and maybe that’s why she’s meant to die. If she becomes your bride, she becomes a part of this world for good. To everyone else's eyes, she’d be your family, and that would reassure her. Yes, it’s terrifying, but I think you need to know how she feels.”

“How do you know all this? Did she tell you?” Sans questioned nervously.

“No… she showed me. Frisk was heartbroken after seeing my intentions with her other self. When she’s in pain, the walls around her fall apart just for a moment, and then you can see what’s inside her mind… Welp, you must know this. She’s your girlfriend, not mine…” V said as he got up. “Anyways, I reckon you have enough to think about for now. I’ll be on my way.”

“Where are you going?” the other quickly responded, imitating him.

“Every night, I write down the differences between our timelines. Now that I've learned some new info I need to get it done. Maybe one of these days, I’ll find a clue that can stop her. That's what I'm always hoping for... It’s just something I need to do.”

That said, V vanished in an instant, leaving only his words behind. That night, Sans dreamed of Frisk in a white wedding dress. She looked so beautiful, holding his hands, a bright aura surrounding her as they danced for the first time as husband and wife. Then, he realized her right hand was united to his left hand by a tiny red string… but the left one was being pulled down by dark and rusty chains. Trapped between life and death, she was slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful messages and support, you make writing this fic an amazing experience. I hope you enjoyed Frans Week's art on my tumblr page too! It's been a busy couple of weeks but I think I'm happy with the results :)   
> See you next week!


	35. Forgotten

_Is this real?_

Frisk couldn’t recall the past hours and didn’t know where she was. Her feet moved like they had a mind of their own, guiding her through the empty plains. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath and realized how much her throat burned. When was the last time she had a drink? As her consciousness came back, so did her needs. The girl’s skin was dry and reddish from walking under the sun for too long, lips slightly bleeding and hurt, head pounding strongly because of an increased blood flow… dehydration and fast made her body heavy and tired.

Her eyes moved around the scenery, seeking anything familiar, trying to figure out her whereabouts. There was nothing on sight. Only dirt and dust and the everlasting presence of the sun on her back. The arid ground invited her to rest and forget about everything for a while, but her mind pushed her forward, a soft voice telling her to stay determined. Exhausted and disoriented, the young woman followed the silent command.

Suddenly, a strong wind current made Frisk lose balance and forced her to cover her ears. She stopped looking for just a moment, focused on trying to stay still… and then, it happened. The world turned upside down. The air swirled around her rapidly. Her heart stopped beating. She was falling.

Quickly, following her urging instincts, the girl faced her fate. Beneath her was death, jaws widely open, ready to devour her. Time slowed down, giving her a window of action. The ground was getting threateningly closer.

**Jump!**

Grasping the magic that now traversed her veins, reaching out for Sans’ essence, Frisk attempted a leap. The girl’s right eye ignited with a blue fire. Her surroundings shrank and disappeared in the blink of an eye, as her mind evocated a safe image. Only when her feet touched the ground, she breathed again. She covered her chest, scared to watch her heart burst out.

_Inhale. Exhale. You’re safe. Inhale. Exhale. You’re ok._

_…_

_You’re fine…_

_…_

_But… where are you?_

A lonely pillar of light descended from above, illuminating her worn out face. The heat was gone, replaced by harsh cold. Her knees and hands felt soft against the soil, as if she was sitting on a mattress… or a bed of broken flowers.

_Could it be?_

Her mind remembered it just like it was. The Underground unfolded in front of her, a distant memory come to life. Frisk never thought she would return to that place, and yet there she was, seeking answers where no soul remained. Accident, chance, or choice had gotten her there for a reason. The flowers were still at bloom around the old ruins, roots finding their way around the empty walls. The air was thick and tiny golden petals swirled around in the breeze. The scenario filled her heart with a familiar nostalgia. It was the first time she watched with her own eyes what once had been her prison. Alone. Just Frisk.

She realized her malaise was gone and replaced by the most childish curiosity. She wanted to see it. She wanted to keep going. The girl strolled around until she found the abandoned home. The door cracked audibly as she opened it. Her hands touched the cold furniture, bringing back the voices that had once given that room light and life. Surprisingly, no dust had settled on the surfaces. _It’s only fair. This place has seen enough dust_ , she thought.

It was useless. Standing there felt like being stranded on time again, letting herself be engulfed by nostalgia. If time didn’t flow, then she would never move on. Then, she would never find it. But then, it would never catch her… Breathing heavily and trying to keep the pain away, she decided to go further, deeper into her memories.

A cold breeze froze her to the spot. Shaking, Frisk covered her fragile body with Sans’ hoodie. He was always saving her, even when he was not around… Snow was still falling. Everything seemed to keep going even without the monsters’ presence. Magic always found a way to stay alive. She shook her head.

_Not yet, not here… I have to… keep going…_

Frisk noticed bright lights surrounding her. They looked like stars, only different. Lonelier, perhaps? Did that even mean anything? She didn’t even realize how quickly she got to Waterfall. The girl looked around, recognizing every detail. The echo flowers were still right where they left them. She wondered…

“Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around… That’s my wish.”

Yes… the words were still the same. _I hope that wish came true... but mine probably never will...  
_

She once more refused to let despair settle. The girl energetically waved her hands in front of her, attempting to push the feelings away. She didn't even care if she looked insane. There was no one to watch anyways.

_Not yet, not yet!_

She didn’t even stop to feel the blazing heat, too desperate to stay in one place.

_Not here, not here._

The elevator was still working. How long had it been since they left that place? Nothing seemed clear anymore. The only real thought to hold on to was her own identity. Despite not really knowing who she was or why she existed in the first place, she was Frisk. Despite everything, it was still her, and that thought alone was enough to keep her going. As soon as the movement ceased, the girl continued down the road, retracing her steps.

_Deeper, I need to go deeper._

The yellow hall stood tall in front of her, making her feel small. Inside her mind, Frisk acted like a child again, fighting to go home. The echoes were loud and clear, threatening to hold her back. The surface meant home back then… even when she had nowhere to go once she made it out. Even when she had no one to take care of her or miss her. The determination that fueled her journey… where did it come from? She remembered being judged by Sans, being accepted by him, fighting him, saying good bye… It all remained in that room, somehow still alive. Maybe there were some things that could escape time.

But it still wasn’t enough.

_This is it. This is where I’m supposed to be._

 

Frisk woke up in the middle of that room. All lights were gone and once again she had no memory of her journey. The girl was exhausted and her eyes hurt. Had she been using magic? Had she teleported all the way until she finally got there? Her mind still seemed to be working at full capacity, thoughts racing one after another. She was looking for something, something important. But what? Why was it so hard to remember? Why was her head such a mess? Perhaps it was best to start over, try and figure it all out again.

She hadn’t willingly found Judgement Hall, a feeling had pulled her there. There was something about it that could have a clue. She just needed to think…

Choice. That room represented a breaking point, a moment of enlightenment, the realization of her true self. Frisk had seen both her good and bad nature become real when facing Sans. The last instance to repent, the final place to decide what mattered the most. There, she became the woman she wanted to be. Her determination lead her to that point not to find a way out, but to realize what she was meant to do. Back then there was no home, nor a future, only that moment.

She realized she was never free until she reached that room. A mission was imposed to her, and once she fulfilled it, she’d master her own destiny. She’d earn the right to live the life she chose for herself, the one she longed with him and all their friends. At least that’s how it was supposed to be…

But that wasn’t real, was it? No matter how right if felt in her heart, no matter how much her own soul told her it was the truth, life didn’t turn out that way. Instead, death followed her. It lurked in the darkness, waiting to claim its prize. It was too hard following her convictions when the universe wanted to prove her wrong.

It made sense. The power she needed to accomplish her deed, the power to control time, was gone as soon as she succeeded. Afterwards, it meant nothing. Why would she have that strength anyways? Who was she? Standing in that room made her understand her mind was stuck. Some pieces of the puzzle were missing.

Truth. That’s what she’d been looking for all her life, wasn't it? The truth she’d been denied from the start. That’s what brought her back to the Underground, to the beginning of her story.

Frisk looked in front of her with new eyes, ready to face what laid ahead.

**“So… you know…”**

“I want to. I want to remember.”

**“Then it is my duty to show you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could be that mystery voice? Is Frisk finally losing her mind?   
> We'll find out next week!  
> See you soon!


	36. Frisk

_The Delta Rune._

_That emblem actually predates written history._

_The original meaning has been lost to time..._

_All we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes..._

_Somethin' else._

_Most people say it's the 'angel,' from the prophecy..._

_Oh yeah... The prophecy._

 

_Legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom._

 

_Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook..._

 

_Callin' that circle the 'Angel of Death.'_

 

_A harbinger of destruction, waitin' to 'free' us from this mortal realm..._

  

**“Do you remember the prophecy?”**

“Yes… Gerson was the one to tell me that story.”

**“Story or reality? You’ve lived long enough to answer that question. There’s much you can tell me about it. What does it mean?”**

“I don’t claim to know what it means. Like you said, it’s just a prophecy. Another old story that changes over time, easily forgotten.”

**“What does it mean?”**

“Why is it so important?”

**“What does it mean?”**

“…”

“It means it was supposed to happen. It means it was written, expected, unavoidable.”

**“What was?”**

“The coming of this angel.”

**“What was?”**

“My fall. I was destined to fall and eventually face the choice. B-But I’m no angel, I’m just a human, or at least I used to be. I think monsters could have thought it would be some sort of angel since it would come from above and… well, everything’s above the Underground.”

**“Then who were you?”**

“Like I said, just a human who fell.”

**“Were you the savoir, the angel, the light? Were you the destroyer, the devil, the darkness? Or were you just a neutral presence, confused and still avoiding the responsibility, perhaps just wishing to see the world?”**

“I…”

“…”

“…”

“I was all of those things. I did everything there was to be done, traveled every possible path, reset over and over again to find something new and exciting, to see my friends again…”

“I wanted to free everyone… I wanted to save them…I learned to love them so easily…”

“ _I didn’t really know what I wanted, I was just passing by, trying to go home…”_

“I jUsT wAnTeD tO hAvE fUn.”

**“Was that the reason to move on? Why did you keep going?”**

“I couldn’t leave them behind! Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Metatton, Asgore, Asriel, everyone… my fate didn’t matter if it meant crushing their dreams. I would have given everything up to see them smile. I would die any day to keep them safe!”

“ _I had to, I had to go home. There was no reason to stay, not really, was there? I needed to survive to see the outside world one more time.”_

“YoU mUsT fInNiSh WhAt YoU sTaRt, AlWaYs. I wAs ToO dEeP dOwN tHaT rOaD tO jUsT sToP. I’m NoT oNe To LeT gO sO eAsIlY. To PrOvE mYsElF cApAbLe WaS tHe TrUe GoAl.”

**“What were you looking for once it was over?”**

“A place to call home. Love. Family. Myself.”

“ _The end._ ”

“SaTiSfAcTiOn. My WoRtH.”

**“And what did you find?”**

“I found things I don’t deserve… because after all this time, after everything learned, I’m still about to lose everything… I don’t know who I am, I barely have a real family, the one I love with all my heart will die because of me… and this world refuses to let me stay.”

“ _This wasn’t the end I wished for, this isn’t how it’s supposed to be.”_

“ThErE’s OnLy ReGrEt AnD pAiN.”

**“Why?”**

“Because of who I am.”

“ _Because of who I chose to be.”_

“BeCaUsE oF wHo I’vE bEcOmE.”

**“Who are you?”**

“I don’t know…”

“ _I’m still a lost child, wandering in the dark.”_

“It DoEsN’t EvEn MaTtEr AnYmOrE.”

**“Who are you?”**

“Their angel,”

“ _The passerby,_ ”

“ThEiR cUrSe.”

**“Who are you?”**

“I’m… I’m Frisk…”

 

Its light blinded her still when her mind finally cleared. The mess inside her had lifted like fog with every answer, leaving a newfound clarity and peace in her heart. It had been so long since she could breathe properly, without feeling the burden on her back dragging her down every second of the day. She didn’t even realize how much she needed to have that conversation, to let the voices free and at last become the woman that left the Underground, not the one that found it in the first place. Her green eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the presence, finding the strength to see.

Her long hair poured down her shoulders as rain, the color of chestnuts, warm and wild. Her eyes were familiar and kind, a soft glimmer illuminating her features. They, too, were green, filled with the wisdom of the dead. She looked like a dream, some sort of celestial being fallen from the skies to heal her wounds.

But when she realized who it was, this mysterious creature’s identity, Frisk couldn’t control the tears that waited around the corner of her eyes.

“Hello, Frisk…” the ghostly presence whispered with a sweet voice.

She couldn’t pronounce a single word. The bittersweet sensation had taken over her body, forcing her knees to the ground. That encounter, she would never be ready for.

“Please don’t cry for me… it’s ok… There’s not much time and I still haven’t fulfilled my duties” she continued calmly.

“I don’t understand” Frisk murmured between sobs. “I can’t deal with this.”

“Yes, yes you can. You are the strongest of us all” the ghost responded, taking both her hands. Her touch was as tender and warm as her soul. “You are the true Frisk, the original, the beginning of our lives. Never forget who you are.”

It was like looking on a mirror. Subtle differences were all that set them apart. Frisk’s hair was shorter, closer to the way she looked as a child, while hers was long and slightly wavy. Her lips and cheeks were rosy and healthy, while Frisk’s had lost some of their color during her soul’s transformation. She was smiling and Frisk was crying. She was dead and Frisk was alive.

“Frisk, I need you to listen carefully. The truth you’ve been looking for all this time… I’m going to give to you. Before I died, I learned something that could have changed everything, and now I want to share that knowledge with you in hopes that you’ll have a better end. But first, I need to make sure it’s you I’m talking to. The real you, looking towards the future and not caught in the past.”

The girl sobbed softly and nodded, trying her best to be calm and deal with the situation. She needed to be strong and take the chance. It was the only one she’d have.

“It is me, I promise. You let the voices out, they’re gone now, they’ve set me free… I don’t feel heavy anymore. There’s peace inside of me, somehow.” She stopped and stared at her reflection, lips still trembling. “H-How are you? Is… Does it… I-I…”

Her smile was serene. Even though her eyes transmitted deep sorrow, there was still room for joy and empathy. Frisk felt naïve and childish in front of that beautiful woman. The world would have been blessed to have her as the original one. When her lips opened again, the voice was only a whisper.

“It’s nice of you to think about my wellbeing given the circumstances. Thank you for asking, but…” she lowered her eyes and long eyelashes kept them hidden from sight. “It is no longer important, how I feel… I’m only here because of your connection to my memories. I live inside of your mind, but that’s all there’s left of me. My emotions mean nothing as we speak. They’re probably an illusion, fabricated only to keep me as I was when I died. Your soul is trying to defend itself, you see, and this is the only way you’d recognize me, the only way you’d listen to what I have to say. The truth is within you but long forgotten. I am the key to recover it.”

“Will you disappear after telling me this?” Frisk weakly asked. She was as real as her, she had to be. Nothing about her was fictional, she was real and standing in front of her. The girl refused to believe it was simply her mind’s doing. It couldn’t be…

“Like I said, it doesn’t matter. Frisk, it is time. You’re ready” she quickly responded. Her body was tense. Frisk nodded carefully, maintaining eye contact, bracing herself.

“In the Underground, there’s an old tale, passed down by generations. Monsters, trapped as they were, sought anything that could give them the hope to live another day. You might think this so called legend was one of those things, created to bring peace to their hearts, yet far from the truth. **This is not one of those stories.**

The tale spoke of an angel meant to bring salvation or destruction. There was no telling which it would be, but it was undoubtfully a very powerful being. Monster? Human? Only the foolish believe those are the only species walking this earth.

Elsewhere, far away from the places known to this world’s creatures, there’s something different. A place with no time and space, where this planet’s physical boundaries don’t exist, but there is still life. In the middle of this distortion, hidden from everyone’s sight, was a group of creatures some call angels. Each was brought to life with a single duty, a task to be accomplished. It was their reason to be. To do this, they were given power no man or monster would ever achieve. They were also given judgement and strength, a mind of their own and sensibility to choose the right path. Some were to give life, others had to take it when the time was right. Masters of the physical world, immortals, they descended from the void to do their bidding.

After six others, one was charged with a single purpose: to bring time back to the Underground and give monsters back their destiny. The possibilities were endless. This angel could either kill every single monster alive and end the species for good, or bring salvation and free them, giving them a rightful place in the land. A bringer of good and evil, a bringer of time.

The angel was given a unique soul. Despite its nature, it could be any kind of soul and then it would become monster or human. However, its essence vibrated with a special frequency. Somehow, something out of this world deeply wished to be a part of it. It bended and shifted, following the sole desire to be one of them, at last embracing a human soul. It couldn’t have been any other way. Humankind was stronger with physical forms made of matter, malleable, curious and dangerous, but also capable of great kindness and regret. The newborn being embodied a child so that it could learn all of these traits and eventually make the choice. The fallen child would have no memories of its purpose or its birth and past, only determination as fuel to move forward. Its gift would be the future.

The kid fell down without a sense of identity, yet ready to explore the unknown. The road was paved in front of the child. All it had to do was follow the lights. These stars would light the way and help it start over anytime. It could not die since time doesn’t affect the beings from the sky. Instead, it would be forced to continue on that loop until the deed was done. The human nature connected it to that universe and its creatures, forcing feelings to grow. At first, it loved them and felt the responsibility to set them free… but then, realizing that future didn’t include it, it reset that timeline, just to meet them again.

With every reset, the universe became more distorted. With every reset, a new timeline was created out of nothing. With every reset, these events multiplied to the point of unsustainability. The angel was more powerful than any before it, more determined to become one with that world, driven by love it could not comprehend. Eventually, frustration made it give up. For about a year, the fallen one destroyed everything it touched, soul shattered after realizing it could never become a part of it all. It killed and reset until a new force managed to take over part of its power. By that time, the child had grown up and matured.

Then, everything changed. For love, the angel bent the rules, finally realizing what needed to be done. For their liberation, it had to die. It willingly chose to put monsters first, giving up on its dearest dream. Despite its resolution, it was loved too, and that love forced it to stay, granting its wish. Future was installed and time came back to the Underground. Its mission was fulfilled.

Since it had filled its purpose, the angel was no longer required to stay, but its bonds to that world were too tight. It had earned a place among those it loved the most, refusing its true nature. The price for a choice like that was the loss of power. Its soul joyfully paid and adapted to give the angel a mortal life. It was ready to start a new life as a free being.”

 

Frisk watched the sunlight slowly disappear through the windows of Judgement Hall. The mosaics made it look like a candid ocean, fighting to get into the room. Her heart seemed to beat following the pace of that movement, steadily absorbing the information, carefully recognizing a truth long hidden from her. No matter how much her mind struggled, an overwhelming feeling of peace was taking over the girl. It was real. Everything was real.

“…You must have so many questions, Frisk…” the other one murmured tenderly. “I can only stay a little longer. I promise I’ll try my best to dissipate your doubts.”

Frisk shook her head and closed her eyes. She needed more time to figure everything out, to reconnect with her past.

“Why?” she finally asked with a hoarse voice. “If the price was paid… why is she coming for me? Why did she kill you?”

“You of all people will know once you see her. She will try to lie to you when the time comes, but I know you’ll find out what’s real and what’s not.”

The girl covered her eyes with shaky hands, suddenly remembering how exhausted she was. She’d find out, sure… but it’d probably be too late anyways. She needed more.

_I’ll find something else to help me._

“Frisk…” The ghost’s voice interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes were shining intensely and her lips were trembling. “Could you… please take care of him for me?”

Long after she disappeared, Frisk would still remember the look on her eyes as she pronounced those parting words.


	37. Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read today's chapter, I gotta admit I had no time at all this week. I'm back in class and I've spent the entire weekend studying. This chapter's awfully short and probably not satisfying at all, and I'm really sorry. I'll get back to it as soon as I get a moment, but for now it's all I can offer. I hope you understand guys, I'm REALLY sorry!

Frisk held her breath as she stood in front of the door. She wondered how bad she looked after days wandering outside. She felt the pulse of her heartbeat on her neck. Coming back was harder than she ever imagined. Sans would be furious, maybe terrified… or worse, disappointed. The thought of disappointing the one she loved the most made her shiver. The girl couldn’t stand being anything but the best version of herself with him. He deserved it.

She could have just teleported home, but she needed time to think. The road back home was exhausting and tortuous. Despite how close they lived to the Underground’s exit, her body was in no shape to walk all the way. She hadn’t eaten anything for days and her body craved water urgently. She looked for any shadow she could find during the day and slept. Then, she’d spend the entire night moving, saved from the heat. After a while, she got used to the dizziness and the soreness on her throat. Then, her mind started working faster, replaying crucial events, picking up on lost details. As her body became numb, her thoughts became clearer. The girl watched the stars in the sky and decided she no longer wanted to belong with the other strange creatures. She wanted to be human, or monster, or both.

However, finally arriving brought back the painful reality. Frisk searched for excuses to run away, terrified to tell the skeleton who she was in the past. No matter how determined she was to belong, it still seemed odd. There was still something to be done. The reason the angel of death was coming remained a mystery. She shook her head, forcing her body to move. It was selfish, trying to keep all those secrets. She’d hate if Sans lied to her. It would hurt. Was that what she wanted? To hurt him? Of course not. Never again…

Sans woke up to the sound of a clicking noise, probably coming from the door. His forehead was covered in sweat and his body was cold. He could still remember the nightmare pretty clearly. She was gone and he was nothing. He had become a shell with nothing inside. He was back in the Underground, trapped by invisible walls, falling deeper into his misery. There was no hope for him, not even Papyrus recognized his own brother. She was gone and he had lost everything.

But it was only a dream, and he needed to remember that. Reality was slightly different. The skeleton was well aware that was her on the door, at last coming home. He had waited for days that felt like years, just to hear the sound of her footsteps approaching him. Sans longed to hold her in his arms and never let her go again… and yet he stayed perfectly still, waiting. Perhaps he just needed to prove himself strong enough to feel every emotion pumping his heart, not just the good ones.

Every step increased the pressure on Frisk’s stomach. What would she do once they met? Why hadn’t he tried to find her yet? She felt slightly hyperventilated. _Calm down_ , she thought. _Act like a grown woman. You had to leave. He can’t be mad at you!_ The girl took a deep breath and entered the living room. The TV was on, but muted. The room was a complete mess. She smiled, recognizing his doing. Then, her eyes found him, back turned, staring at the screen with a strange look on his face. As soon as she saw her partner, the girl remembered how much she missed him, how badly she longed to be close to his soul. It silently called her, and she realized he was expecting her.

Sans struggled to keep his focus on the bright image in front of him. Her figure was getting closer to him, he could tell by the way his pulse raced. For a moment, he was about to drop the act and run towards her, too eager to kiss her. However, the skeleton knew what he had to do. He didn’t even turn his head to look at her when she sat next to him. He sensed her eyes looking straight at him, trying to figure out what was on his mind like she used to do. The monster focused on keeping his shaky legs still. He decided to have the courage to care, at least once.

“You’re upset…” she murmured, frowning. He pictured her cute expression and a warm feeling spread through his chest.

“You can’t do that, you know? You can’t just leave without telling anyone where you’re going. People worry about you” he replied, a tad too quickly. His voice didn’t sound as severe as he wanted.

“Sans…” The way she said his name made him tremble. “I’m sorry but… I had to.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know.”

That answer made him turn around and face her. He couldn’t believe her excuse. She didn’t know? She did not know? Well if anyone had to know it was her. That was just ridiculous. What on earth did she even mean? Her green eyes contemplated his expression. There was something different about her.

“I mean it. I wasn’t… myself when I left” she continued, carefully picking the words.

“It doesn’t matter. I worried, Frisk. I hate feeling useless when it comes to you. Whatever was going on, you could have told me. You could have called me to say you were fine and safe. But nothing. Did you even think about the way I’d feel?” he accused her.

She lowered her head, admitting he was right. He felt guilty, seeing her like that. How long did he have to pretend to care about his own feelings? Or did he actually care? Whatever the answer was, it would never be enough of a reason to hurt her.

“I’m sorry… I really am…” Frisk whispered.

Sans couldn’t stand it anymore. He hated to fight. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Surprised, the girl corresponded him, soul moving closer to her chest, trying to reunite with its other half.

“It’s ok, sweetheart. We’re ok now” he reassured her. The tenderness of his embrace melted the walls around her and opened the channels that bound their minds. The skeleton perceived the incredible amount of information waiting on the other side. She was keeping it away from him. “What…”

“It’s the truth… about who I was. It’s my past, Sans. You wouldn’t believe where I was and who I met, what I learned” the girl explained calmly. “Everything’s changed for me.”

“You know you can trust me” he murmured, closing his eyes, getting ready.

“Yes… I know… I hope you feel the same way about me after you see this.”

Before he could respond, the room was spinning and his mind was no longer his own.

 


	38. Who we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h27zbiA94WU

He stared at the woman in front of him for a long time, wondering what he was supposed to think. Was she real? Was she the same girl he fell in love with back then? Her eyes pierced him, wandering around the darkest corners of his soul, exposing his deepest fears, finding the insecurity. Sans feared her. He was terrified of her power as she moved around the Underground, capable of anything for reasons he did not understand. Then, she changed… or stabilized perhaps, and their relationship evolved, as it was supposed to. Frisk… who gave her that name? How did she feel all that time, alone, far away from home? The angel fallen from the skies to save or destroy them all, to change his life. The girl was trying her best to stay patient as he processed the information. Somehow, there was calm in her heart. The skeleton both admired and doubted her will. He simply could not stay calm, paralyzed on the spot.

“You’re scared of me…” she whispered, visibly hurt. He wasn’t in the mood to lie. The girl held both her arms, suddenly trembling, as if she was trying to contain the sorrow growing inside her.

“I don’t know what to say” he admitted, looking down. Her lips slightly separated, but no words came out.

He was drifting away from her, somewhere she could not reach. Listening to the rumbling of his mind was torture, and yet she wouldn’t stop hearing his voice. She found comfort in the pain he unwillingly inflicted, thinking it was payment for her mistakes. It had been too long since she’d felt anything but love coming from him. His body shouted rejection and the tension on his jaw expressed the conflict he was having.

“You don’t love me anymore, do you?” Frisk spit the words like poison. Her hands refused to stop shaking and she felt an emptiness settle on her abdomen. Having to even wonder whether that was true broke her heart. His eyes flickered as his mouth opened… but he hesitated and chose to remain quiet. That was more than she could handle. She vanished instantly, running away.

Sans watched the empty space in front of him, suddenly noticing how dark the room seemed, even with all the lights on. He slowly headed towards the door, his weight fighting to drag him down.

The street was empty and a gelid current warned him about the cold exterior. The skeleton looked for something to warm him up before leaving and found the scarf she’d made for him. He held the soft piece of wool between his hands and recalled the expectant look on her face upon gifting it. Uneasy, he threw it and walked away, preferring to freeze. He needed someone to talk to.

 

Frisk pushed away the images coming from her other half, desperately trying to get away from everything. She cried bitterly, hiding her face between her hands. She could bear with her past, with her lost identity, but not without his affection. How could he not see she was still the same person? How could he give up so easily? She hated him, she thought, her chest burned with the feeling, wearing her down. The fire fed her fears until it extinguished, pray to the truth behind her overflowing emotions. The girl was madly in love with him, no matter what happened. She could never hate him, or anyone else. There was no room in her heart for such sentiments.

Exhausted and lost, she looked for anything that could bring her life back. Her feet moved automatically, taking her somewhere safe and warm. The lights were off when she forced the door open, but the shop still seemed open. A faint blue light guided her path as she walked down the narrow steps that lead to the main room. Only three strangers remained down there, some smoking, others drinking from heavy violet glasses. The entire place smelled rotten, and she felt the danger as their eyes found her, all alone. Did she have a death wish? She just stood there like a puppet, ready for someone to pull her strings and end her suffering. That’s what she really was, anyways, and that’s what waited for her in the end. Did it matter how it happened? The shorter man stood up, a sick grin on his face. Frisk closed her eyes and waited to feel something, anything that would take her away from him…

 

“Frisk…” his voice forced her to see. The skeleton had covered her with a cozy blanket. She realized the blue bar was gone, and the threat with it. She stared at him with shining eyes, cheeks red and dry from all the crying. “What’s going on? I seriously hope you were lost and didn’t go there on purpose.”

The girl leaned towards him, eagerly seeking his lips. He quickly moved his head and softly placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her.

“You shouldn’t do that” he declared. Rejection hit her harshly. The girl could perceive the way his pulse raced. He wanted her. He loved her. She attempted a kiss again, pulling him towards her. Her hands lost their grip as he teleported away from her. The look on his face reflected his struggle.

“You’re confusing me with someone else, Frisk” he insisted, carefully approaching her. She didn’t understand. “It’s me, V…”

Her heart was crushed one more time. Of course it was. Sans didn’t love her… not anymore. He would never save her again. He would never care. And then V, who did love her, still rejected her. She was alone.

The time traveler grabbed her right before she collapsed. He heard her scream against his chest, body brutally trembling to the sound of her sorrow. V held her as strongly as he could, containing the girl as she fell apart. He was powerless in front of her misery. He kept whispering that everything would be ok, clueless and kind as he was, until the storm was finally over. The skeleton made her look at him. Her eyes were deprived of any emotion.

“He doesn’t love me anymore, V. Not now that he knows…” she murmured. He wiped a tear off her cheek.

“You’re wrong. He’ll never stop loving you, doll. Why would you think that?”

“I asked him.”

He wasn’t expecting that response. What on earth had happened?

“You need to tell me everything from the start” he tenderly continued, aware of the delicacy of the situation. She analyzed him, just like she always did. He looked at her intensely, trying to figure her out, but it was useless. The girl had a cold expression that refused to show the mess inside, and he wasn’t like her, he didn’t know people like she did.

Frisk debated silently whether to tell him or not. Even if he handled the truth better than Sans and still recognized her, showing him the vision of his lost love would be cruel. She wasn’t sure it was real, but telling V could make him believe she was still somehow alive, even if they were wrong. No… she couldn’t tell him she was the one to reveal the truth. The girl didn’t usually lie, but that time it felt like the only choice. His eyes proved how worried he was about her wellbeing. He was anxious, fighting the urges she was responsible of.

“I remembered my past” she carefully proceeded.

“What?” was all he managed to say.

The girl then told him everything she had learned about her former self, talking as if she had found her story on lost memories inside her head. V listened, paying close attention to the details, the idea forming on his mind. Once she was done, Frisk couldn’t tell if the look on his face depicted admiration or confusion, but it surely wasn’t fear. _At least he believes me._

“So when you told him…”

“Yes…” she responded, quickly lowering her eyes. “He didn’t trust me anymore. He couldn’t even say he still loved me. It changed everything between us.”

“No, that’s not it” the skeleton declared severely.

“Of course it is. I could feel what he was thinking, and listen to the voice inside his mind. I’m telling you, he couldn’t even say it.” She was getting anxious.

“You’re right about that. He did think all of those things, but that’s not all. Some emotions you missed, probably expecting to be judged and even rejected” V continued.

Deep down, Frisk recognized he understood more than she realized. They were the same person, after all.

 

“Does it really surprise you, Sans?” Toriel said as she poured a cup of tea for the guest. The skeleton watched her delicate movements in silence. The old woman reminded him of Frisk.

“Doesn’t it surprise you?” he hastily replied, avoiding an explanation. The liquid trembled between his bony hands. The scars of his leap through time, when he saw her other self die, were still there, creating long and dark fissures on his fingers. The goat stared at him patiently.

“A mother knows” she simply responded. He sighed loudly, annoyed. “Or have you never noticed the way the world behaves around her?”

“The world doesn’t change for one person, Tori, even if it’s an angel.”

“Oh, but you are mistaken. You just need to remember. Doesn’t everything seem brighter and full of life when she smiles? Aren't we all simply happier when she's with us?”

So it wasn’t just him, blinded by love, that saw things that way. All that time he thought he was too dependent, and the universe lost its shine when she wasn’t by his side because of his obsession with the girl. Sans thought it all happened because of his lack of self-care.

_But life doesn’t revolve around you, does it?_

“What makes you so upset?” Toriel kindly asked, noticing his internal dialogue.

“For a while now I’ve realized I don’t take care of myself. I mean, without her, I’m nothing, I’ve let myself become nothing. If she dies… I would become just like V, or worse, and I don’t want that. I don’t want to exist just for her.”

“And what’s changed?”

“Everything’s changed. Turns out she’s some sort of celestial being, put in our path to save us. It’s all already written, we have no choice, not really. Don’t you see? We’re just little puppets, deprived of will. No matter how much I try to feel important, I can’t, I keep realizing I’m nothing more than another pawn in their game. She’s one of them, Tori, she could have wiped us out” he explained, eyes fixated on his cup. A big and furry hand stopped him, softly placed on his shoulder.

“She didn’t, Sans. She chose us. She chose you. You know the entire story, she gave up on her own nature to belong with us. Frisk might have been an extremely powerful being, but she left it all behind for love. Don't you realize she was in the same place as you, without even knowing it? The difference is, as powerless as us, she decided to become someone else, someone she liked and someone she loved. All there’s left of her power is the positive influence she has all around her. That’s the person she became; and she trusted you, the one she loves more than anything, to know better. You must understand Frisk is still herself, only complete. Didn’t she deserve to know the truth? Didn’t you once say it didn’t matter who she was, when Cross was trying to turn everyone against her, because you trusted her?”

Her speech felt like a punch in the face, using his own words against him… Sans had forgotten. Even when the girl didn’t know who she was, he had supported her. Deep down, he always knew she was a good person. That’s why he willingly shared his soul with her, bending nature itself just to be as close as they could. Even then, he could feel the pureness of her heart.

“Maybe she was sent here on a mission, but it’s been done for a long time. I do not think our fate is written yet. You broke the rules to be together. That could not be planned, could it? We can still choose, and I choose to love and care for my child, my dear Frisk” the mother declared, closing her eyes.

Reality suddenly struck his mind. _I made her believe..._ Sans stood up, inspired by her feelings, cursing his rash judgement. If he could decide, if it still wasn’t too late, he would choose her. He wouldn’t let his old fears and insecurities conflict with their future again. There was no time to waste, he had already inflicted enough pain. 

_I have to tell her. I must tell her I love her._

 

But her heart still bled, and his voice was too weak for her to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life and feelings are complicated. We are allowed to make mistakes, and Frisk understands this.  
> I hope this chapter makes up for the last one, see you next week!


	39. A long way home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0D-gEOMi5_o  
> I just watched this wonderful movie yesterday and I decided it was time you got what I promised you some time ago. I wrote this entire chapter with that song. So beautiful!

“Open the door, please” he insisted, skull tiredly resting on the wooden door. He’d been stuck in the same position for about an hour, waiting for her to listen. Sans needed to tell her how much he loved her, the real Frisk, angel, human or monster. Then again, she had every right to remain quiet, eavesdropping from the other side, expecting him to leave soon. Perhaps she didn’t even want to listen and he was all alone, talking to a wall.

He sat down, back leaning against the cold surface, defeated. His breath painted white clouds of smoke in front of his face, but all he could see was the look on her eyes as her heart broke because of him. _In times like these, I wish I was an addict. Then, I’d have something to clear the mess, at least for a while, and I could forget about everything that’s wrong with me. The thing is…_

_I’m addicted to her._

_There’s no escape for me, nor I deserve it. Even now I keep proving it, only thinking about my own damned feelings instead of hers._

_I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up…_

He closed his eyes, greeting guilt like an old friend. What would his brother think of him? Sans was certain Papyrus would have thanked Frisk for opening up to him and comforted her. He would have understood she was confused and scared to lose them. He would have been a better person, choosing never to judge a friend, no matter the circumstance. If only he could be a tad more like him, a little kinder, selfless, open to change. Was it normal, the way his past kept affecting him? Shouldn’t he be over it after all that time?

_Is this how it feels like, Frisk? To be out of time’s reach? To never be able to change? Sometimes I feel stuck inside my head… and I can’t tell if it’s because I’m unwilling to get out or I’m not meant to. Maybe you’d know, love. You know me the most… you always know what to say or do… If only you’d listen to me, sweetheart, you’d know how much you help me be myself._

“Give him a chance, doll” V said with a soft tone. Frisk shook her head, arms tightly wrapped around her legs. She was lost, barely there, eyes staring beyond the window of her room. Whenever she was careless, a lonely tear fell down her cheeks, tainting her sweater with darker spots. It had been a while since the skeleton had seen her without Sans’ hoodie. Even broken she looked terrifyingly strong, the green eyes blocking the entrance to her mind. “He’s not leaving, you know that. Why don’t you listen to what he has to say?”

The cold look on her face cut him short.

“He made a choice” she snapped out, quickly looking away, returning to her former stance.

“Did you choose to let him make that mistake?” he insisted. Frisk had to understand… if they weren’t together, if they gave up, then she’d disappear. Then, he’d never see her again, and he couldn’t stand that thought.

“I don’t get to decide for him, V, but I do know what’s best for me. I can’t be with someone that doesn’t trust me, or refuses the love he feels for me only because of my past…” the girl murmured, the grip of her limbs growing stronger.

Completely desperate, he stood up and headed towards her. She looked at him with big shining eyes, lips slightly parted, gorgeous. Forgetting about the boundaries he had once set for himself, the skeleton embraced her, holding her as close as possible. Her body trembled, façade breaking, exposing her fragility. He placed his forehead against hers, staring directly into her soul.

“You don’t understand…” he whispered, dominated by the overwhelming need to have her realize what was about to happen. Frisk listened, barely breathing, lower lip shaking uncontrollably. He tenderly stroked her cheek. “If you don’t solve this, I’m going to lose you. I’m going to lose you again, Frisk, and I can’t handle it. I can’t go through it again, I can’t, I refuse to let that happen. Please, I’m begging you, give the man a chance. If you don’t, it’ll kill me. Losing you would kill me, Frisk.”

“I am not yours to lose, V” the girl sentenced, voice breaking. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… but it’s true. You’re asking for something you’re not allowed to ask. I’d rather go than stay somewhere I’m not wanted.”

“But you ARE wanted! Don’t you see? That’s what we’ve been fighting for all along!” he shouted. She carefully grabbed his wrists and pushed his hands away from her, rejecting his plea. She then placed a hand on her heart.

“Here. I’m not wanted in here” Frisk explained. “You’re the one that can’t understand how much it hurts to see your own soul reject you. Not because of something you did, not because of a mistake, but because of who you are. But see, I’m not asking you to understand, that would be impossible. You should learn to do the same.”

She walked away without even bothering to look back. He simply stayed there, speechless, a bitter taste on his mouth. He had crossed the line and now he had lost his chance to convince her to do the right thing. Maybe, just maybe, he thought, he wasn’t the one meant to change her mind. He strongly held on to that idea.

“I’m leaving, V” she suddenly said, back turned on him. He remained silent and tense. There was nothing else to be said. “I’m going for a walk, I need to clear my head.”

The skeleton nodded slowly. She calmly placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned towards him.

“Thank you” Frisk whispered. He closed his eyes and savored the words, the warmth of her lips on his cheek. V knew she was gone, but refused to see the lonely room, reminding him of her choice. Instead, he held on to that moment until he was finally ready to leave the house.

 

As sunlight reached the peak of their hill, Frisk arrived to her destination. The tall tree casted a soft shadow and the grass beneath invited her to watch the dawn of a new day. She rested quietly on her usual spot, taking deep breaths of fresh air. Only six days left until she found her. The girl had kept track carefully to try and get ready. Six more days until she met her fate. She wasn’t scared anymore. Why would she be? That was the path she’d been following all her life. Every story had to end, she was no exception. With life there is always death, that was the only truth she was certain of.

_I just… I wish it didn’t have to end this way between us… but I guess it’s for the best. Now it won’t hurt as much, will it? It’ll be easier for you…_

Despite of all the darkness and loss, the world was still a beautiful place. Right then, she heard the call that urged her to be a part of it, to stay so she could see those wonders again. The connection to her past was stronger, and the memories of a lonely birth were returning. Before she could even open her eyes for the first time, there was a feeling… a smell, a touch, the promise of a place she would one day call home. And then, as she looked at it all, the sky was full of stars. They were smiling at her, silently sharing the secrets of a thousand stories, but one shined brighter than the rest. It resonated with her soul, vibrated with the same frequency.

_It was always you, wasn’t it?_

It didn’t seem right. How could a love so pure end up destroyed by mere doubts? Was life really that cruel? Was it supposed to make sense? She loved him without even knowing him. She loved him as soon as she heard the sound of his soul. He was supposed to be the anchor that kept her attached to the world of her dreams, the guardian of the fragile bond that allowed her to stay. That’s what she saw, looking at the starry sky, growing up in the void. Perhaps that’s what it all was, a dream, an illusion that helped her survive as a child, all alone. Maybe she was just wrong.

_Yet there are things I just can’t deny. It has to be true._

“I knew I’d found you here” he tenderly said, standing beside her. Frisk’s body trembled, soul pulling her towards its other half.

“Why would you want to find me?” she immediately replied. Her heart beat strongly against her chest as images of their recent conversation flashed before her eyes. He joined her on the ground, keeping an appropriate distance. The girl wasn’t sure how to feel about his attitude. She stared at him impatiently and realized he had been crying. Sans looked at the horizon with melancholic eyes.

“I wish I could be a better person, you know? A better version of myself. Kinda like Papyrus, only more like me.” He chuckled bitterly, finally looking at her. She could see he was broken. “Frisk… I want you to know the whole story so you can decide what we do next, ok? I’m not here to beg you to come running back to me, or to crush your heart even more than I already have. I think what I’m trying to say is… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I let my emotions get the best of me. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I haven’t been completely honest.” He paused, closing his eyes, visibly in pain. “I love you, Frisk. I know it’s a bit late to say it, but it’s the one thing that’s never changed. I never doubted the love I feel for you, sweetheart… I was scared. I guess I’ve always been terrified of what you can do. You are… so powerful and strong, determined and kind… and I’m just a puny monster that could never change anything wrong with his life. And I know what you wanna say: I’m wrong, I can make things right just like you did, but it’s just not true. Not because I can’t, but because I’ve never been willing to. It’s so much easier pretending the universe doesn’t care about me and things just sort of happen… But now I’m tired. I’m exhausted, love. I can’t go on like this. It’s destroying us… it’s destroying me.”

She gently stretched his bony hands between hers, giving him the courage to go on. The skeleton watched her quietly, eyes following her movements.

“My mother used to tell me that you can’t save the ones that don’t want to be saved. You’ve been pouring all your energy into a task you can’t accomplish, and I think, deep down, you always knew nothing would change. Sweetheart… I want it now. I want to try. That’s why I should tell everything. You need to know how I ended up like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. It's time to know Sans' past and childhood. I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter, see you soon!


	40. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one are about Sans' childhood. By the way, I hope you like his mom's name, I had a hard time picking it. Enjoy!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_pH07uFjeg&index=104&list=PLoq58GDeKElcdxUImxXYKqG91vdxzwrBH
> 
> PS: I updated early because I won't have any time to spare tomorrow. Next chapter will probably be posted on Sunday, as usual.

“Come on, Papyrus, just a little further!”

“You can do it, little one.”

“Go, Papy!” Sans yelled, a radiant smile on his face. He closely followed his little brother’s first steps, showing him the way to move his feet while their mother held the boy’s hand. “Like this! See?”

Papyrus stared at the skeleton with widely open eyes and clumsily tried to imitate him. Mother, father and brother clapped and cheered as he walked for the first time. Eras lifted him up in the air and stretched him between her arms.

“That’s my boy! I’m so proud of you!” she joyfully said as she kissed his cheekbones. The baby giggled and moved, letting her know he wanted to keep going. She carefully placed him on the ground. “Ok, Sans, look after your brother for a while. Daddy and I need to talk. I’ll be back soon!”

Sans nodded without hesitation. He wanted to make her proud. Besides, he always enjoyed spending time with Papyrus. Ever since his sibling was born, he enjoyed play time even more. The child loved having a friend to share his toys with and someone to tell stories to, even if he couldn’t actually understand a word the skeleton said. It didn’t matter, the 9-year old soon realized the baby was a good listener, which was good enough for him. Besides, if spending time with his brother made his mother happy, it was worth it.

 

After making sure Papyrus was sound asleep, Eras headed towards her older son’s room to say good night. He was waiting for her, as usual, exhausted yet reluctant to rest. As soon as he saw her, the kid flashed a playful beam. The way he smiled always melt her heart. She sat next to Sans and tenderly tucked him in bed. His bright eyes followed her every move. Sometimes she wondered if kids were usually that observant and curious. Whatever the answer was, she would always be proud of her Sans.

“What’s my little spaceman doing up so late?” she asked in a soft tone.

“I’m not a spaceman anymore mom! I’m a time traveler now” he protested with a frown. The mother chuckled, amused by his never-ending creativity. A few days ago, he was an astronaut, but then he decided that word wasn’t right for him.  

“Ok, my bad, my bad” she quickly replied. The boy giggled and nodded proudly. He was missing one of his teeth. “But time travelers go to sleep early too! Otherwise, they’d be too tired to go back in time, don’t you think?”

“What about my bed time story?” he insisted. “I’ll go to sleep right after my story, I promise!”

“I know you will, Sans, you’re a good boy. That’s why you’ve earned to hear this awesome new one! Have I ever told you about the people of the sky?”

 

 

Life was simple. The skeleton brothers’ dad was the Royal Scientist, and they lived near the king’s castle. Their mother worked in the gardens, watering the plants. Since Gaster was often busy with his research, they used to go to work with Eras, and follow her around, playing with the flowers. Papyrus spent hours watching the Royal Guard train in the patios, apparently attracted to their shiny armors and weapons. The sound of clashing magic amazed him more than anything else. Sans had pretty different interests. He preferred watching the city from up high, forgetting about the tiny figures walking below, focusing his eyes on the starry nights of afar. The child enjoyed reading about the outside world under the sunlight, pretending it was just another one of his mother’s stories. Perhaps one day, once he became a real time traveler, he would visit all the places imprinted on those pages and be free. Thus, his mind wandered somewhere else during most of the day. Sometimes, he lent his mother a hand. They talked about life. Sans thought his mother was the smartest person on earth since she had a perfect memory and always had something wise to say. She seemed to know the answers to every question he could imagine.

"Why don't flowers talk, just like we do?" he asked on a calm morning.

"Of course they talk, little star! You're just not listening."

"But no matter how close I get, I still can't hear a thing, mom!"

"That's because they don't use words to communicate, Sans. They don't need to! Isn't it wonderful?"

"... I don't get it..."

Eras kissed his forehead and chuckled. The skeleton frowned. What kind of time traveler couldn't communicate with simple creatures like flowers?

"It's ok that you don't get it. You only need to know that if you don't understand something, that doesn't mean it's not real, yes? If you remember this, you'll open your mind to learn even more, and perhaps one day you'll understand."

He struggled with those words for days until he finally realized what she meant.

 

He enjoyed his everyday life, at least until it was time for school. The boy hated it. His teacher was supposed to show him how to find the magic within him, but it was useless. Sans was the only kid on his class unable to wield it. Everyone else could already create something or even cast a simple attack move. He failed every task. His mother told him his powers would come when the time was right, and there was no need to rush things. Despite her kind words, the child remained frustrated and tired. The skeleton wondered if something was wrong with him, but nobody could answer him.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Sans" Eras told him, looking directly into his eyes.

"W-Why am I the only one, mom?" the child said between sobs.

"It doesn't matter, you hear me? You don't need magic to be a great person. In fact, you don't need magic at all. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. All the other kids have different lives, different circumstances. You can't compare yourself to others all the time. You are Sans, you are my child, and that's all there is to it."

"Wouldn't you be proud of me if I could use magic like everyone else?" he softly asked.

"I'll always be proud of you, little star, no matter what."

 

 

The boy was stubborn. He wasn't ready to give up. Something inside told him his magic was important, that he'd need it. His mother was a powerful monster. She had the strenght to heal other creatures, to help them recover from illness. That's what made the king choose her to take care of his golden flowers. That's what made him trust her. Sans wished to become someone as kind as her and as smart as his father. For that, unfortunately, he needed magic. The idea obsessed him. One day, after school, he headed somewhere hidden to practice and try to find it on his own. He was aware his parents were expecting him, but he strongly believed they'd understand. Maybe his magic couldn’t be taught, maybe he was supposed to earn it. Hours passed and darkness filled the streets; but nothing happened. He worked until his body couldn't take it anymore. Defeated, Sans walked home, realizing his harsh training wouldn’t bring any results. When he finally arrived, his father was waiting for him at the doorsteps.

“Dad?” he whispered, sensing something odd. The latter slowly lifted his head and stared at his son. The child noticed he had been crying. “Is something wrong?”

Gaster asked him to come sit by his side. He held him tightly between his arms and took a deep breath. Sans wasn’t sure what to do or how to feel.

“Something happened today, while you were gone, little one” his father whispered, gently patting the back of the kid’s skull. “Don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine, I promise.”

“Then… then why were you crying?” he naively asked.

“Son… I’m afraid your mother may be sick…”

The words echoed inside his mind. What did he mean? Did she have a cold? Sans couldn’t understand. All he knew was the look on the man’s face suggested things weren’t as simple as he hoped.

“Come inside, Sans. The doctor will tell us what we need to know” Gaster sentenced with a weak voice.

The skeleton shook his head. No one could tell him what was happening other than his own mom. That doctor had nothing to do with their family, he had no right to tell them what to do. His father took his hand and tried to take him inside, but he refused. He didn’t want any of it. He wanted time to stop. Why didn’t it stop?! The grip on his hand was strong, but his will was stronger. The scientist insisted, trying to force him to go. Terrified, Sans kept struggling, pushing him away. He couldn’t breathe, he desperately wanted to leave.

“Son, you must come with me” he declared imperatively.

“No!” the boy shouted angrily. “No! No! No!”

Suddenly, he felt something pressing against his chest. The heavy energy filled him entirely, taking over his body. His left eye ignited and a blue light flashed in front of him, taking away everything nearby. The pressure on his hand was gone. His father was gone. His house was gone. The garden where he spent every morning with his mom and Papyrus surrounded him instead. Then, the kid realized he was the one that moved. _When the time is right_ , his mother’s voice silently repeated. Sans rested his head on the wet grass and closed his eyes. When the time was right, he would come back home and face whatever waited for him inside.

 

10 pm. The skeleton appeared inside his room as his mother put his brother to sleep. He could hear the light steps coming from Papyrus’ bedroom. The lights were still on, but there were no signs of his father or a stranger inside the house. The child slowly covered himself with the blue blankets of his bed and waited. He waited for her shadow to come by the door, for the smell of flowers to fill the air as she walked in, wearing the same orange dress she picked every morning to go to work. He felt his eyes burn, but he resisted the urge to cry. He promised to be a good boy. He promised to make her proud. The light shifted as Eras headed towards him, just like any other night. She sat by the edge of the bed and smiled.

“What’s my little spaceman doing up so late?” She sounded weak.

“I’m… I’m a time traveler now mom. I really am” he whispered in response, staring deeply into her eyes. She jovially laughed until the pain on her throat forced her to stop.

“Is that so? Well, I’m really proud of you, little star” she answered, stroking his cheek. Sans closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her hand, taking a mental picture of that moment. Compared to her being there with him, his dreams of magic seemed so small... “You should take a good rest then. You’ll get back to exploring tomorrow morning, yes?”

“C-Could you tell me a bed time story?” he softly asked.

“Of course! You’ve been such a good boy… I think you’ve earned to hear an amazing new story. Have I ever told you about the people of the sky?”

The boy couldn’t manage to speak. The truth was right in front of him, and it hurt. He looked down and shook his head one more time. One more time to keep her happy. However, as his mother talked, he didn’t listen. Instead, he watched her closely. He memorized the thickness of her skull, the softness of her facial expressions, the passionate way her long fingers moved as she spoke. He memorized the depth of her eyes, the curve of her mouth, the length of her neck. The kid closed his eyes and listened to the clear sound of her voice. He stored those feelings deep within his heart, realizing his life was about to change.

 

Sans held Papyrus’ hand as they walked around the garden. He told the baby that whenever their mom was around, flowers used to sing just for her. They were always glad to see her. Then, she’d dance for them, to make them bloom. She used to say every living creature’s soul vibrated, and everyone could connect if they found the right frequency. That’s why she danced, to communicate with the flowers. His little brother stared at him, mouth slightly drooling. He paid attention but was too young to understand.

“That’s ok, bro. When the time is right, you’ll see for yourself” he murmured kindly.


	41. Snowy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... so I TRIED setting some of Gaster's text to Wingdings and failed miserably. I seriously don't know how to do it and I looked everywhere but couldn't make it work. So... yup, sorry about that! I changed the format instead so you know where the font was supposed to be. It looks ugly, I know, but it serves the purpose :)  
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

The years following Eras’ death were tough. Deeply wounded, Gaster lost sense of responsibility. He spent every day locked inside his lab, working, forgetting his children. He soon became a mere shadow, crazy, a creature that could not handle reality and thus remained hidden. Looking at his offspring drove him mad. They were too much like her.  

Sans had to step up and take care of his little brother. He taught him how to speak, how to communicate, how to survive. He gave up on his childhood to raise Papyrus, wanting him to become better and stronger than he ever was. The load on his back was heavy and eventually changed him. He knew he couldn’t break or it would mean the other’s world would crumble. He was no longer allowed to be weak, vulnerable, to let his emotions roam free. He caged every feeling until he was well enough to smile for the small monster. All that mattered was to see him grow healthy and happy, like he deserved.

At times, Papyrus would ask him about their father. He looked at Sans with big shining eyes, innocent and clueless as he was, and waited for an answer. Then, as usual, the older brother would put on the same old fake smile and say:

“Dad is busy, bro, but I’m here, ok? I’ll always be here.”

That wasn’t enough, he knew, but the little skeleton eventually stopped asking. Sans never knew if it was obvious to him that something was wrong, or he just stopped caring. Why would he care about someone he didn’t even know? Gaster was just an image on his head at that point, the idea that they once had a family that cared about them. Truth was harder to take in. They were alone.

 

Five years after their mother’s passing, the older brother still visited Gaster on a weekly basis. That day, while his brother was at school, he decided to go to the lab. He carefully kept the secret so the smaller one wouldn’t suspect a thing and get his hopes up. Deep down, 14 years old Sans still believed one day his old man would return and make things right. Perhaps he would be well enough to take care of Papyrus and he could stop pretending to be fine. Keeping up the smile was too hard, it hurt, and he was exhausted. It had become his mask, the only way to keep his feelings at ray and protect his brother. He longed to give it up and be free… but that was only a dream. Real life was nothing like that. Shaking away those silly ideas, he kept going.

The old building looked terrifying. Ever since that terrible day, Gaster no longer allowed visitors. No one had seen the inside of that laboratory in five years, not even the king, despite his efforts to be supportive. The door in front of him was locked and rusty, the walls all covered by dirt. Normally, anyone that got to that point turned back out of fear. There was something about that place, some kind of rotten smell, a weird sensation that filled everyone near it and made them flee. The skeleton felt it too, as it crawled down his spine, but it was nothing compared to the inside of his mind. He tried to open the door once, not really expecting it to. It was just something he used to do so his dad knew someone was out there. Luckily, Sans had his own way to get in.

He blinked once and the scenario changed drastically. Inside, everything was dark, no lights were on to illuminate his steps. However, the monster remembered. He knew exactly where every piece of furniture was, where the stairs lead. He had memorized it when he was a little child, keeping his father company at work. Back then, he dreamed to become a man of science, someone that could help everyone be free, a bringer of hope. _Silly childish dreams_ , he thought. Sans walked quietly, eyes gradually adjusting to his surroundings.

“Dad” he said to the void that laid before his eyes. His voice echoed through the long halls. The sound slowly extinguished, accompanying him for the longest time. The first few years he heard a whisper, but lately there was no response whatsoever. _He’s getting worse_. The thought discouraged him. He attempted the call one, two, three more times. Nothing.

At last he reached the largest room, where his father was supposed to be working. A dim light illuminated piles of paper sheets and blueprints messily placed on top of a worn-out desk. The man was sitting on a dark leather chair, hands covering his face as he leaned against the surface. The rest of the place was disgusting: books scattered everywhere, covered in coffee stains, machines of all kinds destroyed or forgotten, dirty lab coats on the ground… The skeleton avoided touching anything. Lately, changing anything about Gaster’s surroundings made him anxious to the point of screaming. As he got closer to the shadow, Sans noticed an odd behavior. His father trembled, swinging back and forth periodically, murmuring something only he could hear. The image paralyzed him for a second. _Do it for Papyrus_ , he remembered. He took a deep breath and approached the scientist.

“Dad, it’s me.”

~~"Eras, I can do it now. Eras, I�m ready."~~

_Did he say something?_ Sans could have sworn he heard something coming from his father. He got closer, attempting to see if his mouth was moving. The old man stayed perfectly still. _How odd…_

“Dad, it’s Sans” he attempted again. The man’s skull turned as he stared directly at him. The look on his face slightly frightened the boy. “I wanted to how you were doing.”

“Sans…” Gaster repeated.

The scientist’s face was barely recognizable. His skull was covered in cold sweat, eyes lost somewhere else, dirty clothes glued to his bones. Underneath the stained lab coat, he wore a black sweater and black pants. He resembled a ghost, completely exhausted. Sans wondered how long he’d stay alive living like that. He looked as if he was about to fall apart and turn into dust. Suddenly, his father’s eyes opened widely.

“Sans, my son, my boy… Sans… Sans…” he whispered inaudibly. The boy shivered as his weak hands grabbed his arm. “Eras… I… I’ll bring her back.”

The skeleton pushed him away, the words opening an old wound. Enraged, he prepared to leave. That wasn’t fair. How could he play with her memory like that? The old man was delusional. She was DEAD. Gaster got up, legs barely holding his body, and headed towards him. His hands tried to reach him, but Sans quickly teleported away from him, increasing the distance between them.

“I can bring her back, I can, I will. Eras… I’ll bring her back” he kept saying, staring at him blankly.

That was it.

“Shut up. Shut up! You can’t bring her back! No one can, you hear me? You sick old man!” He couldn’t hold it back anymore. The words poured out of him uncontrollably. “You’re a FAILURE, you couldn’t save your wife, you couldn’t take care of your kids. Look at me! Do you think this is fine? Do you think I have a chance? It’s useless! You’re useless! Why would you… How… Mom is gone, forever. Nothing will change that. Bring her back? No. You can’t even take care of yourself! Who do you think you are? You’re not my father, you’re NOTHING!”

“You don’t understand. ~~She can help me, she can do it, the impossible.~~ ”

Sans left before he could say another word.

His house materialized in front of him, taking away the past minutes like a bad dream. The skeleton closed his eyes and tried to breathe. He hated himself. Gaster was a mess just like him, he didn’t mean to hurt him. Images of his former life flashed before his eyes: mom and dad dancing in the kitchen while they thought no one was looking, Eras taking care of his father when he was sick, always placing a tender kiss on his cheek to make him feel better, Gaster baking something just to surprise her, despite knowing he was terrible at it… They were partners. However, he had crossed the line. He wasn’t the only one that missed her, that loved her…

That night, after Papyrus’ bed time story, Sans couldn’t rest. He couldn’t stop thinking about his father and the way he acted. The boy knew he was ill, perhaps even crazy, but something was strange. A feeling pressed against his chest urgently, like something bad was about to happen, and he couldn’t ignore it.

Why would he say that? Why would he talk about bringing his mom back? Gaster was a scientist, he didn’t believe in fairy tales. Eras used to say no one could ever change his mind about anything unless there was proof. As far as the boy knew, from all the books he had read, there was no way to bring someone back from the dead. That was irrational thinking. No one even knew where people ended up afterwards, what happened to them. All monsters knew is upon death they turned into dust.

Was that what he’d been working on all that time? Was there a way to bring her back? Sans tried to calm down. The sole thought of seeing his mother again made his heart beat faster, made his childhood dreams emerge from the darkest corners of his mind. If there was a way to fix his life, to make things right… he had to know.

 

At night, the old laboratory looked even worse. The skeleton stopped, suddenly nervous. The feeling oppressing his chest intensified as soon as he got there. Inside him, his hopes fought against the premonition of disaster, but he couldn’t live without an answer. Determined to know the truth, he headed towards the door. As usual, he tried to open it… only that time, it did. He simply stood there, paralyzed. How could it be? No one was supposed to be there except for him. Ever. For the first time in five years, Gaster was letting someone in. He shook his head and chose to ignore it, for his own mind’s sake. He had no idea what his father was up to and he needed to find out.

The halls seemed darker, colder, and even longer than before. Sans wasn’t sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or if something had changed. For reasons he could not explain, he didn’t dare to call the scientist’s name. His legs moved on their own, driven by pulsations he couldn’t recognize. There was something waiting for him at the end of that road. _If something happens to me, Papyrus…_ Reality made him stop once again. What was he doing? He knew something bad was about to happen, he could feel his soul trembling in fear. Was his curiosity worth getting himself killed? Was it worth leaving his 6 years old brother alone?

_Mom…_

A sudden screech brought him back. The horrid sound barely made him scream. He covered his mouth with both hands, staring at the void. He had little time to choose. _Move and find out… or run and live._ A familiar voice reached him. His father was in trouble. He silently ran towards Gaster’s room.

Inside, a bright light blinded him. Sans tried to see around him, frantically looking for his father. He recognized his shadow, standing in front of him. A powerful force pushed him away from Gaster. He couldn’t reach him.

“ ~~This is not what you promised. Where is she? Where is Eras?~~ ”

The skeleton couldn’t understand a word he said. Something was wrong. He desperately fought to reach him, but the power was too strong.

“DAD!” he screamed as loudly as he could.

“ ~~Stop this please! I need to find her! This is not what you promised!~~ �”

He tried moving closer to him, using his magic, but the current threw him right back where he came. There was nothing he could do…

“DAD!!”

The man turned around and looked at his son. His skull was melting. His mouth opened widely as white drops covered it again, and his eyes stared directly at the boy. Sans couldn’t perceive his soul.

“ ~~Sans...� I remember now�... I'�m sorry.~~ ”

Then, as quickly as it happened, everything faded away. The light extinguished and he was gone. There was no trace of him left.

Sans walked around the room, examining every corner. His mind couldn’t process the loss. He reached Gaster’s desk and sat on the dark chair, suddenly exhausted. His hands were shaking.

_He’s gone._

The memories were already fading, like someone was trying to erase them. Perhaps it was the only way his brain found to defend its integrity. He tiredly searched the scientist’s papers. Most of them were plans to build a machine that could bring someone’s soul back, but none was finished. Underneath the blueprints and research, there was a photograph. The skeleton held it carefully, figuring it was fragile. It was a picture of him, standing beside his father and brother. His mom must have been the one taking it. His fingers rapidly grabbed a pencil and scribbled something behind it.

_Never forget._

 

 

Papyrus was up when he got back. The little skeleton was waiting for him by the door, playing with his favorite toy. Sans took a deep breath and put on his mask, realizing he would never be allowed to show his true face again.

“Hey, bro” he simply said, sitting next to him.

“HELLO, SANS!” The older brother wasn’t sure why he spoke so loudly, but ever since he learned how to talk it had been that way. “I COULDN’T SLEEP SO I CAME OUT HERE TO WAIT FOR YOU.”

Sans felt the cold paper he had taken from the desk against his bones. It suddenly felt heavy.

“I think we should move out, Paps. Would you like that? Finding a new place for the two of us?”

“A NEW PLACE? WHERE?” He sounded excited.

“Somewhere snowy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting another chapter next week since I'll be traveling, just so you know.  
> Thanks for your support and see you soon!
> 
> By the way, do you like the story so far? Please don't hesitate to comment or ask any question you might have :) It means the world to me that you enjoy reading the fic!


	42. Knots

Another cold morning greeted Frisk and Sans. The images painted by his narration soon disappeared, only a glimpse of melancholy left behind. The girl wiped one last tear off her cheek, staring blankly at the horizon. The town’s activities were already starting. The sound of casual conversations and friendly laughter reached them. Time kept going.

She knew he was looking at her, expecting a word. Something simple would be enough. The chance to fix everything was in her hands, and yet… She wasn’t sure. A part of her wished to see him repent, to see him try to win her back. _Guess I’m still a child_ , she silently thought.

“Frisk…” he whispered. The skeleton hesitated, trying to figure out what she wanted him to do. Should he take her hand? Should he keep his distance?

“Sometimes…” Sans stopped and listened carefully. The girl lowered her eyes. “Sometimes I wish I could just get out, you know?”

“I don’t understand, sweetheart.”

“Life asks too much of us. If I could stop for a minute, then maybe… maybe things would be different. If only I could breathe for a second, take a break, I wouldn’t feel so tired. I’m stuck, Sans, somewhere I can’t run away from.”

He held her hand between his, expecting to make her feel better. Even if he couldn’t understand, even if she was out of reach, he had to try to be there for her. Right then, Frisk spoke in a way that confused him, like she was on another level, far away from his reality. If he could bring her back to his side, they could push through any problem together, he was sure of it. However, as soon as their fingers touched, she moved away from him, leaving him out. The girl rapidly got up, a cold look on her face.

“Thank you for telling me. I appreciate your honesty” she simply said, avoiding his eyes. _Don’t be like this, love, don’t treat me like a stranger,_ he quietly begged. “But I need some time apart.”

“What are you saying?” he murmured, suddenly feeling empty. The words hurt him in a way he’d never dreamed of. “Are you breaking up with me, Frisk?”

Her mouth closed in a tense line, lips trembling.

“I’m saying I need time to figure out how I feel about this whole situation. I know I barely have any left, but I need this. It’s not easy for me, Sans. Unlike you, I’m not going to judge you without at least taking the time to think about what you just told me. There are lots of things I need to understand, about you and me, about my purpose. THAT’S what I’m saying. Now, if you’re still my friend and the Sans I’ve known for years, you’ll wait until I’m ready. Then, we can see what happens. You’re free to end things here, though. Do whatever feels rights for you.” she sentenced, at last staring directly into his eyes.

Without hesitation, he walked towards her, halting only when their bodies were close enough to expose her nerves. Sans kept looking at her, testing her determination.

“I’ll always be here” he firmly declared, dedicating her a swift wink. Frisk slowly nodded, keeping her composure.

“Ok… if that’s what you want…”

“It is” he calmly repeated.

“I-I’ll stay with Toriel for now” the girl explained. “Take care of Bones for me, will you?”

Sans’ smile faded as he agreed. Another night without her would be tough. His nightmares would surely come back… but he had to be strong on his own. That’s what he’d decided. He couldn’t keep putting the weight of his troubles on her shoulders. It wasn’t fair for any of them.

“I’ll be seeing you, I guess…” she whispered.

“Yeah… You know where to find me” he answered, putting his hands on the pockets of his shorts. He wanted to break the tension and kiss her so badly it hurt, but Sans knew it was best to respect her choice. Realizing how hard it was for her, he turned around and walked away. Frisk watched him until he disappeared in the distance.

 

Toriel was expecting her when she arrived. The goat mother received her with open arms, ready to hold her and listen to anything she wanted to share. Frisk was grateful to have her around. At times, she forgot how much she could depend on the monster, how much she needed her tenderness. They shared a cup of tea and a home-cooked meal while the girl told her about her fight with Sans and her hopes for their future.

“You did the right thing, my child. You should always take care of yourself first” her adoptive mother explained, softly patting her head.

“Thank you… you can’t imagine how much I needed someone to tell me that” Frisk confessed, pressing her hands against the warm pink mug. Toriel had made one for each of their friends after Chara returned. She carefully picked a color that represented the person it belonged to and even had Papyrus draw a little cartoon version of the owner. Needless to say, the art was terrible, but it captured everyone’s essence in a way only the tall skeleton could achieve. The girl couldn’t help but smile every time she looked at her illustration.

“But…” Toriel interrupted her thoughts. She stared at the rest of the mugs affectionately, old eyes stopping at the yellow one. “Always keep that big heart of yours open, innocent one.”

Frisk blushed as she realized what she meant.

“Eventually, when you reach my age, you acknowledge how much damage resentment does… There’s so much love inside each one of us, Frisk, that it’s impossible not to share. Mistakes change relationships, that’s always true, but they don’t define us. They’re necessary to grow and become a better version of yourself, yes? Time is a precious thing too, and we take it for granted. I think you know better than the rest of us that every single second matters, do you not?”

“…Yes… I know…” she admitted, softly smiling.

“Then there’s no need to say anything else about the matter” Toriel declared, closing her eyes. “For you to understand this is all I need, my child.”

After those final words, the topic drastically changed. Light-hearted, Frisk discussed Asriel and Chara’s new life with their parents. She learned about their troubles and stories at school, she found out Asgore had been spending lots of time with them and the family bond was getting stronger. She remembered how different Sans’ childhood and hers had been. Those two were lucky to have another chance.

Talking about her brother and sister made her realize how much she missed them. After helping Toriel with the dishes, she headed towards her old room, expecting to find Chara. Her words resonated within her mind. The spirit’s sole wish was to find a reason to be. That’s the chance she’d been promised upon returning to life. Had she succeeded?

“I don’t get it.”

Frisk stopped by the doorframe. Was that Chara’s voice?

“It’s not fair… It’s not…”

The girl was sure the kid hadn’t noticed her presence. Curiosity won over, forcing her body against the wall to stay hidden and listen. Who could she be talking to? The children were supposed to leave for school in about half an hour, it was too early to receive any visitors.

“But why? Why not?”

She shivered, a bad feeling spreading through her limbs.

“Is that really it? Is that really what I must do?”

_Chara…_

“… I see… So be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm sorry this chapter's so short, my week's been awfully full. Anyways, I hope you still enjoy it. I want to thank you for the awesome support on tumblr too! Remember I'll always have some time to spare to answer any question or comment you may have, it's important to me to know you're having a good time reading Forevertale :).   
> Also, don't worry about the cliffhanger, you won't get the answer too soon (sorry! :D). It's definitely important towards the end of this fic, though.   
> See you next week!


	43. Isolated

She could have just been on the phone. That was a possibility. Perhaps it was just a game she played with her friends at school. The tone of her voice, the words she chose could all be part of an act.

_But…_

Something remained odd. Every logical explanation she could think of seemed wrong. Once again, a strong feeling pressed against her chest, making her ears ring, and revolving her insides. Lately, her body had shown those same symptoms every time she was close to something her mind wanted to push away. Every time she was close to a harmful truth, she experienced the same terrifying sensation.

“Frisk.”

The girl quickly turned around, eyes recognizing the small silhouette of her brother.

“O-Oh, hi!” she responded, face immediately turning red.

“Did I… interrupt something?” Asriel perceptively asked. The little goat child was wearing a blue school uniform. It was the first time Frisk had seen him without his usual green striped clothes. In fact, she couldn’t remember the last time she visited her family. The monster already looked taller, more mature, as if he was about to reach puberty. _Have I really lost all this time… dwelling in the past?_ “You look silly with your mouth open like that. Hello? Frisk?”

“I’m sorry, Asriel” she murmured, blinking repeatedly. “I didn’t get any sleep last night, I… I guess I’m a bit slow.”

“Is everything ok?” The kid’s face shifted from curiosity to preoccupation. Realizing what he had just said, he shook his head in disapproval. “That’s not what I meant. I know things are not going well for you… for us…”

“It’s fine, really” she sentenced, looking away. “Everything’s as good as it can be, ok? Don’t worry about me.”

He stared at her intensely, a guilty and troubled expression on his face. She noticed her hasty answer had been harsh. He was just worried about her. Before she could say anything else, Chara stormed out of her room. The child slightly jumped as she noticed Frisk’s presence.

“Frisk… I didn’t realize you were home” she whispered, red eyes piercing hers.

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I last visited you guys. I forgot this was a school day though” she lied. As much as she hated it, the angel didn’t want to tell everyone her relationship with Sans was barely standing, at least for the time being. She didn’t want her brother and sister to react the way V did, accusing her of giving up on her own life, refusing her right to choose. On the other hand, the young woman feared Chara realized she was listening to her private conversations.

“Children!” Toriel called from the living room. “It’s time to go!”

“I’ll take them, mom!” Frisk responded.

Asriel smiled brightly, visibly glad, but Chara lowered her head, cold as ever. She was hard to read, even for the angel.

 

The streets were crowded with human kids that walked the same path. It was the only school in town and only a handful of monsters attended along with her siblings. As she expected, many greeted Asriel along the way, happily waving their hands at him, receiving an honest smile in return. The girl, however, walked silently by his side, menacing as she was. It always surprised Frisk to see that both were so different, yet raised the same way, together. The three walked slowly and silently, talking about school and daily life. They were having a good time, catching up, until the words came out of her mouth.

“I just can’t…”

Asriel and Frisk stopped and faced her. The girl trembled, red eyes fixated on the floor.

“I can’t understand you, Frisk. How can you pretend any of this matters?”

“What are you talking about?” the boy questioned. “Stop it, Chara! This isn’t right!”

“None of this is right, Asriel!” the child screamed, out of control. “She’s coming for her and this is what she wastes time with!”

The angel felt her body freeze over. _Wasting… time…_

“You can’t say that! Stop it, I mean it!”

“If I had that power, that past… If I could choose, like you, I would be training to fight and survive!” she continued, mercilessly. “But you… you just stand there, faking, lying, giving up on your future like it was nothing! I can’t stand it, I can’t stand you, Frisk. You don’t even realize it, do you? You can’t even see how lucky you are to be here…”

“You’re wrong…” Frisk murmured.

“I can’t believe you, Chara! We’re supposed to be supportive!” the monster insisted with an enraged expression on his face.

“That’s enough!” the older one sentenced, losing her temper. “As much as it hurts, I get it… You’re allowed to tell me how you feel about my choices, you’re my family, buy you’re not allowed to choose for me. The way I see things, time spent with you, with my friends, means everything. You call me a liar, but you’re the one who’s been hiding her true feelings.”

Chara’s lower lip trembled as she turned around and walked away from her sister. Frisk didn’t bother following her, assuming distance was best for both. The air was tense around them.

“Frisk…” her brother softly said.

“Go.”

So easily, she was judged. So easily, she was alone.

 

The girl’s magic took her back home. Without hesitation, she opened the door that lead to him. The skeleton was rubbing Bone’s belly, comfortably resting on the couch. His skull faced her, eyes widely opening, recognizing the one he loved.

“You’re here…” he started saying.

“Where is he?” she interrupted him. Disappointment spread through his body.

“Oh… you’re looking for…”

“V. That’s right, I’m looking for him.”

He approached her, preoccupied, sensing something was wrong. Taking a closer look, he noticed Frisk was slightly shaking, as if she was about to fall.

“Are you ok?” Sans gently asked.

“N-no. I need to find V” she responded, anxiety growing.

“Just sit down for a minute.”

“I need to find him, Sans. Where is he?” claimed the young woman.

He looked at her tenderly and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart…”

“W-What? What are you saying?”

“V’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. I gotta be honest with you, I'm taking a two weeks break to focus on college, starting today. Spending 7 hours studying and then having to work on a chapter is exhausting. Plus, I don't get to enjoy writing as much, so I hope you understand. I'll still be answering comments and messages though, as always :)  
> See you in three weeks with a new chapter! We're getting closer and closer to the end!


	44. Floating

She could feel the skeleton’s eyes staring at her, watching her every movement. After the way she reacted upon learning V’s disappearance, his attitude couldn’t surprise her. A soft voice inside her mind urged her to find refuge inside the warmth of his presence, forgetting all the wrongs, telling her she needed his support.

“Could you…” she started saying, tightly keeping both hands together. Sans waited expectantly, hoping for the best. “Could you be my friend for a couple minutes, Sans?”

“… Yeah… sure” he softly responded, struggling not to look away. What did she even mean? Didn’t she even consider him a friend? Someone she could trust? He loved her, she was well aware of it, and yet she discarded his feelings as if they weren’t real.

“Did he tell you something? Did you know he was leaving?” she asked in a barely audible voice.

“When did he become so important to you?” he roughly replied. Her face rapidly changed, rejection filling her heart.

“It would be nice if you stopped lying to me, you know?”

“What are you talking about, Frisk? I haven’t lied to you.”

“Oh, really? I thought you said you’d be my friend!” the girl continued.

He shook his head energetically, hands covering his mouth. She stood up, ready to leave.

“Are you serious? Don’t you even wanna try fixing things between us?” he whispered, visibly hurt.

“This is great, now you’re blaming ME!”

“I’m not blaming anyone.”

“Oh, please. You’re acting like the victim but you’re the one that hurt me.”

“YOU HURT ME TOO!” he yelled.

Frisk stopped moving as soon as she heard his voice. The skeleton had to be completely desperate to raise his voice like that. They stared at each other in silence, trying to understand how much their lives had changed, how quickly their relationship had been torn apart.

“I’m sorry…” the girl murmured, green eyes closing. “I’m sorry I hurt you…”

Sans’ defenses crumbled. He calmly walked towards her, heart strongly pounding inside his chest. He placed his bony hands on her shoulders, making her finally see him.

“I’m sorry too… about everything…”

She nodded lightly.

“I…”

“I know. You’re not ready to go back to the way things were before” he kindly said.

“I don’t think we’ll ever get to be that way anymore…” she sadly admitted. “We’re not the same people that met back in the Underground.”

“You’re still the girl I fell in love with, Frisk.”

She traveled inside her mind, looking for the wall she’d built to keep their minds apart, to keep her away from his thoughts. The girl cautiously imagined opening a window, a small space she could control but that kept their souls connected.

_I want to believe you’re still the boy I fell in love with, Sans…_

His eyes opened widely in shock. The tension filling his body immediately disappeared, soul at last sensing its other half. He hadn’t realized how much he longed their connection until he got it back.

_But…_

“I need more time to heal” she completed the sentence.

Sans withdrew his hands, trying to keep their distance. Frisk gave him a sweet smile.

“He didn’t tell me anything, sweetheart” the skeleton suddenly said. “I looked for him everywhere today but he was nowhere to be found.”

“… Thank you… I-I should go. There’s someone I need to see” the girl answered, keeping her fears to herself. She knew it was her fault. After their last conversation, after everything she’d told him, it made sense he felt the need to leave.

_Stay awake. You’ll need to listen carefully._

Teleporting still cost Frisk too much of her stamina. She’d barely been able to practice before the big day, and time was scarce. Only five days remained according to V’s prediction. If he was wrong, they stood no chance against the angel of death. With that in mind, she knocked on Alphy’s door. The scientist was the only one that could help her plan a viable strategy if the time traveler was gone.

A dressed-up monster opened the door, face all covered in make-up. It took Frisk a couple of seconds to realize it was Alphys.

“O-O-O-Oh, F-Frisk!” she squeaked, embarrassed. “I-I-I was j-just trying on s-some… uh… d-dresses for…”

“Alphys! Calm down!”

“S-Sorry! I wasn’t expecting anyone” she confessed, visibly nervous. Her face was a mess and her clothes were all stained with lipstick.

“You look like you need a hand” the girl said, an honest smile on her face.

“You too” the scientist replied, letting her in.

 

Frisk removed the disastrous make-up off her face while Alphys blabbed about the wedding nonstop. She talked about how stressed she was about picking the right dress, the flowers and music. The girl listened quietly, nodding at appropriate times but not really paying attention. As much as she wanted to be a good friend and help, she couldn’t even pretend to care about something as meaningless as a party.

“A-and Undyne is so calm about it, I feel so embarrassed! She’s always been the calm one but this is too much, I feel ridiculous… Am I being ridiculous? I am, right? You just won’t say it because you’re such a good friend and you would never say anything to hurt me, right Frisk? I just can’t help it, you know? It’s my first time planning a wedding! I have no preparation and there are no books to teach you how to do it, and I can’t even find good affordable ideas online and I’m… I’m…”

The young woman didn’t notice when the scientist stopped talking.

“Oh… I’m… I’m totally being rude, I’m sorry! I know this doesn’t mean much to you… and I know I shouldn’t even worry about it in a situation like this, but…”

A yellow hand reached hers, forcing Frisk back to reality.

“It’s easier to keep my mind away from fear, sometimes… I’m sure you understand… It’s not that I care more about a wedding than my friend’s life, it’s just…”

“I know… I understand, Alphys” she whispered. “I don’t think you’re being ridiculous, by the way, you’re just nervous. That’s completely normal.”

“Are you nervous?” the bride-to-be softly asked.

If only she knew how many times Frisk had imagined her death, how many times she had seen Sans turn into dust in front of her eyes...

“I think… I think we need a plan in case the worst happens.”

“I see… and V’s gone, you say?”

“Yes” she quickly responded, looking down. She didn’t want to think he’d forgotten his vow to protect and help them but… how could he fulfill his promise if he left?

“Don’t worry. We know what she’ll try to do, we have a slight advantage!”

“I need you to promise, Alphys…”

The scientist stared directly at her friend, understanding the next words that came out of her mouth would determine their fate.

“V said it would never happen since she’s not supposed to harm the innocent, but… If any of you is in real danger, if any of you is hurt… promise me you’ll escape, as soon as I tell you, no matter what happens to me or Sans.”

Alphys closed her eyes, feeling the weight on her shoulders.

“Are you asking me to let you die?” she murmured.

“No… I’m asking you to live.”

Frisk tenderly wiped the tears off her friend’s cheek.

“You’ll look beautiful in that white dress, Alphys. Let’s prepare so I can see you with my own eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm back! I hope you like today's chapter. Unfortunately, I still have very little time to write, but I'll do my best for you guys :)  
> See you next week!


	45. The purest promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this chapter, you might want to take a look at chapter 28!

It looked so familiar… that flowery field, covered in white, red and golden spots, softly moving as one. The wind was warm and calm, like the sun rays against her skin. Frisk couldn’t recall the last time she’d been there, only the peaceful feeling that quickly spread across her limbs.

 _It’s a dream_ , she silently admitted. _Just a beautiful illusion._

A childish laughter reached her ears. She turned her head around, searching for the source. No one seemed to be around her, only flowers and grass covered the horizon. The sound intensified.

“H-hello?” she greeted the emptiness.

“Oh! Oh! You’re here! It worked!” the voice replied.

Where was it coming from? Frisk kept searching while trying to keep the presence talking.

“What do you mean? Who are you?”

“Oh! That’s not important, forget what I just said. You’re here, that’s all that matters” it answered. “It’s been a while…”

Nothing to the left, nothing to the right. _Where are you?_

“I see… I’m truly sorry, I’m still working this out” it murmured.

Suddenly, a faint figure, apparently made of smoke, assembled in front of her. Somehow, the girl recognized it, as if they’d met long ago. Despite the blurriness of its form, she recognized a thin and small figure, crowned with what seemed like messy silver hair.

“We’ve met before, haven’t we?” she softly said.

“I’m so happy you remember me...” the presence responded. Frisk could almost see a smile. “I’m so happy it’s not too late!”

“Too late… for what? Why are you here?”

“To tell you there’s a future.”

The more she stared at that cloud of smoke, the more it looked like a person. She wasn’t sure whether it was a monster or a human, but it certainly resembled a child.

“H-how old are you?”

“I guess I expected too much…” the ghost confessed. “You don’t recognize me, do you?”

“I-I do… I remember seeing you once… We were here, at this same field” the girl calmly recalled. “He was here too, with you. You were so far away I couldn’t reach you.”

“Yes… I remember that too…” There was a hint of melancholy on its voice.

“You looked close” she whispered.

“We are.”

“What do you mean? Has Sans seen you too? He hasn’t told me…”

“No, that’s not what I meant.”

Confused and dizzy, Frisk approached the presence. At first, it was reluctant and smoke gathered to hide its true face, but its stance gradually changed, allowing her to come closer. It was a little boy, probably nine years old.

“Time’s running out… I came here to tell you there’s a future for you, your life won’t end here unless you want it to” he explained.

“A future, you say… but how could you know that?”

Her vision became clearer. Two bright blue eyes watched her closely.

“I know because I am that future” the boy claimed. Frisk was petrified. “I was scared you’d forget about me… mom…”

The scene twisted and changed before her eyes, quickly disappearing, replaced by darkness.

_W-Wait, please…_

“Don’t forget me, mom…”

 

Frisk woke up, covered in sweat. It’d been a while since she had such a vivid dream. The boy’s words still echoed her mind, a soft reminder of her desperation.

_Just an illusion… just a trick my mind elaborated to force me into thinking there’s a chance…_

Monsters and humans were two different species, they couldn’t ever have children. It was something the couple was aware of and had already accepted. At least that’s what she thought until her subconscious proved her wrong.

The girl stared at the ceiling and watched the stars from the window they had built on their bedroom. Uneasy, she searched for her phone.

_It’s 5 am._

5 am on their last day. One more day to say goodbye, to prepare for battle.

The previous days, she’d locked herself in the house with Sans, searching for effective ways to use their bond, practicing until they could no longer wield magic. It was useless, they were on different frequencies, too worried, too self-absorbed. Practice turned out to be a frustrating mess, and yet they couldn’t stop or give up. After talking to Alphys, Frisk had decided their only chance was to fight. She remembered Asriel’s words, the pacific way wouldn’t always work out for her, she couldn’t protect everyone… but she would do anything on her power to keep her family safe. She focused on building up their defense while Sans attacked, since he already had experience battling with magic. If she died, then he would be doomed as well, so one way or another… she needed to stay alive.

_But… if we reach a dead-end… if we’re left with no other choice…_

She would break the bond. There was a reason she was the one that could control how much they shared, how strong the channels linking them were. She was the only one that could save him.

**Don’t forget me, mom…**

Frisk got up, unable to stay still. Usually, even the most detailed dreams faded away after a couple of minutes. However, that kid’s face persisted, his eyes almost alive, intense and familiar. She walked on the tip of her toes so she wouldn’t wake Sans up and left the room. Her fingers moved on their own, dialing Alphys’ number.

“H-Hello?” The voice on the other side of the line seemed pretty clear.

“Hi, were you up?”

“Frisk! Y-yes! I… I stayed up all night… watching an anime marathon” the scientist quickly replied. Although that sounded like something she would say, the girl realized she was lying. “Is everything ok? Why are you up at 5 am?”

“There’s something I can’t take off my mind. I was hoping you could help me.”

“I-I’ll do my best. What is it?”

The words were stuck in her mouth, the feeling of a tight knot blocking her throat.

“F-Frisk?” she insisted.

“Sorry… Nevermind…”

“W-Wait! Please, tell me!”

“I… I was wondering… Could Sans and I ever, you know…” The phone trembled between her fingers. Why was she so scared to hear something she already knew?

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t understand…”

“Could Sans and I ever have children?”

The girl leaned against the wall, feeling dizzy again.

**Don’t forget me, mom…**

_Stop it. You’re not real._

“Well, actually, I’ve been doing some research on your hybrid souls” Alphys started explaining. “And technically, you are the first specimen of a new mixed species. Your soul is not human or monster-like. This also forced your bodies to change in order to hold it.”

Frisk held her breath.

“I guess given the circumstances… it could happen, yes. Maybe as easily as a traditional monster or human couple, but that’s uncertain. I mean, I’m not sure! All I’m saying is it’s a possibility.”

She hung up, green eyes widely open in the dark. Her hands shakily covered her lower abdomen, pulse racing.

**Don’t forget me, mom…**

_I promise… I’ll never forget you…_

 

She spent that last day as if she was still dreaming, imagining her future, keeping the image vivid on her heart. The skeleton guided her, taking her to visit their family one more time. Everyone discussed their plan and agreed on the details while her soul was somewhere else, nurturing that sole memory. Alphys didn’t say anything about their previous conversation, or the secret they kept about everyone’s safety. One by one, they gave her words of courage, smiles and tender looks. She smiled back, truly happy after a long time. Chara kept her distance, looking at her sister from afar. After the meeting, everyone stayed together, talking about something else to calm their nerves. The girl chose to step out and breathe some fresh air, Sans following her closely.

“Sweetheart” he intercepted her as soon as they were out of sight. He took her hand, making her look at him.

“What’s on your mind?” he softly asked.

“Life” she simply answered, bright eyes focused on his.

“Anything you’d like to share with me?”

Frisk looked away. The night was silent and calm, only the sound of a few crickets reaching her ears. She pictured the child running across the field, a gleeful smile on his face. He understood whatever roamed her mind belonged to her, at least for the time being.

 _Hey… turn around, there’s something I wanna show you_ , he wordlessly requested her.

The girl did as he asked. The look on his eyes took her by surprise.

“What is it?” she murmured.

“I want to give you something” he confessed, slightly blushing. Frisk stared at him, clueless.

Sans took something small out of his pocket and held it between his hands. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and showed her. It was a simple ring, made with thin stems and decorated with tiny white flowers.

“It’s beautiful… did you make it?” the girl tenderly asked him.

“I made it for you” he murmured in response. “It’s a promise, if you choose to take it…”

“A promise?” the girl repeated.

“Yeah… a promise I’ll always be here, by your side. A promise we’ll have our future, together.”

_A future… That future…_

He placed the ring on her left hand and stretched it between his.

“It’s a promise I’ll do things right, and that after we win tomorrow… I’ll get you a real ring.”

He placed a quick kiss on her lips and walked away, leaving her the space to decide. Frisk closed her eyes, reliving that gesture, letting it cleanse away the pain of the last few months. His closeness, his love… she embraced all of it. The girl put the ring on and opened her eyes.

**5.**

Gaster’s hand appeared in front of her, warning her before merging with the dark. The unexpected visitor looked at her, trying to make sure she understood. She wanted to scream, but her body refused the command.

“Five… Five hours?” she whispered, terrified.

The ghost slowly nodded and, eyes filled with grief, he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! As you can see, we're about to reach the end. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I might take a little longer to finish chapters now since I want them to be as good as possible, so I'll let you know if I won't be posting during a certain week. Forevertale will definitely have the best ending I can possibly make :D  
> See you!  
> By the way, what do you think their boy's name should be?


	46. Time's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..::IMPORTANT UPDATE::..  
>  Hey everyone! My exams period begins tomorrow so things are gonna change a bit until it's over.  
> 1) There will be no chapter today.  
> 2) I'll keep writing as much as I can during that time but I won't post a new chapter. After the exams are over, I'll post everything I've worked on so far, all at once. That means, if things go well, I'll be posting multiple chapters during one day.  
> I'll be gone starting today until 07/09.  
> You can still message me if there's anything you want to say. See you soon!

Chaos. No matter how much she’d thought about that moment, how detailed the dreams were, how ready she pretended to be… truth came faster than she expected. It felt like yesterday she learned about the upcoming threat. It felt as if she hadn’t grown at all. All that time, every experience so far, gone in the blink of an eye. Suddenly, five hours were left. Only five hours before meeting death.

He warned her. He probably escaped from her everlasting sight, risking his own life to tell her time was almost over. Frisk’s mind elaborated theories rapidly, not wasting a second. Perhaps he was lying, although she didn’t want to believe it. The way he looked at her, genuinely concerned, filled with sorrow… yet she couldn’t trust Gaster. As long as he stood by death’s side, he could not be trusted. He was under her spell.

What did she know? How much did she know about her? What if the angel still considered her a threat, believing power still resided inside of her? Could she be fooled to fear her? Could the girl pretend to be the powerful being she was once meant to be one last time? Would that make her vulnerable, would that lower death to her level?

There was no time left to spare. She took a deep breath and tried her best to seem calm. If she freaked out, then everything would be over. Everyone was trying their best to keep her alive and sane. Breaking wasn’t an option. Composed, Frisk walked forward, step by step, knowing as soon as she opened the door, war would begin.

Inside, the lights were still on. Alphys and Undyne were sitting on the couch, happily chatting. Toriel showed Asriel how to use fire magic on the chimney as Chara sat close to them, deep in thought. Asgore exchanged gardening advice with Papyrus, both smiling enthusiastically. The fallen girl treasured that image, memorizing all of her friend’s features, remembering the warmth they inspired in her heart. Sans was the first one to notice her. They exchanged a long look, no words needed. Then, every face in the room turned around and saw her, standing by the door. She couldn’t find the words to explain the situation.

“My child…” Toriel murmured, holding Asriel tightly against her. The little boy stared at her, paralyzed on the spot.

“It’s ok. It’s fine” she managed to say.

“It’s time” Sans sentenced. They all watched the small skeleton silently as his voice echoed through the walls. “Get ready. You know where to meet.”

One by one, they stood up and started moving. Without even thinking, everyone knew what to do, everyone knew their place. They were ready to fight.

“Sweetheart.”

His voice reminded her there no second could be wasted. He took her hand and gently pulled her his way. Before even realizing it, they were standing in the middle of a hill. Her eyes searched for anything she could recognize. She quickly understood. That was their favorite spot.

“So… this is it…” Sans whispered, looking directly at her. The light on his eyes danced like flames in the dark. “Are you sure?”

“Five hours… that’s what he told me” the girl explained. His expression hardened, realizing what she meant. “He can’t be trusted, I know that, but… I still don’t think he was lying.”

“I can’t see any reason not to trust him. She gains nothing by letting us now she’s coming. As far as she’s concerned, we’re clueless.”

Frisk was surprised to see him act as neutrally, after the painful past those two shared. He truly was doing his best to stay focused, only the goal to live in mind. Yes… he believed in their future… even without a vision like hers, he stayed strong and resolved… She hesitated, the oppressing need to tell him about her dream emerging from her heart. Her hands trembled between his.

“I know… I’m scared too” he admitted, faintly smiling. _You don’t understand_ , she thought. _If you knew about him… You…_ The skeleton looked down, breathing slowly to calm down. His mouth slightly opened as he noticed the ring on her finger. “You’re wearing it…”

“Of course I am” she softly said. “Sans, I…”

“I love you” he interrupted, tenderly embracing her. The girl closed her eyes and buried her head on his chest, corresponding his gesture. She let those words sink in, momentarily allowing herself to be defenseless.

“I love you too” she responded. Frisk had forgotten how much she longed to say it. Maybe she wouldn’t get another chance. _That’s why I can’t tell you… I don’t want that beautiful heart of yours to be broken if something goes wrong today, if that future vanishes…_

They separated, pressure immediately falling back on their shoulders. The angel stared at the distance, as she had done so many times before. All they could do was wait and hope everything would go according to plan… only deep down she knew that wouldn’t happen. Life had always been full of change and surprise. Right then, she could feel the universe flowing, following limitless directions, creating infinite possibilities.

“What do you want to do now?” Sans suddenly asked her. He stood firmly beside her, granting her the choice.

“We must wait for everyone to gather here… I don’t really think there’s much we can do for the time being” she cautiously admitted.

“I was expecting that kind of answer” he said with one of his classic smiles. Could it be? Could he actually be happy about their current situation? The girl didn’t understand… it felt like ages since he’d looked that way. “But there’s always something to be done, isn’t it? That’s something you’ve taught me.”

“What do you mean?” Frisk questioned, shocked by her partner’s change of heart.

“There’s still time for us to share, love” Sans sentenced, gently stroking her hands.

He was right, as usual. Those weeks spent apart, the wounds that just started closing… all that time they were alone. When support was the one thing they needed the most, she closed the doors. V’s voice echoed in her head, pressuring them to bond before everything was lost.

“What if we’ve got less than five hours? Shouldn’t we be on the lookout?”

The skeleton rapidly casted a Gaster Blaster in front of them.

“This big guy will let us know when anyone approaches.”

“But…”

“Trust me, ok?” he insisted.

Her mouth tensed forming a fine line. She was willing to share anything with Sans except her latest dream. Almost automatically, she pushed the memory away, to the deepest corners of her mind. _It’ll be fine, I’ll keep him hidden until the time is right. I can do this. He won’t see him, I won’t let that happen._

“Ok…” the girl murmured, silently convincing herself she was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm quite short on time and I've been sick all weekend, this chapter's short. Action's almost knocking at Frisk's door, though! I hope you enjoy it and see you soon!


	47. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm back! :D  
> To be honest, I couldn't write a single word while I was on exams period, so I'm really sorry. After a month without even thinking about Forevertale, I made this chapter. It's a bit longer than usual to make up for the time lost so far, I hope you like it!  
> The battle begins today!

_Do you remember the old days?_

_Yeah… I miss them…_

_I know. I miss them too. I can barely imagine what everyone looked like, what we did. It feels like ages ago._

_I remember everyone looking the exact same way._

_No. They’ve changed. We’ve all changed._

_How?_

_It’s just… when I look at our friends… I don’t see the same people anymore. Circumstances have forced them to change the way they see things, live their lives. It’s like their innocence is gone._

_Huh… What about Paps? Do you feel the same way about him?_

_…_

_Why are you laughing?_

_Sorry… I couldn’t help it. Papyrus is different, he’s special. He’s too good to be corrupted. The rest of us though… not so much._

_He’s definitely fibulous._

_W-Was that a pun?_

_That bad?_

_Not at all… I kind of miss them… I miss the way we used to be._

_Maybe. I don’t think you’ve changed that much._

_I don’t really know._

_I mean, look at Chara. Kid’s upside down._

_True…_

_She still kicks ass on Smash though._

_And beer pong… and pretty much everything involving a competition._

_That girl’s dangerous._

_She is…_

_…_

_…_

_What’s wrong, sweetheart?_

_I… I don’t want to go back._

_… I get that…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Someone’s here._

_Is it-_

_No, but we have to go back now. I… I’m sorry, love._

_…_

Frisk opened her eyes in the darkness of the hill. No stars could be seen in the sky but the moon was bright enough for her to move around freely. Her body felt heavy and weak. Could it be her presence approaching? No… she was probably just tired. After all, the last month had been complicated, full of hardships. That day was the last one. Sans helped her up and softly pushed her forward. The girl followed his lead.

Their group had gathered next to the tallest tree. The skeleton went ahead and greeted everyone. She simply stood there, in the distance, watching them. Seeing them, wearing their old clothes, preparing to fight and protect their friends, Frisk felt like a child again. How long had it been since Asgore had worn his crown? How did Undyne feel wearing her dusty armor once more? Toriel looked at her intensely, brown eyes shining in the dark. Would she be capable of hurting someone else? Would she choose one life over another?

“Frisk.”

The girl stared blankly at her family. They were all waiting for her signal.

 _No going back now_ , Sans voice whispered without making a sound.

She nodded slowly in response. Quickly, they all spread across the field, following the previously traced plan. Undyne, Asgore would wait in the front lines, blocking the enemy’s path. Right behind them, Asriel and Chara would provide backup. Despite being stronger than the two before them, everyone agreed they would only act in the worst possible scenario. Toriel and Papyrus would provide close protection to the targets, staying alongside them at all times. Finally, Alphys and Mettaton would keep a safe distance, ready for a sneak attack and to intervene with a change of strategy. On the other hand, that formation would allow the couple to protect Toriel and Papyrus if anything were to happen to them… and would let Frisk tell Alphys when to retreat.

Without even noticing, she was moving, closely following her partner’s footsteps. Frisk lowered her head. _If I don’t get it together soon, I…_ They hid inside the forest that surrounded their little town. The air was fresh despite the high amount of foliage, and one could still see the sky above, at times hidden between the pines. Strangely, the place reminded her of the snowy path that lead to Snowdin. The atmosphere seemed the same: mysterious, cold and lonely.

“Careful with the roots” the skeleton warned her as they searched for the best place to hide.

“Y-yes…”

“Ah, there” he murmured. “That’s where we’ll wait.”

Sans pointed at the location, a small space completely surrounded by flowers and bushes, a few trees in between the two. The girl analyzed it rapidly. It was big enough for them to move and even escape when the time came, yet small enough to be almost completely covered by the leaves.

“Paps, to the right. Tori, to the left” he declared as he pulled Frisk’s arm down.

The couple kneeled on the soft ground, getting ready. The sound of their friends’ movement soon extinguished.

“Can you see us from that angle?” he softly asked their companions.

“NO, BUT I REMEMBER EXACTLY WHERE YOU ARE” the brother answered.

“Me t-“

All at once, without a warning, the world fell in absolute silence. Frisk’s eyes opened widely in the dark. That feeling… She felt as if gravity suddenly shifted. Her limbs were paralyzed, her body was heavy, her mind worked slowly… That oppressing feeling she experienced the first time she sensed her presence… The girl hesitantly looked at Sans, muscles barely responding. The image made everything worse. His mouth was open in shock, eyes blankly fixated in front of him, not really seeing anything, and his arms were shaking uncontrollably.

_T-This is bad…_

He wasn’t just terrified… his senses were null. She had to do something, fast, otherwise… if they were found… they would be killed.

**Come out, little human.**

The angel’s voice traversed them, resonating inside their skull, amplifying until it was unbearable. Frisk bit her fingers so she wouldn’t scream from the pain. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. She tried to reach for Sans’ hand, but her arm refused to move.

_Come on, come on!!_

She angrily ordered her nervous system to obey her commands.

**You can’t hide from me, Frisk.**

Every word felt like a knife slowly piercing her skin. Her power was immeasurable. The girl fought with all her might to repel the voice, pushing its grip away from her body.

_Go away!_

Using her own voice, she repeated those words countless times, using them as a shield against death’s pressure. Minutes turned into hours inside her mind. As the last echoes resonated within her, Frisk remembered she was not alone. She weakly raised her head and looked to her right. He was holding his head between his hands, shaking it energetically. The soft feeling of her hand on his back made the tremors finally stop. Sans stared at her, tears on the corners of his eyes.

 _It’s over, honey, the pain’s over_ , the girl silently told him.

But that unexpected effect had been rough on the monster. He tightly closed his eyes, still panting, unable to calm down.

“T-This… there’s no chance we can…” he whispered, forgetting about her presence.

“Sans… please don’t say that…”

“Can’t you see? It’s already over” the skeleton continued, continuously shaking his head. “We don’t even get the chance to fight. There’s no point.”

“No… it’s not over yet” the girl calmly said. Seeing him like that, vulnerable and weak, forced her to become stronger. Sans had tried to contain her all that time, becoming a true pillar that allowed her to get that far. It was her turn to play that role, even if that meant lying. “Look at me.”

She lovingly placed her hands on his cheeks, making their eyes meet.

“Look at me, the pain’s gone. It’s ok now, I promise. We’re still alive, we can still fight.”

“She’s too powerful to beat” he insisted, wrapping his hands tightly around her arms. His grip was hurting her.

“No, we can do it!”

“No, we can’t, Frisk. There’s no way…”

“Stop that.”

“That wasn’t an attack and look at us already.”

“Sans, I mean it, stop that.”

“But-“

“Enough!” Frisk’s right eye ignited furiously, proving her will to battle. “There’s no time for this now. One little hit and you’re already giving up? That’s not like you at all! The Sans I know endured much worse than this, even when it meant nothing for him to win, even when he didn’t care! Get it together right now!”

A light flashed before her eyes, interrupting her speech. In less than a second, she was no longer hidden between the bushes. Instead, she was in Sans’ arms, about five meters away from the spot. The girl slowly looked that way and realized every bit of grass beneath them had turned to ash.

“H-How…”

“You’re right, love. I’m sorry. I won’t let that happen again” the skeleton told her.

“What is the meaning of this?” a powerful voice said.

They both turned around and faced it. In front of them was the most beautiful creature they’d ever seen. A woman, extremely tall and thin, coal black hair waving and surrounding her entire body, eyes cold as ice. Her presence only was enough to crush a weak man’s soul. Frisk shivered, recognizing her own poison, closer than it’d ever been before. The faint light of her memories ignited, showing her every time she’d been defeated by that same angel, burning her insides.

“If she’s here then… What did you do to our friends?” the skeleton questioned boldly.

The girl couldn’t stop staring at her. The look on her face was intimidating and violent.

**What have you done to my perfect soul?!**


	48. Face to face

Ears ringing, Frisk stepped away from her partner. Her eyes met with the angel’s. She analyzed her features, the way she looked at them from high above, unreachable, superior. Her soul vibrated intensely in response to her presence, as if it heard the faint call of a comrade. Before she could organize her thoughts, buried feelings swelled up inside of her, pulling her body like strings. Her muscles tensed, her mouth twitched, and the words came out.

“Why?”

One simple question full of meaning. The girl stood tall in front of death, deeming herself worthy of knowing the truth behind the sentence. Sans could no longer interfere, immobilized by the enemy’s power. She barely recognized her own voice.

“WHY?” she insisted, fists trembling.

The being glared at her with a cold expression.

“I see you have no memory of your true self, yet you managed to use the full extent of your power” she answered.

“F-Frisk…” the skeleton whispered, slowly recovering.

“What you have done is unforgivable. The creation of a new life form is not something freely allowed by the council. Even if you did not remember the rules of this world, playing with life is a crime even the simplest organism understands. That means you knew what you were doing, which means you are now beyond saving” the angel continued.

“S-She’s not…” he tried to say as he extended a hand towards her.

“Don’t you understand? You are a criminal. Your very existence threatens this universe.”

_She’s not looking for a conversation!_

Frisk blinked, stupefied, and the woman appeared right before her eyes, only a few centimeters separating the two. Her perfect lips twisted into a sinister smile as she approached her even more. The girl was paralyzed, body not responding to the warnings on her mind.

“Glitches like you must be exterminated” death sentenced as its hands clouded themselves with a dark aura.

Then, right before she pierced her chest, a blast forced the attacker to retreat. Frisk’s hair clouded her view for a moment. Immediately, something pulled her back and forced her to the ground. Disoriented and confused, she kicked and punched the air.

“Calm the fuck down” a familiar voice whispered to her ear.

“C-Chara?!”

“Yeah, it’s me. It’d be nice if you stopped trying to get killed.”

The kid helped her up. Her red eyes fixated in the distance, looking for any signs of suspicious movements, a big knife between her fingers.

“Asriel was fast enough this time, but there’s no guarantee he’ll pull that off again” she explained, tightening the grip on her weapon. “You need to stop trying to ACT, Frisk. Now’s the time to FIGHT. You get it, don’t you? She tried to kill you as soon as she saw you. There’s no room for explanations.”

“It can’t be… it can’t be the only way!” she protested, getting desperate. “I need to know!”

“She sure as hell ain’t telling you, so give it a rest. Don’t forget you’re not the only one in danger here. Do you want your trashbag boyfriend to get hurt because of your selfishness?”

Frisk silently cursed, realizing her sister was right. No matter how hard she tried, that creature wouldn’t bring her peace of mind. Her sole objective was to destroy her. But…

_What did she mean by glitch?_

Somehow, that word hurt more than it should. Even she could understand a glitch was not something one wanted to have around. Could she really be an obstacle, a mistake that was never meant to have a place in that world?

“Trashbag boyfriend, eh?” Sans’ voice reached their ears. Toriel and Papyrus helped him walk. “It’s trashbag fiancé, kid.”

“Are you alright, my child?”

“AS SOON AS WE SNAPPED OUT OF IT WE HELPED SANS OUT.”

“We’re ok. Asriel and Chara saved my life” the girl softly explained. “It’s all my fault… I wanted answers but…”

“Don’t worry, love. Everyone’s fine, that’s what matters.”

“What about Undyne and Asgore?” Frisk recalled.

“She sent her slave to do the dirty work for her” Chara responded with a grim look on her face. “It looks like she’s not allowed to harm anyone other than you, Frisk. That would break the rules, or something similar. That’s why she brought that guy along. They must be fighting right now.”

“Gaster…” the older skeleton murmured between his teeth. Papyrus looked at his brother meaningfully but chose to stay quiet.

“How do you know all of this?” the girl inquired cautiously. The child deliberately ignored her. “Chara…”

“Here” she simply said. Instead of an answer, Frisk received a knife, just like hers. “You might need it.”

Unexpectedly, the ground started shaking. The magnitude grew exponentially, shattering the earth underneath and around the group. Chara quickly grabbed Toriel and Papyrus’ hands, fleeing before falling into the fissures that quickly spread to their feet.

“RUN AWAY!”

Frisk reacted just in time, jumping along with her partner. They both landed roughly on the grass. The friction caused injuries to her knees and elbows.

“Where is she?!”

They both searched frantically for a sign of her whereabouts. They needed to find her before she attacked again. Relying on defense alone was no good.

_Where did this even come from?_

She slowly turned her head and looked at the soil. That’s when she realized the colossal shadow that surrounded their previous position. Hidden between the trees’ shades, it rapidly crawled towards the separated group. It was too late to stop it. As she called their names, the angel’s darkness swallowed her friends.


	49. Friends forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UPDATE*  
> The next chapter will be up tomorrow instead of today!
> 
> **UPDATE**  
> Hey everyone! Sorry I disappeared last week :( my computer stopped working properly and I had to fix it. I haven't been able to write anything -obviously- but now that it's fixed I can post this sunday. See you soon!

“Stop!!! Please!!!” she yelled while as her friends were consumed by the darkness of death’s shadow. Her legs moved on their own, activating in response to the need to save her family. Before she could get any closer, two bony arms restrained her from behind. “Let go of me, Sans! I can still save them! I can still…”

“She’s not supposed to hurt anyone else” he sentenced, voice trembling. Frisk immediately stopped moving. She slowly turned her head around to see him. The skeleton’s mouth trembled violently as he stared at the scene, yet he didn’t falter.

“B-But… Papyrus is…” the girl whispered. She instantly regretted those words. Her partner closed his eyes, visibly pained. It was a tough call for him as well.

“It’s ok. I’m not gonna lose him again” he declared, left eye shining brightly. “Just like I’m not gonna lose you.”

He carefully let go of her, getting ready to strike. Their friends’ bodies were no longer visible and sound quickly extinguished. Frisk could only hear her pulse, strongly pressing against her skin. They’d lost sight of their enemy and they didn’t understand what she was trying to do. _This has never happened before… This is not the way she acted when she attacked V’s timeline. Why? What’s changed? What are we supposed to do now? I can’t predict her movements, I can’t understand her reasons, I can’t even think straight… If we keep letting her surprise us, the battle will soon be over._

_But… Why hasn’t she attacked us yet? Why waste this chance? Why target our friends if not for diversion?_

Something moved in front of them. They both watched, ready to flee, attack or defend. The air around them was thick, it was getting hard to breathe. Suddenly, a small flame flew towards them, forcing them to dodge and get separated again.

“This fire… it’s Toriel’s! She must be trying to break free!” the girl told her partner.

But before she could even smile, a bigger flame hit her left shoulder. The acute pain rapidly sent waves through her body, immobilizing her for a few seconds. Then, the world changed its pace. Frisk watched Sans’ face darken as he turned around to face the direction of her attacker, and in that short period of time, images of her time in the Ruins filled her mind. Unmistakably, the magic that wounded her was her adoptive mother’s. She would recognize the pain even without seeing the attack. Toriel, the monster that saved her from Flowey when she was just a child, the woman that took her in when she had nowhere to go, the one she loved like a mother… had just hurt her purposely.

The girl faced her way, tears forming around the corner of her eyes. The old goat stood in front of her, crying bitterly, magical residue settling around both her hands. When a large bone came flying towards her heart, her magic stopped it mid-way, without a single command. Frisk experienced a stinging pain on her chest, despite being safe.

“My child… I am so sorry… I must…” Toriel murmured, readying the next fireball.

“M-Mom…”

“IT’S OUR DUTY, HUMAN, TO PROTECT THIS WORLD FROM YOU… EVEN IF YOU ARE…” Papyrus continued, voice breaking. “OUR DEAREST FRIEND.”

“What are you saying, Papy? This isn’t like you at all. You too, Tori…” Sans interrupted, stepping in front of her. His skull was covered in cold sweat. “That crazy woman’s tricking you both. What did she do to you?”

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND, BROTHER! FRISK’S EXISTENCE IS BREAKING THIS WORLD. YOU CAN SEE IT, CAN’T YOU? WHILE SHE LIVES, THERE’S NO FUTURE FOR ANYONE ELSE. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? DON’T YOU CARE ABOUT OUR FUTURE?”

“This is nonsense” the older skeleton exclaimed, taking another step forward. “We’re all standing here today, in the outside world, because of her.”

“That’s right, Sans. That should have been the end of it. Don’t you understand?” Toriel coldly explained. “Frisk is… She’s a glitch. She was sent to us for that purpose only, she was never supposed to stay. Now, she’s become a problem. Letting her live would destroy us all, everything we’ve built, everything she fought for… That’s why… We need to stop her, before it’s too late.”

Frisk covered her ears, shaking her head repeatedly, refusing to listen. Her own friends, the beings she treasured the most… were giving up on her, claiming she needed to be gone. She couldn’t understand…

“YOU MUST CHOOSE, SANS. WILL YOU BETRAY US OR WILL YOU JOIN US? HER… OR ME?” the younger brother calmly said, a new bone materializing around his fingers.

Sans didn’t move. As he stood in front of her, Frisk couldn’t see his face. Somehow, she was terrified to listen to his thoughts. It wasn’t fair… choosing between his family and her. If pushed to that extreme… what would he do? Her soul vibrated intensely inside of her, ready to be torn apart.

Suddenly, he started laughing. Softly, at first, then louder by the second. The girl shivered, legs about to give in. Toriel and Papyrus watched him carefully, confused.

“I don’t know what the crazy lady did to you but… I know my brother. He’d never say bullshit like that. So, you see, there’s no choice to make, since I’m not talking to the real you. Besides, if it really were you, you’d know every time you hurt her, you hurt me. That burn on her left shoulder, I felt it too. Her heart breaking, listening to your load of lies, I felt it too. Wanna kill her? Go right ahead, but that means losing me as well. There’s no way around it. She dies, I die. Simple, right? Will you do it, bro? Can you do it, Tori? Do you actually believe that’s the right thing to do?”

The girl stared quietly at her partner, desperately wishing he’d face her way. Listening wasn’t enough to reassure her. After all, Papyrus was Sans’ brother, his best friend, the person he cared about the most. If his words failed to stop them, what choice would he have? What choice did she have? She refused to hurt any of her friends just to save her own life, but… what about saving Sans’ life? It couldn’t end like that. Killed by his own brother, naïve, innocent Papyrus… the thought terrorized her.

“If that’s how it is, you leave us no choice” Toriel suddenly said. “Papyrus, I know it’s tough, but it’s our duty. He’s no longer innocent since he’s the same as her.”

“Tori, Frisk is your child. You’ve known her for years, raised her, watched her grow and become the good person she is today. How could believe she’s only a mistake?” Sans insisted, keeping a calm facade. His feet moved backwards very slowly, silently narrowing the distance between the couple.

“Do you think this is easy for me, Sans? Do you honestly think I want to hurt her? Of course not, I love my daughter, way too much! However, I can’t change what she is, even if she’s unaware of the problems she’s causing. We must make sacrifices to secure everyone’s future… all of us.”

The tall skeleton covered his eyes and fired another attack. That time, eight bones emerged from the ground, quickly spinning towards their targets. Frisk reacted in time and stopped every single one of them at a safe distance. She was getting the hang of their magic. She immediately tossed them into the ground as she stepped in front of her fiancé. The girl tried to concentrate on the battle ahead, closing the channels connecting their feelings so she wouldn’t be overwhelmed by his pain. At least one of them had to keep their head straight.

**All sinners must pay.**

The angel’s voice crawled inside them, making their bones vibrate and their ears ring once again. Once the sound stopped, Papyrus and Toriel would attack them… and they would have to fight back.


	50. Peril

  
With a swift movement, Frisk grabbed the knife Chara handed her earlier, deflecting Toriel's magic just in time. Her mother kept summoning flames and striking her, keeping her distance as if the girl wanted to harm her. At the same time, Sans used a Gaster Blaster as a shield to defend his brother's attacks. Defend, that was all they could do against their own family. The couple was strong, too strong. Losing control once could mean game over. Cornered, back against back, they barely had any time to think of a way out.

"Do what's right, my child! For our sake!" the girl's mother yelled, trying to get through her.

Frisk hesitated only for a second and immediately got burned. The pain radiated from her upper abdomen, yet she didn't stop to look at the damage. Fire kept raining on her, neverending. She sensed movement behind her, along with a muffled groan. She then realized her partner reacted to her pain, losing focus, almost getting hit himself.

"Sans!?"

"I'm fine" he murmured between his teeth.

But they were anything but fine. They had to do something, quick. Mistakes like those would pile up and eventually become a threat. What's more, she was getting tired, swinging that knife around without a rest. She could feel her stamina draining quickly, and their magic falter. None of them wanted to fight.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE BROTHER, YOU'RE DESTROYING OUR FUTURE!" Papyrus screamed desperately.

The skeleton ignored his words and kept going. He didn't believe a thing the others said.

"Frisk" he suddenly said. "Look at her shadow."

Her eyes rapidly examined the attackers. It was hard to concentrate on two things at once. If she got burned again, Sans would be in danger. The girl struggled, unable to look long enough to notice anything irregular.

"She's not letting me..." she whispered, blinded by the light of Toriel's magic attacks.

"I'll try and give you an opening, tell me what you see" he declared. She couldn't see his face, but she imagined how brightly his left eye shined as he prepared a new trick.

Suddenly, a tremor shook the ground beneath them. Toriel and Papyrus stopped and stared at the couple, trying to figure out what they were up to. Sans raised both his hands, sweat accumulating on the back of his skull. Then, five giant blasters surrounded them, all around two meters high, forming a dynamic wall to keep them from harm.

"Now" he reminded her, voice barely audible.

She concentrated rapidly, not wasting a second. The wall clouded her view, but as soon as she saw an opening, Frisk watched her friends' shadows. The dark figures closely resembled their owners. However, something was odd. Having spent as much time as they had together, the girl noticed the subtle difference. Around both their heads was an irregular aura, a strange presence lurking their minds. Her mother's fur seemed electrified, unlike the soft appearence she always showed. Papyrus' arms and legs were oddly shaped, slightly disproportioned.

"They're not real..." she murmured. The skeleton slowly nodded, visibly troubled. "It's like the shadows are meant to copy their true selves, but can't get close enough to reality."

"A disguise. She wanted us to think they truly believed what they said about you." He sighed in relief. "He didn't mean any of it... Paps didn't mean to hurt us..."

Frisk looked at her fiancé quietly. For a moment, he feared they had changed their minds too. After all, that crazy woman could have shown them something she didn't even know, given how little she knew about her own past. After all, she could have done something wrong and not be aware of it.

Before they had any time to speak their minds, a new wave of attacks hit the wall, pushing the girl back. The magic in front of her turned faint and weak. The diversion wouldn't last long.

"What if we attack the shadows?" she shouted, holding the knife tightly against the palm of her right hand.

Fire clashed against the wall to their left, almost reaching her partner's clothes.

"What if it harms them?" Sans responded, breathing heavily. His hands trembled from the effort. "We can't take that chance."

A large bone pierced the wall to her right, heading towards her chest. She tried teleporting away from it but there was no magic left for her to use. It hit her arm instead, making her lose balance and fall down. The pain instantly reached Sans. Every shield started fading away.

"WATCH OUT!"

Frisk jumped in front of her partner to protect him from one last combined attack. She knew they would still share the pain, and if they died, they would always die together, yet she couldn't stop her body from moving. The need to protect the one she loved prevailed over any survival instinct she had left.

She braced herself...

But nothing happened.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, confused. In front of her was Asriel, white hair covered in dirt.

"Are you guys ok?" her brother softly asked. She nodded, carefully examining their surroundings.

That's when she noticed Toriel and Papyrus on the ground, unconscious. Chara stood beside them, playing with the bloody knife on her hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm sorry this chapter's reeeeally short. I'm posting this from the beach and I didn't get much time to work. Still, I hope you enjoy it and I'll make a better one next week. See you soon!


	51. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I owed you guys, so this one's a bit longer and a day early!

Stupefied, the girl stared at her sister, standing in the middle of the dark. Her eyes then fixated on her two friends, unconscious on the ground. There was no dust in the air around them. They weren’t hurt. Sans collapsed on her shoulder, breathing heavily, face covered in cold sweat. An electric feeling travelled her limbs as she tried to hold him against her chest so he could rest. No trace of his magic was left after that last attack. Asriel approached the couple, visibly tired himself.

“That was a close one” he murmured in a hoarse voice.

“How did you stop them?” Frisk asked, head still spinning. “Are they gonna be ok?”

The smell of blood filled her nose as Chara lowered down to their height. Her clothes were dirty and worn out, the green color almost turned brown.

“Take them outta here” she told the goat boy. He nodded and rapidly moved, leaving the three alone. Her eyes fixated on the skeleton. “He’s not gonna last in that state. If he falls asleep he won’t wake up again. Keep him busy.”

“What did you do to them?” the girl insisted, ignoring her.

“I just knocked them out. I used the back of my knife, they’re fine!”

“The shadow’s still there. As soon as they wake up they’ll strike again” she continued, a dead expression on her face.

“That’s why we’re taking them away. I’m assuming she doesn’t have infinite range.”

Frisk lowered her head, slowly shaking it, exhaustion following her every movement. The kid simply looked at her, slightly frowning.

“No time to feel sorry for yourself. No time to care about anything other than saving your lives” she slowly said. The other weakly nodded, green eyes cold as stone. Her voice emerged softly, serene.

“You’re bleeding.”

“So you noticed.”

“Why?”

Chara raised up, facing the other way. Her brown hair covered her eyes from sight. Tiny red drops fell from her right hand as the steel blade shined on her left hand.

“That nasty thing almost got me…” Her fingers twisted around the weapon’s handle. “I had no choice. Pain was the only thing that would free me in time.”

“I’ve never known anyone so eager to mutilate herself…”

The younger one chuckled, giving Frisk one of her usual creepy smiles.

“You’re pretty worn out yourself.”

The girl held her partner closer, examining his overall state. The skeleton had fought for too long. Luckily, his injuries weren’t severe, only his stamina was drained. She quietly admitted they had no space or time to recover. Sitting there, exposed, was too risky. Hiding wasn’t good either. They could only push forward and keep battling, no matter the cost.

“Have you seen her?” she murmured as she softly pulled Sans so he’d stand.

“…No… she’s nowhere to be found” Chara answered, suddenly serious. “You feel it too, don’t you?”

“Yes. Something’s odd.”

“Why hasn’t she attacked yet? What is she waiting for? Did she even try to kill you while you were distracted with the shadows?”

“No… it’s like she’s not even here…”

“That doesn’t make any sense to me. If I wanted to kill you, I would go all out. She knows you’re not some weak human anymore, so she wouldn’t underestimate you, right?” the kid elaborated.

“Maybe she’s not as powerful as we thought…” Sans added, finally opening his eyes. He had to lean on his fiancée to stand. “At least now. Maybe she was immobilized while using that shadow and that’s why she retreated.”

The group remained silent, imagining that possibility. What if she wasn’t invincible at all? The smallest spark of hope ignited in everyone’s spirits. Asriel trotted towards them at a fast pace.

“It’s done.”

“Good” the kid responded, sharing a meaningful look with the monster. Frisk could sense the tension between the two.

“Chara…” he started saying.

“Look after them, like we talked about” she interrupted him. He hesitated for a second, mouth trembling, then turned around and left, never looking back. She watched him run until he was completely out of sight.

As Frisk witnessed the scene, inside her mind, time abruptly slowed down. A shiver traveled down her neck. Her eyes saw it coming from a fair distance, yet her body barely responded to the urgent warnings her nervous system transmitted. The white mask materialized out of thin air, mouth and eyes pitch black. Smoke invaded the air around it, killing any trace of light. It moved like a projectile towards them, life perishing under its shadow. Her arms moved up, intending to act as a shield while her feet pushed her towards her loved ones. She felt her right eye get warmer as magic traveled through her blood.

The sound of metal brought time back as her weapon clashed against one of Gaster’s hands. Her magic gathered around the object, exerting a repelling effect on the attacker. The dark body flew in the opposite direction, landing a few meters away from them. From her side, Chara ran towards him, knife pointed at his head. The ghost reincorporated, still grinning, and headed towards the little girl. Before they could react, it moved through her, completely ethereal. The cracking noise of broken bones paralyzed Frisk. Her sister dropped the blade on her left hand, the other calmly placed on her chest. Her head turned around to face her.

“G…O…” she murmured, red liquid falling from the corner of her lips.

The child then collapsed, body roughly hitting the soil. Gaster charged against the couple immediately, a terrible screech coming from behind the mask. The girl stepped in front of Sans, pushing him back one more time. Her eyes searched her sister frantically, heart desperate to run after her and take her somewhere safe… but her partner was petrified behind her.

“SANS” she screamed, body trembling uncontrollably.

The man summoned four new hands, spreading them around the field. Magic emerged from the holes at their center, creating a barrier that surrounded the group. There was no escaping the fight. He shifted his strategy, using the two remaining hands to create one giant blaster. It was just like Sans’, only a grey aura emanated from its eyes and jaws. Light gathered between the beast’s teeth. The girl desperately tried to teleport them away from the circle, but her magic only reached the area they were caged in.

“SANS HELP ME!”

It fired against them. She held the knife tightly between both her hands and tried to deflect the blast. With a fast movement and perfect timing, Frisk cut the magic in two equal parts. They burned the grass next to them, fire quickly extinguishing.

“G-Gaster, stop this! You don’t need to hurt us!” she tried to persuade him. “She’s tricking you!”

He tilted his head to the side. The blaster relentlessly prepared a new attack. It was useless. He had been under death’s control for so long, he couldn’t even recognize his own name anymore.

Sans stared at him blankly, completely still. He hadn’t seen his father in years. Memories overflowed him. That wasn’t the man that raised him. He looked nothing like him. The ghost’s face looked like it was melting, dark mouth constantly open, forced into a disturbing smile, even though his eyes showed unimaginable sorrow. He had no material body and his hands were all pierced with invisible chains that bound him to death. A voice deep down urged him to act, he sensed Frisk’s fear as his own, yet he couldn’t move.

The true enemy’s oppressing presence raised from the ground next to the spirit. The woman smiled, satisfied.

“Gaster, please” the girl begged, voice breaking. Her muscles tensed, ready to answer.

“Finally, you’re all alone” the angel declared sinisterly. Her arms slowly moved upwards, readying an attack. “All alone, just for me.”

Light flashed as they simultaneously fired. Frisk stood her ground. She knew she wouldn’t be strong enough to stop their attack. She closed her eyes, blinded.

 _I’m sorry…_ she silently told her son’s image.


	52. No secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o72tJ12MedQ

She didn’t feel any pain. The shock wave pushed her body with tremendous force. She flew, wind cutting her like a sword as she passed. Her back hit her partner, yet no obstacle would stop the magnitude of their combined attack. The partners moved through the air, speed slightly diminished, bodies intertwined. Her outer layer of clothes turned to ashes, disappearing in front of her eyes. Her hand released the knife, slowly, fingers losing their strength. Weakness crawled inside her, coming from her limbs, in search of her heart. Then, she felt electricity emanating from the one behind her. The barrier her enemy had previously created sent out sparks as her fiancé crashed against it. Magic infiltrated her organs, activating every nerve around them. The girl stopped breathing.

Frisk laid on the ground, eyes wide open, empty. Her soul barely vibrated, color beginning to vanish. Her skin was fried, the horrid red of exposed flesh covering most of her abdomen. What once was pretty chestnut hair now looked wet and dark, covered in warm blood from a new wound on the back of her skull. Her arms were covered in scratches and burns, spread against the cold dirt beneath her in unnatural positions. Steam still came out of her when she finally regained consciousness. She blinked multiple times, pain igniting with every try. She heard an eerie sound approaching her.

Death lifted her, long and slim fingers wrapped around her throat. She tried to swallow, to clear the burning sensation on her airways, but the woman’s grip was too tight. She stared at the helpless girl with a face full of hatred. Even then, as the vile creature she was, the angel looked beautiful. It was even tempting to let go of life and go with her, wherever that was supposed to be. For a second, Frisk didn’t mind being swallowed by darkness, leaving her collapsing body behind. Only for a second, she wanted it more than anything.

Her nails pierced her skin, a new wave taking her nervous system to the limit. Her brain used its last resources, sending signals to the muscles on her legs. The result was a miserable attempt for a kick. The woman laughed at her, sound echoing in the distance. The girl slowly moved her eyes away from that vision. She didn’t want that mocking face to be the last thing she saw. Gaster was nowhere to be found, but a small figure caught her attention.

_Cha-ra…_

The kid was completely still, face against the ground. She couldn’t even perceive a hint of her being alive. Suddenly, she remembered the rest of her friends, who all fought to protect her life. Undyne and Asgore never got to them. They were probably stuck fighting Gaster until…

 _It’s over, isn’t it?_ Frisk silently told her other half.

Her mind transported her soul to a different place, a small room with white walls and a white floor. She felt as if she floated, sitting on imaginary clouds. Sans sat in front of her, eye sockets pitch black.

_Look at me, would you?_

He shook his head, covering his mouth with a bony hand.

_There’s not much time left… and there’s something I need to tell you._

She crawled towards him until their foreheads bumped each other. He slowly raised his eyes and looked at her, filled with regret. Frisk softly placed her lips against his. Their souls weakly neared one another, rejoicing in the fantasy of that tiny space, a place where they would always be together. Their eyes met one last time.

 _We didn’t stand a chance, did we?_ she calmly said.

_I thought we did, I really thought we did… If only I’d done the right thing and protected you the way you protected me, sweetheart…_

_I understand…_

Light escaped the room and the walls started breaking down.

 _We’re dying, aren’t we?_ he whispered.

_…Yes…_

He held her closer to his heart, lovingly stroking her hair.

 _There’s something I never told you_ , the girl admitted, _and if I don’t tell you now, I’ll always regret it._

 _What is it, love?_ Sans answered as their fingers interlaced.

 _Not too long ago, someone visited me, right here, inside my mind._ She closed her eyes. _A boy with silver hair, a kid I had seen before in one of my dreams. He told me to stay alive, Sans… because then we’d get to meet, we’d get to be a family…_

_What… are you saying?_

_The boy… the boy is our son._

The world around her was suddenly destroyed. His touch vanished, becoming nothing more than a faint memory of something that never happened. Her words disappeared as well, leaving no trace behind. Darkness surrounded Frisk, pushing her back to reality.

Death’s claw like hand was piercing her thorax, destroying the skin protecting her heart. The girl’s hands tried to hold her arm in place so she wouldn’t go further, one last attempt to live. Sans screamed her name behind her, numb limbs furiously hitting the floor, trying to reach her. The woman licked her lips, anxious to see life leave her body. She pressed harder against her skin, finding a rib. Frisk gasped for air. The amount of pain was about to make her lose consciousness.

A blast suddenly hit the enemy, forcing the angel to release her. A new warmness covered Frisk’s body, somehow reassuring her. Two familiar arms held her before she could hit the ground. She looked up, green eyes filling with tears. The skeleton was looking at her with a strong yet soft face. The black hoodie accentuated his white bones and the long scarf still covered his neck.

“I’m sorry I’m late” V tenderly murmured.


	53. Hero

_The boy is our son._

Sans’ mind collapsed, the one he loved fading away in front of his soul’s eyes. He tried extending a hand towards her, to cease her disappearance and stop the fight, to have a second to think about those words. What was he supposed to do with that information? A son… that was impossible. There was no way it could be true. Their future was being destroyed at that exact point in time. How could they have a son? Had she lost her mind? Was it just a dream she still held on to even though it would never be true?

No… she wouldn’t have told him. She kept that secret from him, even though they shared everything. She spent too much energy hiding those thoughts, perhaps to protect him, and yet… given the inevitability of that moment, of their destruction, she simply had to let go of any restraint and say it.

The look on her face as she smiled at him one last time was heartbreaking. When reality finally set, he could only scream. There she was, small and fragile, in death’s hands. She contorted, attempting to fight back with the miserable amount of energy her body had left. The woman stared at her with the disgusting satisfaction of a murderer that at last located its prey, ready to wipe it out of existence. Her pupils dilated with every millimeter of skin her nails pierced. Her arm moved with deadly precision, taking an insane amount of time, savoring that instant. Sans loathed her. He wished to have his own hands wrapped around her slim neck, to disintegrate her with a single shot of his magic, but all he could do was keep screaming Frisk’s name. The monster crawled, useless, mind gone blank.

Then, his eyesight started failing. A dark fog surrounded him, keeping him away from his partner. Sans punched the floor, yelling even louder than before, shaking his head repeatedly to keep the shadow away. Two cold hands restrained his movements. A shiver travelled down his spine. Another pair of hands materialized in front of him. He immediately recognized their shape, with the characteristic hole in the middle of the palms and the pale aspect of a bone-like substance. Gaster’s head emerged from the fog of his ghostly body, a curious grin on his face.

The presence looked at him directly in the eyes, seeing beyond the skeleton’s terrified expression. Something seemed different. His eyes glimmered with a strange light, almost as if he remembered… Sans, paralyzed, could only hope for the best. He stared at the deformed figure that was once his father and felt nothing but fear. He closed his eyes. One way or another, everything would be over soon. He wondered what it would feel like, losing Frisk, losing a part of his essence and disappearing. The memory of V’s own loss was still fresh on his heart. Would it be worse now that it was actually happening to him?

Suddenly, the weight on his shoulders shifted and he was free. Sans reacted quickly. The man’s smile was gone. Instead, his expression was serious, filled with grief. The four hands he’d summoned before moved in harmony, taking different shapes.

**S A N S**

The skeleton wasn’t sure how he could understand the strange language the other’s limbs spoke. Something about it resonated within him. A childhood memory, long forgotten, perhaps. He nodded slowly. The faintest light ignited in the other’s eye sockets. The hands moved once more.

 **H E L P** … **Y O U**

Sans’ pulse accelerated as he realized his father had recognized him. Could it be a trap? There was no reason for that behavior to be a lie, was there?

**S H E… L I E D… E R A S… G O N E**

His mouth tensed. He never expected to hear his mother’s name again, after all those years. Someone other than him remembered her, and finally someone shared his pain. Despite the circumstances, that man was still his father… or at least possessed his memories, which was enough to make his doubts disappear.

The fog dispersed, any trace of the ghost’s presence disappearing. For a second, light overwhelmed him. While his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, his father’s presence reappeared behind him. Four hands lifted him up from the soil, helping his weakened body. Gaster surrounded his back like a black cape, the two remaining hands joining his sides. The barrier surrounding the group disappeared.

The first thing he saw was Frisk holding Chara’s body between her arms, safe, alive. Happiness overwhelmed him but soon faded away. The threat was still out there. She was looking somewhere else with a tense expression. He followed that direction swiftly, at last grasping the situation. V’s left eye shined with an intense yellow color as he fired magic from two gun-shaped Gaster Blasters. He was successfully holding the angel off, giving Sans’ fiancée a chance to breathe. A stinging pain urged him to move. His soul silently called its other half. There wasn’t a moment to be confused.

 **G O** , his father signaled, giving him a little push. He softly smiled. They weren’t alone anymore. He had a chance to wipe the dirt out of their world once and for all, he had a chance to save their son, their future…

“Take me to her” he murmured.

The specter cautiously carried him across the field. Wind pressed his clothing against his worn-out bones, reminding him of the many battle wounds he’d suffered during the fight. The skeleton held his breath and tried to think only of Frisk. She was getting closer to him, slowly yet steadily. Soon they’d be reunited and they’d figure out what to do next, together. After everything was over, he’d tell her about his father coming back to him, and about restoring his mother’s memory.

Then, something caught his eye. A small yellow shape emerged from the woods, running. When Sans realized what was happening, it was already too late. Everything happened too fast. The angel looked at him and immediately realized she’d lost her weapon. Her lips formed a fine line as her eyes noticed Alphys’ presence. The time traveler watched her, then rapidly turned his head towards Frisk, who stared at death, mouth slowly opening in anticipation. The skeleton’s heart stopped beating when the girl suddenly disappeared. Her broken and fragile body reappeared in front of her defenseless friend, right when the woman launched a fatal attack intended to kill her.

The terrible sound of pierced flesh reached him. Sans trembled uncontrollably, both hands placed around his chest. Gaster had stopped moving, his free hands frozen in front of his son. The forest was silent.

Alphys watched Frisk collapse in front of her, knees roughly hitting the dirt. She lowered her head, the most heartrending sound coming out of her mouth. Death’s arm emerged from inside V’s thorax. The girl held him as he fell, defeated, hands shakily wrapping themselves around his shoulders. The skeleton rested his skull on her legs, barely awake. She softly called his name, lovingly stroking his cheek. Their eyes met as he took her hand and smiled for her.

Dust slowly emerged from his wound, getting lost in the wind.

 


	54. Breaking point

She was so close to him… so close he could even see the grey and brown pigments crowning the green color of her iris. Frisk truly looked like an angel, or at least what he imagined one would be like, nature reflected on her eyes, always vivid and vibrating, a precious glimmer reminding him of the way fireflies move across a peaceful meadow. How could she look so beautiful when she cried? Was it wrong for him to think that? V watched her carefully, a tender smile on his face. He embraced the soft feeling of her skin against his skull, the warmth of her presence, the delicate movement of her rosy lips as she called his name.

Lights flashed behind them yet he didn’t mind. She was there, with him, one last time. The world could crumble around them and it wouldn’t matter. It was the closest he’d ever get to being with her again, his beloved human, the girl he dreamt of every day from the very first time she looked at him with different eyes. His fingers slowly stopped a tear from falling, a hand placed on her cheek. She leaned towards him and held his body closer to hers. The sound of her heartbeat was musical.

“Don’t leave me” she whispered. “Please… I can’t lose you…”

His body was slowly getting numb, the wound on his chest spreading, matter fleeing his bones. Everything was a blur except for her. He held on to her image to stay awake a little more time.

“Say something, I’m begging you” she kept saying, voice breaking. “Can you hear me? V, say something, anything. Stay with me…”

He weakly shook his head. The girl pressed her forehead against his, chest violently moving to the sound of her tears.

“You can’t leave me, V, you promised… you promised you’d set me free… you promised you’d help me live one more day!”

He let out an inaudible chuckle. She didn’t understand. The time traveler lovingly stroked her hair.

“Don’t you dare… You can’t… I won’t…” Frisk murmured, unable to control herself.

There was nothing to worry about. His job was done. Death was vulnerable, **she** would show up and Chara would finish it all, just as planned. His sweetheart was safe. He was finally free to go, promise fulfilled. Then, he’d finally meet her again, wherever she was. The remains of his soul would find hers and they’d be together again, one way or another.

“Sans…”

_…What was that?_

“Sans, please…”

_What did you say?_

A forgotten light ignited on his eyes as he saw her. Deep inside the girl, a faint memory reappeared, a different aura surrounding her. Something resonated within her, and suddenly, he watched her hair become longer and thinner and her clothes turn into a white and simple dress. It only lasted a second, but he saw her. His timeline’s Frisk. She was right there, in front of him, holding him once again. Then, the illusion quickly shattered, bringing the real Frisk back.

“V, please…” she repeated.

“Frisk… I’m s-sorry… but there’s no time…” a different feminine voice interrupted her. A yellow figure pulled her away from him. His hand fell and landed on his chest, sinking into a whole. Desperation took over his mind.

“Don’t touch me!” Frisk yelled, pushing her, trying to go back to him. Alphys refused to let go. “I’m not leaving him, I’ll never leave him!”

“It’ll all be for nothing if you stay here! You don’t understand!” the other screamed. “Sans is risking his life trying to stop death right now. He can’t do it without you. He needs you, Frisk! Sans needs you!”

“I… I can’t…” she hesitated. V tried to move but his limbs didn’t respond. The urge to live was suddenly too strong to ignore. If he died, he’d never see her again… Could she be real? Could she still be alive?

“We’re not done yet. I came to tell you everyone’s safe. Frisk, we got them all out of here. Everyone’s alive! Even Asgore and Undyne… they were badly hurt but... they’ll live! Undyne told me... she told me to come here and give you this!”

The skeleton watched the scientist hand Frisk a red trident. As her hands wrapped themselves around the weapon, her expression completely shifted.

“The only way out is to fight” Alphys declared. “She hurt an innocent being, she’s vulnerable. I don’t know what’s going on, but she’s scared, and I don’t think we’ll ever get t-this chance again. Please, Frisk, for our sake, you must end this now!”

_No… This is not how it’s supposed to happen…_

The girl looked at him meaningfully. He struggled to speak, but words wouldn’t come out. She softly planted a kiss on his skull. Memories overflowed him. He couldn’t let her leave. He couldn’t lose her again.

“Take care of him. Promise me.”

“I-I will” the monster decisively told her.

_Stop this. I need to stop this!_

“Don’t you die on me, you hear? I’ll be back soon, and then, everything will be over. Be strong for me, V. I’ll be strong for all of us too…” she declared, a shadow lurking around her features.

_No, you can’t! You can’t kill her! Where is that kid? Why isn’t she here?_

The skeleton could only watch as she left to battle. He could only watch as she left to destroy her future, and her other half along with it. He couldn’t risk it. His Frisk, her memory, could still live inside her, and once she dealt that killing blow, once she ended death… everything they’d been fighting for would be lost.  

 

Gaster protected Sans once again from the angel’s desperate attacks. The desire to protect his fiancée was the only thing that kept him going, the only thing strong enough to make his body move and keep that woman from killing her when she got the chance. He realized, as soon as he watched the time traveler fall, she wouldn’t hesitate to kill the distracted girl. Thanks to his father’s help, they stopped her right on time. It all had become a blur as they endlessly fought. He didn’t know how much he’d last.

“DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!!” the woman yelled as she employed the entire extent of her power to hit them. Smoke clouded him, but her strength still managed to blow both of them away. A red light flashed around the corner of his eyes as Frisk rapidly jumped towards death, weapon ready to bring her down.

**A strong and unusual vibration then spread across the field.**

 

She awoke in the middle of dust and blood, blades echoing nearby. The world had broken into chaos around her. The kid could barely breathe, a broken rib dangerously close to her lungs. Disoriented, she tried to reincorporate and grasp the situation.

_Where am I? What’s going on? What am I supposed to do?_

Every inch of Chara’s body hurt, but a voice inside whispered to her ear it wasn’t the time to give up. Her head turned, following the sounds of battle. Frisk delivered blows without hesitation, slashing the woman’s body, pushing her to the limit. She quickly evaded every magical attack the other delivered, jumping in time from place to place, graciously combining a ferocious offense with perfect dodging. She was covered in wounds, blood occasionally dripping from her torn out clothes, but nothing could stop her resolution. The girl had a dangerous look on her eyes, the right one shining with a crystal blue color, at times fueling the trident’s power. The kid trembled to the sight of her sister. She who was always kind and forgiving, calm and peaceful, could transform into a monstrous weapon. Behind them, a beaten-up Sans forced himself to stand and join his partner, a black cloak surrounding him. A specter materialized behind him, stopping his movements, preventing him from receiving more damage. A little further away, Alphys helped the time traveler. He was completely still, face pointing towards the battling girl, a dense cloud of dust emanating from his chest. The scientist was trying her best to stop it. The kid, seeing V, remembered.

Her body moved on its own, holding on to the immense strength of her determination to succeed. She walked difficultly towards the fight, stopping only to grab the knife she’d lost from the burned ground. The familiar weight eased her, a violent feeling building up inside her heart, powering her legs. She started running, somehow feeling lighter and agile. Her sister had brought death to her knees.

 

Frisk readied the trident for one last attack, one to end her life once and for all. Hurting the skeleton had made the woman careless, frantic, an easy target for her. She felt her soul vibrate to a high frequency, filled with never ending hatred and a genuine desire to cause her pain. She could sense Sans’ feelings were the same as hers, the need to destroy the one in front of her clouding everything else.

“Filthy thief… you are only capable of evil. You’re just a glitch that was never meant to make it this far. You don’t belong here, you’ll see. Nothing you can do can change the truth” the angel promised her, a crazy look on her face. “You can only bend the rules of this world this much. **It** knows everything. Judgement will come.”

The girl’s hands tightened the grip on Asgore’s weapon. Her arms moved, ready to kill. Suddenly, a small weight pushed her, making her lose balance. Frisk, falling, watched Chara swing her knife. The child cut death’s throat, at last ending her life.


	55. Game over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best read with:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MC7H1rOU1Gg  
> I also suggest you take a look at chapter 42 ;).

The angel’s body petrified, a grey color radiating across her skin from the wound on her neck. Soon, it became solid and cold, muscles frozen in place. Then, as wind blew quietly through the forest, dust emanated from her, expression slowly fading. She returned to the world she was destined to, peacefully. The two girls silently watched their enemy disappear. Suddenly, everything around them was quiet. No animals moved around the bushes, no crickets dared to make a sound, even trees watched death’s final moments completely still. Sans and Gaster approached them carefully. The specter helped his son reach the girl, who still held the red trident on both her hands. The skeleton chose to keep a respectful distance. She wasn’t ready to look away yet. With a precise movement, Frisk buried the blades of her weapon on the ground in front of her. An energy wave dissipated death’s remains. At last, she faded away, never to return. No soul could be found in place of her body. She was empty.

“Thank you” the girl calmly declared. Her fiancé stared at her, perplex. He restlessly looked around the group, trying to figure out who she was talking to.

Then, a small elderly woman appeared from behind a wide tree. A thin white light emanated from her, and her presence was tranquilizing. She wore a white cloak, too big for her size, and walked bare-footed towards the girl. Her eyes were the color of honey, and vibrated with an intense energy. With every step she took, the grass beneath her feet returned to a bright green color, waking up from slumber. She stopped in front of Frisk, a soft smile on her lips. Sans attempted to take a step closer to them, alert, but the girl’s influence on his mind forced him not to move.

“My dear girl” the newcomer said with the gentlest voice.

“My name is Frisk” she simply corrected her. 

“I understand. A fine name, that is. It suits you.”

The girl nodded softly. Seeing her like that, she somehow seemed wiser, older, more powerful… There was something about the way she moved, the way she talked, that reminded Sans of royalty.

“There’s no need to thank me, dear. Everything’s easier the way it is, now that you remember” the older woman continued, placing Frisk’s hands between hers. “You know what must be done.”

“Yes… I can see everything clearly now.”

“What the hell’s going on?” Sans abruptly asked, taking a single step forward. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“Stop that” Chara warned him, pushing him away.

“Get out of my way” the skeleton insisted, glaring at the child.

“Sans” the girl whispered, looking at him with the same cold look she had when last battling death. “Trust me.”

“Talk to me, sweetheart, please…” he begged her, terrified the threat wasn’t over yet.

“Show him dear. I’ll allow it” the elder declared.

“What about the others?” she inquired, looking at V and Alphys, who still waited not too far away from them. The yellow monster trembled in fear as she held the time traveler.

“He summoned me. He already knows.” With a simple gesture, the woman put the scientist to sleep. Frisk then employed magic to bring V to them. The girl carefully wrapped her arms around him, sitting so he could better rest. The skeleton looked at her with bright eyes, hands still holding the wound on his chest. She smiled at him reassuringly.

“You’re alive…” she murmured, relieved. He offered her the usual toothy smile.

“He’s one of a kind. Monsters can’t usually show this amount of determination” the old one told her. “This world’s inhabitants keep surprising me. It’s safe to say he’ll likely survive, dear.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“You’ve done enough. Rules are rules, Frisk.”

The girl lowered her head and closed her eyes. Sans approached her carefully, intimidated by their conversation. She faced him, softly nodding, right eye once again displaying a vivid blue color. Without a warning, the sky over their heads expanded, engulfing everything around them. Every trace of color disappeared, replaced by absolute darkness. Then, figures made of magic danced like fire around them, narrating a story. Frisk’s voice raised above it all, life twisting as she spoke, vibrating inside everyone’s minds.

_At the time, stars were just being born, matter colliding and expanding at a fast pace. As the universe consolidated, the planes of time and space appeared. The energy emanated from the birth of every constellation twisted these elements, and as they finally converged and created a single entity, we were created. Angels, demons, those are the names living creatures use to refer to us, but in the end, we’re mere ghosts waiting for a purpose since the beginning of time. We guard the stars, and each star represents a potential life. We guard the universe’s balance so life can exist. We live in a place with no time or space._

_Six souls were made before mine, six failed attempts to bring back balance on Earth. We were supposed to bring time back to the Underground, which, due to humans and monsters waging war, had become trapped on an endless loop no one could escape from. As the world above prospered and grew, monsters were stuck, and they would eventually be forgotten, lost forever. We were given the power to reset so we could change the course of history. Our choices would determine the faith of that world. However, monsters found another way out, one that was doomed to bring a new wave of destruction, one that would take the life on many innocent beings. The gathering of human souls could destroy the barrier separating them from the rest._

_I spent the first moments of my existence listening to your hopes and dreams. I grew accustomed to your voices, your ways of thinking. I treasured your stars like no others, I loved you all before you even knew my face. I loved one of you more than the rest, for reasons I didn’t understand. I was sent to you as another replaceable entity. They expected me to fail, like the rest. However, that didn’t happen. I was different. I couldn’t give up, no matter what happened to me. I wanted you to be happy and free, no matter what. I wanted to save you. I grew attached to you all so badly I strayed from my path, and with every reset, the world grew more distorted. With every try, I created a different timeline, another me that would make different mistakes, that would lead a different life. I became a glitch that needed to disappear… but no matter the odds, I survived._

_Unaware of my true nature, I broke the rules a first time. I gave Sans a part of my soul so he could remember the events I erased with my power. Then, I did it again. I bound our souls, creating one, disrupting nature, making a new species. One final time, I broke the laws of our world and gave birth to a child that doesn’t yet exist. I bent reality to my will without even realizing it._

_My survival meant Death wasn’t supposed to eliminate me. I evaded every trap she set on the way, remaining true to my cause, making my way around this world, slowly becoming a part of it. Instead of realizing her mistake, she kept coming for me, over and over again, killing the Frisk that resided on each timeline I had formerly created, when I was the only one to blame. She became distorted, erratic… replaceable. It was decided that, given my experience, if she failed and didn’t manage to destroy me, I would succeed her, thus eliminating two threats at once. I would be eradicated from the world I didn’t belong to and she would be gone. The errors would be fixed. Knowing this was the way things would be handled, Death hated me even more._

_The time traveler, whose only desire left was to save my life, grasped the situation before anyone else. During his many travels through time, he listened to every story, restlessly gathered information, and tried to understand. When I told him, I would choose whether to die or not, he knew that wasn’t true. I didn’t have a choice. He left to find the answers he sought and at last met the oldest angel in existence, the one that orchestrates every single task we must accomplish. Their meeting wasn’t coincidental. After learning about the rules of our order, he contacted Chara, another being that was never meant to return._

_“I don’t get it.”_

_“If Frisk kills her, she’s doomed to take her place. I know it’s hard to believe but I’m telling you the truth!”_

_“It’s not fair… It’s not…”_

_“I know… I know what I’m asking isn’t fair, but… she’s your sister. I’m begging you! They’ll see you as a worthy candidate if you’re the one who executes her. I know you can do it, I know what you’re capable of… If you refuse… she won’t make it.”_

_“But why? Why not?”_

_“These rules they follow… they’re something else. Either she takes her place or she dies, there’s no other possibility. Please Chara, do this for your sister. Give her a chance…”_

_“Is that really it? Is that really what I must do?”_

_“… Yes… yes, it is…”_

_“…I see… So be it.”_

_They planned everything together, and so it happened. When Death accidentally hurt an innocent, she knew there was no way out for her. She couldn’t accomplish her duties, she wasn’t worthy. She was doomed to be replaced… and so, she let her guard down and died. Now, a decision must be made… and our future will be decided._

Those last words echoed as Frisk’s magic vanished and the forest regained its rightful place. When light returned to the sky, Sans was watching V with widely open eyes. He then turned to face the elder, who carefully studied his reaction.

“Why did you allow all of this to happen in the first place?” the skeleton interrogated her, slowly shaking his head.

“I see you’re paying attention, Sans the skeleton” she calmly answered. “You must know by now that we work under strict rules, yet we also serve a purpose. I made these rules so we could accomplish these goals without changing the world we wish the protect, allowing you mortals to roam freely and live in harmony. Nevertheless, I also created Frisk’s soul. I made it myself, and I care about her as if she was my own daughter. I’ve been watching her all this time, and I understand what fuels her heart. Despite all the damage she’s done to the natural order of life, she’s managed to make it blend in, making this world a brighter place than it was before her intervention. She’s good in every sense of the word. I made your skeleton friend come to me so I could give you a choice.”

“What kind of choice involves Chara giving up her own life to become death?” he continued, out of control. “What kind of choice leaves V with a deadly wound?”

“You’re wrong” the kid interrupted him. “I want this. I killed that crazy woman aware of my fate. I wish to take her place. I believe that’s what I’ve been meant to do this whole time.”

“I do not claim to control everything that happens. This is the result of your battle, your decisions, your strategy” the old one explained with a serene expression. “Now, child, it is time to bid farewell. No bonds shall remain between you and the mortals. Only those who have witnessed the truth may remember your existence.”

“I understand” Chara murmured, red eyes meeting with Frisk’s.

The girl delicately placed V on the grass and stood up. She silently walked towards her sister and hugged her. The child closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the other’s back, lower lip trembling.

“Thank you…” Frisk whispered to her ear, stroking her hair. "I really hope you find what you've been looking for..."

Chara softly shook her head and smiled.

“I owed you one, remember? Come on, crybaby. We’ll see each other again, I’m sure! I mean it, you’re giving me a harder time than Asriel!” Tears formed on the corner of her eyes. “This isn’t goodbye, not really, ok?”

“Y-Yeah…” the other responded, trying to control the wave of emotions that shook her.

The kid gently pushed her and walked away, covering her mouth with a single hand. The elder surrounded her with her arms and lead her away from the group. Sans interlaced his fingers with hers, taking his rightful place alongside her.

“Do take care of my angel for me, will you, Sans the skeleton?” the old woman said as she laughed cheerfully. Under them, the ground started shaking, signaling their departure. Chara looked at Frisk one last time and nodded decisively, reassuring her. A blinding light emanated from the creature and they were gone. Time regained its natural pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, there are 3 chapters left and Forevertale will be over. Two of them wrap the main story up and the last one's about what happens to V, just so you know. I hope you enjoyed this finale and most of all had a great time reading the fic! Thanks so much for your support :) See you next week!


	56. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRVIWE4flmg

She sat by the edge of the bed quietly, hands glued to the red covers. Sunlight illuminated the room filled with toys, a tall pale dresser, and a newly bought desk with an old flower pot. The last petals had fallen and now rested on the wooden surface. Frisk watched time go by, a soft breeze coming from the open window, green eyes memorizing every object multiple times. She didn’t move when he joined her, equally silent. The monster was wearing a green shirt, bandages wrapped all over his rib cage beneath the cotton fabric. The scarf his loved one had given him was now tied around his waist. Not even heat would keep him from wearing it.

“What are you thinking about?” the time traveler finally murmured.

“I realized something, V” she answered, eyes finding his. He watched her, curious. “There are no happy endings, you know? I used to believe that kind of thing was real. What an idiot, right? Nothing’s black or white, the world’s gray. I knew this and I still held on to that fantasy. Well now… now I know... and it’s a hard pill to swallow.”

He gave her a gentle look. She closed her eyes and sighed loudly.

“Now I know… and I have to learn how to live with it.”

“You’re alive” he simply said.

“Yes, I am. We all are… just not the way we wanted.”

“Not the way you wanted” he corrected her. Frisk glared at the skeleton. “I agree with you, though.  The way we ended up is rather bittersweet, but it’s what we get. You’ll probably always wonder if things could’ve been different, and you’ll never let go of that crazy need for perfection, but here you are. At least now you know there’s something more for you, even for Chara.”

She placed a lock of hair behind her ear and chuckled lightly. Then, she quickly stood up. Her brown leather boots didn’t make a sound as they hit the floor. After her old clothes were destroyed during the last battle, she had changed her usual outfit. A simple white dress beneath a leather jacket at least two sizes bigger than her own was her choice.

“Speaking of Chara…” she continued, making it clear she wanted to change the subject, “I found her locket, right there on her bed. It’s funny, I can’t really remember if she was the last one to wear it or not. Do you think she could have left it here for me to find? Or maybe Asriel?”

V slowly nodded, noticing how strangely energetic she was. It’d been too long since she’d looked that cheerful. The heart-shaped object shined between her hands.

“Are you gonna keep it?” he asked.

“I’m not sure. I think my brother would like to have it.”

“Yeah…”

She moved away from him and stopped in front of the window. Her fingers nervously touched the glass. The skeleton approached her cautiously. Her reflection showed an absent expression.

“So… a mom, huh?” he whispered. Frisk looked down, long eyelashes covering her eyes.

“T-That’s right…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am… She didn’t just give me back my memories. My knowledge, my feelings… everything’s back in place. I’ve seen him” the girl calmly explained as she played with the buttons of her jacket.

“Congratulations, then… I’m happy for you” the time traveler admitted, a soft smile spreading across his face.

“Thank you, V” Frisk told him, staring directly into his eyes. “What are you going to do, now that you fulfilled your goal? There’s nothing keeping you here, is it?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

They looked at each other silently for what seemed like a long time, the tension between them growing.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she murmured, lips slightly trembling.

“You know exactly what I mean” he coldly responded. “You lied to me. Why?”

Frisk’s mouth formed a fine line. He stood his ground. They’d been through so much, they all deserved a break, some rest… but he couldn’t let it go. He needed to know the truth more than anything. His bony hands lifted his sweetheart’s parting present so she could see it.

“Is she alive?” he questioned, a spark of hope igniting inside his broken soul.

“…No…”

V closed his eyes, strongly holding on to the scarf.

“Not alive, but…”

The skeleton abruptly raised his head and moved closer to her. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I didn’t know this back then, and I thought if I told you it would only hurt you, but… I fully understand now. Frisk was the one that told me who I am, where I come from. I thought she was an illusion. However, she was real. When she died, her soul came back to me, as all others have. It was only natural for her to come back to the place she was born. Her memories live inside me, and sometimes she even speaks through me. So, you see, she’s not alive, but her essence remains.”

“W-What can you do? There must be something you can do, please” he begged her, falling down to his knees. “If her soul is still inside your body…”

The girl lowered to his height and tenderly placed his hands between hers.

“She’ll never come back to life… I’m sorry… but we might be able to extract her soul, and then…”

“And then?”

“And then she could go with you as a mere presence, similar to what Gaster is now, only weaker. She’ll never have a physical body, you’ll never be able to touch, just as she’ll never be able to influence this world in a meaningful way. Is that what you want?” she explained with a peaceful tone.

V hesitated, weighing her words.

“Is that what she wants?” he finally said.

The girl gave him a warm smile.

 

A couple of weeks after these events, everyone was trying to get back to life as it had always been. Undyne and Alphys were almost ready for their marriage, only the last arrangements left to go. Toriel and Asgore, having lost their child once more, believing Chara was dead, chose to face the loss together. They focused on providing their son the support he needed and on building a stronger relationship that could help them move forward as a family. Asriel changed the flowers inside her sister’s room every couple of days, making sure her memory wasn’t altered, secretly hoping she’d come back one day.

The angel never addressed Gaster’s presence as a problem, thus allowing him to stay. Papyrus spent most of his time trying to learn his strange language so they could communicate. He slowly got to know his father, who despite never regaining his physical form had shown improvement, the fog surrounding his mask and bones slightly solidifying. Sans and Alphys studied his case and acknowledged he was gradually becoming a part of their world again.

Frisk, on the other hand, despite having regained her memory, never got back her former power. She knew that was the price she had to pay to live, becoming nothing more than a powerful mortal with incredible determination. The battle changed her. She kept Asgore’s weapon and made it her own, ready to protect and defend her loved ones. There was someone new she wouldn’t risk losing.

V, at last having kept the promise that bound him to that world, had found a reason to stay and fight to survive. He left to create a new path for him and find his future, departing back to his timeline.

 

The couple rested beneath the shadow of their favorite tree while Bones played around in the tall grass. Frisk enjoyed the cool breeze, green eyes examining the landscape. The flowers were blooming, birds were singing, and she happily enjoyed a relaxing sunset with her fiancé. A warm feeling spread across her entire body as she realized that’s where she was meant to be. She had earned her place in that beautiful world, she deserved to live along with her friends and family.

“Hey” Sans’ voice reached her ears. She hadn’t realized how close he was to her, only a few centimeters away from her.

“Hey” she answered, heart racing inside her chest.

“I was thinking…”

“Hm?”

“I’m not one to break my promises, am I?”

The girl chuckled gleefully, shaking her head. He gave her a toothy smile as his hand reached out for something on the pockets of his shorts. Frisk smiled tenderly as he showed her a simple golden ring with something carved on it. Their eyes met and he softly took her left hand.

“I don’t want this to sound too cheesy.”

“Sans…”

“Are you sure? Because I can find a way to…”

“Sans.”

“Sweetheart.”

“Just say it already.”

“Ok, ok. Alright.”

“Sans!”

He laughed nervously and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

“Sweetheart, doll, love, angel… Frisk… will you marry me?” the skeleton finally asked.

“Was it really that hard?” she whispered, blushing. “Yes… Yes I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter will be uploaded next week!


	57. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploded the last chapter! College's got me a bit too busy lately. I'll try my best to post it next week!

“Come out already, I’m sick of waiting” Undyne loudly exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

“I-I didn’t want to agree, Frisk, but I’m tired too” Alphys added, nervously playing with the ring on her left hand. The couple’s marriage had been a few months earlier and she still couldn’t get used to it. A little ceremony by the beach, her pompadour styled white dress against the sunlight, the scientist blushed only by thinking of such a sweet memory.

“This is ridiculous, I’m telling you” the girl protested inside the dressing room.

“I’m sure you look beautiful, my child” Toriel insisted.

“I’m serious, punk, we’re gonna be late.”

“Undyne, dear…”, the former queen calmly warned her, “that’s enough.”

“Oh, no, it’s not. She just needs a little push” the other continued, abruptly standing up and pulling the curtains. An exposed Frisk jumped in surprise, quickly hiding her flustered expression with both hands.

The three women smiled in approval, some more excited than others. The tiny yellow monster let out a joyful screech, a quick and endless wave of compliments coming out of her mouth. The girl watched her, cheeks quickly turning red, lips trembling. Undyne had to stop her wife before she ran out of air.

“See? I told you! Doesn’t she look amazing?”

“Indeed. We all did a fine job picking out that outfit, did we not?” the angel’s mother cheerfully said.

“It’s not that you didn’t do a good job, mom, it’s just there’s no fixing this mess!” Frisk protested, pointing at herself. “I told you I didn’t want to wear a wedding dress in the first place, this isn’t even a wedding! There’s no ceremony! Please don’t make me go out like this, I’m begging you…”

The entire group glared at her. There was no escape. She sighed loudly.

“I’m not getting out of this one, am I?”

“You got it” Alphys confirmed, nodding in satisfaction.

“You look stunning, we promise” Toriel reassured her, taking her hand. “Let’s get going now. We don’t want to be late. Ladies…”

As soon as they were all ready, Frisk transported them to their destination.

 

The last time Frisk had been there, it was just a simple hall. White walls, a bright-colored carpet, a couple of comfortable enough chairs, nothing more. They had picked a low profile setting to carry on a quiet legal ceremony. It wasn’t wise to make a big deal out of it. After all, it was the world’s first human-monster wedding, at least that’s what everyone would know. Details concerning their true nature were unnecessary. However, by the time they got there, the girl couldn’t believe her eyes. Turquoise ribbons decorated the walls along with golden flower bouquets, three large tables had been put together, covered in a cream tablecloth, white and blue tulips delicately spread across the surface. On top of it all, a meticulously arranged wedding arch crowned the room. A sweet scent surrounded her, immediately filling her lungs.

“W-Wow…” Alphys murmured next to her.

“FRISK! YOU’RE FINALLY HERE! EVERYONE, TAKE PLACE!”

“T-Take place?” the girl babbled, feeling dizzy. Papyrus ran towards her, Bones between his arms. The skeleton was wearing a black tuxedo and an orange bowtie. The dog had a black tie messily attached to its collar.

“WHY YES, OF COURSE. DO NOT FRET, MY FRIEND, THE GREAT PAPYRUS TOOK CARE OF EVERYTHING. YES, EVEN SANS! NOW GO, ASRIEL’S WAITING FOR YOU IN THE BACK. THE WEDDING’S ABOUT TO START!” he cheerfully explained.

“You… took care of Sans… Wait! Papy! You got it all wrong, this is not a wedding ceremo-“

“GO, GO, GO!” he chanted, softly pushing her away. “THE BEAUTIFUL BRIDE IS HERE! SAAAAAAAANS!”

Frisk looked around, trying to find a friendly face, but everyone was busy doing something. More guests arrived as she stood in the middle of that gorgeous room, petrified. She was pretty sure no one was supposed to see the bride yet. Suddenly, a furry hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away from there.

They went inside the room on the back and closed the door. The sound of excitement was at last isolated. She sat on a lonely couch and took a deep breath.

“Are you ok?” Asriel kindly asked her.

“Yeah… no… I’m confused. Sans and I were supposed to be legally married today, without a ceremony. That’s the appointment we booked. What exactly is going on?”

He chuckled melodically.

“Did you really think you had a chance to do this your way?”

“Are you serious?” the girl asked, visibly upset.

“Just give it a chance, ok? Papyrus worked really hard and you don’t have to worry about a thing. You don’t really have a choice anyways… So… put on that veil and I’ll be waiting for you right outside. I’ll be with you every step of the way, sis” he told her, a sincere smile on his face.

Her brother closed the door behind her and she was left alone. The girl examined her surroundings. On top of a wooden coffee table, the veil, and right in front of her, the largest mirror she’d ever seen. Frisk slowly stood up and watched her reflection. Her outfit was something else. The strapless dress was perfectly adapted to her body, following her curves until the waist. Then, it widened, falling freely until it almost touched the floor, making all her movements graceful. Small and delicate petals crowned her head as she put on the veil, the silky cloth surrounding her, soft against her skin.

 _Sweetheart…_ Sans’ voice resonated within her.

_H-Hey! Where are you?_

_I’m already by the altar. Sorry I didn’t warn you, Paps went a little crazy. I didn’t think he’d actually go through with it. Everyone’s waiting for you._

_Oh… It’s fine, I should have seen it coming._

_So… are you ready?_

_To marry you? Yes. To go out in this dress? No._

_I know I shouldn’t be looking, but I couldn’t help it. You look beautiful, sweetheart. I’m the one who looks silly._

_Why? Let me see!_

_No way, I don’t want you laughing at me while you can. Come out and see for yourself._

_That’s not fair! I can’t laugh in front of everyone else!_

_I know._

She smiled quietly, green eyes looking in the mirror one last time.

_I’ll see you in a bit, Sans…_

Frisk walked down the aisle, Asriel by her side, eyes fixated on the one waiting by the altar. Her fiancé looked at her with adoration, hands in the pockets of his grey stripped suit, blue bowtie perfectly placed around the collar of his shirt. He blushed as he realized she didn’t think he looked funny or weird.

 _So handsome…_ she whispered inside his mind. Sans secretly winked at her. Her cheeks gained the rosy color he loved so much.

Undyne played a calm song on the piano as she walked. Her friends stood up to take a better look at the scene. Then, a small figure emerged between her father’s arms. Two big blue eyes under a thin layer of messy silver hair recognized her. The child’s mouth opened widely, forming a sunny smile. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead as she passed and his tiny hands eagerly touched her face and hair.

“I’ll be with you soon, Pax” she promised.

The bride took her place in front of the broom. Everyone sat down. The ceremony was about to start.

**Clack!**

Sans and Frisk turned around, following the strange sound. There was a broken plate on the floor. Soon, the sound repeated itself as another plate fell somewhere else. Again, then again, all over the place. Perplex murmurs filled the room. Then, a childish laughter caught everyone’s attention. The couple’s son suddenly started floating, spinning around in the air as if he was in a zero-gravity environment. Everyone watched him silently, too shocked to react.

“Is that…” the girl whispered.

“Yes, that’s our son, flying…” the skeleton simply answered.

Pax flew around the guests’ heads, chuckling, blue eyes shining with an electric color. Around him, forks, spoons and knives floated, surrounded by a faint aura, and quickly fell, landing in the most uncomfortable places.

“Sans…”

“Yeah?”

“When do monster kids normally show their first signs of magic?”

“I don’t know… when they’re five years old? Something like that?”

“… Pax was born six months ago…”

“I realize that…”

The baby looked around the room in search of his favorite people. He clapped joyfully, causing chairs to jump up and down, following his rhythm. The ribbons got off the walls and flew directly towards Alphys and Undyne, covering their faces. The two monsters lost balance and landed on Asriel, who tripped as well.

“Is this getting out of hand?” he asked her.

“I don’t know, I don’t know…” she responded.

The amusement only made it worse. The tables with all sorts of beverages on them were suddenly in the air and upside down. Sans disappeared in the glimpse of an eye and was back with two pots. He placed one on his fiancée’s head and one on his own right when the liquid started raining on top of every attendant. It was chaos.

“Ok, that’s enough, he’s gonna catch a cold” she declared.

“You’re right. That can’t be good” he acknowledged.

“Ready, hubby?”

He chuckled and tenderly placed her hand between his. They stepped forward together, as they would for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to KyleDarkblood for the awesome baby's name!  
> This is it, guys. Next chapter will be about V, our lovely couple's story ends today. Thank you for your support, it's been a blast writing Forevertale with all of you. It's truly been an amazing experience, so thank you! I hope you had a great time reading the story. I'll see you next week one more time!


	58. The time traveler

As his feet touched the ground, V opened his eyes. He calmly looked around him, examining his surroundings. It had been a while since he’d set foot on his own world. He somehow felt like a stranger, as if he never belonged there in the first place. The cold winter air reached his bones, freezing him. Snow would soon start to fall.

He had chosen to take the long road home and walk around a little, familiarizing himself with the old reality he’d left behind. The soil was barren, the last remaining patches of grass slowly perishing as he moved. An excessive number of trees stood tall around the skeleton, not a leaf left to be seen. His world was as grey as it was when he first left.

Slightly disappointed, he kept moving forward, shoes softly crushing the dry leaves that covered his path. He placed his hands inside the pockets of his shorts, trying to warm up a little. His mind wandered somewhere else, thoughts traveling to his brother. He had avoided the subject for as long as he could, while traveling through time and space, but the moment had come to face his problems head on. One of the reasons he’d returned to that universe was to see Papyrus again and try to explain…

He stopped, uneasy. What could he possibly say to make things right? He’d left his brother alone to pursue his own goals. Well, not quite… he’d been forced into a quest he didn’t accept. However, that mission was the sole reason he was still alive to see him again. There was no excuse for what he did. Realistically speaking, there wasn’t a chance he’d forgive him.

“Come on, what are you waiting for?”

V looked away, embarrassed, covering his face with the scarf around his neck.

“We’ve been through a lot worse than this, haven’t we? Go on, move it!”

The tiny yellow light emerged from inside his sweater and levitated in front of him. Four long tips surrounded the flame’s core, where the remains of a determined soul resided. It resembled a star.

“Are you really going to force me to pull you there?” a sweet feminine voice confronted him.

The light expanded, shapeshifting, until it was replaced by a bright womanly body. Her chestnut hair freely fell, covering her chest and upper back, ending around her waist; her skin glowed with a warm yellow color. A simple white dress was all she wore as her feet never actually touched the ground. The time traveler’s eyes fixated on her, full of life.

“Ok, you asked for it!” Frisk exclaimed as her ethereal hands surrounded the sleeve of his grey sweater.

“Sweetheart…” he softly said.

Her long fingers traversed the fabric, unable to touch anything material. The woman’s green eyes watched the movement fail a couple times, and then looked at him, expectant.

“You know…” she serenely whispered. “This just makes nagging the only way for me to make you move.”

He chuckled, relaxing, and started walking again, followed closely by her presence. She tenderly placed her hand inside his pockets. Despite the lack of physical contact, the human exuded a familiar warmth that reached his limbs in a ghostly manner, making them both feel closer than they really were, and in a way, allowing them to touch.

“Hey Sans…”

“Yeah?”

“Is that it? Over there, in the distance. I can’t seem to remember…”

“You’re right. That’s our hometown.”

In the middle of a once dense forest was a small town, like the one V had been to on the other side. There were only a few houses, small, roofs covered almost melted snow. The circular windows were illuminated, fireplaces surely warming the inside of each home. Almost at the end of the pavement road were a pair of different houses, one by each side of the street. The first one was surrounded by a white fence, flowers sleeping side by side around the entire garden. The second one was just like the one the skeleton brothers had back in Snowdin. The lights inside were on. Frisk gave him a reassuring smile before turning back into a star-shaped light and returning to his pocket.

“Let’s go home” she murmured happily.

The skeleton hesitantly stood in front of the door. He slowly raised his free hand, taking deep breaths, preparing to knock and meet Papyrus. A snowflake landed on his clothes, announcing the coming storm.

“SANS?”

A shiver traveled down the time traveler’s spine as that loud voice reached him. He turned around, mouth slightly open, following the sound. The tall skeleton was wearing an orange thick sweater and navy-blue pants, his favorite thin red scarf around the pale neck. He looked even taller than the last time they’d seen each other, perhaps even more mature. The younger brother’s eyes widened. He dropped brown paper bags he was holding so carefully, groceries rolling around the cold stone.

“IS THAT REALLY YOU?” he simply asked.

“Papy… I’m home” V murmured, forgetting everything he’d planned to say.

Papyrus ran towards the visitor and lifted his brother up in the air, strongly wrapping his arms around him. The smaller skeleton closed his eyes and smiled, overwhelmed. He wanted to say something but the other stopped him right away, energetically shaking his head.

“NO APOLOGIES. LET’S JUST SAY YOU OWE ME ONE, BROTHER” he simply said. The traveler laughed cheerfully and nodded. “HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT? YOU MUST BE EXHAUSTED.”

“We’d love some of your spaghetti Paps” Sans responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is it everyone! It's been a wonderful journey and I'm glad I had the courage to write and share Forevertale with all of you. I can't thank you enough for all of your kind comments and reactions, your encouragement, everything, it's been a blast!   
> I probably won't be coming back to AO3 after next week since I wanna start working on something new with some original characters I've had in mind for about a year. If you ever want to reach me, I'll always be available on my tumblr page!  
> I leave you guys with the song that best represents Forevertale in my opinion:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2K0zlL4hUI  
> Thank you so much and hopefully we'll see each other again!


End file.
